Shadow's Prince
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: La nuit du 31 juillet 1997, Erèbe, le Prince de l'Ombre, terreur des humains, légende des sorciers et empereur des créatures dîtes "sombres" réapparaît après plus d'un siècle. Harry change. Il se méfie. Devient puissant. Quel est le rapport ? HPLV/Autres
1. Disclaimer

Harry Potter et le Prince de l'Ombre

Auteur : Asuka Tanku

Couples prévus : Je vous laisse la surprise pour les couples secondaires. Cependant, je dois prévenir que le couple principal sera un couple homosexuel d'hommes : HPLV ou HPTR. En d'autres termes, HarryxVoldemort (avec un Voldy mignon et jeune bien sûr)

Disclaimer : Rien du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire et je rends à J.K Rollings ce qui est à J.K Rollings.

Toutefois, vous verrez apparaître un certain nombre de OC qui ceux-là, sont entièrement à moi. La majorité d'entre eux (à commencer par Erèbe) sont des personnages destinés à la publication. Aussi, je vous serait reconnaissante de ne pas les utiliser dans vos propres histoires.

Genre(s) : De la romance, de l'amitié, une petite dose de puissance de la part du héros, du dark, du sang - le « drama » n'est pas là pour faire joli - des lime slash dans un certain temps, de la folie, des psychopathes, et je ne vous en dis pas plus (j'en ai déjà dit pas mal…)

WARNING : Cette fiction sera divisée en deux parties. Vous pourrez, si vous le souhaitez, vous arrêter à la première - soit celle-ci.

Le Prince de l'Ombre : HPLV La fic que vous allez lire (je l'espère.)

Le Maître du Temps : HPOC (slash) ; retour dans le passé.

Si vous désirez plus d'information, je vous invite à me contacter par MP ou review. Enfin, ne nous pressons pas, nous n'en sommes qu'au début de la première partie.

Bande-annonce :

J'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant de vous mettre une petite bande-annonce en plus du résumé.

**Les paroles en gras sont celles de la voix off**

_Les paroles en italiques sont des paroles_

**Dans un monde où la guerre fait rage…**

**Divisant les peuples, détruisant des vies…**

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer…

**Un espoir demeure pour les sorciers…**

**Harry Potter. Le Survivant, élu de la prophétie.**

**Mais…**

Le Prince de l'Ombre, enfin, était revenu.

**Harry Potter…**

**Erèbe…**

**Tous deux ne font qu'un…**

**Et ce n'est pas pour plaire à leur ennemis…**

_« Je te tuerais pauvre microbe… » _

_« Et le jour où tu tomberas, je serais là, à t'attendre en bas… »_

**Mais avec ses allié(e)s**

**Il combattra…**

Elle préférait qu'il soit sa nouvelle famille. Son nouveau _frère._

Alycia, Marie et Crystalla. Ses gardes du corps préférées...

**Réussira-t-il ?**

**Ou le monde sombrera-t-il dans le chaos le plus total ?**

**Un chose en tout cas est sûr…**

_**Les choses ne sont jamais telles qu'elles semblent l'être…**_

_« Sois maudit Erèbe ! Toi et ta magie, je vous MAUDIS ! »_

_« Bien sûr Albus. Mais je suis une malédiction. Et vous, pour nous avoir provoqué, vous êtes mort. »_

**Amour**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle adressa un sourire au blond. Haussement de sourcil. Puis, un petit rire. Elle rosit. Lui aussi.

**Amitié**

_« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Erèbe. Foi de Draco Malfoy, Veela de Sang-Pur. »_

**Jalousie**

_« Bordel Harry, on est tes amis, pas des chiens qui accourent quand tu les appelles et qui partent la queue entre les jambes dès que t'en as marre de jouer ! »_

**Trahison**

_« Comment as-tu osé Aria ! ? TRAÎTRESSE ! »_

**Sacrifices**

**La guerre a pris un tournant décisif. Car la Magie s'est faite entendre.**

_A présent Prince de l'Ombre. Annonce ma revanche à ce peuple humain si orgueilleux._

**Harry Potter et le Prince de l'Ombre.**

_« Je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront sur mon passage… Parce que je suis un monstre. »_

Bien. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut cette Bande-Annonce vu que c'est la première fois que j'en fait… Bref. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu un rythme de parution très irrégulier. Pour l'instant j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, donc je peux en envoyer un toutes les deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, je vous mets le disclaimer et le prologue pour que vous vous fassiez une petite idée de l'histoire. Même si ce sera difficile, puisque le prologue est court…

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	2. Prequel

_Prologue – Éveil de la Magie_

Le garçon gémit. Encore. Une violente douleur au niveau du torse le fit se cambrer. Sous le choc, ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Deux émeraudes magnifiques. Mais voilées par les souffrances et ternies par le manque...

Le manque de quoi exactement ?

Une nouvelle plainte sortit de ses lèvres pâles, pincées. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage maigre. Un cri étouffé par l'oreiller alors qu'il se retournait péniblement sur le ventre. Si les Dursley l'entendaient...

_Éveilles-toi... Jeune Prince..._

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il haletait sous la douleur. Sa main se crispa sur les draps. Un éclair illumina un instant la pièce. Des jouets d'enfant, cassés, éparpillés. Des livres aux titres pour le moins étranges sur le bureau bancal. Des parchemins où s'alignaient des thèses sur diverses études. Une plume trempait dans un encrier. Sur le sol, une valise dans laquelle s'entassaient un balai, une cape à la couleur indéfinissable, et un parchemin vierge.

Sur la table de nuit trônait une fine baguette de bois qui semblait trembler en même temps que son propriétaire. Une chouette blanche hulula comme pour soutenir son maître. Voilà une bien étrange chambre, n'est ce pas ? Il fallait dire que Harry Potter, Survivant à de multiples situations périlleuses et habitant actuellement dans cette mansarde, était tout sauf normal. Il était sorcier. Pour l'instant.

_Erèbe... Il est temps... Tes serviteurs t'attendent..._

Nous étions la nuit du 31 juillet au 1er août. Anniversaire de Harry. 17 ans ce soir. Et cette nuit, il cessera d'être Harry. Cette nuit, il cessera de survivre. Et de vivre.

_Mon cher enfant... Celui qui, sur cette Terre, me représente..._

_Réveilles-toi !_

L'oreiller étouffa le hurlement.

Au petit matin, il ouvrit brutalement ses yeux. Son regard erra un instant dans sa chambre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, noirs et ébouriffés, il se leva et observa longuement chaque partie de son corps à travers un objet particulièrement utile : un miroir. Son regard envoûtant passa de son visage maigre et pâle, à ses cheveux qui auraient bien besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. Puis il regarda son corps plus attentivement, grimaçant sur sa maigreur effarante, son manque de muscles et ses vêtements trois fois trop grands. Et il avait 17 ans... Il était grand temps de changer un peu les rôles. Ces humains apprendraient enfin à se méfier de ses créatures infernales... Il sourit. D'un sourire étrange, qui n'allait pas avec son visage angélique. Un sourire cruel...

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer... Erèbe étira ses bras, félinement. Oh oui... Sa vengeance envers cet humain sénile serait... Savoureuse. Un petit bijou de sadisme. Mais il commencerait avec ces stupides muggles qui pensaient se permettre tout avec sa royale personne. Le Prince de l'Ombre, enfin, était revenu.

_Bien... A présent Prince de l'Ombre. Annonce ma revanche à ce peuple humain si orgueilleux._

_Erèbe... Et moi. La Magie._

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

_Fin du prologue_

La suite dans deux semaines, le 31 janvier 2010

Review ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	3. His Smile

_Chapitre 01 - Son sourire…_

« POTTER ! »

Erèbe se redressa, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce muggle avec un cerveau aussi petit que son corps était gros. Quoique, il ne dépasserait jamais son fils. Le jeune garçon se redressa, son corps aussi blanc que les sculptures grecques, mais hélas, pas aussi musclé, se mouvant délicatement dans un tee-shirt qui avait du être blanc. Le-dit tee-shirt était tellement grand, qu'il arrivait presque aux genoux de Erèbe. Il se dirigea vers la porte à la peinture écaillée, et l'ouvrit, surpris de trouver derrière Dudley avec un sourire à la fois fier et cruel. Mais ce rictus s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Erèbe. Ce dernier sourit à son tour, sauvage. Son regard en faisait trembler plus d'un. Toute sa magie ou presque était concentrée dans son oeil droit. Conséquence, il avait perdu sa couleur verte pour une plus... Sanguine. Rouge sombre. Et reflétant toute sa férocité.

Dudley recula, trébuchant contre la moquette grise. Puis il courut et dévala les escaliers en hurlant au meurtre. Immédiatement, son... Oncle cria lui aussi. Erèbe éclata de rire. Un petit rire, barbare. Puis il descendit lentement, royalement. Et toujours ce sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Vernon Dursley l'attendait dans le salon. Son énorme moustache était agitée de tics nerveux, et dans son poing était serrée une lettre. Étant donné la présence d'un hibou grand duc, Erèbe en conclut que le hibou venait du ministère. Les autres lettres lui étaient habituellement directement adressées. Son sourire sardonique s'agrandit encore plus. Pétunia, voyant son oeil, frissonna : Quel était cette sensation de danger ? Comme si le garçon était devenu un... Prédateur...

Dudley, caché derrière sa mère, eu un sursaut quand la porte sonna. Il courut en longeant les murs pour éviter le brun, qui fixait Vernon.

« Vous désiriez me parler... Mon oncle ? »

« Euh... Oui, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de... Trace ? »

« Oh ? C'est ce qui permettait aux sorciers du ministère de m'empêcher de faire de la magie avant mes dix-sept ans... » Répondit tranquillement Erèbe, en regardant pensivement ses ongles. Ils étaient trop... Courts.

« Mais... Mais alors... » Balbutia son oncle...

« Et oui... Je vais pouvoir... Faire de la magie... N'importe laquelle... » Sourit Erèbe...

On ne le surnommait pas Prince de l'Ombre pour rien... Ils allaient souffrir.

Tout d'abord, il attendit calmement que Dudley revienne avec ses invitées. Il avait reconnu leur flux magique. Alycia, Marie et Crystalla. Ses gardes du corps préférées... Et en effet, le gros garçon revint, une lame sous la gorge. Une jeune femme le suivait de près. De courts cheveux roux, un bandana beige et une tunique de combat de la même couleur. Suivait une adolescente d'environ treize ans aux longs cheveux argentés et avec une robe noire. Enfin, une femme dans la vingtaine fermait la marche. De longs cheveux noirs et des yeux... Bleus électriques. Dans son dos étaient accrochés deux sabres de samouraï. Elle portait une jupe arrivant aux genoux, échancrée. Son haut était un simple débardeur. L'ensemble était noir.

Erèbe sourit, encore une fois. De ce sourire dérangeant. Il s'assit négligemment sur le fauteuil et croisa ses longues jambes. Puis il dit, d'une voix charmeuse :

« Bien... Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, il est temps pour vous de... Dire adieu à votre belle petite vie de mortels. Après tout, on ne traite pas comme un elfe de maison, Erèbe, Prince de toutes les Créatures de l'Enfer. Accessoirement, mon sang est composée de chacune de ces races. Sans compter celui des nombreux humains dont j'ai absorbé l'âme en me réincarnant. Dont ce cher... Harry Potter... Le pauvre… »

Pétunia étouffa une exclamation. Comment ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle ne savait pas grand chose des âmes, mais elle savait que chez les sorciers, se faire absorber l'âme était signe d'une mort de l'esprit, comme le faisait les Détraqueurs. Pourtant...

« Oui... Pourtant, je bouge, je parle, et mieux, je récupère peu à peu les capacités de mes anciennes vies. Un... Petit plus que m'offre la Magie. Comme quoi, ça a du bon d'être la représentation de la magie elle-même »

Erèbe avait toujours ce rictus. Son étrange sourire tordu.

« A présent... Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Un claquement de doigts, et Alycia, l'adolescente aux cheveux roux, trancha les jambes de Dudley. Dans un hurlement, il s'effondra, une mare de sang autour de lui. Puis, Alycia abattit son poignard sur sa gorge, la tranchant d'un coup sec. Dans un gargouillement horrible, il rendit l'âme. Pétunia trembla. Puis elle glissa sur le sol, tétanisée. Son fils... Son Dudleynouchet... Son enfant adoré... Tué par cette... Cette folle !

« Non... »

Erèbe se tourna vers elle. Puis il se mit à rire. Bêtement. Tout simplement. Pourtant, son rire était différent, inquiétant. Un rire de fou. Et il rappelait étrangement celui de Tom Riddle. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient vraiment. Puis, l'adolescent se releva et, murmura une incantation, souffle magique l'emportant au loin vers cette toile de sorts. Au milieu de ces choix étincelants, Erèbe choisit son portail favori pour retourner chez lui. En Enfer. D'un mouvement d'index, il fit léviter Vernon, abasourdi, et Pétunia, toujours figée par la terreur. Ils abandonnèrent la maison, à la proie de tourbillon de flammes noires. Le corps de Dudley brûla lui aussi. Il n'en resta rien. Vraiment rien. Juste du Néant...

* * *

Elle courait. Elle se savait poursuivie. Ils la poursuivaient pour ce qu'elle avait vu. Entendu. Elle l'avait entendu la veille. Au début elle n'y avait pas cru. Parler de leur sauveur à tous comme ça... Impossible ! Puis elle avait tenté d'en parler à sa mère. A son père. Ils avaient compris. Et ils l'avaient vendue à Dumbledore.

Haut le cœur. Écœurement.

Fuite. Dumby, ce sale vieux fou sénile ! Il se pensait roi. Roi d'Angleterre. C'était son but. Elle avait cherché refuge auprès de ses frères, Fred et Georges. Ils avaient tenté de la prévenir. Elle n'avait rien écouté. Pensait qu'ils plaisantaient. Comme d'habitude.

Maintenant, Harry était en danger.

Ils étaient introuvables. Elle se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas devenus DeathEaters.

Essoufflement. Arrêt.

Repartir.

Harry avait disparu le jour de son anniversaire. Depuis deux semaines. Remus était injoignable. En mission pour l'Ordre. Encore. Snape, même pas la peine d'y penser, elle n'avait rien à faire avec Voldemort.

Hermione et Ron ? Trop fidèles à Dumbledore. Pour l'instant.

C'était Harry qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait transplané illégalement, usé de la magie à seize ans seulement. Tout ça pour lui. Que ne ferait-on pas pour l'Élu, celui qui allait les sauver ? Mais pour l'instant il devait savoir. Pour la Prophétie, pour Dumby, pour sa _famille_. Pouvait-elle encore l'appeler comme ça ?

Ginevra Weasley courait à perdre haleine. Elle cherchait le célèbre brun à la cicatrice. Elle se trouvait près des décombres de l'ancienne maison des Dursley. Ils avaient disparu. S'il n'y avait eu l'absence de marque des Ténèbres, on aurait pensé à une attaque de Voldemort, mais non. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il voulait un affrontement devant témoins. En direct.

Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose la menant à Harry lorsque des CRACs retentirent. Ils arrivaient. Fichu Trace...

Une main la tira brusquement en arrière, emprisonnant sa bouche. Elle aperçut un étrange vortex bleu nuit. Puis le Noir.

* * *

Elle n'eut pas la sensation de perdre conscience. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son esprit embrumé par l'étrange magie qui se dégageait de ce tourbillon bleu et noir, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle, éclairée par des torches où brûlait un feu bleu glacé. La salle semblait creusée dans la roche et, devant Ginny, se trouvait un immense trône. Elle paniqua un instant, se demandant si elle n'avait pas atterri chez des fous ou pire, chez Voldemort. Elle se releva brusquement, craintive. Elle était allongée sur un tapis rouge. _Rouge comme le sang._

Elle voulut se retourner, s'enfuir loin, loin de cet endroit morbide. Des cranes sur les murs. Et un tableau. Une exécution. _Sang et larmes._ Elle commença à avoir peur. De cet endroit... Puis elle sentit la lame sur sa gorge. Et elle se rendit compte que c'était les habitants qu'ils fallaient craindre.

« Alors, ma belle... On s'est perdu ? », Chuchota une voix dans son oreille. Une voix de femme. Doucereuse et inquiétante. Une autre voix claqua dans l'air, tranchante comme l'acier de la lame qui lui enserrait le cou comme... _Comme une main_.

« Laisse-la, Aria ! Elle est mon invitée. Gardes donc tes pulsions de succube pour tes proies »

« Oh, mais c'est une proie... Erèbe, n'ose pas prétendre qu'elle n'est pas humaine... », Ronronna la prénommée Aria, « Et puis, elle est si... Agréable... Regardes-moi cette gorge blanche... J'ai envie d'y plonger mes griffes... Et d'y boire son sang »

La... _Succube_ susurrait ses mots. Erèbe soupira. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait ordonné à Alycia d'emporter Ginny Weasley avec eux. Il avait déjà son oncle à torturer. Son rictus favori fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ou alors... S'en faire une alliée... Oh oui, ce serait drôle d'observer ses pauvres Weasley pleurer devant le changement de camps de leur _fille chérie_. Et puis, elle devait avoir une bonne raison de le chercher. Il dit, froidement :

« Je n'aime pas me répéter Aria. Gardes toi de la toucher. Où sinon, tu subiras mon courroux. Et ton corps doit se souvenir que mes... Punitions sont encore plus douloureuses que les Crucio n'est ce pas ? »

Aria, reine des succubes, grimaça au son de la voix de son Prince. Par Le Tartare, qu'elle haïssait ce prince arrogant et sûr de lui. Il se réincarnait ponctuellement et prenait alors toutes les décisions concernant _ses_ peuples. Et elle qui faisait pourtant partie du Conseil, censé conseiller le Prince de l'Ombre, ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il n'était Prince que parce qu'il refusait de se marier. Il pourrait être Empereur. Mais il attendait son âme sœur, comme beaucoup de créatures magiques qu'il... Appréciait. Les Vampires, les Lycans, les Elfes Noirs, les Démons... Tous les peuples des Enfers étaient tombés sous la domination de l'Empire, et seul Erèbe pouvait en être le maître. L'avantage d'être immortel. Et d'être le protégé de la Magie aussi... A regret, elle retira sa main griffue de la jugulaire de cette délicate humaine rousse. Puis elle s'inclina avec raideur et quitta la pièce la tête haute.

Ginny ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit la lame s'enlever. Puis elle entendit des pas s'éloigner et elle se risqua alors à se retourner. Elle tomba alors sur de gigantesques portes en bois couleur d'ébène. Un dragon aux yeux rubis avait été sculpté sur l'une d'elle et il semblait affronter un phénix aux yeux émeraude. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit la silhouette qui se trouvait aux cotés du phénix. Puis elle s'écria :

« Harry ! »

Il sourit d'un air embarrassé et s'approcha d'un pas de félin. Il portait une magnifique toge noire et des sandales. Ses longs cheveux ébène avaient été reliés en une tresse et ils se balançaient dans son dos au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Sur ses yeux, nulle trace de lunettes, par contre, son oeil droit était rouge carmin. Ginny frissonna. Le regard du brun à la cicatrice était un peu... Fou...

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça... Mon nom est Erèbe... »

Elle ne comprit pas... Alors il lui expliqua l'histoire. SON histoire...

**Né au commencement du monde humain...**

**Erèbe, fils du Roi des Vampires...**

**Instruit par Merlin, Morgane...**

**Et par les descendants de Viviane...**

**Puis, d'une malédiction...Qu'ils se lança...**

**Il enferma son âme dans ce monde...**

**Elle ne trouverait jamais le repos, condamnée à errer dans l'Univers...**

**Mais d'une légère modification, il réussit à prendre possession de corps...**

**Humains ou non...**

**Il amassa des centaines de connaissances diverses...**

**Il dévora des âmes et absorba leur magie...Au point que la Magie elle-même s'attacha à lui...**

**Et à présent protégé par elle, il règne sur le Cosmos...**

**Son nouveau corps est celui d'un humain bien spécial...Harry Potter...Descendant direct de la lignée de Morgane et Merlin...Et indirectement de celle de Merlin et Viviane...**

**Mais surtout, âme sœur de son plus grand ennemi... Tom Riddle...**

**Lord Voldemort...**

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... C'était... Inconcevable... Pourtant, elle sentait en elle-même qu'il disait la vérité... Va savoir pourquoi...

« -Mais... Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il est ton âme sœur ? » Balbutia-t-elle

« -Par un procédé très simple que j'emploie très souvent : les liens de magies. Une vision qui me permet de voir les liens d'âmes sœurs. Et n'oublies pas, je suis dans le corps de Harry Potter, Tom Riddle est son âme sœur, mais rien ne me dit qu'elle correspond à la mienne... »

Elle sourit un peu à cette remarque... Erèbe avait des cotés dérangeants mais... Il avait un certain... Charme… Elle sentait qu'elle s'attachait à ce nouveau Harry. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas tuée. Il sourit, de ce sourire étrange qui caractérisait son personnage, et la rassura :

« Je ne vais pas te tuer... Tu m'as apporté la précision que j'attendais... L'Ordre du Phénix n'est en réalité qu'une organisation visant à détruire le gouvernement anglais muggle et sorcier... Pour installer Dumbledore au pouvoir. Et il se servait de... « Harry » pour arriver à ses fins. Il se serait donc débarrassé de moi après la chute de Voldy-chou (elle pouffa légèrement au surnom, dit sur un ton... Affectueux) Mmh... Le seul souci, c'est qu'une humaine comme toi, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.. La solution, ce serait de faire de toi une de mes protégées – une créature destinée à devenir un de mes conseillers (ajouta-t-il à la vue de son regard interrogatif) – mais je ne peux pas faire entrer une humaine au Conseil...

« Dans ce cas » L'interrompit Ginny, tout excitée à l'idée de vivre parmi des Créatures, certes démoniaques (c'était le cas de le dire au vu du nombre de démons au palais), mais tellement fascinantes,

« Je n'ai qu'à devenir une créature magique ! Ce ne doit pas être difficile si tu es ami avec la Magie elle-même ! Tu n'as qu'à me mordre et... »

« Certes... Mais le Vampire ne correspondrait pas à ta personnalité, et puis, la transformation par morsure est très douloureuse. Il y a un moyen plus simple... L'Humain l'a oublié, mais chaque âme possède une marque bien précise qui décidera de la Créature magique que tu seras. Avec ton autorisation bien sûr. »

Ginny n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Elle acquiesça vivement et Erèbe sourit à son enthousiasme. Déjà, son sourire était plus sincère, plus vivant. Il l'emmena dans une petite salle ronde, jouxtant avec celle du trône qui, elle le savait à présent, appartenait à Erèbe. La salle n'avait pas de fenêtres, et dans une cheminée en marbre noir, ronflait un feu étouffant, de la même couleur que celui des torches. Un pentacle avait été dessiné sur le sol en parquet. Ginny, intriguée, regarda autour d'elle. Malgré la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer diverses bibliothèques remplies de livres écrits pour la plupart dans un langage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Voyant ou convergeait son regard, Erèbe ricana et souffla :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras du temps pour apprendre tout ce qui manque à ton éducation magique. A commencer par une éducation... Royale. »

Ensuite, il l'observa longuement, et conjura un sortilège de la composition de Merlin lui-même. Avoir été l'élève du célèbre enchanteur était un honneur, même pour une créature magique. Avec Morgane et Viviane, il avait été le premier protégé de la magie, même si Erèbe restait le plus puissant, au vu des nombreux ADN coulant dans son sang... Il effleura de son index le front de la jeune rousse qui trembla, surprise par le froid glacé qui s'empara d'elle au moment même où il la touchait. Puis elle se sentit sombrer, tomber...

* * *

Blanc... Et du vert aussi... Elle se trouvait dans une clairière...

Devant elle coulait un petit ruisseau, clair... L'eau paraissait fraîche et limpide et lui donna soif...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait... Ni même où elle était...

Elle se mit à marcher, machinalement, suivant le cours du ruisseau. L'eau coulait de plus en plus vite. Et le cours était de plus en plus gros...

Bientôt elle suivit une rivière... Puis elle arriva à un lac...

Bleu...

Au milieu, un îlot. Simple rocher couvert de mousse. De petites pierres permettaient de s'y rendre sans nager. Elle sauta sur la première.

La seconde.

Et ainsi de suite. Sans savoir pourquoi...

Derrière l'îlot, elle entendit un grand bruit : une cascade. Bleu et blanc. Belle...

Elle tendit la main et effleura l'eau. Une Ombre en jaillit, brutale, brusque.

Elle se fondit en Ginny... Non... En Ginevra. Et d'un coup, son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines.

L'inconscience l'accueillit dans ses bras. Encore.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginevra savait qu'elle avait changé. Elle ne savait pas comment, quand, ni à quel point, mais elle _était certaine_ d'avoir été transformée. D'être différente. Elle se leva du lit blanc où on l'avait couché et fit un tour sur elle-même pour observer la pièce. Encore une nouvelle. Celle-là ressemblait à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle aperçut alors un miroir et se rapprocha pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de changements physiques. Elle avait bien fait. Car il y en avait des mutations… Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses fesses. Leur couleur s'était intensifiée et ils paraissaient plus lisses, plus doux, plus brillants... On lui avait passé une simple chemise de nuit blanche, et elle ne cachait pas des formes avantageuses qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eues auparavant... Mais, le plus étonnant restait sans aucun doute ses...

« J'ai... Des oreilles et une queue de chat... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? ! »

« Ne cries pas s'il te plaît... Les oreilles de beaucoup de créatures magiques sont sensibles... Les miennes y compris. Quant à ces petits ajouts à ton anatomie, il s'agit des conséquences de ta métamorphose. Oh, rassures-toi tu ne les garderas pas tout le temps. Je t'apprendrais à les cacher. », Marmonna Erèbe.

Erèbe était entré au moment où elle commençait à crier. Il portait à présent un pantalon en cuir pour le combat et il était torse nu. À sa ceinture était accrochée un poignard et une épée. Dans son dos, un arc et un carquois. Sur son visage et son torse coulaient des gouttes de sueur. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Il répondit à sa question muette.

« Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps, deux heures environ, mais la salle d'entraînement est juste derrière alors je suis allé faire un peu d'exercice. Ce corps manque cruellement de muscles. »

Elle sourit à sa remarque. C'était vrai. Harry, mis à part le Quiddich, n'avait jamais apprécié le sport, quel qu'il soit. De toute façon, chez les Dursley, il n'aurait pas pu en faire. Au fait…

« Euh... Erèbe ? Où sont les Dursley ? »

Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire sardonique. Et finalement, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Il lui prit la main, et elle frissonna – il était froid, très froid – puis il la mena à travers un dédale de couloir. Il croisèrent quelques aristocrates des Enfers (Démons, Vampires, Lycans, etc...) et des serviteurs. A chaque fois, ils s'inclinaient devant leur monarque et jetaient des regards intrigués, voire dégoûtés, à Ginevra. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'elle reconnut comme étant... Une suite. Des servantes étaient alignées de chaque coté de l'immense chambre et s'inclinèrent en murmurant « Bienvenue Majesté » lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Et Ginevra se dit alors que Erèbe avait une certaine chance. Tous ces gens le respectaient pour ce qu'il était. Pas pour ce qu'il semblait être. Une jeune femme, tout de bleu vêtue, se présenta alors devant Erèbe et sa future protégée. Elle était la « suivante en chef » de cette chambre, qui serait désormais celle de Ginevra. Et ces domestiques devraient la servir. Lorsqu'il le lui dit, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à bégayer des remerciements. Mais il l'interrompit en riant un peu :

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu verras que le monde de la noblesse n'est pas des plus... Agréables lorsque l'on n'y est pas préparé. Mais rassures-toi. Ces dames prendront soin de toi. Pour l'instant, tu vas juste à avoir à t'habituer à ta nouvelle... _vie_. Et juste avant la rentrée à Hogwarts, nous ferons la cérémonie pour t'introduire en tant que l'une de mes sujets et protégée. Mais nous nous occuperons de ça demain. Bonne nuit... »

« Euh... Attends ! Erèbe ! »

« Mmh ? »

« Merci pour ce que tu fais... Et... » Ginevra cherchait ses mots avec soin... C'était important. « Et Voldemort, la guerre, Dumbledore, les études sorcières... Que... ? »

« Demain Ginevra. » Coupa fermement Erèbe.

Il sortit en saluant au passage ses sujets. Ginevra se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté. Ah oui, pour vivre. Mais aussi… Erèbe avait l'air... Malheureux. Elle se dit qu'il serait sa nouvelle famille. Et qu'elle le rendrait heureuse.

Pensive, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'on lui donna diverses potions pour camoufler ses oreilles et sa queue de façon à ce qu'ils ne la gênent pas pour dormir. Puis elle se coucha exténuée. Et se dit qu'elle avait eu une longue journée...

Demain est un autre jour.

_Fin du chapitre 01_

_Hm… Review ? la suite le 14 février (oh, mais c'est la saint Valentin ! O_o Génial, je sens que je vais déprimer....)_

_Kiss_

_Asuka Tanku  
_


	4. Royal Education

_Chapitre 02 - Instruction royale_

Le lendemain commença son entraînement. Un entraînement… D'enfer. Elle du apprendre les runes, le langage elfique, démoniaque, vampirique, et bien sûr, des sortilèges bien plus poussés que ceux du collège. Mais plus particulièrement, Erèbe lui apprit la magie noire. L'enseignement sorcier était laissé à Hogwarts, mais elle apprit des sortilèges typiques des créatures.

Elle apprit à aimer la bibliothèque autant qu'Hermione. Voire plus. Elle apprit à s'habiller comme une dame de la cour. Elle apprit à se maquiller. Elle apprit à parler. Elle apprit à être en osmose avec sa magie. Et elle apprit à différencier les différentes races. Loups-garous ou Lycanthropes par exemple.

Dès le troisième jour de son apprentissage, Erèbe lui présenta son autre protégée, Crystalla, une vampire, et ses deux gardes du corps : Alycia, démon du sixième cercle - l'un des plus puissants - et Marie, une Caçador. Les Caçador étaient un clan dont les premiers représentants avaient été capturés et modifiés génétiquement par les humains, afin qu'ils chassent leurs semblables. D'où leur nom (Nda : Caçador signifie chasseur en portugais). A présent, il ne restait que Marie et son rôle était à la fois de protéger Erèbe et de _chasser_ les créatures prenant trop de liberté vis à vis des humains : les vampires et les loups-garous par exemple. Ginevra se souviendrait toujours du regard bleu électrique de la Caçador. Un regard de désespoir, miné un passé sombre, hanté par les pertes des siens. Mais la rousse ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. On lui avait enseigné la discrétion. Alycia fut très vite une bonne amie. En apparence, elles avaient le même âge... Ginevra apprit alors que Alycia irait en sixième année, comme elle, à Hogwarts. Crystalla entrerait en troisième année. La jeune fille était très calme, mais une bonne compagne. Elle n'hésitait pas à aider Ginevra : elles avaient le même apprentissage après tout.

Ginevra se leva, le matin du cinquième jour. Et elle se dit qu'il sera dommage de quitter cet endroit. C'était chez elle maintenant... Mais elle pensa qu'elle reviendrait pour les vacances de toute façon... Comme chaque matin, Lys, son habilleuse, maquilleuse, coiffeuse, et conseillère en matière de bijoux, vint pour l'aider à passer sa tenue de combat. Elle commençait avec un entraînement physique matinal, passé en compagnie d'Erèbe et Crystalla, puis Erèbe partait discuter avec le Conseil et Crystalla s'entraînait avec des gens de sa race. Ginevra errait entre différentes salles en tentant de ne pas se perdre. Beaucoup des Créatures la traitaient avec respect (une humaine qui devient des leurs volontairement ne courrait pas les rues !), mais d'autres continuaient à la regarder avec de l'envie, de la colère ou bien des pulsions de meurtres.

Particulièrement les Succubes. Aria, Reine de cette race et des Incubes, n'aimait ni Erèbe ni ceux qui le soutenaient. Alors elle passait ses nerfs sur Ginevra qui, n'étant pas encore officiellement protégée du Prince, ne pouvait lui retourner l'ascenseur : c'était une Reine, et membre du Conseil...

« Mademoiselle... J'ai fini de vous habiller. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du miroir... »

« Merci Lys »

Lys était un démon du premier cercle. Comme beaucoup d'autres, elle restait au palais à cause de sa faiblesse. Mais Ginevra la trouvait gentille et attentionnée. Les Créatures Infernales n'employaient pas d'elfes de maison car ils s'étaient alliés aux humains. Comme les gobelins, la plupart des Créatures Noires les détestaient. Une haine viscérale qui leur donnaient des envies de meurtres à chaque vision.

Lys finit de coiffer ses cheveux et les attacha en un chignon serré. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant le résultat : Ginevra était vraiment très jolie. Bien évidemment, la plupart des Races avaient des âmes sœur, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas attirante ! Ginevra se leva, remercia sa servante, puis partit au pas de course.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit de suite que Erèbe était préoccupé. Elle avait toujours su déchiffrer les sentiments de Harry. Avec Erèbe, il y avait eu quelques changements, mais pas grand chose. Et ses sens de félins l'aidaient beaucoup.

« Erèbe ? Il y a un problème ?

-Moui... Le Conseil veut te voir...

-En quoi est ce un problème ?

-Je crains qu'il ne te demande de... (il grimaça) Procréer... Après tout, tu te souviens sûrement de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta race, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se tut... Oui, elle se souvenait... Elle était une Neko, Démon originaire du Japon. Une sorte de Lycan, mais chat. Tantôt femme, tantôt chatte, tantôt femme-chatte. Des sens exacerbés au maximum. De multiples capacités... Des tendances félines (ronronner, miauler, boire du lait et jouer...)... Et surtout, la seule connue de cette race... Comme Marie, elle était sans doute la dernière. C'est pourquoi le Conseil lui demanderait peut être d'enfanter. Sauf que... Les Nekos avaient des âmes sœurs ! Et qu'ils ne faisaient de petits qu'avec. Problèmes à l'horizon en somme. Erèbe reprit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher, mais ils peuvent opposer leur veto à ton intégration. Et ça, je le refuse. »

« En d'autres termes, je vais devoir me grouiller de trouver mon âme sœur. Bordel ! »

« Langage. Mais oui, tu as bien résumé la situation. »

Ils se mirent à courir. Six tours du parc ou plus. Ginevra aimait courir. Ses sens lui apportait de délicieuses odeurs, le vent lui caressait doucement le visage et les bras, ses foulées étaient rapides et régulières... Oui, elle adorait ça. Ils coururent ainsi durant près d'une heure et demi. Puis Crystalla partit rejoindre son mentor vampirique tandis que Erèbe allait au Conseil. Ginevra, elle, dut aller se changer et prendre une douche. Il était neuf heures, elle avait deux heures pour se préparer. Avec Lys, ce serait simple. Ensuite, un serviteur viendrait la chercher...

* * *

Ginevra tourna sur elle-même pour admirer une nouvelle fois sa robe. Une robe bleu ciel, à bretelles, qui se terminait aux chevilles. Dans son dos, au niveau des côtes, des ailes blanches avaient été dessinées. Elle portait des sandales de la même couleur que sa robe. Lys avait lâché ses cheveux et lui avait mis un petit peu d'ombre à paupières blanc. Elle portait un simple collier argenté offert par Erèbe et une jolie montre sorcière enserrait son poignet gauche. Elle sourit. Elle était prête.

* * *

Ils étaient sept. Sept à siéger au Conseil de l'Empire. Les principaux peuples y étaient représentés : Les Vampires, les Succubes et Incubes, les Elfes Noirs, les Harpies, les Démons et les Lycan de l'Ouest et de l'Est. Chacun l'observait comme si elle était un morceau de viande ou une expérience de laboratoire. Au choix.

Il n'y avait guère que Erèbe, Pydë – la reine des elfes noirs et représentante des autres races elfiques – et le roi des vampires appelé Nirar pour la regarder... _Normalement_. Mais elle était habituée, et se contenta de rester stone, patientant, attendant l'autorisation de parler. Finalement, la reine des Harpies, Verini, une vieille femme ridée et courbée sur son fauteuil, prit la parole, d'une voix chevrotante et aiguë :

« Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer, Ginevra Neko. Sais-tu pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir ? »

Mal à l'aise, la rousse hocha juste la tête, pour dire non. Aria la regarda comme un déchet et cracha :

« Réponds quand on te parle, Humaine ! »

Erèbe, présidant la table rectangulaire sur un fauteuil de velours carmin, gronda. Ginevra, indignée et hors d'elle, laissa sortir oreilles, queue et crocs, et feula :

« Ne m'insultez pas ! Toute reine que vous êtes, vous ne me rabaisserez pas au rang d'Humaine ! »

« Ginevra ! » S'exclama Erèbe.

Mécontente, Aria se rassit, et Ginevra consentit à reprendre une apparence normale. Toutefois, elle gardait un regard mauvais dès qu'elle croisait les yeux de la reine des Succubes et Incubes. Erèbe se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les gardes retinrent leur souffle : c'était un honneur pour eux d'assister à une réunion du Conseil, encore plus quand le Prince y participait.

« A la fin de la semaine, Ginevra sera introduite en tant que protégée royale et... »

« C'est trop tôt ! Elle ne peut pas devenir aussi importante si vite ! » L'interrompit Aria, furieuse.

Mais elle se tut devant le regard d'Erèbe, flamboyant.

« Je disais donc que la cérémonie aura lieu dans exactement trois jours. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez. En plus de la cérémonie privée, aura lieu un bal. Quand, je ne sais pas. Invitez qui vous le souhaitez tant que ça ne dépasse pas le nombre maximal que la salle de bal peut contenir. Je précise que cet événement ne me concernera pas. Je ne m'en mêle pas. Nirar, tu te chargeras de l'organisation. Voyez avec Pydë pour les invités. Bonne journée. Ginevra, je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque royale. »

Aussitôt, elle se leva. Erèbe était un Prince et il avait l'habitude de se faire obéir de ses sujets. Si, au début, elle avait eu du mal à comprendre, quelques visions de... Désobéissances lui avaient ôté toute envie de faire de même : Les punitions étaient sévères. ça oui...

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle que Ginevra commençait à bien connaître. La bibliothèque où elle passait ses journées à étudier diverses matières. Erèbe, passionné de runes, venait de temps à autres lui tenir compagnie pour étudier cette magie si particulière. Et c'était un de ces moments. Ginevra le trouvait toujours étrange : Harry, le garçon qu'elle connaissait et admirait, n'avait jamais été attiré par cette étude, ni par les livres en général. Sauf s'ils concernaient le Quiditch bien entendu. Le Quiditch... Elle n'avait jamais vu Erèbe en jouer. En fait, il lui avait avoué que si son corps avait pris des marques sur les balais volants, son esprit, lui, préférait largement ses ailes ou un sombral.

Car après tout, les sombrals étaient depuis sa montée sur le trône, le moyen de locomotion de la plupart des familles nobles. Des Enfers bien sûr. Elle sourit en imaginant que dans trois jours, elle pourrait certainement en avoir un à elle.

* * *

De son coté, Erèbe réfléchissait : Les agissements hautains de Aria commençaient à le déranger quelque peu. Il la soupçonnait de lui cacher des affaires plutôt grave… Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait se pencher sur l'alliance avec les DeathEaters. Et avec Riddle. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs, comme si le _Mal_ de Tom Riddle était allé se loger à l'intérieur de Dumbledore. Peut être le fait que Albus ait détruit les Hocruxes. Enfin… Il pensait les avoir détruits. Lorsqu'il y pensait, Erèbe se sentait d'une certaine manière… Inexplicablement _fier_ de l'acte magique de Tom Riddle : Il avait ensorcelé ses propres morceaux d'âmes pour qu'ils reviennent se coller à lui si l'objet dans lequel ils avaient été placés devait être détruit. En d'autres termes, même si Tom était maintenant mortel, il venait de retrouver à la fois jeunesse et puissance d'antan. Donc presque invincible.

Enfin, à présent, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ils étaient plutôt du problème _Harry Potter_. Comment cacher cela à son possible allié ? Ou bien tout lui avouer ? Pendant que Ginevra étudiait, lui se sentait un peu… Las. Il en avait assez de cette monotonie. Il voulait… Du _sang_. Du sang versé. Il se leva brusquement, manquant renverser la table et faisant sursauter Ginevra. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais il balaya ses interrogations d'un geste de la main.

Puis il sortit, courant presque, bien que ce ne soit pas digne d'un Prince. Il venait de se rappeler qu'un prisonnier _particulier_ l'attendait dans ses cachots. Quelqu'un qui avait été torturé des jours durant, puis soigné. A présent qu'il souhaitait vivement que la Mort vienne le saluer une nouvelle fois, Erèbe savait _qui_ il allait servir en pâture à la Faucheuse légendaire.

Vernon Dursley.

* * *

Dans le cachot n°13 (il avait failli avoir un infarctus quand il avait vu le nombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que _tous_ les cachots portaient ce numéro.), Vernon Dursley se lamentait sur la mort de son fils et celle présumée de sa femme.

Dans les premiers temps, Pétunia avait été avec lui. Mais quand les gardes avaient vu une hausse de moral, ils avaient déplacé sa femme adorée. Depuis, ils devaient supporter ses lamentations continuelles sur le fait qu'il n'aurait _pas_ dû accepter de recueillir Harry Potter lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé sur le pas de leur porte. Cet anormal ne leur avait apporté que des problèmes, et c'était monstrueux, et leur fils était mort, et cætera, et cætera…

C'est dans cet état que le trouva Erèbe lorsqu'il descendit. Il fronça ses fins sourcils lorsqu'il entendit les plaintes désagréables de ce gros porc muggle. Oh, pour lui, muggle, squib ou sorcier, ça ne faisait pas grand-chose de différent : Ils restaient des insectes qu'il aimait écraser, mais cet être insignifiant était d'autant plus détestable à ses yeux qu'il était tout à fait incapable de comprendre le véritable sens de la Magie.

_C'est vrai petit prince… Mais les Muggles ont aussi leur place dans ce monde aussi insignifiants pour toi soient-ils…_

Erèbe sourit à l'intervention de la Magie. Depuis qu'il s'était lié avec Elle, Ses interventions s'étaient faites plus souvent, mais à partir de sa nouvelle renaissance, Elle restait un peu en retrait. Il savait qu'Elle désapprouvait ses dernières actions cruelles envers les gens qui l'avaient élevé, mais par le Tartare, que cela faisait du _bien_ que de se défouler sur ces vermines…

Certes, la femelle en avait perdu la raison, mais il aurait aussi pu la tuer. Alors qu'elle avait obtenu un excellent emploi de sous-chef des cuisines privées du Prince. Elle s'en tirait donc plutôt bien. Bon, il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher si l'on exceptait les tons grinçants et les mauvaises manières. Mais lorsque l'on savait que le Prince était particulièrement à cheval sur le ton employé et sur les manières, alors il était plus simple de, sinon le pardonner, le _comprendre_.

Le muggle grimaça quand il aperçut le jeune homme. Son tortionnaire qui venait lui rendre visite n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Ce n'était _jamais_ des bonnes nouvelles pour les torturés. Erèbe sourit devant la moue de son prisonnier.

« Et bien Dursley ? On n'apprécie pas sa demeure ? Pourtant, elle est à la mesure de votre traitement. Que désireriez-vous de plus ? »

« Ma femme et mon fils » Grinça l'homme. Il n'aimait pas le ton du garçon. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer facilement.

« Pour votre femme, cela va être difficile, mais votre fils, vous allez bientôt le revoir, promis ! »

Bingo. La mort l'attendait. Après la torture bien sûr. Qu'avait-il inventé cette fois ?

* * *

Il était sur une croix. Ironie du destin, pour lui qui s'était toujours moqué de ceux qui croyaient en la religion du Christ ? Si c'était le cas il allait le regretter. Car les punitions du Prince étaient de loin bien plus dangereuses et mortelles que celles qu'infligeaient les Romains. Et Vernon n'était pas immortel, lui !

Il savait, dès l'instant ou Erèbe était entré dans le cachot qu'il allait mourir. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Et il refusait d'accepter cette évidence.

Erèbe s'amusait beaucoup du doute qui assaillait sans cesse le visage son prisonnier. L'une de ses tortures préférée était sans aucun doute observer l'attente de l'Humain qu'il allait ensuite détruire à petit feu. Mais Erèbe avait trop attendu. Il réclamait du sang. Son organisme, criblé d'ADN différents et non pas fait pour co-exister mais pour s'entretuer, réclamait la seule chose qui lui évitait de perdre la raison. Le meurtre. Du liquide carmin coulant entre ses doigts pourvus de griffes couleur du charbon. Les os craquant sous sa force démesurée, rivalisant avec celle d'un géant. La chair se déchirant sous ses crocs. Les veines et les artères cédant sous les impulsions de sa bouche recouverte de cette liqueur enivrante. Ses lèvres se délectant de ce repas certes morbide, mais vital à sa survie.

Il était un monstre et il le savait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas s'amuser avec ses nombreux ennemis.

* * *

Lorsqu'il remonta, les cris de Vernon Dursley avaient fait trembler beaucoup des courtisans du palais. La plupart savaient que leur Prince, quand il revenait de ce genre d'amusement, n'écoutait pas les paroles et se contentait de suivre un instinct primaire qui le poussait à tuer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa race. C'est à dire _personne_. Il était le seul à être devenu une telle abomination.

Une horreur si cruelle, aux yeux de certains ne pouvait gouverner. Ainsi, Aria, avait souvent voulu faire tomber la supériorité du Prince régnant, mais à chaque fois elle avait échoué. Et elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus faire le moindre faux-pas. Sans quoi, elle mourrait. De la même façon que ce grossier Muggle dont les hurlements avaient retenti dans tout le château.

Un inconscient s'approcha de Erèbe alors qu'il avançait lentement vers ses appartements, dans un silence glacial et craintif. Le jeune homme, courbé, ne vit ni les regards effarés et alarmés de ses congénères, ni ceux, à moitié fous, qui lui lançait le Prince. Seule comptait sa requête. Pauvre gamin…

Il avait à peine quinze ans pour le monde des Humains. Mais dans cet état-là, Erèbe tuerait même un bambin, lui qui répugnait pourtant à ôter la vie d'enfants. L'adolescent possédait des cheveux très courts et une petite barbiche de la couleur de la paille. Ses petits yeux enfoncés dans leur orbite fouinaient en tous sens. Il était petit et mince, mais, courbé comme il était, il était difficile d'évaluer sa taille exacte. La plupart des observateurs s'éloignèrent. Certains, peu désireux d'assister à un massacre en règle par leur Prince, s'éclipsèrent. D'autre, au contraire, voulurent rester.

Ainsi, lorsque Ginevra revint de la Bibliothèque, accompagnée par Lys, elle eut la surprise de trouver un petit attroupement autour d'Erèbe et d'un garçon qu'elle se rappelait avoir vu travailler aux écuries des sombrals. Ce jeune homme lui avait paru très antipathique et elle ne l'avait pas approché. Pourtant, si on l'avait mise au courant de son sort prochain, elle aurait tout fait pour arrêter Erèbe. Mais il était trop tard.

Le garçon d'écuries se redressa légèrement pour observer son souverain et le regarda dans les yeux. L'assistance soupira de désapprobation : l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve allait lui coûter cher. En effet, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole, que le Prince était sur lui, lui arrachant un bras violemment. Il n'émit pas un cri, trop surpris pour réellement ressentir la douleur qui le traversait de part en part.

A peine fut-il remis de ses émotions, qu'Erèbe, son rictus fou aux lèvres lui mordit l'autre épaule jusqu'à lui retirer un morceau de peau en plus de sa tunique. Et quel morceau ! On apercevait déjà l'os. La victime écarquilla ses yeux de rat et se rendit compte de sa situation. Il tenta de courir loin, l'assistance s'écartant au fur et à mesure de sa fuite. Mais l'on n'arrêtait pas le Prince en fuyant comme un lâche. En un clin d'œil, Erèbe fut à ses cotés, courant à la même vitesse. Quand il s'en aperçut, le garçon voulut tourner, mais le Prince saisit ses cheveux, et d'une poussée de sa main griffue, lui arracha violemment une bonne partie de sa gorge.

Puis il laissa tomber le cadavre, soufflant rapidement pour reprendre ses esprits. Avisant les regards autour de lui, et plus particulièrement, celui, gêné, de Ginevra, il s'en alla vers sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Le sang qui gouttait de ses mains et de sa bouche ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. En revanche, dès qu'il eut tourné, les nettoyeurs se précipitèrent pour retirer le corps mutilé et laver le sol.

Lys, remise rapidement de ses émotions, entraîna Ginevra, encore abasourdie, vers les appartements du Prince. La jeune Démone savait que le Prince avait tendance à se dégoûter lui-même dans des cas comme celui-ci. Après tout, d'origine, il ne faisait pas partie d'une race particulièrement cruelle, et son sang humain, relativement bien présent dans ses veines actuellement, n'arrangeait sans nul doute pas les choses.

* * *

Erèbe savait qu'il n'aurait pas du remonter des cachots avant d'être entièrement calmé. Il leva la main en un geste agacé, comme pour faire fuir une mouche inexistante. Comment pouvait-il deviner qu'un être aussi stupide viendrait pour lui parler… D'ailleurs, au final, qu'est ce qu'il voulait cet imbécile ?

« Difficile de le lui demander maintenant… » Grogna Erèbe.

Lui qui était de si bonne humeur auparavant (tuer ce Muggle faisait un bien fou), la mort inopinée de ce crétin l'avait de nouveau rendu stressé. Il gronda, sentant sa Magie bouillonner… Il songea soudain qu'il lui faudrait vraisemblablement un cache-œil pour Hogwarts. Et un nouvel animal. Bref, qu'il fallait faire un tour à Diagon Alley. Et par déduction, à Gringotts. Il allait devoir supporter ces créatures pouilleuses qu'étaient les gobelins.

Lorsque Ginevra entra timidement dans la chambre de Erèbe, elle le trouva avec un rictus de dégoût. Elle pensa qu'il se remémorait la scène. Elle-même frissonnait d'horreur en pensant qu'elle avait… Apprécié le spectacle. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais se disait avec optimisme que ce devait être son coté sauvage.

Aussi, elle se rapprocha du Prince, sans que celui-ci ne relève la tête vers elle. Il était assis sur un fauteuil en velours noir, une de ses mains soutenant sa tête (le coude posé sur l'accoudoir), l'autre posée simplement sur sa jambe croisée par-dessus l'autre. Il avait les yeux fermés et aurait pu être mort sans que l'on ne voie de différence. Mais Ginevra, avec ses sens accrus, pouvait voir un infime mouvement de ses doigts et un tressaillement au niveau de la paupière droite. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour le consoler ou simplement lui parler, va savoir. Mais il parla avant elle :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller à Diagon Alley ? Je dois y faire quelques achats et comme nous retournons tous deux à Hogwarts, il nous faudra uniforme et compagnie. »

« Heu… As-tu… »

« La lettre des fournitures ? Bien sûr. »

« Dans ce cas. Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui décide. »

« Parfait ! Nous partons dans deux heures. »

Elle sortit, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil en arrière. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était si différent de la dernière fois. Et pourtant si semblable. Elle haussa les épaules, se disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était son ami, sa nouvelle famille. Point.

_Fin du chapitre 02_

Hm... Chapitre assez court.

Le prochain dans deux semaines le **28 février**

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Kiss


	5. Diagon Alley

_Chapitre 03 - Diagon Alley_

Diagon Alley, et ce malgré la guerre, était toujours aussi animée. De temps à autre, une page du journal ''Daily Prophet'', apparaissait dans les mains. On pouvait voir une grande photo (animée bien sûr) du célèbre sorcier à la cicatrice, Harry Potter. Sa disparition avait causé bien des inquiétudes parmi le peuple sorcier. Mais les apparitions de moins en moins fréquentes du Dark Lord et de ces DeathEaters, de même que les rassurantes paroles du directeur de Hogwarts avaient calmé les pensées.

Ainsi, beaucoup pensaient que Harry Potter viendrait comme chaque année faire ses courses à Diagon Alley pour débuter sa dernière année à Hogwarts. Enfin, les avis étaient mitigés. Il y avait ceux qui pensaient comme Dumbledore, ceux qui étaient fidèles au Lord Sombre, et ceux qui ne croyaient qu'en Harry Potter, quel que soit son camp.

Car oui, des rumeurs courraient. Comme quoi, la santé mentale de Dumbledore serait déficiente suite à un quelconque mauvais sort. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas tout avoué sur ses objectifs (apparemment, tuer des moldus innocents n'était pas forcément son but) Et que Harry Potter aurait fui ses tuteurs qui le maltraitaient. En d'autres termes, la vérité selon Erèbe.

Évidemment, les Créatures Noires étaient derrière tout cela. Beaucoup de Vampires, Lycanthropes, Banshees, etc.… murmuraient des choses dans les bars. Que ce soit La Tête de Sanglier, le Chaudron Baveur ou Les Trois Balais, tous avaient leur lot de chuchotements autour d'un bon Firewisky. Le peuple sorcier doutait de la guerre. Y avait-il vraiment blanc et noir ? Ou était-ce plus complexe ?

* * *

Ce jour d'août, en début d'après-midi, apparut un étrange trio. Marie, Erèbe et Ginevra venaient faire des achats à Diagon Alley. Erèbe savait qu'il serait reconnu facilement… Mais cela n'empêchait pas sa réjouissance de clouer le bec à ces stupides inférieurs humains. Marie était là pour protéger le duo, bien que Erèbe et Ginevra aient plusieurs armes qui leur permettraient de se défendre. Elle soupira. En fait, elle finissait par faire partie du décor.

Ginevra avança rapidement dans la rue où ils étaient arrivés. Elle grimaça de dégoût en constatant que la-dite rue n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis des lustres. Fronçant le nez délicatement, elle souleva sa robe jaune du jour (Lys lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses tenues changeraient chaque jour, avec pas moins de trois modifications au cours de la journée), et marcha jusqu'à la lumière du jour qui s'échappait de l'allée principale. A ses cotés, Erèbe sourit légèrement, amusé de ses manières de princesse, récemment acquises. Il était fier de sa future protégée. D'un regard, il congédia Marie, afin qu'il puisse profiter de la sortie, en famille. Elle se rendit invisible, conformément aux ordres princiers.

« Je suis un vrai frère-poule », pensa-t-il en rejoignant la jeune rousse.

Bizarrement, lui qui avait toujours été solitaire depuis sa première vie, le voilà qui protégeait une ancienne humaine. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa sœur de cœur s'extasier devant les choix de glaces de Florian Fortarôme. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un immense sourire heureux sur son visage, Ginevra faillit tomber en constatant que son ami avait un visage presque… Humain. Gentil. Elle rit un peu et lui prit la main, l'entraînant parmi la foule pour rejoindre Gringotts, leur première destination. Hélas pour les gobelins.

* * *

Les pauvres gobelins de garde ce jour-là ne pouvaient évidemment pas savoir quel serait leur sort. Encore qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien quand on comparait avec la réputation du Prince de l'Ombre. Ils avaient remarqué le duo bien avant qu'ils ne montent les marches, mais ils n'auraient pas pensé avoir affaire au célèbre Prince monstrueux. Ce Prince qui avait vendu son âme pour obtenir la réincarnation…

Erèbe et Ginevra savaient que les passants les reconnaissaient (pour certains du moins) La plupart devaient penser qu'après un dur entraînement, Harry Potter prenait un temps pour sortir avec sa petite amie… A cette stupide idée, Ginevra pouffa intérieurement. Elle et Erèbe ? Elle préférait encore finir avec Malfoy ! Pas que Erèbe soit un mauvais compagnon, mais elle préférait qu'il soit sa nouvelle famille. Son nouveau _frère_. Et puis, elle préférait les blonds.

La rousse sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils montèrent les marches de la célèbre banque. A la vue des deux gobelins, elle sentit ses instincts primaires qui lui dictaient de les griffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Mais elle réprima son envie féline de tuer ces misérables créatures et observa attentivement l'intérieur de Gringotts. Elle ignorait ce que Erèbe voulait faire dans cette banque puisque la fortune royale était sous clef dans les sous-sols du palais. Puis elle se rappela qu'ils étaient ici en tant que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Elle grimaça. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr les surnoms… Question d'éducation : chez les Créatures Magiques, les surnoms étaient proscrits à moins d'une _très grande_ intimité entre les deux personnes. En d'autres termes, les fiancés/mariés/âmes-sœurs (rayez les mentions inutiles)

Un gobelin s'approcha, tremblant de peur. Ginevra le dévisagea, prise d'une soudaine envie de le démembrer. Mais elle se retint, sentant que cela ne plairait pas au Prince. Finalement, après que Erèbe eu observé s'il ne cachait pas d'arme, il prit la parole. Sans se rendre compte que la majorité des clients présents les fixaient (à leur décharge : un gobelin tremblant de peur, ce n'est pas fréquent. Mais toute la banque… ça n'arrive que tous les dix millénaires.)

« Bien le bonjour monsieur le gobelin…. J'aimerais avoir accès au coffre des Potter, des Black et, évidemment, aux anciennes reliques que vous conservez jalousement et qui m'appartiennent de part mon appartenance à la descendance de Merlin, Morgane et Viviane. »

Il parlait d'une voix onctueuse, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs froids. Il défiait la créature apeurée de lui dire « non » Finalement, le gobelin bégaya :

« Jeje… Susuis dédé… Déso… Lé… Mai… Mais…. Seul.. Lele… Didi… Recteur… A… Accès… A… Cece… Gegenre… D'in…D'infor… »

« As-tu fini de parler en bégayant comme un imbécile ? » S'impatienta Erèbe. Puis il ajouta :

« Je veux que tu obéisses ! Si tu as besoin de ton directeur, alors va le chercher, idiot ! »

Le gobelin déguerpit. Erèbe soupira et se massa les tempes. Il se demanda si tous les gobelins étaient aussi stupides… Tout à sa réflexion il ne vit pas approcher une troupe de rouquins et une brune aux cheveux ébouriffés. Toutefois, dès qu'il sentit leur magie, il rouvrit les yeux (qu'il avait fermé pour mieux se détendre)… Il reconnut la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à Ronald et Hermione… Ils avaient été manipulés. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis sur Dumbledore. Ils seraient ses ennemis. Il vit Mme Weasley renifler et se rappela la présence de Ginevra. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle arborait un masque froid, sans sentiments. Bien.

« Veuillez nous excuser, mais nous sommes occupés, nous vous parlerons plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, ils s'éloignèrent de la petite famille, estomaquée, et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le directeur de la banque qui venait d'apparaître, suivi du minable qu'ils avaient envoyé à sa recherche. A la vue de la créature qui lui faisait face, le directeur déglutit, puis afficha toute la morgue qu'il pouvait. Il savait que de ses réponses dépendrait son poste et, vraisemblablement, sa vie.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Majesté ? »

« Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait parler parmi votre petit peuple (les gobelins grimacèrent, mais se turent) Je suppose que vous connaissez ma requête. Je souhaite récupérer la fortune qui est mienne et qui comprend celle des Potter et des Black. Sans compter les héritages de mes ancêtres. »

Le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Erèbe qui réclame le Bâton de Merlin, l'Anneau frontal de Morgane et l'Épée de Viviane ! Ces artefacts magiques étaient extrêmement puissants et entre de mauvaises mains, elles pourraient détruire le monde… Quoique Erèbe n'ait pas besoin d'elles pour ça. Il avait la Magie. Après un petit instant de réflexion, Erèbe s'impatienta :

« Alors ? »

« Je suis navré Seigneur, mais la fortune des Potter et des Black a été transféré dans le coffre privé de Albus Dumbledore il y a de cela une semaine. Il m'a apporté un contrat indiquant que vous étiez d'accord. De plus, je crains que… »

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'ai JAMAIS accordé mon accord pour une chose aussi stupide que me priver de mon argent ! MISéRABLE GOBELIN ! Dis la vérité ! »

« Mais… Je… »

« Je vais m'énerver… »

« Il m'a promis de nous verser une petite récompense… »

« S'élevant à… ? »

« Euh…Et bien…5000 gallions (= 36 250€)… »

« Je vois… »

Erèbe fusilla du regard la créature qui s'était peu à peu ratatiné en rencontrant le regard vairon glacial du Prince de l'Ombre… Ginevra réfléchit et dit soudain :

« Dis-moi Erèbe… »

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi dit-on coffre privé de Dumbledore ? »

« Pardon ? » Erèbe la regarda : mais que venait faire cette question ici ?

« Et bien, cela veut-il dire qu'il a un coffre public ? »

« … »

Erèbe la fixa un instant, pour voir si elle plaisantait. Elle soutint son regard, pince-sans-rire, mais il perçut une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard. Alors un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il eut une idée.

« Dit-moi petit parasite… A combien estimes-tu une vie ? »

« Euh… » Le gobelin leva les yeux vers ceux du Prince, cherchant la supercherie. Ne trouvant pas, il joua la carte de la franchise.

« Je dirais qu'une vie, quelle qu'elle soit, n'a pas de prix. Elle est inestimable. »

« Exactement. » Le sourire de Erèbe s'élargit, prenant la teinte folle que Ginevra commençait à connaître. Le gobelin ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

« On dit d'une vie qu'elle n'a pas de prix. Tu seras donc incapable de payer la _tienne_. »

« Pardon ? » Le gobelin prit une expression effrayée. Il avait compris.

Erèbe leva la main, et la créature s'éleva, pressant ses petites mains contre son cou, comme s'étouffant. Le Prince écarquilla les yeux, une expression diaboliquement dingue plaquée sur son visage. Ginevra tapa des mains comme une enfant. Erèbe déteignait sur elle. Où était-ce son instinct de bête ? De vouloir la mort de ces misérables créatures ?

« Ginevra ? »

« Oui Erèbe ? »

« Tu préfère le feu ou la glace ? »

« Mmmh… Je… Le feu. »

« Bien. »

Le Prince reprit son rictus. Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs de ce spectacle improvisé, il ferma son poing. Le corps s'embrasa, dans un cri de souffrance. Les flammes noires dévorèrent rapidement le gobelin dans un concert de hurlements de douleur et bientôt, il ne resta rien du défunt directeur.

« Le prochain sera Dumbledore » Murmura Erèbe, de manière à être seulement entendu par la rousse.

Puis il se détourna des cendres fumantes que contemplaient encore bon nombre de personnes. La plupart n'avaient pas reconnu Harry Potter dans ce personnage cruel, mais il savait que les Weasley ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des questions. Il observa les gobelins qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de ce qui restait du cadavre. Quand il se sentirent observés, il se retournèrent vers lui, l'air hostiles. Il en désigna un, celui qui paraissait le plus débrouillard :

« Toi. Félicitations. Tu viens de monter en grade (1) (il mima les applaudissements puis reprit) J'attends que tu exécute ce que j'ai demandé à ton précédesseur : rends-moi ma fortune et mes héritages. »

Trop apeuré pour parler, le gobelin se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis se précipita pour obéir. Bien que le choix du Prince soit selon eux, plus que discutable, aucun gobelin ne commit la folie de parlementer, et chacun reprit son poste, en silence. Les sorciers, eux, continuèrent à observer le duo, mais ne dirent rien non plus.

Erèbe sourit. C'était une bonne journée. Vivement le shopping.

* * *

Étape 1 : Échapper aux curieux (plus communément nommés : familles Weasley et Granger)

Une étape plutôt simple si l'on compare capacités humaines et magiques. Malheureusement, les Weasley étaient très têtus, et Hermione encore plus. Par conséquent, une fois que le nouveau directeur de Gringotts leur eut certifié que les objets demandés et la fortune seraient transférés dans le coffre royal placé dans les sous-sols du palais, Erèbe prit la main de Ginevra, trop occupée à fixer les gobelins en se demandant s'ils feraient un amusement acceptable (la réponse obtenue étant « non »), et tous deux s'enfuirent en courant. Le tout sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance qui ne se remettait pas du massacre auquel elle avait assisté. Pauvres Humains…

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Erèbe et Ginevra arrivèrent à la destination première : les vêtements. En effet, malgré la taille de sa garde-robe nouvellement acquise, Ginevra n'avait toujours pas d'uniforme pour sa sixième année d'étude. Et Erèbe avait laissé la majorité de ses affaires dans la maison des Dursley qui, rappelons-le, a joyeusement brûlé le 1er août. En conséquence, nous abordons le sujet de la seconde étape.

Étape 2 : S'habiller convenablement selon les critères des sorciers (car non, les robes ne faisaient _pas _partie habituellement des affaires préférées du Prince de l'Ombre)

Erèbe ressortit la liste des fournitures qu'il gardait à l'intérieur d'un petit sac en bandoulière. Le sac, d'une jolie couleur rouge très sombre (presque noir), s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ensemble de Erèbe, à savoir, un pantalon en cuir noir et un tee-shirt noir avec une rose rouge sang (dont les épines suintait un peu d'ailleurs) Au dos, l'on pouvait lire « Attention aux épines » Ginevra, elle, portait un sac à main de la même couleur que sa robe.

« Bien. La liste indique ceci » Il lui montra le parchemin qu'elle lut attentivement :

_Liste des fournitures et équipements demandés à TOUS les élèves :_

_1) Uniformes : Les élèves devront se munir des vêtements suivants en plus des habits muggles nécessaires pour l'année entière._

_-Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal _

_-Un chapeau pointu (noir) _

_-Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable) _

_-Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent) _

_2) Équipements :_

_- 1 baguette magique _

_- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2) _

_- 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal _

_- 1 télescope _

_- 1 balance en cuivre_

Erèbe sourit devant la vitrine du magasin « Madame Guipure, prête à porter pour mages et sorciers » Il savait que Mme Guipure ne serait pas discrète. Et justement, cela l'arrangeait de faire passer Ginevra pour sa petite amie. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les liens de magie qu'elle possédait l'avaient renseigné sur son âme sœur. Son sourire s'élargit, et Ginevra le regarda d'un air bizarre. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui rappela deux choses pour le bien de sa couverture :

« Je suis Harry Potter et tu es _Ginny_ Weasley »

« Je sais » Soupira-t-elle. « Tu me l'as déjà dit Erèbe »

Il entrèrent, droits comme la famille royale qu'ils étaient. La plupart des personnes dans le magasin (c'est à dire, les vendeuses et couturières) tournèrent la tête vers eux. Dès qu'elle vit ses nouveaux clients (particulièrement le joli cœur qu'était devenu le survivant), Mme Guipure se précipita et fit signe à trois de ses couturières d'en faire de même.

« C'est pour Hogwarts ? »

« Évidemment »

Erèbe la regarda d'un air de dire : « Vous êtes stupide » mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et se dépêcha de faire les mesures du brun tandis que Ginevra était emmenée à coté pour des robes de sorcière. Sentant plusieurs aiguilles et les manières peu graciles de la femme, Erèbe se dit que fournitures ou pas, malgré le règlement, la prochaine fois, il demanderait à son habilleuse personnelle. Elle au moins, elle évitait de secouer ses victimes en tous sens pour lui faire essayer divers types de tissus. Le garçon soupira : ils n'avaient sans doute pas de tissu elfique. Même fait par des elfes blancs, mais tout sauf les matières sorcières. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas trop le choix et dut se résoudre à subir Mme Guipure. Elle était après tout, la meilleure couturière de Diagon Alley… Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ voir les autres, au vu de ses talents plus que contestables.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, une demi-heure plus tard, Erèbe se sentait déjà harassé. Mais sachant qu'ils devaient encore faire bon nombre de choses, il se retint de proposer (voire ordonner) une pause.

Étape 3 : l'équipement

Ginevra ne possédait aucun des équipements demandés, tandis qu'il manquait à Erèbe les fioles et le télescope (il vivait en Enfer, il n'en avait donc pas réellement besoin, et celui de Harry avait brûlé comme le reste de sa maison) Il passèrent donc rapidement au magasin de potion où ils achetèrent les fioles, un chaudron et une balance pour Ginevra. Ils en profitèrent pour acheter quelques ingrédients que Erèbe ne possédait pas, tel que de la poudre de corne de licorne. Puis, il passèrent à la boutique d'astronomie afin de faire acquisition des télescopes. A chaque fois, Erèbe se montra très possessif envers Ginevra, afin de renforcer la rumeur qui, il en était sûr, courrait déjà sur leur couple (quelle idiotie…)

Étape 4 (et très importante) les livres.

A la sortie de l'échoppe, Erèbe reprit la liste et dirigea son regard sur un point bien précis : les livres. Le seul souci, remarqua-t-il, c'était qu'ils étaient destinés aux septièmes années. Il se retint de jurer (ç'aurait été mal vu pour un Prince de dire ce genre de choses) Mais Ginevra, toujours attentive, remarqua son trouble.

« Erèbe ? »

« Je viens juste de me souvenir que ma liste n'était pas destinée à ton année. »

« Ah. »

Ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers Fleury et Bott avec l'intention de demander au vendeur les livres des sixièmes années (en espérant qu'il le saurait) lorsqu'une arrivée impromptue leur sauva la mise Ils tombèrent (au sens propre comme au figuré) sur Luna Lovegood qui ne semblait pas regarder devant elle. Elle heurta Ginevra qui, étonnée la releva et l'épousseta un peu avant de lui demander :

« Luna ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« La même chose que vous. » Répondit Luna, pas plus gênée que ça de s'être fait renverser, et gardant toujours son sourire rêveur. « Je fais mes courses pour la nouvelle année scolaire. »

« Euh… » Elle n'avait aucun sac autour d'elle. « Tu es sûre ? Enfin peu importe, j'ai perdu ma liste, pourrais-tu me prêter la tienne, le temps que je la dédouble ? »

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? Bonjour Harry, tu as l'air en forme. »

Erèbe lui sourit (quoique son sourire fut un peu forcé) Luna ne s'en offusqua pas (ou bien elle ne l'avait pas remarqué) et fouilla dans ses poches pour chercher sa liste de fournitures scolaires. Elle finit, après cinq minutes de recherche, par sortir de sa poche intérieure, une feuille de parchemin, un peu froissé, et couverte d'étranges tâches marron. Ginevra s'en saisit sans rien dire sur son état, et la dupliqua immédiatement, sans baguette. Luna observa bien attentivement la jeune rousse après ça. Ginevra parcourut des yeux sa copie et sourit largement à son amie pour la remercier.

« Ce n'est rien… Les amis sont faits pour ça après tout. Au revoir, on se reverra à Hogwarts. »

Erèbe la regarda s'éloigner en sautillant, en se demandant si elle n'était pas un peu idiote ou si c'était un masque destiné à tromper les naïfs. Ginevra, voyant son intérêt, ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille un peu, et ne l'entraîne vers la librairie. Toutefois, ils furent interpellés avant même qu'ils ne puissent entrer dans la boutique.

« Ginny ! Harry ! Ou étiez-vous passés ? »

Hermione Granger et une partie de la famille Weasley (comprenons Ronald, Molly et Arthur, les jumeaux étant toujours disparus, Charlie en Roumanie et Bill en France avec sa femme) s'approchèrent d'eux. Ron s'apprêtait à les appeler une nouvelle fois quand Erèbe fit volte-face, son œil droit brillant d'une lueur mauvaise. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour poser tout un tas de question, mais Molly la devança, prenant instantanément Erèbe dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. à coté, Ginevra aurait pu être morte de rire, si la présence dérangeante de son père ne la paralysait pas. Arthur n'était pas souvent en colère, mais quand il se fâchait, l'on pouvait craindre son courroux.

Marie, toujours invisible à leur coté, se rendit compte du malaise de son amie, puisqu'elle en toucha un mot télépathique (c'était l'une des nombreuses qualités du métier de garde du corps) à Erèbe, qui s'était figé depuis que cette… Humaine à la solde de Dumbledore, avait osé le toucher.

_Pauvre Prince… Veux-tu que j'intervienne ? Ta protégée ne semble pas très bien…_

Voilà que même la Magie s'y mettait. Il se sépara des bras de la ventouse Weasley comme il se plut à la surnommer, avant de se rapprocher de Ginevra, toujours tétanisée par la prochaine colère de son géniteur. Surtout qu'il devait se rappeler qu'elle lui avait parlé de Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Il était au courant de sa défection, de sa répulsion à aider les desseins du sombre personnage que les Weasley servaient. Et nul doute que, comme le directeur de l'école, il ne devait pas en être heureux.

Il se rapprocha et, violemment, gifla sa fille. Erèbe, furieux, s'interposa alors que son bras se relevait une nouvelle fois. Ronald et Hermione, interloqués, ne firent pas un geste. Molly, elle, se contenta d'observer les actions de son mari, sans bouger pour défendre son enfant. Arthur grogna :

« Laisse-moi la punir Harry. Ce sont nos affaires, et même si je te considère comme un très grand ami de notre famille, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Elle a trahi Albus Dumbledore. Et je pense qu'elle sait où sont partis les jumeaux que je soupçonne de désertion. Je pense qu'ils sont devenus Deatheaters. »

« Oh, tout ceci est très intéressant, mais peu m'importe, vous ne toucherez pas à Ginevra. Peu m'importe ce que vous lui reprochez, vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur elle. »

Cette réponse les laissa stupéfaits et Ginevra en profita pour répondre à la gifle de son père. Laissant sortir ses griffes, elle le frappa au visage, si brusquement qu'il en tomba à terre. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Erèbe lui tira la langue, avant d'entraîner dans la librairie, la rouquine qui léchait pensivement ses griffes.

La librairie accueillait beaucoup de monde (quoique bien moins que lors de la seconde année de Harry, avec cet imposteur de Gilderoy Lockhart) En effet, les vacances d'été touchaient à leurs fins, et beaucoup d'élèves semblaient avoir _oublié_ de faire leurs courses auparavant. Bref, lorsque Erèbe entra dans la boutique, il crut avoir pénétré dans un essaim bourdonnant. Ginevra, à ses cotés, grimaça.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Le vendeur s'était approché d'eux alors qu'ils contemplaient la masse humaine grouillante. Erèbe consulta sa liste et dit d'une voix morne :

« Ce sera « Le livre des sorts et enchantements » de Miranda Fauconnette niveau 6 et 7, « Le manuel du cours avancé de Métamorphose » et « Le manuel du cours expert de Métamorphose », sans oublier « Manuel des futurs apprentis aurors » niveau 6 et 7… Hum… Voyons… Je crois que c'est tout. Je vais regarder vos livres de runes, si ça ne t'ennuies pas trop Ginevra… »

« Oh mais pas du tout ! Prends ton temps, je vais me renseigner pour les livres de Divination. Peut être trouverais-je la perle rare qui me fera _enfin_ aimer cette matière… »

« N'y comptes pas trop… Enfin, bonne chance ! »

Tandis qu'elle partait vagabonder dans les rayons remplis de livres poussiéreux, Erèbe, lui, se dirigea vers un endroit précis : les runes. Bien que cela fasse très longtemps (depuis sa première vie en fait…) qu'il pratique les runes, les enseignements reçus avec Merlin et Morgane (sans compter les descendants de Viviane, abondamment fréquentés), lui avait appris à ne jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il pourrait toujours apprendre quelque chose de nouveau avec cette société qu'il découvrait à peine. Il prit un premier livre (ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il soit écrit en italien – il avait eu largement le temps de maîtriser bon nombre de langues étrangères) et le feuilleta. Puis il ferma d'un coup sec et le reposa à sa place. Il en prit un autre, et réitéra cet étrange manège.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la librairie, accompagné, comme toujours, de ses deux gardes du corps Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle et de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette boutique, mais il devait absolument se procurer son ouvrage scolaire en défense contre les forces du mal, et vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un livre intéressant en Arithmancie. Il était, de toute manière, certain que ce ridicule livre demandé pour la DCFM ne se trouverait pas au manoir de la famille. Les autres, il les avait, mais _ce_ bouquin ne servant en aucun cas à la famille, il devait se l'acheter.

Il soupira, en entrant dans l'échoppe. Il aurait encore préféré se retrouver face à son ennemi, le Balafré, plutôt que d'être dans une situation si humiliante. Il ne manquait plus que Pansy Parkinson, une collante censé être sa future fiancée (enfin, tout le monde le croyait, même elle, mais dans la réalité, il en était tout autrement) Lui en train de _faire les courses_ ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun gryffindor ne se trouve dans les parages.

« Oh… Je sais pas qui c'est, mais je la mettrais bien dans mon lit… »

Draco jeta un regard courroucé devant le manque d'éducation de son ami. Son langage laissait franchement à désirer. Blaise désignait une magnifique créature aux longs cheveux roux, aux formes parfaites qu'accentuait une robe jaune pâle. Draco devait bien avouer que, faute de finesse pour le décrire, Blaise savait au moins de quoi il parlait : cette fille était franchement superbe.

« Ginevra ! »

Draco sursauta. Et bien, en voilà des manières ! Il se tourna vers l'inopportun qui hurlait à qui mieux, mieux dans la librairie, et en resta bouche bée (ceci étant bien évidemment, une manière de parler, un Malfoy devant toujours rester impassible et froid) Devant lui se dressait un adolescent qu'il reconnut pour avoir passé six années à l'insulter. Harry Potter. Par déduction, il en conclut que la belle jeune femme devait être Ginny Weasley (elle était, à sa connaissance, la seule fille que Potter fréquentait –Granger excepté) C'était dommage car jamais il ne séduirait une Weasley, quand bien même elle serait charmante.

« Harry », lui, ne paraît pas dérangé par l'apparition de son pire ennemi et de ses sbires. Quoique son pire ennemi restât Voldemort. Il fait un signe à Ginevra, lui indiquant qu'il fallait s'en aller.

« Au plaisir de te revoir Malfoy ! »

Ginevra le regarda étrangement. Bien que ce ne soit pas si bizarre de voir Erèbe poli avec Malfoy (après tout, il voulait bien faire une alliance avec Voldemort !), mais le fait était qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Malfoy était… Mignon…

« Bien ! Direction Knockturn Alley _(Allée des Embrumes)_ ! »

Draco en resta interloqué. Saint Potty voulait aller dans un endroit réputé pour sa magie noire ? Toutefois, il se contenta de les suivre du regard, n'ayant ni le temps, ni l'envie réelle, de les suivre : Potter dégageait tant de magie que cela en était effrayant. Il se détourna et pénétra plus loin dans la boutique.

* * *

Erèbe et Ginevra se dirigèrent donc vers leur nouvelle destination : Knockturn Alley. Ils cherchaient due choses bien précises : des animaux de compagnie, et un bandeau magique pour l'œil d'Erèbe. En effet, son œil où était concentré la magie, faisait brûler toute matière non-ensorcelée. Il fallait donc quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour endiguer la puissance du Prince.

Le premier magasin où ils entrèrent vendaient des objets en tout genre : Borgin and Burkes _(Barjow et Beurk)_ L'intérieur était toujours aussi repoussant que lorsque Erèbe avait douze ans et était encore « Harry » Le vendeur, alerté par le bruit de la clochette de la porte, vint tout de suite les accueillir.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous, Seigneur et gente demoiselle ? »

« Je souhaite voir tes tissus ensorcelés. »

Le marchand cilla devant le tutoiement, mais finit par obéir. Partant chercher dans les profondeurs de son magasin, il disparut de la vue de nos deux protagonistes. Attirée malgré elle vers les étalages, Ginevra s'approcha afin de voir les produits.

Main de la gloire, 70 gallions _Permet d'obtenir de la lumière pour soi et ses alliés lorsqu'on place une bougie entre ses doigts. Les autres restent dans le noir._

Ruban de la destinée, 20 gallions _Le destin de la journée celle qui attache ses cheveux avec s'inscrit sur le tissu. Existe en trois coloris._

Etc…

Ginevra sourit en voyant les objets. Certains étaient vraiment ridicules… D'autres, porteurs de malédictions ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle s'approcha d'une armoire vitrée où étaient exposées des têtes réduites. Leurs expressions étaient très amusantes. Elle pouffa.

A ce moment-là, le commerçant revint avec une petite pile de tissus colorés. Erèbe en observa, testant, leur rigidité, leur élasticité ou simplement leur couleur. Finalement, il en choisit un rouge, comme son œil.

« Je prendrais celui-ci. Combien ? »

« Quatre gallions et trois mornilles (30€28) »

« C'est cher. »

« C'est le prix. »

IL était inutile de marchander avec lui. Il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. De plus, Erèbe était fatigué et avait hâte de rentrer. Il laissa couler l'insolence et sortit l'argent de sa poche. Il appela Ginevra, toujours absorbée par les têtes et ils partirent du magasin, avec le précieux tissu magique.

L'animalerie magique de Knockturn Alley se trouvait quelques ruelles plus loin. Ils croisèrent divers sorciers et sorcières, tous avec un capuchon sur la tête. Une femme vendait des crapauds (bouillis semblerait-il) et des os. Des os humains. Ginevra retint à temps une grimace de dégoût : Cette espèce était vraiment la plus sauvage. Même les démons avaient plus de respect pour les morts. Y compris les morts de leurs ennemis.

Le magasin ressemblait à Borgin and Burkes. Sale et crasseux, c'était un trou à rats. Il donnait l'impression de tomber en ruine et d'être délabré. Sa façade était grise et couverte d'une matière… Hideuse. C'était répugnant. Erèbe frissonna : les ondes de magie venant de l'intérieur étaient très puissantes. Les animaux magiques devaient être rares. Excellent.

A l'intérieur, le magasin était petit et puait la sueur et les excréments d'animaux. Un vieil homme se trouvait au comptoir où il caressait un étrange chat bleu (2) Cet homme possédait tous les attributs du Père Noël, le sourire en moins : Serré dans un costume rouge, sa barbe rejoignait ses longs cheveux blancs. Ses sourcils étaient si broussailleux que l'on ne distinguait presque pas son visage. D'une voix enrouée par l'âge, il dit :

« C'est un honneur, Fils de la Magie. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je vois que tu me connais » Répondit Erèbe, « Je n'ai pas d'envie précise. Montre donc nos choix. »

Le vieillard se leva, grognant lorsqu'il redressa son dos. Puis il fit un signe à Erèbe et entra dans l'arrière-boutique. Ginevra, elle, regarda autour d'elle, intéressée. Elle caressa les différentes races de chat, observa avec un sourire les chouettes et les hiboux, et pour finir, soupira d'envie devant le félin plus imposant se trouvant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Minute. Quel félin ?

Elle sursauta en voyant ce magnifique jaguar. Très grand, il la regardait, ses belles oreilles dressées. Il était curieux. Il se demandait qui elle était. Intriguée par l'attitude du félidé, elle s'approcha, très lentement pour ne pas le brusquer. Une fois à quelques centimètres du de l'animal, toujours aussi calme, elle avança la main vers la tête. Hésita un instant lorsqu'il la leva. Puis finit par poser ses doigts fins sur les doux poils. Le félin ronronna et se coucha aux pieds de celle qu'il avait choisie. Ses beaux yeux noirs prirent une teinte blanche comme la neige. Seule restait la pupille.

**Jeune maîtresse… Tu dois me choisir un nom.**

Ginevra sursauta. Cette voix, chaude et veloutée, comme un ronronnement… Mais oui, elle se souvint avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet : Chaque protégé du Prince de l'Ombre voyait sa magie se lier avec celle d'un animal. Nul doute qu'elle venait de trouver le sien. Elle avait entraperçu celui de Crystala : une hyène albinos. Si son familier était un félin, ce devait être du à son sang de Neko. Elle caressa à nouveau la tête du beau jaguar et dit en souriant :

« Mmh… Ton nom sera… Aglar. Cela signifie « Gloire » en elfique. »

**Je te remercie. Ce nom, je l'aimerai comme j'aime ma maîtresse.**

Ginevra rit. A ce moment-là, Erèbe revint. Sur son cou, un cobra royal pendait, et un corbeau était perché sur son épaule. A ses pieds, un louveteau noir le suivait comme son ombre.

« Ginevra, as-tu choisi ton ani… Oh ! Tu as trouvé ton Familier ? Et un très beau familier. Choisis un oiseau aussi. »

Aglar s'inclina devant Erèbe, puis il se recoucha aux pieds de la rousse qui, elle, examinait les oiseaux. Elle finit par craquer sur un superbe faucon. Le faucon, nommé Destin, ouvrit ses ailes et poussa un grand cri lorsqu'elle le prit, puis il se percha sur son épaule. D'après Erèbe, c'est parce qu'il l'acceptait comme maîtresse. Ensuite, il lui présenta ses trois animaux de compagnie : Acharn (vengeance), le corbeau aux yeux de sang, Sanye (loi), la femelle cobra au venin mortel et Eru (meurtre), le louveteau aux crocs acérés.

Ginevra contempla sans un mot les trois animaux. Comme d'habitude, Erèbe avait réussi à ramener au sang. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce jeune homme était bien seul… Et son passé ne devait pas être des plus agréable. Normal quand on est un monstre avait-il répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question.

Erèbe se tourna vers le vendeur et lui demanda le prix :

« 41 gallions, 6 mornilles et 13 noises (300€) »

Ils quittèrent la boutique après avoir payé, et se dirigèrent vers une impasse. Il était temps de rentrer. Marie tourna son regard vers l'astre brûlant, à l'ouest. La chaude journée, laisserait place à une froide nuit. Elle soupira. Parfois, la vie lui semblait bien morne. Sa raison d'être, la guerre, n'était plus.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

(1) Référence au film Eragon

(2) Référence au manga Fairy Tail

Je m'excuse de ce retard énorme. Mais mon déménagement a causé quelques soucis à notre connexion internet (le changement d'opérateur doit y être pour quelque chose...) et lorsque j'ai _enfin_ récupéré **et** l'ordinateur **et** internet. Oh joie ! Contrôle parental. Merci maman.

Je ne pouvais plus accéder à certaines apges, dont celle permettant de publier. Merveilleux.

Enfin, l'essentiel est que j'ai finalement pu publier ce fichu chapitre. Malheureusement, si j'avais suivi les publications actuelles (sans prendre en compte mon retard) j'aurai du envoyer le suivant **Dimanche 14 mars.** Il n'en sera rien car je pars en Espagne le samedi pour revenir le vendredi suivant. Si j'ai de la chance, je vous enverrai le chapitre **Samedi 13** mais dans le pire des cas, vous ne l'aurez le **Dimanche 21 mars**.

Encore navrée.

Kiss

Asuka


	6. Noises and Silents

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard, mais ma mère est partie au Marco. Résultat : je ne suis pas chez moi. Heureusement, j'ai eu accès à l'ordinateur !... Bonne lecture. Je me suis bien amusée en Espagne, c'était bien. Mis à part mon manque flagrant de vies sociales (mais qu'y pouvais-je, il n'y avait que des pouffiasses que je supportais pas : trop superficielles). Et maintenant, je vais faire les bouchées doubles pour rattraper mon retard !

_Chapitre 4 – Bruits et silences_

Erèbe soupira et signa une énième feuille. Il en avait assez de cette… Tranquillité. La cérémonie de l'intronisation de Ginevra était pour ce soir-là, et Erèbe était sur les dents. Pas qu'il pensait que ça se passerait mal, mais après ces réjouissances, il y a avait la rentrée à Hogwarts. Et ça, plus, ça se rapprochait, moins il voulait y aller. Mais il le devait, car il restait « Harry Potter » Dommage pour lui.

Un serviteur entra, un plateau à la main. Des friandises sorcières et une coupe de sang. Nouveau soupir de la part du Prince. Puis le silence.

« Erèbe ! C'en est trop ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ! »

Ginevra le brisa avec des exclamations indignées. Erèbe, avec lassitude, nota qu'elle ne devrait pas hurler ainsi à son monarque, mais quand il vit son état, il jugea préférable de se taire. Une femelle en colère était toujours dangereux. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage cerné, les traits tirés. Un vrai mort-vivant. Ce qu'il était, par ailleurs. Elle sentit sa colère fondre…

« Erèbe… Tu as une mine affreuse, tu le sais ? »

« Peu importe ma mine actuelle, quel est ton problème ? » Aussitôt, sa mine furibonde revint sur son visage.

« Ce sont ces… Ces ! Je ne trouve pas assez de mots pour les qualifier ! Les Incubes et les Succubes ! Leur attitude puérile et haineuse me… Argh, j'en perds mon vocabulaire ! »

« Calme-toi. Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire. Aria fait partie du Conseil, même si son attitude commence à singulièrement m'agacer. »

« Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu la remettre à sa place ? C'est l'une de tes sujets, non ? »

« C'est plus complexe. Aria est presque aussi vieille que moi, et son règne date d'avant l'Empire. Certes, je suis son suzerain, mais son influence est grande. Je ne peux la punir en public. Mais par contre… Il devrait m'être possible de… Disons, lui faire comprendre qu'elle va trop loin… Huhu… »

Ginevra sourit. Oh, la vengeance serait douce envers cette pimbêche prétentieuse…

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans pièce. En fait, non, il était même glacial. On entendait les mouches voler. Alycia, agenouillée, sentit une goutte de sueur descendre de son front, passer sur son menton et couler dans son cou. Elle voulait l'essuyer, mais il ne fallait pas bouger. Au moindre geste, le Dark Lord exploserait.

Il était plutôt en colère. Non. Il était furieux, Harry Potter était introuvable. Alycia eut un rictus, qu'heureusement pour elle, il ne vit pas. Si seulement il savait que son Prince, celui avec qui il allait fomenter une alliance, était en réalité celui que justement, il voulait à tout prix tuer !

Il en ferait une crise cardiaque le pauvre.

Par le Tartare, qu'elle haïssait les silences.

**Dis, pourquoi Papa, il me parle jamais ?**

**Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ?**

**Dis-le moi…**

**Maman… Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ?**

**Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

**Je vous en prie…**

**S'il vous plait…**

**Dîtes quelque chose…**

**Par pitié…**

**Je vous en supplie…**

**PARLEZ-MOI !!!!**

« Quelque chose ne va pas démon ? »

Alycia sursauta. Puis secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ses parents. Relevant la tête, elle dit d'une voix neutre :

« Non, Lord Voldemort. Il n'y a rien. Avez-vous réfléchi à la proposition de mon Seigneur ? La guerre est imminente. »

« Je ne peux prendre de décision sans savoir qui est mon allié. »

Elle soupira intérieurement. Erèbe avait prévu ce cas de figure. Mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle était censée faire. Insister ?

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Enfin, elle était sûre qu'Erèbe allait lui en vouloir dès qu'il l'apprendrait, mais autant le mettre au pied du mur dans ce cas. Alycia sourit.

Il voulait voir Erèbe, hein ? Dans ce cas, autant le voir dans toute sa splendeur. Et puis, un masque cachant le visage, ce n'était pas grand chose…

« Je crois qu'il y aurait une solution à ce problème… »

* * *

Le bruit était assourdissant. La salle était remplie à craquer, et tous les langages parlées aux Enfers parvenaient aux oreilles de Ginevra qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle paniquerait autant. Elle détestait les bruits. Et ce vacarme la mettait sur les nerfs, presque autant que la cérémonie à venir.

« Tout va bien Princesse ? »

Ginevra sourit légèrement à Lys. Cette fille était décidément bien perspicace. Cela lui plaisait, une idiote pour servante ne devait pas être des plus agréable. Et elle était particulièrement douée pour la mettre en valeur. Cette fois-ci, elle lui avait choisi une robe de la couleur du feu pour faire ressortir la sauvagerie de son animal. Ginevra fut tentée un instant de se boucher les oreilles, mais dut renoncer car il était temps pour elle de faire son entrée en scène.

L'ovation lui donna envie de vomir.

Tous ces hurlements, ces applaudissements… Cela lui semblait de trop, comme si l'on avait mal réglé une radio et que des bruits de fond gâchaient l'entente de la musique.

**J'ai mal…**

**Taisez-vous !**

**Écoutez un peu…**

**Ne pouvez-vous vous taire ?**

**Maman, dis leur de se calmer, ils ne m'écoutent pas !**

**Oh, ça suffit !**

**Silence !**

**Je ne m'entends même plus penser…**

**Ne puis-je avoir un peu de paix ?**

**Je vous le demande…**

**SILENCE !!!**

Erèbe leva une main gantée et la paix se fit. L'arrivée du calme permit à Ginevra de ne pas s'évanouir. Elle arriva donc indemne sur l'estrade placée dans la salle de bal afin que Erèbe la désigne officiellement comme une de ses protégées. Galamment, il lui prit la main pour l'aider à monter l'unique marche menant son destin. La faisant s'agenouiller devant lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule, l'autre soulevant la lourde épée de Viviane. Excalibur.

« Vous tous réunis ici pour ce soir, allez assister à l'intronisation de la dernière Neko de ce monde et de bien d'autres. Ginevra, acceptes-tu ce fardeau, de devenir la princesse d'un peuple autrefois perdu, de porter sur tes épaules, le fait que ce soient tes descendants qui recréeront cette race ? »

« Je l'accepte. »

« Bien. »

Levant bien haut l'épée, il l'abattit, du plat de la lame, sur l'autre épaule de Ginevra, qui frissonna en sentant la puissance de l'objet.

« Désormais, Ginevra Neko, tu seras donc ma seconde protégée, de statut égal à celui de Crystalla Madgat, Vampire Alpha du Clan des Ombres. Pour honorer cette transformation, je t'offre les Terres des Montagnes Noires et de la Plaine Ardente(1). Puisses-tu en être digne. »

« J'en fais le serment. »

Ginevra releva la tête, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue. Alors seulement, Erèbe sourit.

* * *

Hermione tournait la tête de tous les cotés à la recherche de son ami. Ron Weasley, assis en face d'elle, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air boudeur. Depuis le départ du train, il y avait trente minutes, et malgré leurs recherches, Harry et Ginny restaient introuvables. Ron en avait conclu que son ami et sa sœur sortaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Le fait qu'ils aient fait une bêtise était si fréquent qu'il ne s'en étonnait plus. En revanche, l'idée même que Harry et Ginny les évitent pour une raison aussi futile le rendait furieux.

Hermione n'était pas fâchée, mais elle sentait qu'une affaire grave se cachait derrière toute cette agitation. Une affaire en rapport avec la guerre. Et le fait d'avoir ainsi été écartée par leur ami, l'insupportait et l'attristait.

« Dis Ron… Tu crois qu'on a fait quelque chose… De mal ? »

Silence. Hermione dut se contenter de se morfondre encore plus, avec ses peurs et ses doutes.

Dans le wagon de Ginevra et Erèbe, les choses étaient un peu différentes et le silence était non seulement bien moins pesant, mais voulu. Erèbe lisait un livre de runes (il serait plus exact de dire qu'il le _relisait_ puisqu'il avait étudié la plupart des écrits sur son sujet favori) et Ginevra regardait par la fenêtre, songeant à son nouveau statut et à la réaction d'Aria, plutôt… Énervée par la tournure de la situation.

* * *

_Erèbe était assis sur son trône, somnolant. Il caressait les cheveux de Crystalla dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux. Ginevra, assise entre ses jambes, lisait tranquillement son livre muggle préféré (un livre espagnol nommé La sombra del Viento(2)). Si au début, cette position la dérangeait, Erèbe l'avait convaincue de ne pas s'en faire. Aussi, habitude avait été prise : tous les soirs, elle lisait tandis qu'Erèbe discutait avec Marie - bien que la conversation se soit stoppée, il y avait quelques instants - et que Crystalla dormait, bercée par les ronronnements de Ginevra et les douces caresses de son Prince._

_Bien que les vampires aient besoin de relativement peu de sommeil ainsi qu'une grande palette d'activités nocturnes, la période des rêves leur étaient toujours ouverte et nombre de vampires continuaient à dormir (quoique le moment de leur repos ne soit pas toujours la nuit)._

_Malheureusement, ce paisible moment fut brisé au moment où les grandes portes claquèrent, laissant passer une Aria furieuse et dont les traits n'avaient plus rien de charmants où séduisants : la succube, furibonde, ne pouvait maîtriser sa plaisante apparence, ni ses pouvoirs qui faisaient voleter sa robe et flamber le feu des torches._

_A peine la reine entrée, Marie était sur elle, la menaçant de ses sabres. Le geste n'était guère respectueux, mais dans l'état où elle se trouvait, Aria serait même capable de s'en prendre au Prince. Et pas que pour le blesser._

_« Qu'y a-t-il Aria ? »_

_Erèbe avait ouvert les yeux, mal-réveillé. Et semblait de mauvaise humeur._

_« Toi… Sale petit arrogant… Comment as-tu osé faire don de mes terres à cette petite vermine d'humaine ? »_

_« 'Tes terres' ? C'est toi l'arrogante ! Je suis le Prince de l'Ombre ! Si tu nies mon autorité, tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver, non ? »_

_« Espèce de… »_

_Aria écumait de rage. Une sombre aura l'entourait alors que, peu à peu, elle repoussait Marie. Finalement, une vibration magique, plus forte que les autres, finit par projeter Marie contre un mur. Avec un grondement de rage, Ginevra se précipita vers elle, tandis que Crystalla s'approchait de la rebelle, crocs sortis. La voix d'Erèbe, froide et coupante, la retint alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur la reine._

_« Aria. Je vais te punir. Si je ne peux te tuer, peut être que la souffrance te fera te retenir un peu la prochaine fois »_

_« Dis-moi, Erèbe… Voudrais-tu que tout ton passé soit révélé au grand jour… Tu le sais… Ta première vie en tant que simple vampire avec… »_

_« TAIS-TOI ! »_

_Le Prince, enragé, propulsa une violente décharge de magie qui plaqua Aria contre le mur. La succube se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle eut soudain peur pour sa survie. Erèbe était hargneux, et sa magie, plus sombre et nerveuse que celle d'Aria, augmentait la pression de la pièce, au point que la reine commença à suffoquer._

_Mais Erèbe n'avait pas fini. Il murmura, doucereux :_

_« Sais-tu ce que tu risques ? Sais-tu ce que je te ferais si tu parles ? Tu es certes la dernière à te souvenir de cette époque si lointaine - moi mis à part, bien sûr - mais ce statut de reine et membre du Conseil que tu brandis avec tant de morgue ne te protègera pas bien longtemps. Si tu prononces un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé… Tu mourras. »_

_Il la relâcha. Et sortit, sans une parole de plus. Après une hésitation, Ginevra le suivit, accompagnée de Crystalla et Marie qui s'était remise de ses émotions. La rousse entendit alors avec stupeur Aira souffler, rageuse :_

_« Je te tuerais avant pauvre microbe… Tu te caches derrière tes pouvoirs, mais un jour, ton histoire avec les Renégats ressortira. Et le jour où tu tomberas, je serais là, à t'attendre en bas… »_

_

* * *

_

Ginevra soupira et tourna la tête vers Erèbe, quémandant silencieusement des explications. Crystalla était partie à la découverte du train et Alycia n'était pas encore rentrée de sa mission chez les DeathEaters. C'était l'occasion idéale d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Erèbe. Mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs.

« Erèbe… ? »

« Je ne dirais rien sur mon passé. Tu n'es pas encore prête à l'entendre, et je n'ai pas envie de te l'avouer maintenant. Plus tard… Peut être. Alors pour l'instant… »

« Pas de question, j'ai compris. Merci de ta confiance Erèbe. » Répondit d'un ton aigre Ginevra, vexée.

Elle se leva et quitta le wagon, sans laisser Erèbe répliquer. Agacée, elle partit à grands pas dans l'intention de faire une petite promenade. Bien évidemment, elle aurait dû s'abstenir car, dans un train, il était inévitable pour elle de faire des rencontres. Et ces dernières n'étaient pas nécessairement des meilleures.

« Pourrait-on parler Weasley ? »

« Dégages Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre déblatérer des bêtises sur ton père ou ton adoré Dark Lord. »

« Et bien, tant mieux, moi non plus. Puis-je te parler, si le sujet est autre ? »

Surprise et curieuse, Ginevra suivit son pire ennemi. Qui, comme elle l'avait remarqué, était tout de même des plus mignons. Quel dommage qu'il soit si désagréable !

* * *

« Ou étais-tu ? » Demanda froidement Erèbe.

Ginevra revenait de sa conversation avec Malfoy. Bien que celui-ci soit désespérément arrogant, sa conversation pouvait être plutôt agréable une fois certains préjugés dépassés. Toutefois, la hache de guerre n'était pas vraiment enterrée et Ginevra savait que les hostilités ne prendraient fin que lors de l'alliance avec Voldemort. Aussi, elle se dit qu'il était préférable de ne _pas_ parler de son entrevue avec le blond. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à faire un scandale. Malfoy voulait juste parler de … L'évolution de Erèbe et elle.

Sentant sa mauvaise humeur revenir à grands pas, Ginevra ne répondit que par un regard morose. Puis elle s'assit et, ignorant ostensiblement son suzerain, tourna son regard vers le paysage défilant. Sentant qu'elle lui en voulait, Erèbe ne dit rien, mais la fixa. Ses yeux pesèrent sur elle, plusieurs minutes, pendant laquelle la pression s'accentua. Finalement, elle explosa, ce qu'attendait Erèbe.

« Arrêtes ! »

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Erèbe rit un peu de l'air offusqué qu'avait pris la rousse. Pour se faire pardonner, il lança :

« Que j'arrête quoi ? »

« Ces regards… C'est… Stressant. »

« Si tu cesse de m'en vouloir, alors. »

Ginevra ne dit rien, mais sourit un peu et inclina la tête, en guise de soumission. Il était son Prince après tout.

* * *

Les premières années étaient… Et bien, très petits pour leur âge. Erèbe les regarda, indifférent à sa table. Pourtant, Ronald tentait d'attirer son attention. Encore.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'étonner du comportement distant du Survivant. Bien que la Répartition ait commencé, la majorité des élèves de la table des Gryffindor avaient les yeux fixés sur Ginevra et Erèbe, collés l'un à l'autre comme le voulait leur rôle de « petits-amis ». Crystalla et Alycia, attendaient patiemment leur tour pour être réparties. Hogwarts accueillait rarement des élèves de plus de onze ans lors de la Répartition, mais Erèbe avait arrangé cela en les faisant passer pour des élèves grecques venues pour parfaire leur enseignement magique. Crystalla dont l'âge semblait être celui d'une fillette de treize ans, avait été acceptée en troisième année. Et Alycia irait dans la même année que Ginevra.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière se doutait de la maison dans laquelle elles iraient. Crystalla, studieuse et avide d'apprendre, correspondait au tempérament des Ravenclaw. Alycia, sournoise et ambitieuse, serait parfaitement à son aise chez les Slytherin. Oui, leur Maison (si tant est que, les concernant, on pouvait appeler ça une _maison_) était déjà décidée, avant même qu'elles ne s'avancent et que Dumbledore ne prononce quelques explications sur leur entrée à Hogwarts.

« Mes chers élèves… Bienvenue à Hogwarts pour cette nouvelle année. J'entendrais presque vos ventres criant famine alors je ne vous assommerai pas de longs discours pompeux, mais je me dois de vous dire quelques mots. Bien que ce ne soit pas habituel, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves qui entreront, non pas en première année, mais en troisième et sixième. Elle arrivent de Grèce et viennent pour achever leur éducation magique. En troisième année, Crystalla Madgat et en sixième année, Alycia Cartney. Bienvenue à vous et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre année ici. »

Les jeunes femmes l'ignorèrent et se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le choixpeau. Minerva Mcgonagall haussa un sourcil devant l'air étrange de la plus jeune avant de lui tendre le choixpeau. Bien que ce dernier se prit un léger temps de réflexion, comme l'avait deviné Ginevra, le nom de la maison fut :

« RAVENCLAW »

Oh. Quelle. Surprise. Erèbe bailla. Et rencontra le regard de Snape. Machinalement, sa main passa sur son cache-œil.

« SLYTHERIN »

Les yeux de Snape passèrent rapidement sur sa nouvelle élève. Il la vit saluer Potter en passant devant lui. A peine si elle ne s'inclinait pas devant lui. Oh. Non. Pas de slytherin _amoureuse_ du Survivant. Par Salazar, il n'y survivrait pas. Vaguement étonné, il aperçut Potter et Weasley femelle répondre à son salut, l'un par un hochement de tête, l'autre par… Un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

Bon. L'année commençait mal.

Albus Dumbledore se releva et fit un grand sourire aux nouveaux élèves. Il voulait les traumatiser. Les pauvres. Ou pas.

« Bien. A présent que la cérémonie de la Répartition commence ! »

Le choixpeau se mit à chanter. _A chanter._

Alycia, en tant que démon, avait vu - et commis - beaucoup d'horreurs dans sa vie. Mais… A-t-on déjà vu, en période de _guerre_ un chapeau (car, malgré sa capacité à parler, lire dans les pensées, et chanter - si ses barrissements pouvaient être reliés à une quelconque chanson - il restait une simple couvre-chef) qui se met à **chanter** ? Surtout dans une école aussi prestigieuse.

Par le Tartare, ces humains étaient fous. _Fous_.

Remarque, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Erèbe, sauve-nous.

* * *

Premier cours de l'année. Potions. Erèbe soupira… Il semblerait que Dumbledore ou Mcgonagall ou n'importe qui tant qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ce stupide emploi du temps… Bref. Quelqu'un lui en voulait. Le_ Moira_ lui en voulait. Glissant la feuille coupable d'avoir rendu le Prince démoniaque le plus redouté de toutes les créatures magiques, de _mauvaise humeur_ dans sa poche, Erèbe se leva.

Malheureusement, quand on touche le fond, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous tendre une pelle. Histoire d'aller plus profond encore. Seamus Finnigan, un de ses condisciples s'avançait vers lui, avec, semblerait-il, la ferme intention d'en découdre. Oh. Joie.

« Eh ! Potter ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu te conduis comme si on était des moins que rien ! Et Weasley fille ! C'est pareil ! A croire que vous vous fichez de nous ! Bordel Harry, on est tes amis, pas des chiens qui accourent quand tu les appelles et qui partent la queue entre les jambes dès que t'en as marre de jouer ! »

Silence. Ah ? Il fallait qu'il réponde à la provocation ? Ah oui, il était un gentil gryffindor qui allait remettre ce sale petit microbe arrogant à sa place. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Professeur à l'horizon. Et puis, arriver en retard au cours de potions, n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer l'année.

« Harry ! »

« Mais tais-toi donc ! Je n'ai que faire de tes protestations puériles ! Pour l'instant, ma plus grande inquiétude est d'éviter de perdre des points _dès le premier cours_. Aussi, je te serais gré de passer ton chemin. Je discuterais de tout cela… Plus tard. Nous avons cours. Tout de suite. »

Devant l'œil menaçant d'Erèbe, les adolescents courbèrent l'échine et s'écartèrent, libérant le chemin. Ginevra, suivant Erèbe, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Slytherin. Elle y croisa le regard gris de Draco Malfoy. Un regard étonné de l'autorité que dégageait Harry Potter. Le masque était bien en place. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle adressa un sourire au blond. Haussement de sourcil. Puis, un petit rire. Elle rosit. Lui aussi.

Erèbe cacha son plaisir en constatant ce fait.

A la table des professeurs, Albus croisa ses mains devant son visage, camouflant son menton et sa bouche, emplie de bonbons au citrons. D'où venait cette puissance ? Et d'où lui venait cette peur, cette inquiétude ?

Son plan était parfait. Il pouffa.

Les choses allaient commencer à bouger. Lentement, les bruits reprirent dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, les âmes étaient silencieuses, vides. Ernie Macmillan frissonna. Était-ce lui, où il manquait des sentiments, de l'émotion, chez certains ?

Mais non, voyons. Impossible. Ou pas.

_Fin du chapitre_

_

* * *

_

(1) les Terres des Montagnes Noires et de la Plaine Ardente… Pardon pour les noms, ils ne sont pas franchement originaux. Navrée…

(2) La Sombra del Viento (en français, L'Ombre du Vent) est un excellent livre espagnol de Carlos Ruiz Zafón pour adulte. Je vous épargne le résumé, sachez juste qu'il est très bon. Je vous le conseille.

(3) Le Moira dans le mythologie grecque était le Destin. Les Moires, filles de Zeus, tissaient, étudiaient et coupaient le fil de la vie de chaque être vivants en son nom.

Hm… Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous enverrai le suivant dans deux semaines.

Soit dit en passant, cela mériterait-il une review (je n'ai rien contre plus d'une cela dit) ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	7. Cause nobody will recognize her

Voici le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

* * *

_Chapitre 5 – Parce que personne ne la reconnaîtra_

« Rangez-moi ces baguettes Weasley et Potter. Vous commencez mal l'année. trente points de moins à Gryffindor. » énonça lentement, sadiquement, le professeur Snape.

Weasley, rouge de fureur, obéit, tout en continuant de regarder Harry comme s'il allait le tuer. Comme s'il en était capable. Ridicule. Erèbe, lui, se contenta de sourire, goguenard. Il avait sorti sa baguette, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Cet artefact magique réduisait considérablement la puissance des sorts. Les sorciers avaient commencé à l'utiliser lorsqu'ils étaient traqués sans relâche par les muggles. Pour se cacher. Oh, _l'Histoire de la Magie _prétendait que les sorciers maîtrisaient tout. Qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre des muggles.

Grimace. L'une des plus grave erreurs du gouvernement sorcier. Les muggles étaient _dangereux_. Pire même. Lord Voldemort avait raison dans un certain sens. Se révéler à eux. Les asservir. Cela permettrait d'éviter beaucoup de catastrophes. Erèbe n'était pas devin. Mais il savait la Magie, la Nature et la Terre en grand danger avec les folies diverses du peuple Humain. Les muggles se détruisaient. Et leur monde avec. Il leur fallait un leader, capable de stopper le destin. L'anéantissement.

« Bien professeur. »

« Oh. Potter. Retirez-moi ce ridicule cache-œil. Il ne vous est certainement pas utile. »

« Je crains de devoir refuser professeur. Désolé. Je ne le retirerais pas. »

Sans un mot de plus, Erèbe se détourna de son interlocuteur. Il croisa le regard de Théodore Nott. Il lui sourit, charmeur. L'Humain rougit. Puis le Prince entra dans la classe, en même moment que Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier l'observa un moment, arrogant comme toujours. La porte se referma et le cours commença.

« J'espère que vos misérables cerveaux - si bien entendu, vous en possédez, ce dont je doute - n'ont pas oublié les caractéristiques des plantes que je vous avaient demandé sur un rouleau et demi de parchemin pendant les vacances. »

A ces mots, nombre d'élèves poussèrent des gémissements plaintifs, s'affalant à moitié sur les tables tout en sortant le devoir en question. Bien sûr, Hermione Granger n'eu aucune réaction, mis à part de sortir avec un sourire fier les trois rouleaux qu'elle avait écrit sur les sujet. A l'étonnement général, Harry Potter - le nul en Potions avec Neville Longbottom (sauf que lui était _bien pire_ que nul.) - sortit également un devoir d'une longueur un peu plus élevée que la demande du professeur. Quelque bouches s'ouvrirent en grand quand Erèbe dit, distinctement à un Severus assez étonné :

« Ce devoir était très intéressant. Je me suis permis d'en dire un plus sur les plantes mortelles qui sont, selon moi, plus complexes à étudier de part l'étendue des actions possibles avec les fleurs, le pollen, les tiges, les racines , etc. »

« Je suis surpris Potter. Il semblerait que votre misérable cerveau ait su travailler un tant soit peu cet été. J'espère qu'il ne se rendormira pas cette année, où les NEWT vous passeront sous le nez. »

« Sincèrement, je pense que mes NEWT me sont déjà acquises. Quand à cette année, mon seul vœu serait qu'elle soit aussi calme et paisible que l'année dernière. Enfin, si tant est que l'on peut avoir une existence calme et paisible en portant mon nom. »

Sur ces mots étranges, Erèbe se détourna et, rajoutant à la béatitude générale, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Draco Malfoy. Surprenant.

Erèbe avait raison. Beaucoup d'élèves souhaitaient que l'année soit tranquille. Contrairement aux années précédentes, Voldemort avait laissé tranquille Harry Potter, se concentrant sur le Ministère pendant la sixième année. Oh, bien sûr, _Harry_ avait fait des cauchemars. Beaucoup de cauchemars. Mais excepté ceci et les nombreuses pertes, l'année s'était passé presque… _Normalement_. Enfin, aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être à Hogwarts.

Bien sûr.

* * *

Dans la forêt, de superbes créatures se réunissaient. Un grand feu rougeâtre brûlait et de jeunes enfants dansaient autour. Des cris de joie retentissaient dans la clairière. Bien qu'il fasse jour, l'astre brûlant n'atteignait pas la Forêt Interdite. D'où les flammes.

Soudain, le silence se fit. La Reine était là. Elerinna, « couronnée d'étoiles », la Reine des Elfes depuis plus de cinq cents ans. On racontait dans les légendes qu'elle avait connu Viviane, la Légendaire Nymphe, créatrice de Excalibur.

Mais ce soir, le personnage dont ils allaient parler n'était, malheureusement, pas un mythe. Pas une légende.

Erèbe, le Prince de l'Ombre.

« Excalibur est à lui » murmura Elerinna. Contrairement à beaucoup d'elfes blancs, Elerinna respectait Erèbe. Elle était l'une des rares à connaître tout de lui. Son don pour la Voyance devait y être pour quelque chose.

Mais que Erèbe se mêle de la Guerre Sombre, le combat contre Voldemort, elle ne pouvait le permettre.

« Aranrùth… »

« Ma Reine ? »

« Je rencontrerais Erèbe cette nuit. Il sentira ma Magie. Il l'a toujours senti… »

« Est-ce prudent ? »

« Assures-toi juste que ses… Protégées, restent en dehors de ça. »

« Bien. »

Aranrùth… Son plus fidèle chevalier. Il était né pour cela d'ailleurs. Aranrùth… La colère du roi. Ou de la Reine. Elerinna n'avait pas de compagnon. Le sien était mort… Dans une guerre. Encore une.

« Les Humains… Nous ne devons pas nous mêler de leurs affaires… Il n'en ressort que de la souffrance… »

Elerinna repartit au cœur de son antre et la fête reprit… L'esprit engourdi, Aranrùth se demanda un instant pourquoi sa Reine voulait voir le Prince de l'Ombre… Puis il se dit que ce monstre avait encore fait des idioties. De toute manière, il n'était bon qu'à ça.

Un enfant le héla, et il plongea dans la danse, l'alcool embrumant son cerveau.

Il aurait peut être pu voir les yeux brillants dans les buissons sans cela. Mais ils disparurent vite.

* * *

« Tu as fait QUOI ?! » Hurla Erèbe.

Alycia se recroquevilla. Elle ignorait que cette idée déplairait tant au Prince. Ou plutôt, elle avait ignoré son instinct qui le lui disait. Que l'idée d'inviter Lord Voldemort, son bras droit, et la famille de ce dernier au bal costumé donné pendant les vacances de Noël était… Terriblement _stupide_.

Ginevra observait, impassible, son Prince fulminer. Crystalla avait encore une heure de cours. Elle ne les rejoindrait pas ce soir. Ce soir, Erèbe allait revoir la Reine des Elfes Blancs.

La chatte en elle cracha à l'idée d'un simple _contact_ avec ces créatures faiblardes et lâches qui se terraient dans la Forêt Interdite. Bon, Ginevra devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas objective, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle détestait la lâcheté. Surtout envers les Humains.

Et les créatures blanches _étaient_ lâches. C'était indéniable.

Erèbe continuait de crier après Alycia qui ne savait plus où se mettre. La Magie commençait à crépiter autour de lui, signe qu'il fallait qu'il se calme.

_Mon petit prince… Arrêtes… Elle ne voulait que ton plaisir… Et puis avoues que cela résout ton problème d'identité… Dan un bal masqué, chacun se cache dans son costume…_

Erèbe souffla, puis se détourna d'Alycia. Elerinna devait l'attendre. Il partit à grands pas, saluant de la tête Ginevra. La rousse s'approcha de la pauvre Démone, mortifiée. La soulevant pour l'aider à marcher - Erèbe n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. S'il n'avait pas jeté de Crucio à sa garde du corps, c'était parce qu'ils étaient à Hogwarts - les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent vers l'infirmerie, clopin-clopant. Il était étrange de constater qu'elles étaient proche, malgré le blason qui, à lui seul, pouvait séparer les plus proches amis.

Dean Thomas ne pouvait en croire ses yeux… Ginny Weasley… La très _gryffindor_ Ginny… Parlait avec Malfoy. Souriait à Cartney. Papotait avec Parkinson…

Trahison.

* * *

Le soir était venu. D'un coté, Erèbe, majestueux dans sa robe de cérémonie rouge. Cache-œil retiré, son regard flamboyait, provocant des frissons parmi la délégation des Elfes Blancs. Excalibur dans son fourreau, accroché à la ceinture, l'Anneau Frontal de Morgane, qu'il arborait fièrement. Et bien sûr, le légendaire Bâton de Merlin. La plus puissante baguette magique qui soit. Pour une créature magique, s'entend. Les Humains ne pouvait pas s'en servir.

Étrange quand on sait que Merlin était Humain. Normal quand on sait qu'il était l'un des Élu de la Magie. Le premier.

De l'autre coté se tenait les elfes. Une rangée de mâles, impressionnants sur la droite. Vêtus de costumes blancs qui mettaient en valeur leur musculature et leur peau argentée. La corde de leur arc tendue, une flèche au bout de laquelle pendait une plume de cygne, pointée vers le ciel. A gauche, des danseuses faisaient tourbillonner des rubans blancs, bleus ciel et argentés. Leurs tuniques tournoyaient également dévoilant leurs jambes musclées et fines.

Soudain tout s'arrêta. Erèbe, imperceptiblement, se tendit. Il _détestait_ Elerinna. Son don de Vision l'exaspérait et ne lui rappelait que trop sa mère. Elle aussi, elle l'avait. Avant de mourir.

Suicidée.

La Reine apparut. Ses yeux pâles semblaient tout comprendre, tout savoir et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le Prince de l'Ombre, Elerinna vu qu'il avait changé.

Plus ou moins.

Son sourire, lui, était le même. En un peu plus fou.

Le Reine déglutit.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sortit une énième tenue de soirée de sa garde-robe. Il savait qu'il lui restait du temps (rien que quelques semaines… Trois fois rien.), mais il voulait a-bso-lu-ment trouver LA robe idéale pour ce bal. Les créatures magiques démoniaques et son Maître seraient impressionnées. Même ce Prince de l'Ombre.

Son côté Veela s'en réjouissait d'avance. Les Veela n'étaient pas à proprement parler des créatures sombres puisque, contrairement à ces dernières, ils vivaient à la surface et généralement, s'accouplaient aux Humains. Généralement.

Son père et sa mère étaient tous deux Veela. Il était fier de ce sang « pur » mais savait que si ça venait à se répandre, il encourrait de graves ennuis avec le Ministère.

Abrutis de racistes.

Heureusement, Draco avait su, dès sa première année, trouver des amis dignes de ce nom qui avaient rapidement été mis au courant. Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami et Pansy Parkinson, sa « fiancée ». Oh, c'était juste pour le principe : les Veela ne se mariaient qu'à leur Âme-sœur. Mais la plupart des familles de Sang pur sorcières choisissaient pour leur progéniture un ou un fiancé(e) avant même la naissance des deux concernés.

Aussi, Pansy et Draco avaient pris l'habitude d'agir comme un couple. Pansy sortait en réalité avec un sorcier sorti de Ravenclaw. Quand à Blaise, il s'était dernièrement entiché de Théodore Nott, un slytherin de leur année. Sombre et calme, le jeune homme avait gagné, sinon l'amitié, le respect de Draco car il était puissant, silencieux et intelligent. De plus, il était fidèle au Lord, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Il savait qui si ça venait à devenir sérieux entre Blaise et Nott, Draco pourrait se confier à lui. Le garçon serait discret. Même lorsqu'il aurait son âme-sœur.

Il y avait juste un problème.

Draco savait qui était son âme-sœur. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas tombé sur une proie facile. Ni libre.

Il avait du pain sur la planche pour séduire Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Erèbe grogna dans son lit. Une nouvelle journée de cours. Oh, superbe. Il haïssait devoir étudier comme… Un _Humain_.

_Cher enfant, calmes-toi… Même si la réunion n'a pas eu les résultats escomptés, tu as de puissants alliés autres que les elfes blancs…_

« Je sais » Grogna Erèbe, assis dans son lit.

« Je ne devrais sans doute pas m'inquiéter… Tout se passera bien… N'est-ce pas ? »

La Magie resta silencieuse. Erèbe ne sut dire si c'était ou non une bonne chose.

Un sursaut vint du lit voisin. Ses condisciples se réveillaient. Erèbe grogna à nouveau.

Sa seule envie était de se recoucher.

* * *

Quand Erèbe et Ginevra entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un silence se fit. Les nouvelles allaient vite dans l'école et tous savaient déjà que Ginny Weasley _fréquentait_ Draco Malfoy. Certains murmuraient qu'elle trompait le Survivant. D'autres que Harry Potter avait trahi et qu'il s'était allié aux Deatheaters… S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient raison, ils riraient moins.

Ronald s'approcha et, furieux de cette nouvelle _trahison_, il gifla sa sœur. Draco, qui arrivait, se précipita en _sentant_ la douleur fugace du coup. Toutefois, ce fut Erèbe qui grogna :

« Touches-là encore une fois, et je me charge de ton cas… On n'arrivera même plus à identifier ton corps… S'il en reste, bien sûr… »

Les élèves frissonnèrent. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il parler ainsi ? Comme si tuer était quelque chose de… _Normal_… Ils réalisaient à quel point il était…

Effrayant.

Draco Malfoy observa avec un certain amusement la peur apparaître progressivement sur le visage de Weaslaid. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Harry ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Les Slytherin sont des êtres mauvais à la solde de Voldemort ! Des tueurs ! Des mages noirs ! Toi, Harry, devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque ! Et Ginny est ma sœur ! Je dois la protéger de ces salauds ! »

Un silence suivit sa tirade haineuse. Les Slytherin le regardaient avec fureur. Draco serrait ses poings pour s'empêcher de lui jeter la première chose qui lui tomberait sur la main. Erèbe sentit son calme apparent voler en éclats. Malgré les paroles apaisantes de la Magie, son énergie se mit à bouillonner en lui. Lentement, ses yeux se mirent à luire, l'un visible, l'autre, non. Il levait la main afin d'infliger une bonne leçon à cet idiot d'humain quand une chaleur familière sur son bras le retint.

Crystalla le regardait, une question dans les yeux.

Le tuer ? Ou pas ?

Le regard rouge de la petite albinos calma quelque peu Erèbe qui, se relaxant, se contenta de foudroyer du regard l'idiot roux et de lui lancer quelques remarques acerbes :

« Si tous les Slytherin sont des être si mauvais, alors j'espère pour toi que les Gryffindor ne sont pas à on image, parce que l'image de la maison en ressortirait grandement souillée pauvre cancrelat répugnant. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrai savoir mieux que quiconque la prétendue méchanceté des serpents puisque la Choixpeau voulait à l'origine m'envoyer à Slytherin. Sans compter mon don de fourchelangue. Pour finir, je te rappelle que, suite à la discussion houleuse de cet été, Ginevra a été émancipée. En d'autres termes, légalement, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. »

Dans sa fureur, Erèbe avait laissé échapper le véritable nom de Ginevra, chose que Draco ne put s'empêcher de noter. La Weaslettte était connue pour détester son vrai nom et elle permettait à son petit ami de l'employer ? Etrange. Plus encore qu'il se conduisait plus comme un frère-poule, que comme un amant.

Autre sujet d'étonnement, l'insulte que Harry Potter avait utilisée. Vraiment… Qui utiliserait _cancrelat répugnant_ comme injure ?

Pas Le Golden Boy de Gryffindor.

Et puis, depuis quand le Survivant avait failli être envoyé à Slytherin ? Depuis quand les défendaient-ils ? Et puis… Depuis quand, _par le diable_, possédait-il une magie aussi terrifiante ?

Hermione profita de la tournure de la situation pour envenimer davantage les choses.

« Parlons-en de cet été ! Tu ne nous as pas dits où tu étais ! Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as maltraité un pauvre gobelin à Diagon Alley ! Pourquoi as-tu autant de secret, Harry ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu changes autant ? »

« Cela ne te concerne plus. Ou plutôt… Cela ne t'a jamais concerné, _Granger_. »

Sur ces paroles méprisantes, Erèbe et Ginevra quittèrent la pièce, rapidement suivi par Alycia et Crystalla. Il laissèrent derrière eux une assemblée stupéfaite.

Et un Dumbledore méfiant.

* * *

Erèbe soupesa le paquet avec défiance. Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de lui envoyer un paquet à Hogwarts avec son _vrai nom_ dessus ? Un fou probablement.

Ou un suicidaire.

Les yeux du Prince rougeoyèrent. Par chance, la comédie pathétique de Weasley avait permis de détourner l'attention de la tablée et d'éviter les questions gênantes. Mais… Il aurait suffit que l'un de ces humains voie le nom d'Erèbe sur le paquet de Harry Potter pour que tous les sorciers de sang pur ou mêlé comprennent. L'expéditeur allait le payer cher. Un grondement sauvage jaillit des lèvres d'Erèbe, courbées en un rictus satisfait.

Elerinna.

Un rire fou jaillit soudain dans le couloir. Il savait déjà que la Reine mourrait. Il pensait qu'il serait celui qui lui planterait un sabre dans la gorge.

Il se trompait.

* * *

Du sang gouttait de ses mains. Ses yeux rouges tournaient en tous sens, cherchaient une autre proie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Ah ! L'une des elfes était encore en vie. Sa langue fourchue huma l'air ambiant. La chose se prépara à sauter.

Atterrit sur le thorax de la guerrière.

Un hurlement de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres gercées. Ou peut être était-ce de désespoir ?

Elerinna, malgré ses blessures mortelles, eut le temps d'observer le monstre qui les avait tous massacrés. Tous les elfes blancs de la région. Sa vue se troublait, mais elle pouvait distinguer le visage déformé par la haine et la transformation.

Quel humain pouvait être aussi fou ?

On avait privé cet enfant de son âme. On l'avait modifié génétiquement de façon à ce qu'il possède l'ADN d'un serpent et d'un loup-garou. Elerinna ferma ses yeux avec une certitude.

A présent, plus personne ne reconnaîtrait Padma Patil.

* * *

Severus Snape ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Mais non. Il avait toujours la même scène devant les yeux.

Alycia Cartney, Slytherin de son état, était en train de… S'incliner devant Harry Potter.

Par Salazar Slytherin. _Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_ Que Morgane lui pardonne son language !

Depuis quand le Survivant parlait-il aux mages noirs (soi-disant) ? Depuis quand arborait-il cet air si sérieux ? Depuis quand faisait-il aussi peur quand il était en colère ? Et par l'Enfer ! Depuis quand arrivait-il à avoir l'air aussi… Charismatique, tout en frappant le mur de… Rage ?

Il lui rappelait désagréablement le Dark Lord.

Or, si Severus avait trahi son Maître, c'était bien parce que Albus lui avait certifié qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, mais vraiment aucune, que l'Elu – comme il l'avait appelé – ne perde.

Or, si l'Elu n'avait pas perdu, Severus avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus du coté du directeur. Et, va savoir pourquoi, il s'en sentait bizarrement soulagé.

* * *

Albus contempla d'un air satisfait les cadavres sanglants d'elfes blancs. Toutefois, entendant les pas lourds d'Hagrid, il reprit son masque de grand-père affligé, et se tourna vers le demi-géant.

« Mon cher Hagrid, je crains que Voldemort n'ait décidé de s'en prendre aussi aux somptueuses créatures magiques qui habitent dans notre forêt. J'espérais que non, mais il semble que je me sois trompé. »

« Ne vous en faites pas professeur, je suis certain que Harry éprouvera la même chose et qu'il s'entraînera durement afin de stopper cette guerre ! »

« Je l'espère mon ami… »

Alors que le naïf garde-chasse s'éloignait à la recherche de son élève préféré pour lui annoncer la tragédie, Albus ne put retenir un ricanement de victoire.

Echec au Roi, Tom.

Erèbe caressa pensivement le plumage de Acharn. Le corbeau lui avait apporté une missive sur le bal à venir. La plupart des courtisans qui viendraient seraient fidèles au Prince, mais il doutait qu'Aria sache tenir sa langue en présence de Voldemort. Il espérait que son identité ne serait pas révélée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Un croassement interrompit ses songeries. Quelqu'un venait. Le corbeau s'envola.

Erèbe avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 5_

Eh bien, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Mérite-t-il des reviews ? A dans deux semaines...

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	8. In the stars of my eternal night

Chapitre 6 – Dans les étoiles de ma nuit éternelle

Hello ! Tout va bien ? Je vous ramène un nouveau chapitre. Je suis d'excellente humeur parce que je très productive en ce moment. Il semblerait que mon inspiration ait décidé de me tarauder jusqu'à ce que je finisse cette histoire ! Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle pour vous. Dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire l'histoire, j'accélérerai le rythme de parution, donc vous aurez un par semaines au lieux d('avoir deux semaines d'attentes !

Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas, encore un peu de patience, désolée ! Par contre, la note de fin de chapitre est assez importante pour une fois donc n'oubliez pas de la lire s'il vous plaît - moue suppliante - !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Erèbe serra compulsivement ses poings, le visage livide. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Devant lui, gisaient la totalité de la garde de Elerinna.

Qui avait fait ça ? Qui. Avait. Osé. Faire. Un. Tel. Affront ? Ses yeux se fermèrent de rage lorsqu'il aperçut l'air suppliant de l'un des enfants. Abasourdi, il s'avança de quelques pas, repoussant la main de Hagrid, qui se voulait réconfortant. L'adolescent se pencha et lentement, ferma les yeux de Aranrùth.

« Reposes en paix, toi qui as loyalement défendu les tiens. » Murmura-t-il en haut elfique.

Hagrid eu un sursaut en entendant le doux langage, mais ne dit rien, tout à ses mouchoirs. Un oiseau descendit de sa branche et gazouilla à l'oreille du Prince.

Un monstre était venu.

Un ancien humain.

Venu du château.

Albus Dumbledore était derrière tout cela. Erèbe rejeta sa tête en arrière, alors que les premières gouttes de pluie venaient saluer la mort de l'une des plus anciennes personnalités elfiques. Il ouvrit la bouche, recueillant l'eau froide.

Puis hurla sa rage et sa douleur.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Avait-elle laissé mourir les siens ? Ou bien, avaient-ils tenté de s'enfuir, mais avaient échoué ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais une chose était certaine à ses yeux, qui se rouvrirent, rouges de haine.

La guerre était déclarée. Pas de quartiers.

* * *

Marie ouvrit la lettre envoyée par son Prince. L'écriture était hachée, comme s'il tremblait. Le mot était bref.

_Marie. Déclenche les attaques prévues. Erèbe._

Le sceau ornant l'enveloppe fut soigneusement conservé afin de convaincre le Conseil. Il était temps pour Marie de sortir de l'ombre et de montrer ses talents de chasseuse.

* * *

La perspective du festin d'Halloween le lundi soir rendait les étudiants fiévreux et surexcités. Bien que le week-end soit accueilli avec une joie intense, beaucoup espéraient que le dîner en l'honneur de la fête des Morts arriverait rapidement.

Ginevra ne partageait le bonheur de ses condisciples que pour une seule raison : elle rentrait chez elle pour le week-end – merci Hogsmead – et le bal donné en l'honneur de son intronisation se déroulerait le samedi soir. Le lendemain donc.

Certains s'étonneront peut être de l'emploi de l'expression « chez soi » dans le cadre de l'Enfer, mais Ginevra avait reçu une lettre – une beuglante très exactement – de sa mère lui annonçant très poliment (soi, avec un vocabulaire d'injures des plus variées) son reniement de la famille Weasley pour trahison. Aussi considérait-elle désormais l'Enfer comme son foyer.

Elle grimaça en constatant que la journée du vendredi s'annonçait très ensoleillée. Pas qu'elle n'aimât pas le soleil, mais elle préférait l'ombre. C'était une autre des raisons pour laquelle elle aimait le Dessous.

En bas, régnait une nuit éternelle.

* * *

Plus que deux heures. Draco soupira. Il partait ce soir avec ses parents. Direction l'Enfer.

Rassurant.

Il avait trouvé sa tenue, le Lord était de bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait aucun problème ? N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il avait un peu peur.

Bon. Cessons les mascarades

Il était terrorisé à l'idée même de rencontrer le légendaire Prince de l'Ombre. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? De plus, son père lui avait dit que la crème de la crème des créatures serait présente à ce bal. Donc, pas de faux-pas afin d'éviter de discréditer les Veelas aux yeux des Créatures Sombres.

Salazar lui vienne en aide.

* * *

Ginevra vérifia une dernière fois sa robe. Parfaite. Son masque était en place. Elle redressa la tiare d'or que lui avait offert Erèbe, pour prouver sa royauté. Lys brossa légèrement ses longs cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion. Puis elle lissa le bas de sa robe victorienne. Adressa un sourire d'encouragement à sa princesse.

Et écarta le rideau qui la cachait à l'aristocratie démoniaque.

Ginevra se demanda si à chaque fête elle aurait droit à ce genre d'ovation. Par le Tartare, elle détestait cela.

* * *

Erèbe se leva dès lors que Ginevra apparut. Saluant d'un sourire ses invités d'honneur, qui s'étaient placés un peu à l'écart de la foule, il leva les bras, demandant le calme.

« Chers loyaux sujets. Ce soir est un grand soir puisque c'est le premier bal auquel participe ma nouvelle protégée Ginevra Neko. Et puis, n'oublions pas que c'est notre fête, à nous créatures de l'Ombre (des rires fusèrent) ! N'oubliez pas de saluer également notre alliance avec Lord Voldemort, afin que nos droits soient enfin respectés (des acclamations furent dites) !

Et à présent… Envoyez la musique, comme disent les humains ! (nouveaux ricanements) Que le bal commence ! »

Le bal commença.

Ginevra descendit lentement les marches, tendant la main à Erèbe, son cavalier pour la valse jouée. Elle lui sourit derrière son masque et se laissa doucement entraîner au rythme des flûtes et des violons. Sa robe virevolta doucement lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer et elle rencontra soudain un regard gris orage abasourdi.

Draco Malfoy.

Elle avait oublié qu'ils seraient là. La famille Malfoy et Lord Voldemort. Elle se mit à ronronner en pensant qu'elle pourrait peut être danser avec Draco.

Une minute.

Ronronner ? Pour ça ? Oh ! Par le Tartare ! Ce ne pouvait être… ? Elle vit le sourire triomphant d'Erèbe et gronda :

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il était mon âme sœur ! »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je vois les liens d'âme. Il m'a été facile de voir le vôtre. Il est puissant. » Murmura-t-il puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois. « Peut être vais-je te laisser afin d'aller souhaiter la bienvenue à nos invités. »

Elle voulut protester mais il était déjà loin. Elle soupira. Parfois, il était un peu impoli tout de même. Entendant un ricanement, elle vit les incubes.

Et se dit que ce n'était pas sa journée.

* * *

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ginevra Weasley et Ginevra Neko ne faisait qu'une. Son Veela en était sûr. Devait-il le dire au Lord ? Après tout, il comptait déjà des Weasley dans ses rangs alors pourquoi pas ?

Pourtant, il sentit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Bien le bonsoir ! » Chantonna une voix.

Draco sursauta. Il _connaissait_ cette voix. Il savait qu'il s'agissait du Prince, mais en même temps, elle lui évoquait autre chose…

Le Prince le dévisagea quelques minutes. Puis un grand sourire éclaira la face blanche de vampire.

« Ravi de te voir Draco Malfoy ! »

Draco en resta bouche-bée. Cet adolescent railleur et au sourire joueur, était réellement le monstre craint des sorciers ?

Ou portait-il deux masques, l'un physique, l'autre psychologique ?

* * *

Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle de son vrai nom, commençait à douter de son interlocuteur. Depuis dix minutes qu'il parlait à cet homme que déjà par six fois, celui-ci avait réussi à faire un sous-entendu pervers. Il n'avait rien contre les hommes, mais se méfiait de la race de son homologue.

Son âme à peine reconstituée, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre lors d'une partie de baise avec un incube.

Aussi, lorsque le Prince s'approcha, il se sentit inexplicablement radieux et signifia l'incube qu'il ne prêterait plus attention à lui. La créature, vexée, s'en alla en jetant un regard farouchement haineux à son dirigeant. Voldemort s'en étonna quelque peu.

Apparemment, le Prince n'était pas aimé de tous ses sujets.

Erèbe pencha la tête sur le coté en détaillant Lord Voldemort. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Tom Riddle. Le Dark Lord avait choisi de conserver une apparence juvénile et apparaissait comme un jeune adulte de 18/19 ans. Il portait une longue cape noire et une chemise rouge. Son pantalon était couleur bordeaux et de longues bottes en cuir de dragon – Magyar à pointes au vu de la forme – complétaient la tenue. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés court, étaient ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air de jeune voyou.

Erèbe sourit un peu plus. Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît, Prince ? »

Grillé.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore si c'était possible. Et se teinta d'ironie.

« Hm. Tout à fait, _Tom Riddle_. Je suis certain que travailler avec toi sera des plus agréables. »

Il tourna sur lui-même, écartant les bras dans une position exagérée.

« Bienvenue dans mon Royaume de la Nuit éternelle ! »

* * *

Ginevra était furieuse. Erèbe l'avait laissé aux prises avec ce groupe d'incubes pervers et désagréables. Avisant une chevelure blonde platine – caractéristique des Malfoy – elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le groupe et faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, cria le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Harry ! »

* * *

Erèbe se crispa imperceptiblement. Le nom que Ginevra avait crié s'était perdu dans la foule, mais avec de la malchance – qui semblait le poursuivre en ce moment – Voldemort ou l'un des Malfoy avait entendu. Heureusement, l'infortune semblait être partie ce soir-là, car aucun de ses homologues ne réagit. D'ailleurs, Ginevra se reprit bien vite et ajouta, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches :

« Erèbe ! Tu m'as laissé avec une bande de sales petits incubes pervers et ivrognes ! C'est tout juste s'ils ne m'ont pas manqué de respect ! »

Le sourire d'Erèbe se crispa. Des incubes ? Encore ? Le peuple d'Aria ne se lassait pas d'insolences et d'insubordination. Surtout depuis qu'il avait remis leur reine à sa place lors de la cérémonie de l'été.

Draco serra les poings. De stupides créatures manquaient de respect à son âme sœur ? Ils allaient le regretter. Ginevra remarqua alors les compagnons de son Prince et s'inclina profondément devant Voldemort, puis devant le couple Malfoy.

« C'est un honneur de rencontrer le Dark Lord Voldemort, ainsi que le Roi et la Reine du peuple Veela. »

Si Lucius ne broncha pas devant la prestation, Narcissa répondit avec un sourire et inclina légèrement le buste à son tour. Draco, quant à lui, dévorait des yeux Ginevra qui s'en rendit compte et s'inclina devant lui également.

Comprenant la demande tacite, il lui offrit son bras et lui proposa une danse. Elle accepta et se laissa guider, adressant un salut de la main à Erèbe.

Le Prince, voyant sa protégée entre de bonnes mains, se retourna vers ses invités. Il sourit narquoisement et dit :

« Je suppose qu'il est d'usage de préparer leurs fiançailles à présent que nos deux tourtereaux sont ensembles. »

Voldemort ne dit rien, scrutant le jeune homme. Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête et Narcissa rouvrit son éventail pour y cacher un pouffement. Il fallait dire que les créatures magiques allaient vite en besogne dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'âme sœur. En l'occurrence, Draco et Ginevra ne pouvaient se marier au vu de l'âge « humain » de cette dernière, mais les fiancer éloignerait les indésirables séducteurs/rices humains/nes de l'école.

De plus, pour Erèbe, il s'agissait là d'un bon prétexte pour s'éloigner et révéler sa véritable identité. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et avec l'aide de Marie, Crystalla et Alycia, en avait conclu que la meilleure solution serait de ne rien cacher à son potentiel allié, quitte à le mettre en colère, l'assommer (s'il devenait trop violent – et connaissant l'homme, cela n'y manquerait pas - les Crucio étaient définitivement _douloureux_), pour tout lui expliquer ensuite.

Bref. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

* * *

Hermione cherchait Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient allés ensemble Hogsmead, ce qui pour deux amoureux était tout à fait normal, mais depuis, ils étaient introuvables. Elle envisagea un instant d'aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore. Mais, songeant à la relation entre Harry et ce dernier, elle renonça. Déjà que, pour une raison inconnue, Harry ne leur parlait plus à Ron et elle, inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Rebroussant chemin, elle heurta violemment Cartney, la nouvelle à Slytherin. Elle s'étonna un peu, quand d'une main tendue vers elle, la jeune fille l'aida à se relever. Puis sans un mot, elle continua son chemin, n'adressant aucun regard à la Gryffindor.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi cette étrange fille fréquentait Harry. Puis se dit qu'elle s'était suffisamment mêlé des affaires du garçon et qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. S'il voulait de l'aide, il savait où les trouver, Ron et elle. Restait à convaincre le roux de cesser d'embêter le Survivant.

Effrayante perspective.

* * *

Draco leva la tête, observant les étoiles artificielles. Le clou de la soirée était en effet un feu d'artifice créé par le Prince de l'Ombre lui-même. Les lucioles bleues, rouges, violettes, oranges ou blanches scintillaient dans le ciel noir. Formant parfois des figures ou des créations.

C'était beau.

Une main gantée se posa sur la balustrade, à coté de la sienne. Ginevra s'approcha de lui et sourit.

« Dire qu'il y a peu, nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter… Étonnant comme les gens changent au contact d'Erèbe. »

Draco approuva. Peut être n'aurait-il jamais eu la chance de fréquenter Ginevra – une ancienne _Weasley_ – si Erèbe n'avait pas été là. Parlant de sa chance, il se demanda si la jeune file le laisserait lui prendre la main… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

* * *

Erèbe ricana en se demandant quelle tête ferait Ginevra en apprenant ses fiançailles avec Draco Malfoy. Sûrement qu'elle lui crierait dessus. Ce serait amusant.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté dans une mimique enfantine et rit doucement.

A cet instant précis, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le Prince Monstrueux, sanguinaire et cruel.

Tom Riddle se demanda pourquoi Erèbe affichait une mine aussi réjouie à l'idée d'annoncer le futur mariage des deux jeunes gens.

Il fallait reconnaître que c'était un événement heureux, mais son enthousiasme débordant de sarcasme était très légèrement dérangeant et… Effrayant.

« Cela te plaît-il tant, Prince, d'annoncer à cette jeune fille son futur mariage ? »

« Mmh… Je dirai que oui. Et mon nom est _Erèbe_. Nous serons alliés. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom, _Tom_. »

L'homme se crispa. Va savoir pourquoi, son prénom prononcé par le prin - Non Erèbe - lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ou chaudes, selon le point de vue. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'était mis à tournoyer joyeusement au son étouffé de la musique. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon, à coté de la salle de bal. Dans sa danse fictive, Erèbe riait comme un enfant, brisant l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Dans un accès de folle joie, il attrapa les mains du Dark Lord et le força à danser avec lui. Tom sourit légèrement en voyant l'immense sourire-banane de l'adolescent et, soupirant mentalement à l'idée de l'image que cela donnerait de lui devant son bras droit, il se laissa entraîner.

Lorsque, lentement, la musique stoppa, signant la fin de la danse, Erèbe, dans un sursaut de folie douce, se releva et rapidement, déposa un smack sonore sur les lèvres rouges du Mage Noir.

Qui avait arrêté tout mouvement, abasourdi de l'audace.

* * *

Draco regardait Ginevra, qui le regardait tout aussi fortement. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, lentement. Il tendirent leurs lèvres, pour un premier baiser aussi doux que la soie, aussi tendre que la crème. Alors que le contact se faisait, un même sourire étira leur bouches unies quand…

« SURPRISE ! »

Ginevra sursauta violemment, s'écarta de son Veela et darda un regard furieux vers Erèbe qui les regardait avec un immense sourire fier.

Parce qu'il était content de lui en plus ?

A ses cotés se tenait des Malfoy plutôt… abasourdis, et un Voldemort gêné.

Minute. Gêné ?

Ginevra comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

* * *

Le rire d'Erèbe s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit l'air confus de Draco et celui furieux de sa chère protégée. Le visage rougi de Ginevra ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité et il reçut un léger coup sur la tête de la part d'une rouquine plus qu'agacée.

« Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es venu nous déranger avent que je ne t'écharpe. »

« Si tu réagis comme ça, je ne te le dirais pas. » Bouda Erèbe, en gonflant les joues d'indignation - feinte.

Ginevra leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de son gamin de Prince. Comment penser que l'adolescent aux airs d'enfants capricieux pouvait être le monstrueux, le cruel Prince de l'Ombre ?

Voldemort sourit. Au vu des réactions enfantines du Prince, il avait pris la décision de considérer le baiser volé comme un simple coup de folie, sans réelle importance. Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas près d'annoncer l'événement et étant donné qu'il n'avait pas que cela à faire - quand bien même il restait pour la nuit, il en avait assez - il se décida à avouer la vérité au couple :

« Vous avez mes plus sincères félicitations pour vos fiançailles Mrs Neko et Mr Malfoy(1). »

« PARDON ?! »

Deux voix stupéfaites résonnèrent dans l'espace du balcon.

* * *

Ginevra soupira. Erèbe avait encore fait des siennes. La fiancer sans lui demander son avis lui semblait… Osé. Mais après tout, il était son Prince et elle lui devait obéissance. De plus, n'étant pas encore montée sur le trône qui lui était promis, Elle se devait de respecter chaque décision la concernant. Même celle-ci.

Mais elle avait quand même envie de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de rire.

Les fiançailles des jeunes gens semblaient avoir décidément mis le Prince d'excellente humeur, car il ne s'en prit même pas à Aria lorsque celle-ci lui souffla narquoisement que le Lord Voldemort était un morceau de choix. Il ne s'offusqua pas, mais n'en nota pas moins les mots afin de les lui renvoyer dès que possible.

Minuit sonna. Il était temps de cesser les festivités.

Ginevra se hâta de rejoindre Lys, qui devait la conduire à sa chambre. Après un dernier baiser d'adieu à son fiancé - elle allait le revoir dès le lendemain, mais les âmes sœurs avaient toujours du mal à se séparer les premiers jours… - elle entreprit de fendre la foule pour retrouver sa servante. Sans y prendre garde, elle heurta un inconnu, sans doute un courtisan aussi pressé qu'elle. Elle s'excusa rapidement et il lui sourit, dévoilant ses crocs acérés de vampire. Elle frissonna. Il avait des yeux de tueur.

Puis elle repartit et oublia cet homme.

* * *

Lundi matin, dans la Grande Salle, le silence était pesant. Dumbledore, était debout, devant la table des professeurs, et attendait une réponse à sa question.

« Je le répète une dernière fois. _Où est Harry Potter ?_ »

Blaise Zabini, à sa table, nota avec rancœur que l'absence de Draco ne suscitait pas le même intérêt. Malgré lui, il remarqua aussi que celle, plus discrète encore, de Ginny Weasley, n'avait même pas été remarqué. Cette fille avait donc si peu d'importance, même aux yeux de sa propre famille ? C'en était risible. Et ils se prétendaient ouverts d'esprit et gentils.

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous retinrent leurs souffles.

Et suffoquèrent presque lorsqu'ils virent le groupe insolite qui se profilait.

« Bonjour à tous ! On vous a manqué ? » Lança joyeusement Erèbe.

Blaise se demanda s'il plaisantait ou s'il pensait vraiment que le fait qu'il soit en compagnie de Ginny et Draco _enlacés_ ne lui faisait rien.

_Fin du Chapitre_

_

* * *

_

(1) Mrs et Mr : J'utilise les diminutifs anglais puisque ils sont en Angleterre. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi usé des noms anglais pour pas mal de choses (ils sonnent tellement mieux que les traductions françaises…) !

**LISEZ CETTE NOTE, C'EST IMPORTANT !!!**

Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Enfin la rencontre entre Tom et Erbue - encore qu'il faudra du temps pour la seconde, navrée (sourire parce que l'auteur aime les trucs compliqués et que la relation entre ces deux-là **est** complexe) !

Bref, j'aurai un petit défi à vous proposer. Actuellement, le nombre de review s'élève à 39. Je ne m'en plains pas - pour le nombre de chapitres entiers que j'ai fait je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal - même si je reste un peu perplexe par rapport au nombre d'alert. Rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas ! Et donner son avis à l'auteur est important pour ce dernier parce que ça lui - me - permet d'évoluer.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. En fait dans 4 chapitres (celui-ci compris) entre le chapitre 9 et 10, j'ai fait une interlude basée sur le personnage de Crystalla (pourquoi elle, vous verrez ! Huhuhu) et je me proposais donc de vous en faire proposer. D'où mon défi : si au moment de poster le chapitre 10 j'ai 100 review - donc si par rapport à ce que j'ai actuellement, 61 review (ou plus) se sont ajoutées - alors je vous offrirais en plus du nouveau chapitre le bonus.

Je suis **CONTRE **le chantage à review. C'est juste un petit jeu et l'interlude n'apporte que quelques renseignements sur Crystalla qui, étant un personnage très secondaire, n'a pas une grande importance.

Si je n'ai pas le nombre mais qu'on s'en approche, je posterai quand même. Si on en est loin, vous ne l'aurez qu'à la fin de la seconde partie. Dans longtemps donc.

Bref, voilà donc le challenge : 61 reviews (ou plus - sourire narquois - je n'ai rien contre le zèle huhu) dans quatre chapitres. Au vu du nombre de personnes lisant la fiction, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si difficile.

Fin de l'annonce. Prochain chapitre **dimanche 02 mai** !

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	9. As long as it is still up to you

Et bien, je vois que le petit jeu vous intéresse ! J'en suis contente (c'est toujours agréable de voir les initiatives appréciées) !

Sinon, pour l'interlude... Mes personnages ont décidés de prendre vie et... Les chapitres s'allongent à grande vitesse. J'ai donc décidé de mettre l'interlude **après** le chapitre 10. mais je le posterais en même temps que celui-ci rassurez-vous ^^

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 – Tant qu'il t'appartient encore_

La nouvelle avait bien entendu fait rapidement le tour de l'école, et même de la Grande Bretagne (sans vraiment exagérer les choses, car les Malfoy avaient énormément d'influence en Angleterre). Le mercredi suivant l'annonce des fiançailles, la famille Weasley avait débarqué en fanfare et la matriarche avait hurlé pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malfoy, appelé en renfort par un Draco un peu dépassé par les évènements (ne pas en demander trop aux gamins de dix-sept ans. Surtout à huit heures du matin), ne lui fasse remarquer qu'elle était bruyante.

Bref, suite à cet épisode mouvementé, Ginevra avait légèrement « pété les plombs » comme l'avait souligné Blaise et avait crié à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était son choix, qu'elle était émancipée, donc majeure, et que de toute manière, sa vie privée ne concernait pas le peuple sorcier.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de jaser.

Rita Skeeter, avec l'accord tacite d'Hermione, avait d'ailleurs écrit un article très désagréable à propos de « trahison », de « créatures maléfiques » et de « pot-de-vin ». La trahison, concernant Ginevra, les créatures maléfiques, Draco (son sang de Veela ayant été malencontreusement révélé par les autorités compétentes suite à l'annonce de son futur mariage) et enfin, le pot-de-vin, les parents de Draco, parce que le ministre, toujours aussi influençable, n'avait strictement rien dit à propos de l'union des deux adolescents. Et ce, malgré son opinion toujours aussi peu favorable envers les Créatures magiques.

* * *

Le numéro du Daily Prophet contenant les insultes précédemment décrites, apparu dans les mains d'Erèbe grâce à un Blaise furieux, ne tarda pas à finir en un tas de cendres. Sans briquet, allumettes ou sorts de feux. Preuve de la colère du Prince.

C'en était trop.

Si la situation l'avait grandement amusé les trois premiers jours, l'apparition des Weasley, le sermon de Dumbledore à propos de la tolérance - alors qu'en privé, il était le premier à se lamenter de ce mariage - et ce ramassis d'idioties, avaient suffis à doucher son enthousiasme et à présent qu'il était _moins calme_, la frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire à propos de la mort des elfes blancs, de l'enquête à ce propos n'avançant toujours pas, et de tout un tas de préoccupation princières, ressortit comme jaillirait le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne un peu trop secouée.

Violemment et sans crier gare.

Lorsqu'il sentit la vague de Magie arriver, loin de la repousser, il l'accueillit, sentant que cela lui ferait du bien. Erèbe gronda. Un son animal, inquiétant et menaçant. Ginevra lui jeta un regard étonné. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur la page d'un journal, ouvert à la bonne page, que lui tendait Draco, et leur couleur noisette s'assombrit jusqu'à ce que la haine les fasse devenir noirs.

Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

* * *

Dans les Enfers, un jeune loup au magnifique pelage se redressa en grognant.

Son hurlement résonna dans tout le Palais Royal.

* * *

Un jaguar grogna de fureur en ressentant les émotions de sa jeune maîtresse. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer.

Il disparut dans une explosion de lumière

* * *

Marie acheva sans un mot le dernier auror. Le village qu'ils avaient attaqué était en feu, des flammes rouges, rouges comme le sang qui coulait de ses lames.

Elle ferma ses yeux, la vieille et habituelle douleur des souvenirs remontant. Son étrange regard bleu se posa sur la baguette du défunt. Et elle se rappela la raison pour laquelle son escadrille avait détruit cet endroit.

Sa main prit machinalement le bout de boit, alors que son regard morne se posait sur la main d'un enfant, tendue vers ses parents lorsque la mort l'avait emporté.

Elle ne ressentit même pas de pitié pour lui.

Son unique raison de vivre s'incarnait dans la promesse que lui avait fait son Prince, le jour où tout avait basculé pour eux deux. Ses paroles raisonnaient encore dans son esprit indifférent.

**Nous les vengerons. Quitte à en souffrir. Quitte à ne plus pouvoir mourir.**

Levant la baguette vers le ciel, elle murmura doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller les morts :

« _Morsmordre_. »

Et avec le sang du bambin, elle traça le signe d'Erèbe.

La Rune de l'Ombre.

* * *

La nouvelle était tombée, effaçant le scandale du couple de Ginevra.

Ce matin-là, alors que le Daily Prophet passait dans toutes les mains, la page titre ne s'embarrassait pas de fioritures.

**LE RETOUR DU PRINCE DE L'OMBRE**

_ Hier au soir, alors que tout allait bien dans le modeste village d'Inverness, situé un peu au Nord de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Hogwarts, un escadron de créatures magiques, connues sous le nom de « Sombres », a attaqué les innocents villageois alors que le souper allait être servi. On ignore encore la raison de ce massacre, mais deux choses sont certaines à présent : Le Prince de l'Ombre, non content de revenir une nouvelle fois d'entre les morts a décidé de se mêler aux guerres humaines. Et malheureusement, il semblerait que la force légendaire de ses armées n'est pas été exagérée. De plus, aux cotés de sa célèbre marque, une autre, tout aussi tristement connue, flottait : La Marque des Ténèbres, symbole de Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_« Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se joigne pas à Vous-Savez-Qui. » nous déclare un membre du Ministère désirant rester anonyme. Devons-nous craindre une alliance entre ces deux monstres ? Le sage Albus Dumbledore a tenté de nous rassurer en affirmant que les opinions du Dark Lord envers les Créatures Magiques n'étaient pas différentes de celles envers les Muggles mais l'inquiétude croisse._

_ D'autant plus que des rumeurs courent comme quoi le Survivant ne serait pus aussi sain d'esprit qu'il ne l'était avant, s'il l'a jamais été, courent._

_Pour en revenir au Prince de l'Ombre, de plus amples informations sont disponibles en page 4 à 12. De plus, une journée de deuil a été instaurée pour pleurer la perte de tant d'innocents._

_C'était Rita Skeeter, qui n'en peut plus de cette incertitude._

_

* * *

_

Lisant le journal, Hermione avait tant blanchi que son teint pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Draco Malfoy (comparaison à ne pas faire devant Ronald puisque celui-ci ne parvenait pas à pardonner au jeune homme de lui avoir pris sa sœur). Le Prince de l'Ombre ? La légendaire créature du mal qui avait fait tant de mal aux humains ? Lors de la Chasse aux Sorcières, il avait poussé allègrement les muggles et les sorciers à s'entretuer juste pour sa soif de sang. Il avait aussi réuni toutes les Créatures de l'Enfer sous un même étendard - le sien. Ce monstre s'allierait à des humains ?

Impossible.

Que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore, il n'était pas de ce genre. Et le directeur avait sans aucun doute raison à propos des convictions du Dark Lord… S'inquiétant à propos d'Harry (cette nouvelle ne le déstabiliserait pas ? Lui qui était si pessimiste quant à sa victoire), elle se tourna vers le bout de la table, là où lui et Ginny allaient depuis qu'on avait su toute cette mascarade à propos du mariage.

Il souriait. Cruellement.

Elle cligna des yeux, songeant qu'elle devait se tromper mais non. Ginny affichait le même air réjoui.

Comme si tout se passait comme prévu…

* * *

Erèbe exultait. Le plan marchait exactement comme prévu ! Et le scandale oublié, Draco et Ginevra pourraient peu à peu, instaurer l'idée qu'une harmonie était possible entre les Maisons. Mieux, il serait possible de monter l'école contre son directeur. Et il pourrait mener son enquêtre interne quant aux meurtriers des Elfes Blancs. Des créatures magiques, comme lui. Il n'aimait pas leur lacheté, mais il ne ne pourrait jamais pardonner ce génocide.

Car il n'en restait plus aucun.

Son poing se serra sur la table lorsqu'il repensa à la réaction de Marie. Plus que quiconque, elle savait ce que signifiait cette perte. Certes, ils avaient refusé une alliance, mais il n'en restait pas moins inconcevable que les Créatures ne réagissent pas à cette véritable déclaration de guerre de la part des Humains…

Son sourire habituel naquit sur ses lèvres.

Les créatures de la Lumière ne pourraient désormais plus ignorer son appel…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Harry Potter ne lui plaisait pas. Comme s'il était un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie et se préparant à lui sauter dessus. Déjà qu'il avait réagi étrangement à la mort des elfes… Le vieil homme le savait attaché à la vie, et complexé à propos des morts mais au point de hurler sa rage pendant de longues minutes sous la pluie…

Comme un loup hurlant à la mort.

* * *

Alycia afficha un air satisfait en voyant le résultat de sa métamorphose. Assise à ses cotés, Ginevra observait avec consternation la sienne. La métamorphose n'était pas du tout son rayon et le fait qu'elle doive canaliser sa magie dans un objet, chose que peu de créatures faisait, ne l'aidait pas.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. Le niveau de la jeune ex-Weasley la faisait douter. Comment avait-elle pu obtenir un E à ses OWL ? Remarque, elle excellait dès qu'il s'agissait de théorie.

En réalité, seule la baguette et l'inintérêt de l'action la rendait nulle.

Alycia sourit un peu en constatant la difficulté de son amie et lui chuchota la manière de réussir le sort.

La professeur le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle était pour l'entente des Maisons. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait intercédé en faveur de la jeune fille et de son fiancé auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse cesser les commérages.

* * *

Alors que les élèves prenaient tranquillement leur repas du midi, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant passer une bourrasque de magie. Ginevra, vive et alerte se leva lorsqu'elle reconnut la signature magique. Avec le sourire teinté de joie et de folie qui lui était propre, Erèbe la suivit. En revanche, ni Crystalla ni Alycia ne bougèrent. Cet entretien ne les concernait pas.

Marie, accompagnée d'Eru et Aglar, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, le pétillement de ses yeux disparaissant. Qui était cette fille ? D'où Harry et la jeune Weasley la connaissaient ? Et surtout, surtout, d'où sortaient ces deux animaux ?!

Erèbe s'accroupit et accueillit dans ses bras un Eru fou de joie de revoir son maître adoré. Marie observait, stoïque, son Prince cajoler son familier. Sanye était restée au Palais pour protéger la pièce secrète du Prince. Quant à Acharn, il devait se trouver dans la forêt interdite, attendant que son maître ait besoin de lui.

Ginevra, elle, caressait longuement son cher Aglar, et souriait doucement. Draco l'avait rejointe pour qu'elle lui présente cet animal si important pour elle. Ensemble, ils effleuraient, mains réunies, le pelage soyeux de l'animal ronronnant.

Sa maîtresse était heureuse, alors il était heureux.

Dumbledore se leva lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux jeunes gens n'allaient vraiment pas lui présenter l'étrange femme. Il remonta ses lunettes, se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Harry, Ginny, qui est cette femme ? Et que font ces… _Animaux_, ici ? »

Erèbe eut une grimace de colère en entendant la répulsion dans la voix du vieil homme. Celui qu'on décrivait comme bon et ouvert d'esprit, l'image même de Gryffindor, était-il réellement tombé si bas pour mépriser même les loups et les jaguars ? Forçant sa bouche pincée à offrir un sourire à l'assistance, il se tourna vers le directeur.

« Marie Caçador, ici présente, est celle qui nous a hébergés Ginny et moi, cet été. Elle nous a permis d'échapper aux Deatheaters et autres qui nous poursuivaient pour nous… Faire des choses peu agréables. La torture par exemple. »

Les élèves frissonnèrent devant l'air détaché d'Erèbe. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun espèce d'importance pour lui. Si la torture l'inquiétait si peu, pourquoi s'était-il caché durant tout l'été ? Hermione savait qu'il mentait. Elle connaissait Harry, même s'il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année précédente – encore que… Cette évolution avait été progressive - et il y avait cette impression lancinante qu'il ne leur disait pas tout, qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé toutes ses cartes.

Comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Une autre partie de la phrase avait retenue son attention : Deatheaters et _autres _? La petite Weasley lui avait-elle raconté la vérité à son propos ? Lui avait-elle dit… Non. Elle n'était pas au courant. Elle ne savait pas. Et Harry lui était encore fidèle.

Bref. Il lui fallait être certain que cette femme ne représentait pas de danger pour la guerre.

« Et cette jeune Marie… Qui est-elle dans la guerre ? »

Erèbe sourit, goguenard. Le vieux fou n'avait pas relevé le manque de réponse. Il avait posé deux questions, et Erèbe n'avait répondu qu'à une seule. Il ne voulait pas encore révéler qui étaient son cher Eru et Aglar. Il aurait tout le temps. Eru grogna.

**Les petits deux jambes n'ont plus d'âmes. Danger !**

Le Prince tourna la tête vers Eru et lui caressa la tête pour le rassurer. Le loup venait de lui confirmer ce dont il se doutait. Certains enfants n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Et nul doute qu'ils devaient être plus nombreux que ce qu'il croyait au début. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse plus amplement. Reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur, il répondit avec son sourire un peu dément :

« Marie ? Elle n'est dans aucun autre camp que le mien. Vous pouvez lui poser la question, elle parle parfaitement bien anglais. Par contre, ne la vexez pas, elle mord. »

Il termina sa réplique par un rire à la limite de l'hystérie, tant son excitation était à son comble. Son plan avançait comme prévu, il n'y avait plus à hésiter…

* * *

Sanye se redressa. Quelqu'un approchait. Le cobra siffla et cracha en reconnaissant la silhouette.

$ Hors d'ici ! Intrus ! Voleur ! Pars avant de recevoir mes crocs dans ta nuque et mes anneaux sur ton corps$

La silhouette tourna la tête vers le grand serpent et eut une moue dégoûtée. Le petit prince s'entourait d'étranges animaux. Elle sortit un long poignard luisant et le brandit devant la bête, pour la dissuader d'approcher. Sanye émit ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un ricanement.

$ Tu crois me faire peur ? Je ne suis pas une couleuvre qui fuit à la moindre menace !$

Le serpent, ouvrant grand la gueule, releva son long corps froid, et se précipita vers le voleur. Celui-ci sourit, cruel, et disparut. Le reptile, étonné, s'arrêta, stoppé dans son élan.

Le gêneur réapparut derrière le cobra. Lame brillante et avide de sang.

La tête de Sanye vola à travers la pièce.

Tranquillement, le cambrioleur reprit sa route vers le fond du couloir. Il avait à faire.

« Bientôt… Oui, bientôt… Erèbe, l'heure de ta mort approche… Huhuhu… »

Et partant dans un grand rire, la forme disparut, abandonnant là, le cadavre du pauvre reptile.

Erèbe allait hurler. Encore.

* * *

Marie avait été reçue dans le bureau du directeur afin de parler de la garde de Harry potter. Pour le bien du Prince, elle ne révéla que le strict nécessaire et se fit passer pour une simple humaine, sympathisante avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Quel déshonneur pour ces magnifiques créatures que de voir leur noms accolé avec celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Si autrefois, ce n'était pas dérangeant, Fawkes manifesta son soulagement de voir une autre créature magique avec lui. Marie s'inclina légèrement devant lui, surprenant Dumbledore qui lui demanda des explications. Elle le fixa, se demandant si l'ordre valait la peine puis lui répondit, laconique.

Si à l'origine, sa venue faisait partie du plan, la curiosité malsaine du vieux sorcier la forçait à révéler des données un peu trop secrètes pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Manipulateur et fourbe, il aurait pu postuler pour Slytherin s'il n'y avait eu son imprudence trop… Rouge et Or. Marie, embarrassée, ne sut pas trop comment faire pour se débarrasser de l'homme. Finalement, Acharn, le corbeau d'Erèbe, vint lui sauver la mise en lui apportant une missive indiquant qu'il lui fallait se rendre de toute urgence au Palais.

Le Coffre Royal avait été cambriolé.

* * *

« MERDE ! »

Un objet non-identifié fut balancé contre le mur de la chambre. Erèbe jetait toutes ses affaires à travers la pièce. Son aura, dangereusement tourbillonnante, envenimait les choses en les faisant virevolter un peu partout. Hurlant à la mort, Eru rajoutait au bruit que faisait la magie qui claquait dans le dortoir.

Terrifiés, tous les élèves de Gryffindor s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle Commune et attendaient que les choses se calment. Les colères de Harry étaient toujours craintes et depuis l'année précédente où il avait fait voler un élève de seconde année, venu lui demander de se calmer, les Gryffindor l'évitaient lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Mais là, il était particulièrement furieux.

Ginevra entra dans la salle en secouant la tête. Alycia l'avait mise au courant et elle regrettait la mort de Sanye. Plus encore, elle était en colère contre le voleur qui avait dérobé l'Anneau frontal de Morgane. N'importe quelle créature pouvait l'utiliser et Erèbe n'avait pas placé suffisamment de protection dessus. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de sa fureur.

Il culpabilisait.

Un nouveau cri et un grand bruit (comme si une armoire était en train de s'écrouler avec tout son contenu) résonna alors que des premières années gémissaient de terreur. Ginevra leur jeta un regard empli de pitié. Pauvres humains… Si fragiles… Elle pouffa en songeant qu'ils ne survivraient pas deux minutes au Palais.

Puis elle se reprit et grimpa les escaliers menant à la salle d'où venait le fracas. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda pour voir si la voie était libre…

Et referma vivement la porte lorsque deux livres et un cahier vinrent heurter le bois.

Elle décida d'attendre une accalmie. Lorsque, enfin, les bruits se calmèrent un peu, elle rouvrit la porte, plus prudemment que la dernière fois. Le Prince s'était un peu calmé et soufflait doucement, au milieu de la pièce, poings serrés. Les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait à la situation. Marie avait accompli la majeure partie de son travail, Alycia et Crystalla répandaient tranquillement des rumeurs sur son compte, Ginevra et Draco réunissaient les deux maisons sous un même drapeau – le sien. Le plan avançait, lentement mais sûrement. Il sourit légèrement.

Et s'aperçut du capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle.

« Mais, par Cerbère, que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« Tu as manifesté ta colère, Erèbe. Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. » Répondit Ginevra en s'avançant dans la pièce, évitant les objets jonchés, ça et là.

« Et je dois dire que tu as effrayé nombre d'humains en bas. J'ai eu peur, moi aussi. Surtout quand je me suis aperçu que des OVNI se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers moi ! » Conclut la jeune fille en riant, toute anxiété écartée.

Le Prince remua la tête avec une certaine honte. Appelant la Magie à lui, il remit en ordre la pièce, prenant bien soin de réparer objets, mur et fenêtre, dont l'apparence avait été rudement malmenée par sa colère. Il se retourna vers Ginevra et écarta les bras en lui offrant un air contrit.

« Désolé. Sanye était pour moi aussi importante qu'un familier, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps que je l'avais. Sa perte signifie un nouveau signe dans les hostilités. De même que le massacre des elfes blancs, elle n'était pas prévue dans l'équation. »

« Les elfes blancs ?! Tu m'avais caché cela ! Qui a fait cela ? Je m'en vais lui montrer à coups de crocs et de griffes que l'on ne joue pas avec les Créatures ! »

« Calmes-toi. Pour l'instant, la vengeance n'est pas envisageable ! Nous devons y aller doucement. Et puis, suite à ces évènements, je n'ai même pas pu révéler mon identité humaine au Dark Lord… Il serait temps d'y songer… »

« Les vacances de Noël approchent. Sous couvert d'aller voir Marie, nous pourrions organiser une rencontre, non ? D'ailleurs au final, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué ? »

Devant une Ginevra un peu éberlué, Erèbe rosit. Son attitude enfantine du soir du bal lui retombait dessus. En effet, voyant la gêne de Voldemort, il n'avait pas osé tout lui confesser. Admettre qu'il avait été embrassé (chaste baiser, mais embrassade tout de même) par son pire ennemi, gamin d'à peine dix-sept ans, serait un coup rude pour l'homme et Erèbe n'avait pas eu le cœur à la confrontation.

Devant l'air insistant de sa protégée, le Prince finit par tout lui avouer et affronta le regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'observa un temps, se demandant pourquoi il agissait parfois si puérilement. Puis, soupirant, elle dit :

« Si je comprends bien, tu t'es dégonflé juste par honte et peur ? Tout cela ne te ressemble pas Erèbe ! »

« Modère ton langage devant moi, je te prie. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette situation. J'aurais du faire plus attention à ce que je faisais ce soir-là. J'ai agi de la même manière que si j'avais bu plus que de raison. »

« Ça t'arrive à toi aussi ? Etonnant. On en apprend tous les jours. » Ironisa Ginevra, toujours contrariée.

Erèbe se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

* * *

« Hmm. Je suppose que je peux vous accorder cette faveur. » Dit Dumbledore avec son habituel air bienveillant.

« Toutefois, vous devez bien comprendre qu'il est hors de question pour vous d'aller quelque part sans sécurité, surtout avec la guerre qui avance. Et ce Prince de l'Ombre qui revient au moment inopportun. »

Erèbe, Ginevra et Draco sourirent. Cette remarque tombait dans les bonnes oreilles. Si Dumbledore s'inquiétait déjà de l'implication des Créatures Magiques dans ce monde, la suite risquait d'être amusante.

« Le professeur Snape vous accompagnera donc. »

Étonnamment, les faces souriantes des élèves devinrent grimaçantes, suite à cette annonce.

* * *

L'Ennemi leva sa main pour faire rayonner l'objet qu'Il tenait dans sa main. Le vouant miroiter aux reflets de la flamme de la bougie, Il ricana.

L'Anneau Frontal de Morgane avait été le premier artefact à être pris, les deux autres suivraient.

« Majesté… »

« Silence ! Je pense… »

La créature se retira, un air navré sur le visage.

Sa Reine avait bien changé. Trop changé.

* * *

« Je refuse que cet homme vienne avec nous dans _mon_ palais ! » S'exclama Erèbe, dans le dortoir de Draco.

« Pourtant, tu as accepté de m'amener… » Rétorqua Ginevra.

« C'était différent. Très différent. Tu m'étais utile, et puis, « Harry » était très attaché à toi. Et je savais que tu le considérais comme ton frère, bien plus que ceux dont tu partageais le sang. » Erèbe souffla. « Snape nous déteste. Et, en tant qu'espion d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne nous est pas du tout utile. De plus… Me vois-tu en train de lui avouer la vérité ? »

« Non » Avoua Ginevra. « Le professeur Snape n'a pas de camp précis. Il suffit que nous nous trompions pour faire basculer l'issue de la guerre. »

Erèbe commença à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir, où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour faire le point. Alycia lissait ses cheveux en arborant une moue pensive, et Draco câlinait Ginevra. Cette dernière, mordillait sa mèche pour trouver une solution à leur problème.

« Bon. Résumons la situation. Nous ne sommes pas sûr du camp réel de Severus, donc on ne peut pas se permettre pour l'instant de révéler tout. Cependant, si, par chance, il s'avérait qu'il soit du coté du Lord, nous aurions un allié de taille. Du Veritaserum, vous pensez que ça marcherait ? » Demanda Erèbe au petit groupe.

« On ne peut en être sûr » Répondit Draco « Mon Parrain maîtrise l'Occlumencie et est un Maître en Potions. Il doit sûrement connaître l'antidote. Ce ne serait pas prudent. »

« Hm… Cela me répugnerais d'utiliser une manière plus… Concluante sur lui, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Mais si ça me permet d'obtenir des informations… »

« C'est un espion. Il a été formé pour résister à toute forme de torture. » Rétorqua Ginevra.

Chacun se tut, réfléchissant aux diverses solutions. Quoique Draco ait éloigné ses pensées de la discussion, s'acharnant à mordiller le cou de sa bien-aimée qui lui répondit en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Erèbe, agacé de leur jeu d'amoureux, sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide, mis à part quelques couche-tard qui ne lui accordèrent aucune attention, habitués à l'étrange manège auquel il se livrait depuis plusieurs nuits. Il sourit, ravi de constater que la maison Slytherin l'avait déjà assimilé comme allié, malgré leur haine de six ans. Enfin, cinq. Mis à pars quelques altercations avec Draco, l'année précédente avait été une trêve, le pouvoir grandissant de Voldemort inquiétant « Harry » et satisfaisant l'ego des élèves Verts et Argents. Par ailleurs, l'âme d'Erèbe prenait déjà le pas sur celle d'« Harry », aussi, le garçon avait laissé tranquille les gens qu'il considérait déjà, inconsciemment, comme ses futurs alliés.

Erèbe s'arrêta un instant devant l'âtre de la cheminée et se perdant dans les flammes émeraude, il se souvint de la première fois où il avait pris le dessus sur le Survivant.

* * *

_« HARRY ! »_

_ Les gens courraient, fuyaient sans relâche. Harry se retourna vers la voix d'Hermione qui l'appelait, avec désespoir. Alors qu'il sprintait vers un abri, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de colère. Voldemort ne lui laisserait donc jamais de répit ? Il ne pouvait même pas faire de courses à Diagon Alley pour sa sixième année, que des Deatheaters attaquaient ?_

_ L'injustice de sa vie le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle._

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de vie normale ?_

_Pourquoi devait-il combattre depuis ses onze ans ?_

_Pourquoi lui ? Et pas Neville ?_

_ Il ferma les yeux, réprimant les larmes, tentant de se dire que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son misérable destin. Destin qui tournerait court s'il ne partait pas au plus vite de la grande avenue, emplie de corps et de soldats. Les sorts et maléfices fusaient un peu partout, frôlant Harry. Alors qu'il se réfugiait sous une corniche, cape d'Invisibilité sur les épaules, il repartit dans ses pensées, la tristesse de son sort, remplacée par la colère de son impuissance._

_Pourquoi cette vieille folle lui avait-elle consacré une prophétie ?_

_Pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisi ?_

_Pourquoi Wortmail avait-il été si faible et trahi ses parents ?_

_Pourquoi lui ?_

_ Ses sentiments jaillirent dans son aura et, bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience, le rendirent aussi visible que s'il avait crié « JE SUIS ICI » en agitant un panneau fluorescent. Des vagues de magie s'échappèrent de son corps crispé et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient, l'un vert sombre comme le feuillage d'un arbre en été, l'autre aussi rouge que la lave en fusion. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et, d'un geste négligeant de la main, il envoya valser les Deatheaters qui s'approchaient. Erèbe murmura, effleurant son œil carmin :_

_« Pas encore Harry…Patience… Tu pourras bientôt retrouver les tiens et sourire à nouveau joyeusement. »_

_ Levant la tête vers le ciel couvert, Erèbe recueillit sur son visage les quelques gouttes chaudes qui tombaient en une bruine légère et fine. Son sourire doux flottant toujours sur son visage, un dernier chuchotement s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées :_

_« Là-haut… Je pense que tu te plairas au Royaume des Morts… Tous ceux que tu aimes y sont… Et ils t'accueilleront avec joie et fierté pour ce que tu as fait… Cher enfant… Reprends ton corps… Tant qu'il t'appartient encore… »_

_Il s'écroula._

_Un éclair éclaira sa face blême, un bref instant._

_

* * *

_

_Fin du chapitre_

Et voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, je trouve Erèbe trop gentil. Hm... On va dire qu'il s'adoucit au contact des humains. Mais il redeviendra le Prince de l'Ombre bientôt. Huhu...

Et la seconde rencontre entre Erèbe et le Lord arrive plus tôt que je ne le pensais (et elle dure en plus, avec évolution - enfin) : prochain chapitre. Avec en prime, retour de Petunia Dursley.

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines : **Dimanche 16 mai** (ce jour-là, il ne me restera plus qu'un mois de cours. J'aime le lycée ^^)

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	10. It's true I am a monster

Hello ! Bonjour à tous en ce dimanche ensoleillé... Hum... (je dois avouer en avoir _assez_ de ce temps pourri qui nous poursuit ces derniers temps... Qui est-ce qui m'avait dit qu'on se dirigeait vers une canicule, déjà ?)

Bref, temps idéal pour rester bien tranquille devant son ordinateur et envoyer un nouveau chapitre !

à la demande de Simon Potter, voilà un récapitulatif des OC (normalement je les ai tous mis, mais je ne suis pas sûre, et j'en rajouterai au fur et à mesure.)

Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez les personnages :

**Marie Caçador : **C'est la première garde du corps d'Erèbe. Elle le suit depuis sa première vie. Son clan a été créé par les humains pour chasser les créatures sombres et il a été détruit. Son nom signifie « Chasseuse ». Erèbe lui a promis vengeance.

**Alycia Cartney :** Seconde garde du corps d'Erèbe, elle fait partie des démons du sixième cercle. Elle est aussi chargée des négociations avec Voldemort et est entrée sous couverture à Hogwarts en sixième année. Elle a été placée à Slytherin. Elle déteste les silences. Elle est amie avec Ginevra.

**Crystalla Madgat :** Crystalla n'est qu'un surnom. Elle est la première protégée d'Erèbe - les protégées étant des créatures sous la garde du Prince, destinées à siéger au Conseil - et sa race est vampire. Elle s'est infiltrée chez les Ravenclaw en troisième année pour suivre le plan d'Erèbe.

**Lys :** Suivante personnelle de Ginevra. Elle connaît bien son Prince car elle le sert depuis longtemps, et elle le respecte profondément.

**Aglar :** Jaguar, familier de Ginevra. Son nom signifie « Gloire ».

**Acharn : **Corbeau messager d'Erèbe. Son nom signifie « Vengeance ».

**Sanye :** Serpent (cobra) d'Erèbe. Gardienne du Coffre Royal, elle a été tuée quand l'Anneau Frontal de Morgane a été dérobé. Son nom signifie « Loi ».

**Eru :** Loup d'Erèbe, familier. Son nom signifie « Meurtre ».

**Aria :** Reine des Succubes et Incubes. Elle déteste Erèbe qu'elle connaît depuis sa première vie (la raison pour laquelle elle a pu rester en vie aussi longtemps sera révélée plus tard) pour une raison personnelle. Elle semble comploter quelque chose. Elle est membre du Conseil.

**Les Membres du Conseil :** Vampires : Nirar - Allié d'Erèbe (c'est Erèbe qui l'a mis sur le trône)

Succubes et Incubes : Aria - Elle hait Erèbe.

Elfes Noirs : Pydë - Alliée d'Erèbe.

Harpyes : Verini - Alliée d'Erèbe.

Démons : Asmodée - Allié d'Erèbe.

Lycans de l'Ouest : Fenrir

Lycans de l'Est : Houkou - Allié d'Erèbe (Erèbe lui a permis de conserver son titre d'Alpha après que Fenrir l'ai battu en duel).

Voilà, si j'en ai oublié et que vous désirez vous rappeler de qui ils sont, prévenez-moi !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Plus que deux et vous saurez à propos de Crystalla… Peut être… Huhu.

Bonne Lecture !

Et, j'y pense, je crois ne jamais vous avoir dit MERCI A TOUS pour vos review… J'ai un peu honte, c'est important. Je le redis, donc, MERCIIII !

* * *

_Chapitre 8 – C'est vrai. Je suis un monstre._

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, aussi, les élèves n'avaient guère la tête à travailler. Certains professeurs avaient même renoncé à enseigner correctement en ces derniers jours de classes.

Sauf pour les élèves de septièmes années bien sûr.

Les pauvres préparant leurs NEWTs, aucun ne pouvait se permettre la moindre détente avant les vacances, libération qui faisait saliver d'avance certains fainéants.

Erèbe bailla discrètement. Le cours de métamorphose n'était habituellement pas lassant, mais il avait veillé tard afin de trouver une solution au problème « Snape » et McGonagall ayant décidé de leur faire une séance de révision – une sorte de NEWT blanc en fait – il s'ennuyait à mourir (façon de parler, il était _déjà_ mort) en attendant son tour.

« Parvati Patil ! »

Ah. On arrivait au « p ». Il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil contrarié à la prestation lamentable de la jeune fille. Bien que ses notes en Métamorphose soient tout à fait correctes, l'excitation des vacances à venir et le stress de l'évaluation – dont le bilan compterait lors des NEWTs – lui faisait rater certains exercices, pourtant élémentaires.

« Harry Potter »

Des murmures résonnèrent dans la salle de classe, rappelant désagréablement à Erèbe la Répartition lors de la première année. D'aucuns étaient admiratifs, faisant référence à ses excellentes notes dans la matière, d'autres l'étaient moins et des insultes fusèrent, rendant le Prince, hargneux.

Sa déconcentration s'évapora, lorsque le professeur lui tendit la fiche d'exercices qu'il devait accomplir dans un temps limité. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

« Simple. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et d'un geste de main, l'enjoignit à réaliser les entraînements demandés. Il sourit, sarcastique, et sortit l'inévitable baguette, dont il ne pouvait évidemment que faire usage.

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers voulaient utiliser ces bâtons… Étant donné que je ne peux leur parler, ils n'ont jamais su que, pour m'utiliser, il fallait faire corps avec moi, et que les « baguettes magiques » les affaiblissaient._

« Tu as raison mon Amie », répondit Erèbe en pensée. Puis il se concentra enfin et agita négligemment sa baguette. La manœuvre consistait à transformer une assiette en un quelconque objet animé. Avec amusement, le Prince transforma la sienne en un petit Mickey – il se souvenait qu' « Harry » l'avait vu en espionnant le gros muggle junior – qui, avec son chapeau de magicien, faisait bouger un minuscule balai. Il ponctua sa transformation d'un petit plus, puisque l'animation se tourna vers le professeur et la salua bien bas.

Minerva était étonnée et ne put que féliciter le jeune homme de sa performance. Avec cette transmutation, il pourrait facilement obtenir sa NEWT de métamorphose.

« Toutefois » Dit-elle « La seconde épreuve consistera à transformer une partie de vous-même. Qu'importe la manière, vous devrez être à même à la fin des vacances, de pouvoir voler durant au moins cinq minutes. »

Les élèves gémirent à l'entente de ce devoir. La difficulté de maintenir une métamorphose si complexe aussi longtemps, décourageait déjà les cancres. Erèbe se contenta de sourire.

Et son sourire s'élargit à l'entente de la sonnerie.

« VIVE LES VACANCES » Hurla Dean Thomas.

Il s'étonna toutefois de ne pas entendre son ami Seamus crier avec lui. Mais ce dernier avait la tête ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur Erèbe.

Qui ne lui adressa pas un regard.

* * *

Voldemort observa longuement le Prince de l'Ombre. Avec un soupçon de colère, il remarqua le masque qu'il portait, ne daignant toujours pas lui avouer sa véritable identité. Lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer ce détail, le Prince se contenta de lui assurer qu'il l'avait fait venir uniquement pour cela et ajouta, avec une joie enfantine :

« Croyez-vous au Père Noël, Voldemort ? »

Le Dark Lord s'étouffa d'agacement.

* * *

Pétunia Dursley jeta un coup d'œil à droite. Un autre à gauche.

Personne en vue.

Elle sourit et sortit des cuisines où on l'avait confiné depuis que ce sale mioche s'était rebellé. Elle était contre les châtiments corporels, mais ce _Potter_ l'avait bien mérité. Il lui avait pris son mari, son enfant. Elle ignorait où ils se trouvaient, car elle venait à peine de réveiller son esprit et il était encore un peu embrumé. Mais elle était certaine qu'_Il_ les retenait autre part, dans ce palais lugubre.

Elle regarda le tableau dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle du trône. La muggle se fit la réflexion que ce ne devait pas être très gai pour les invités de voir en premier lieu l'exécution d'une quelconque personne. Bien que ce soit agréable pour elle qu'il ressemble à son damné neveu.

La porte principale s'ouvrit.

* * *

Erèbe grimaça en constatant l'impatience de ses invités. Même s'il savait que le Lord allait emmener ses principaux serviteurs, il aurait préféré évité de devoir se dévoiler devant _Bellatrix Lestrange_ et _Fenrir Greyback_.

Il ne s'agissait pas des plus civils et pacifiques Deatheaters. Et Erèbe avait donc estimé préférable de se retirer avec dans la Salle du trône, là où ses sujets et domestiques proliféraient toujours.

Mais la servante qu'il rencontra fut celle qu'entre toutes, il aurait préféré éviter.

Pétunia Dursley.

Ses poings se serrèrent et son visage se tordit dans une grimace de rage.

« Par les Titans, que fait-elle là ? » Rumina-t-il

A cet instant il aurait même jugé mieux de se trouver face à Dumbledore. Au moins devant lui, savait-il comment réagir. Devant sa _tante_, il ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Surtout qu'à le scruter ainsi…

« Mon garçon ! Où sont mon mari et mon fils ? Où est ma _famille _? »

… Elle allait finir par le reconnaître.

« Je suis maudit ces derniers temps » Marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Ginevra étouffa un cri. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la désagréable silhouette de la _tante_ de Erèbe – enfin, de « Harry », mais là n'était pas le problème – elle avait cru à une hallucination. Erèbe après tout, s'était débarrassé _définitivement_ des Dursley, n'est ce pas ?

Il semblerait que non.

Elle cracha légèrement en entendant le son hautain de la femelle humaine. Qui était-elle pour s'adresse au Prince ? La jeune princesse sentit également des tensions venant des domestiques et des courtisans.

Erèbe était un dictateur. Mais un dictateur aimé.

Ginevra regarda le Prince. Morne, il ne bougeait pas… Il attendait que la muggle fasse le premier pas. Que ce soit elle qui l'agresse.

Ginevra réalisa qu'elle allait dévoiler l'identité d'Erèbe. Et que ce dernier ne savait pas comment éviter cela.

* * *

« Réponds ! »

Sous des protestations de plus en plus véhémentes, Pétunia se rapprocha de son monstre de neveu. Elle le prit par le col et commença à le secouer. Des sanglots commençaient à venir au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient. Elle planta son regard dans celui de don homologue, et frissonna. Il avait des yeux mornes, vides de vie. Le gauche rougeoyait et elle le lâcha alors q'un cri d'effroi s'échappait de sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet horrible œil ? ! Stupide garçon, répond-moi ! Réponds _Potter_ »

Et avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle le gifla.

* * *

Ginevra serra les poings. Elle aurait voulu intervenir – comme la plupart des créatures présentes – mais un léger geste du Prince les avait arrêtés. Elle grimaça en voyant le masque voler à quelques mètres de son propriétaire.

Elle s'approcha d'Erèbe lorsqu'elle vit les baguettes sorties de Voldemort et de ses comparses. L'air furieux que chacun affichait la convainquit que la confrontation était inévitable. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle aperçut son fiancé et ses amis. Draco avait en effet invité les jeunes Zabini, Parkinson et Nott à venir avec lui afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et Erèbe. Aucun d'eux ne savait pour Erèbe et s'ils n'avaient pas l'air en colère, leur expression valait le détour.

Faisant fi de son éducation, Blaise avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Pansy tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre et Théodore… Et bien, il était égal à lui-même, impassible. Quoiqu'il tremblait un peu. Et une lueur stupéfaite dansait dans ses prunelles.

* * *

Erèbe sentait la brûlure de la claque sur sa joue. Il y porta une main et, lentement, essuya le sang qui coulait de lèvre, ouverte par le coup. Il se redressa, son œil plus rouge que jamais, tandis que l'autre s'assombrissait jusqu'à devenir presque noir.

« Humaine… »

Il vit la femelle se raidir sous le nom. Elle cracha peu après :

« Où sont-ils ? Je veux ma famille ! »

Furtivement, une lueur de colère passa dans le regard d'Erèbe. Il sentait à chaque instant la douleur qu'avait éprouvé « Harry » alors que ce qui lui restait de famille le traitait comme un moins que rien. Et lui, Erèbe, en souffrait encore plus.

Car toujours, ceux qui appartenaient à sa famille, l'avait traité ainsi.

_Pauvre Enfant… Ne ressasse pas le passé…_

_Et punis cette humaine !_

Pour que même la Magie l'y autorise, c'est qu'elle le méritait. Erèbe doucement, se mit à sourire. Et c'est ce sourire, plus que tout, qui poussa Pétunia à dépasser les limites.

« DIS-LE **POTTER** ! DIS Où ILS SONT ! RENDS-MOI MA FAMILLE ET **MA VIE** ! J'AURAI MIEUX FAIT DE TE **NOYER** ALORS QUE TU N'ETAIS QU'UN BéBé ! **MONSTRE !** »

Le sourire s'agrandit.

* * *

Tom Riddle ne pouvait y croire. Son pire ennemi serait en réalité celui qui devait devenir son meilleur allié ? Impossible. Il pourchassait depuis seize ans Potter, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer d'avis.

C'était un adversaire. Pas un ami.

Alors pourquoi sentait-il comme de la compassion lorsqu'il entendait la femme hurler devant la tête baissée du Prince. Non. De Potter.

* * *

Erèbe remonta la tête, dévoilant son visage à la face démente. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté de transformation. Il restait la plupart du temps dans sa peau humaine. Dans la peau de « Harry ».

Mais il était temps de montrer à ses alliés une partie de son pouvoir. Et de sa cruauté.

Ses oreilles s'effilèrent, atteignant la longueur de celles d'un Elfe Noir. Ses crocs blancs et avides de sang étaient ceux d'un Vampire de Sang Pur – ce qu'il était. Ses pupilles devinrent celles d'un Démon du septième cercle. Pareilles aux serpents.

Il se courba un instant, ployant sur le poids soudain qui s'était rajouté dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il se releva, d'immenses ailes se déployaient dans son dos. De la couleur des ténèbres, elles battaient lentement, attendant de pouvoir faire s'envoler le Prince. Alors que des griffes remplaçaient ses ongles, il parla. Son élocution était un peu difficile à comprendre, à cause des crocs qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir.

« Humaine. Tu ose me donner des ordres ? Tu m'en as donné suffisamment lorsque j'étais encore en sommeil et que celui à qui tu t'adressais était « Harry » ! Et puis… (il ricana) c'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Mais, il est déconseillé de me tenir tête comme tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure… Et puis, tu as osé… Me frapper… Sais-tu que les seuls l'ayant fait ne sont plus de ce monde ? »

Pétunia trembla. Son mari… Son cher époux… Vernon… Il avait frappé le garçon… Elle devint livide et vacilla, tombant à genoux.

« Non… »

Erèbe s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la femme désespérée. Et il murmura, savoura chacun de ses mots :

« Et si… Et il est mort en maudissant chacun de ses actes… »

Se redressant, il éclata de rire. Un rire glaçant chaque membre de la pauvre femme. Brisant son avenir. Détruisant les dernières miettes de sa raison. Lorsqu'un garde s'approcha afin de l'emmener, elle hurla et, saisissant l'épée qui pendait aux cotés du soldat, l'abattit sur son neveu haï et détesté. Il disparut lorsque la lame l'effleura.

Réapparaissant derrière elle, il lui saisit les cheveux et souffla, triomphant :

« Bravo, vermine. Tu as su porter une épée. C'est très bien. Mais sais-tu que tu aggrave ton cas ? Moi qui voulais te donner une mort douce… J'ai changé d'avis. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tes restes iront nourrir les Erinyes, créatures vengeresses et avides de douleur et de sang. $ Et souffre à jamais au fin fond du Tartare, misérable immondice ! $ »

Personne à part Voldemort n'avait compris la malédiction lancée à l'encontre de la femelle, le parseltongue (nda : fourchelang) n'étant pas une des langues parlées au Palais. Ginevra avait frissonné en entendant la langue des serpents.

Erèbe faisait vraiment peur.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange observait, abasourdi, le Prince de l'Ombre régler son compte à la stupide muggle. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait de Potter, ce gamin au cœur trop tendre et à la chance insolente. Pourtant, lorsque les gardes emmenèrent la femme évanouie, et qu'il se retourna vers eux, Bellatrix put observer la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Son œil droit scintillait, de la couleur de l'émeraude, couleur qu'elle avait entraperçu une fois, sur une seule personne. Lily Evans.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Erèbe se rapprocha des Deatheaters et de leur Lord. Il ne craignait pas vraiment Greyback. Parce qu'il était un Lycan. Or, les Lycans faisaient partie des créatures qui lui devaient obéissance. D'ailleurs, si Fenrir avait obtenu tant de pouvoir chez les loups-garous, c'était grâce à sa capacité à se transformer à volonté.

En revanche, Bellatrix et le Dark Lord étaient plus inquiétant. Bellatrix parce qu'elle le détestait – quoique, peut-être que cette petite démonstration lui avait fait gagner son respect – et Tom… Et bien, parce que c'était Tom. Quand bien même « Harry » et lui était des âmes-sœurs, ça ne les avaient pas empêchés de se battre durant… La vie entière de « Harry ». Quel dommage ! Surtout que non, Erèbe n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser séduire. Il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire avec la guerre.

Et puis, il s'était promis de ne plus se faire avoir.

« Désolé de devoir vous l'annoncer ainsi. Cette idiote m'a gâché l'effet de surprise ! Mon identité actuelle est belle et bien Harry Potter. »

Il força un sourire

Son cœur devait rester fermé.

* * *

Severus pesta encore, une fois n'est pas coutume, contre Potter. Cet idiot lui avait faussé compagnie dès leur arrivée dans cet étrange palais. En revanche, la dénommée Marie, celle qui les hébergeait soi-disant, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il avait bien tenté de s'en débarrasser mais impossible. Elle était plus collante que la bave d'un Flobberworm (nda : veracrasse) et ce n'était pas peu dire !

« Nous sommes arrivés, Mr Snape. »

Il grimaça. Tout dans sa voix montrait sa désapprobation quant à sa présence, depuis le vouvoiement forcé, au « Mr » mielleux. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne portait de véritable respect qu'à Potter et à la petite Weasley. Quant aux autres… Et bien soit, elle les tolérait, soit, il apparaissait qu'elle avait envie de leur jeter plusieurs maléfices plus ou moins répréhensibles. A première vue.

Marie haussa les sourcils en constatant le regard noir de l'invité du Prince. Elle soupira discrètement. Alycia était plus douée qu'elle pour les missions diplomatiques. Son rôle à elle était de protéger le Prince envers et contre tout et de maîtriser les éventuelles créatures félonnes. Lorsque Erèbe lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Mr Snape, elle avait intercepté son air amusé.

Il l'avait fait exprès, l'idiot.

Elle remarqua de suite, en entrant dans la Salle du trône que la situation était tendue. Ginevra se tenait droite, rigide comme si on lui avait tiré la tête vers le haut. Elle n'arborait ce genre d'attitude que lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. Marie l'avait remarqué lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

* * *

« Crystalla ! Attends ! »

La petite albinos de troisième année se retourna pour apercevoir Michael Corner qui lui courrait après. Cet élève de sixième année – qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça d'ailleurs, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit appréciée dans sa maison – avait toujours tendance à la suivre un peu partout sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. D'après Erèbe, les humains appelaient cela… L'instinct fraternel ou quelque chose comme ça (en vérité, Erèbe s'était moqué de Corner et avait parlé d'instinct maternel, mais Corner n'étant ni une fille, ni une mère, et n'ayant pas compris la plaisanterie, Crystalla avait adapté ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Ginevra avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle lui avait rapporté ce fait.) …

« Ou vas-tu ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ! » Il avait l'air très enthousiaste. Crystalla se sentit presque coupable de ruiner ses espoirs. Presque.

« Non, merci. Je vais juste à la bibliothèque. J'ai… » Répondit-elle, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

« Ah ! » La coupa-t-il « Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? Tu veux que je t'assiste ? »

« Non. Je vais juste parler à Mrs Pince. Je n'ai besoin, ni d'accompagnateur, ni d'un gêneur. Et tu appartiens à la seconde catégorie. »

Crystalla savait qu'elle était froide. Mais, par Cerbère, les seules personnes avec qui elle était amicale étaient Erèbe et Ginevra. Elle n'aimait pas être importunée de la sorte, et cet humain correspondait plus à l'idée de la nourriture, qu'à celle d'un camarade. Elle huma l'air un instant, son odeur était… Très agréable. Elle donnait faim.

Elle rétracta ses crocs, sortis par instinct.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Oh… Bon, si tu as envie de parler, je serais dans la salle commune. » Son sourire s'était un peu fané. Il était déstabilisé.

« Très bien. Au revoir. » Conclut-elle.

Elle s'éloigna, la fragrance de l'humain planant dans l'air alors qu'il partait vers le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui servait d'entrée à sa maison. _Maison_. Elle n'aimait ce mot que lorsqu'il s'agissait des Enfers. La Surface n'était pour elle qu'un vaste plateau de jeu.

Un jeu auquel elle était toujours gagnante.

Elle croisa Luna Lovegood, la fille à l'air toujours rêveur. Elle sentait un mélange de potion et la senteur parfumée des pins. Crystalla fronça le nez. Elle n'aimait pas la nature.

Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle avait dans le nez l'odeur d'une forêt, mais il lui sembla sentir l'odeur mouillée d'une fourrure, en même temps qu'elle reconnut l'arôme propre aux serpents. Étonnant mélange. Tout à son analyse, elle entraperçut Padma Patil, une autre élève de sixième année.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le coup s'abattit sur sa nuque.

Elle eut juste le temps de penser que l'étrange parfum venait du groupe d'élèves qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Celui dont faisait partie Patil.

Noir.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Hm. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Je crois que c'est le plus court que j'ai écrit (il fait, en tout, 3 587 mots. C'est peu TT)

Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suppose que certains doivent commencer à comprendre pourquoi j'ai pris Crystalla pour l'interlude... Aurai-je droit à des review pour vos hypothèses quant à la suite ?

Et, promis yamia, la suite sera un peu plus... "chaude"! Huhuhu....

Bref, la suite dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude, le **29 mai 2010**.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	11. He was the innocence

Passé de bonnes semaines ? Bientôt les vacances – miracle, la libération ! – et je dois avouer n'en être pas fâchée. En plus, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire !

Bonne lecture

_Chapitre 9 – Il était l'innocence_

_

* * *

_

Luna ne pouvait décemment y croire. Elle qu'on accusait d'être folle et d'avoir des hallucinations. Elle qui, depuis toute petite, voyait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient ne serait-ce que rêver. Elle qui comprenait bien mieux la nature que d'autres.

Elle, dont la mère était une Moire.

Luna aurait choisi de ne jamais voir cela. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de contempler l'œuvre de ces gens. Sans aucun doute, elle aurait voulu être victime d'un mirage. Même si cela signait l'accord entre Maisons. Même si elle pouvait contempler la trêve entre des élèves qui, il y a peu, se haïssaient.

Elle n'était qu'observatrice et elle se détestait pour cela.

Elle aurait du intervenir. Elle aurait pu, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ? Ils n'avaient plus rien de ce qui caractérisait un humain. Ils n'étaient que des marionnettes, des pions. De qui ? Elle avait son idée sur la question, mais ne voulait pas – Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas ! – la formuler sans voir s'écrouler toutes ses certitudes. Tout son monde.

Impuissante, ses larmes coulant sur son visage, elle regarda s'éloigner les bourreaux de Crystalla Madgat, sa camarade. Une vampire.

Elle aurait voulu la sauver, mais elle n'était qu'une observatrice.

Elle ne pouvait que regarder les humains s'entre-déchirer, se détruire et se tuer. Et emporter la Nature avec eux.

Crystalla allait mourir.

Et elle n'y pouvait plus rien.

La petite Ravenclaw prit dans ses bras le corps meurtri et marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cherchant mentalement, un moyen de contacter Harry.

Enfin, celui qui se faisait passer pour lui.

* * *

Erèbe jeta un regard incertain à la petite troupe qui s'était formé autour de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à punir l'humaine. Il savait déjà qu'elle allait lui apporter des ennuis.

Mais à ce point-là, c'était un peu exagéré. Un peu.

« POTTER ! »

Beaucoup ?

Il soupira.

* * *

Severus Snape ne pouvait y croire. Potter et le Dark Lord ensemble, dans la même pièce ? Et sans se taper dessus, je vous prie. Civilement presque…

Nan. Pas possible.

Il cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Puis réalisa – enfin – la situation et courut se placer entre les deux, en criant le nom de son élève. Il le détestait soit. Mais la guerre étant ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait pas lieu de repenser à ses sentiments personnels. Potter était son élève.

L'Elu aussi, et bien que Severus ait de sérieux doutes à ce propos, cela n'était pas de son ressort.

* * *

Erèbe cligna des yeux. Oh, par le Tartare, il avait juste la sensation de devoir se pendre. Serait-il vraiment maudit ? Sa vie – _Ses_ vies, par Cerbère ! – en témoignait pour lui. Il voulait seulement se retirer dans sa chambre et noyer son désarroi dans l'alcool. Bien que ce ne soit pas très approprié pour lui de procéder ainsi quand son pire ennemi voulait le tuer. A moins que ce ne soit son allié qui le désirait. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle décision allait prendre Tom.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? Snape ? »

Au diable les « monsieur » et les « professeur », la situation était critique. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à Marie qui haussa les épaules. Elle n'y pouvait rien si son Prince n'était définitivement pas un diplomate.

« Calme, Severus. Potter – ou dois-je l'appeler Erèbe ? – ne risque rien, considérant son identité. »

Snape afficha un amusant air ahuri. Apparemment, nota le Lord, il n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi était-il ici alors ?

« Potter… Que signifie ceci ? Répondez ! »

Erèbe fit la moue, agacé par l'ordre. Il n'aimait décidément pas cela. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les élèves se rapprocher. Ginevra semblait rire des trois amis de Draco. Logique, ils devaient avoir affiché la même tête que Snape.

« Erèbe pour toi, Tom – grimace du concerné – et Snape, reculez, je n'ai pas besoin d'une quelconque protection. Sauf contre vous selon la personne à qui va votre allégeance. »

L'air livide confirma ses doutes au Prince.

« Saisissez-le. »

* * *

Mrs Pompfresh poussa un cri en découvrant devant son infirmerie le corps de la petite Madgat dans un piteux état. Sonnant l'alarme, elle convoqua sur-le-champ le directeur et Filius Flitwick. Elle gémit devant l'ampleur des dégâts. On avait torturé la pauvre enfant.

Qui pouvait faire cela ?

Une autre découverte l'accabla. La jeune fille était vampire. Et l'infirmière n'avait aucune idée de comment on soignait une telle créature magique. Elle se résigna à faire venir Hagrid, le spécialiste.

C'était urgent.

* * *

« Aw, je me sens comme si ma tête allait exploser » Grimaça Erèbe, Voldemort se rapprochant de lui « N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'endiguer la connexion ? Ou au moins, de l'atténuer ? C'est douloureux. »

« Je ne dirais pas que je te plains, _Erèbe_, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne t'accable pas de Crucio tant je suis furieux. Me cacher cela n'était pas le meilleur moyen de t'assurer mon amitié. »

Erèbe roula des yeux. Oh. Et ensuite ?

« Et je suppose que je devais me présenter à toi. Je devais sans doute affirmer quelque chose comme « Salut Tom ! Comment vas-tu ? Au fait, ça te dirait de t'allier à moi pour aider les Créatures Sombres ? » ? Vraiment, cela aurait été de mauvais goût. »

« Sûr. Mais me rencontrer lors d'un bal… Et puis… »

« Ne dis rien. Ne reparlons pas de ça. J'ai agi comme un idiot humain mais le passé reste derrière nous. Parlons d'avenir. »

« Hey ! Les Humains ne sont pas tous idiots ! »

« Oh ? Sincèrement ? J'en doute. Vous avez tous une étrange manière de vivre. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis épuisé. La transformation n'est pas quelque chose de simple à utiliser. Surtout quand je suis en colère et que je ne maîtrise pas grand chose. A long terme je pourrais même perdre cette capacité temporairement. Et me retrouver bloqué dans le corps d'un humain. Horreur. »

Tom ricana en voyant l'air catastrophé de son homologue.

« Haha ! Je voudrai te voir ainsi, le puissant et terrifiant Prince de l'Ombre réduit à l'état d'humain ! Ce serait amusant ! »

« Autant que toi en esprit cherchant à retrouver ton corps » Rétorqua Erèbe, narquois.

Touché.

« Bref, nous parlerons de tout demain si tu le permets. Je vais me reposer. Et boire aussi. »

Erèbe s'éloigna, ignorant l'air stupéfait de Tom. Ce dernier rit légèrement en imaginant un Erèbe saoul. Pauvre garçon. Puis il rougit, ses pensées prenant une tournure un peu étrange. Même si le prince avait un corps magnifique, l'idée de désirer _Potter_ lui semblait risible.

« Hm. L'idiot va se saouler. »

Tom sursauta en entendant la voix dépitée de Ginevra. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

« Se saouler, Miss ? Ce serait un peu étrange de sa part. »

« Il déteste l'échec. Plus encore lorsque cela vous concerne, Voldemort. Et pour lui, devoir vous avouer de façon aussi abrupte son identité, en est un. Sans compter Snape. Le bâtard. »

« Oh, quel langage ! » Se moqua Tom.

« Fermez-la. » Grommela Ginevra « Je vous conseillerai donc de le rejoindre. Pas de réconfort, juste une discussion et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, un peu d'occupation autre que la boisson. »

Le Dark Lord considéra un instant, la proposition. Lentement, il dit, observant la jeune Neko :

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ? »

« J'ai… Autre chose à faire » Rougit la princesse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Draco et s'empourpra davantage.

« Hahaha ! Je vois. Et bien, je vais vous laisser en bonne compagnie et aller parler à Erèbe. Je peux compter sur vous pour vous occuper de mes Deatheaters avant d'aller vous… Amuser ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Lys, ma suivante, va vous conduire auprès du Prince. Lys ! »

Le démon arriva peu après, observant d'un œil critique le Lord, avant de le prier de la suivre. Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que l'héritier Malfoy roucoulait paisiblement auprès de sa fiancée.

C'était écœurant de romantisme.

* * *

Erèbe examina la bouteille à moitié vide. Ou était-ce à moitié pleine ? Il ne savait plus et décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il restait du liquide. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but une longue rasade.

On frappa.

Grognant contre celui – ou celle – qui venait le déranger, il s'approcha, en tanguant, de la porte et s'y reprit à trois fois avant de l'ouvrir. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il vacilla et trouva soudain le sol très attractif. Une paire de bras le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et il se retrouva porté comme une princesse. Bougonnant et gigotant comme un enfant, il ne reconnut pas celui qui l'aidait. Alors qu'on le posait sur le divan, il entendit ce qui semblait être un soupir et une voix le tira de ses rêveries :

« Un véritable enfant. Finalement, ton comportement reste celui que tu montrais lors du bal. Je ne pense pas que _Potter_ se saoule pour une raison aussi stupide qu'une muggle. Surtout dans ces circonstances. »

Alors qu'un linge froid était posé sur son front, une main vint lui retirer la bouteille – et les autres, déjà vides – et la voix (ou l'avait-il entendu déjà ?) l'informa qu'il aurait mal au crâne le lendemain.

« Et cette fois, tu ne peux que te blâmer toi-même. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Marmonnant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Erèbe se redressa un peu afin de regarder de sa vision floue, son interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il le reconnut.

« Tom ! »

Tom ricana et força le prince à se recoucher.

« Je suppose que tu continueras à m'appeler comme ça (la réponse fut un grognement étouffé, mais il sembla que c'était un assentiment), alors je ne dirais rien. Et puis, tu es mon allié, je peux te permettre cela. »

Erèbe baragouina un semblant de réponse qui se perdit dans la pièce. Il avait du mal à parler avec sa bouche pâteuse, et l'inconscience lui tendait les bras. Erèbe ferma les yeux, se sentant ridicule à bredouiller ainsi.

« Répètes cela, tu parles trop doucement. » Dit le Dark Lord.

Il se pencha en avant et comprit une partie de la phrase qu'Erèbe s'échinait à répéter – sans grand succès cela dit.

« D'solé p'r… ça. »

Tom se mit à rire, un rire clair, si différent de ceux qu'avait entendus _Harry_ auparavant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher – l'alcool dans son sang, aidant – le Prince leva les bras et les passa autour de la nuque du Lord (dont le rire s'étrangla quelque peu). Il entreprit ensuite de plaquer contre son torse Tom, qui n'en menait pas large.

« Je croyais que c'était une erreur ? Que le passé devait rester derrière nous ! » Murmura doucement Tom, alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du prince.

En cet instant, où les vapeurs de l'eau-de-vie embrumaient leurs esprits, ils ne prirent pas vraiment conscience de leur position. Erèbe chuchota en retour, ses paroles venant du plus profond de son âme, où le lien unissant Tom à « Harry », subsistait encore.

« Je suis ivre. » Admit-il en premier lieu. « Et puis, je me fiche des conséquences. Je fais peut être une erreur. Sûrement en fait. Mais j'ai l'habitude, c'est l'une de mes spécialités. Et pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de penser. »

Sur ces mots, il fondit sur les lèvres attirantes qu'il fixait depuis leur première rencontre. Et Tom, se perdant dans le baiser bien moins chaste que le premier, décida de laisser couler.

Ils auraient tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Erèbe en se réveillant le lendemain matin fut l'épouvantable migraine qui le torturait.

« Note à moi-même. Ne plus jamais boire plus que de raison ! »

_Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, où tu t'es fait cette promesse. Non sans oublier, celles où j'ai tenté – sans résultat – de t'arrêter à temps. Erèbe, tu es plus têtu qu'un… Je ne trouve même pas de comparant tant tu es exaspérant par moment !_

Et bien, milles excuses Magie… Je dois avouer que cela a permis au moins une bonne action. Pensa Erèbe en constatant la présence du mage, toujours endormi.

Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque. Simples baiser du bout des lèvres ou au contraire, langoureuse étreinte, pendant que leurs langues mimaient l'acte d'amour. Puis Erèbe s'était endormi, l'alcool lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_Était-ce une erreur selon toi ? Tu semblais le penser auparavant…_

« C'était avant… » Chuchota-t-il de peur de réveiller le sorcier. « Et puis, je ne peux pas faire abstraction du désir que j'éprouve. Et je pense que lui non plus. Nous rendre plus fous que nous ne le sommes déjà _serait_ une erreur.

_Est-ce seulement du désir ? Tu te voiles la face en fermant ton cœur ainsi._

Erèbe, agacé, se leva et ignora la dernière remarque de la Magie Mère. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter sur ce sujet qu'il estimait clos depuis longtemps. Il referma correctement sa chemise et la défroissa délicatement. Puis il alla réparer les dégâts qu'il avait fait en renversant les diverses bouteilles d'alcool. Il soupira en constatant qu'il en avait vidé plus d'une douzaine en quelques heures.

Voilà qui expliquait la migraine.

Un grognement étouffé lui indiqua que son allié – amant ? Non pas encore – se réveillait. Il se retourna tout sourire, bien qu'un imperceptible rosissement trahisse sa gêne et s'exclama, grimaçant lorsque sa voix lui explosa le crâne :

« Hello Tom ! »

Son vis-à-vis le fixa un instant. Puis, il se leva, se rhabilla correctement – rectification. Les baisers avaient semblerait-il dérapé _très légèrement_ – et s'approcha d'Erèbe qui n'en menait pas large sur la conduite à adopter.

Tranquillement, l'homme prit le plus petit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement, puis plus franchement. Erèbe, d'abord surpris, finit par sourire dans le baiser, et alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, il crut entendre un rire cristallin dans son esprit. Se sentant penché en arrière, il sentit une main au creux de ses reins. Passant ses bras sur la nuque du Lord sombre, il plaqua son corps contre l'autre.

Le désir l'embrasait, lui faisant perdre la raison, enflammant ses sens.

Juste le désir. Rien que le désir

Rien d'autre.

* * *

Marie s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements du Prince. Elle savait que le Lord n'avait pas rejoint ces quartiers la nuit précédente et que cela incluait donc que le Prince l'avait laissé dormir avec lui.

Etrange.

Elle hésita un instant, mais le Prince devait assister à différentes réunions avec les Créatures Sombres pour décider de qui participerait ou non à la dernière bataille.

Au grand final de cette guerre sanglante.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, alors que Marie frappait, Erèbe s'était détourné, le temps de maîtriser l'agaçant rougissement qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à couvrir ses joues et son cou.

« Tu sembles prendre plaisir à me rendre fou » Murmura-t-il, à l'attention du Dark Lord.

« C'est l'un de mes passe-temps favori en effet ! Surtout lorsque je sais que je peux y trouver mon contentement. » Ricana ce dernier.

Erèbe ne releva pas le ton narquois, sachant que c'était celui qu'i prenait pour énerver ses ennemis – et ses alliés – et appela Marie, dont il avait reconnu la signature magique. Difficile de ne pas la distinguer vu son originalité. Un mélange entre le vampire moyen, les sens du Lycan et la puissance du démon, ajouté à l'intelligence humaine qui l'avait créé.

Marie était une hybride.

Une hybride créée spécialement pour chasser ses semblables.

« … Ainsi, il faudrait contacter les dirigeants de toutes les races guerrières et former les armées. »

« Marie… N'est-ce pas là le travail que je t'avais confié ? »

« Non. Je dirige vos armées privées, celles pour vous défendre et convaincre vos ennemis… Que vous êtes _dangereux_. Ici, seul votre autorité pourra obtenir des dirigeants des soldats. Les Harpyes par exemple, vous tiennent en grande estime. Je ne citerai que quelques autres exemples tels que les Elfes Noirs, les Géants, les Lycans, les… »

« D'accord ! Cesses, j'ai parfaitement compris. Mais je suis si _fatigué_ ! Hogwarts est épuisant… J'ai toujours détesté la comédie et me voilà obligé de jouer un stupide humain... »

« Je t'arrête de suite Erèbe. Continues à insulter les humains et je me fâche. »

Le Prince jeta un regard morose à Tom, lequel avait un air amusé. Il _adorait_ littéralement couper Erèbe dans son élan dès qu'il parlait des humains. Le jeune homme ne réussissait pas à se dépêtrer de son habitude de traiter les humains comme s'ils lui étaient inférieurs. Tom devait d'ailleurs le reconnaître. Il leur était supérieur en bien des points.

L'immortalité lui était acquise.

Tom envisageait d'ailleurs de lui demander la même faveur que la petite Ginevra. S'il devenait une créature magique, il était quasiment sûr d'échapper aux griffes de la Mort. Même s'il lui fallait attendre un peu, puisque ses Deatheaters refuseraient très certainement d'obéir à autre chose qu'un humain sorcier. Déjà que l'alliance avec les Créatures Sombres était très mal vues par certains (il pensait déjà à leur exécution d'ailleurs), il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait s'il dévoilait qu'il désirait devenir non humain. Il en avait déjà vu les effets lorsque nombre de ses partisans l'avaient trahi alors qu'il était dans la peau d'un « homme serpent ».

« Tu viens, Tom ? »

L'homme aux yeux écarlates se retourna et s'aperçut que, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était arrêté de marcher. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle du Conseil, où auraient lieu les réunions visant à préparer la guerre.

« J'arrive. »

Il avait hâte de voir ce qui se passerait.

Ce serait passionnant.

* * *

« Je n'en peux plus. Combien en reste-t-il ? » Chuchota Erèbe en direction de Marie, debout derrière lui. Celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête, refusant de répondre – même entre deux réunions, elle n'avait pas droit à la parole, n'étant pas une souveraine – et Erèbe claqua sa tête contre la table en soupirant de découragement.

Tom, assis à coté de lui, ricana. Il se refusa à penser que lui aussi était légèrement _agacé_ de la longueur des réunions. Des races plus étranges les unes que les autres avaient défilées devant le Conseil. Tout d'abord, ça avait été les Lutins Maléfiques et les Feys qui, à cause de leur petites tailles, ne seraient pas très utiles au champ de bataille. En revanche, leurs sorts défensifs feraient de parfaits boucliers au Palais en l'absence du Prince et de ses armées. Le peuple d'Aria et celui des Dryades et des Banshees resteraient aussi (le premier parce qu'Erèbe n'avait _vraiment_ pas confiance en leur reine, et les deux autres, parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles loin des ténèbres des Enfers ou de la Forêt). Suivirent les Harpyes et les Syrènes (celles possédant des ailes d'oiseaux et dont les chants ne servaient qu'à appâter les marins pour les dévorer Pas celles moitié humaines, moitié poisson, dont le but était d'aider les humains le plus possible) qui insistèrent pour se battre. Erèbe accepta sans réticence, ces peuples étant réputés pour leur férocité contre leurs ennemis.

Les Zombies seraient aussi de la partie. Ces anciens humains, jetés au Tartare pour leurs crimes, prêteraient main-forte aux Créatures en échange de quoi, ils pourraient revoir la lumière du Soleil. Ayant été enfermés durant parfois, plusieurs milliers d'années, Erèbe s'était bien gardé de dire qu'ils redeviendraient poussière dès qu'ils auraient aperçu l'astre brûlant. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait remarquer à Tom, dans un murmure amusé, le Dark Lord avait du retenir un énième ricanement devant les manipulations de son allié. A n'en pas douter, il ressemblait au patriarche d'une famille de Sang Pur sorcière avec ses alliances et ses tromperies. Erèbe s'en était offusqué à grands coups de cris.

Il pouvait aussi rappeler Dumbledore. Mais cette ressemblance était ignorée par Tom.

Question de logique.

On ne disait pas à celui qu'on voulait séduire qu'il ressemblait à son pire ennemi.

Les derniers peuples guerriers étaient ceux des Djinns (qui, en raison de leur apparence nébuleuse, resterait en renfort) et celui, très intéressant des Bersekers. Gorgo, le Roi de ceux qu'on appelait aussi des Trolls (et que les Muggles surnommaient – à tort – des Ogres) avait refusé tout net de rester en arrière. Son peuple possédait de redoutables soldats, mais Erèbe craignait que leur fidélité n'aille à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'ils se retournent contre eux au moment décisif. Puis, avec l'insistance du Roi et l'agacement grandissant de Tom à ses cotés, il finit par hocher la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais il suffisait qu'il demande à Pydë de les faire surveiller par ses elfes.

Bien sûr, après les races moins puissantes – Harpyes mises à part – le Conseil se réunit une nouvelle fois pour délibérer à propos des races plus… Importantes. Nirar et Asmodée (respectivement souverains des vampires et des démons) rejoignirent Verini dans les armées. Pydë superviserait tout cela, tout en surveillant les éventuels traîtres et fournirait des archers. Pour finir, Fenrir(1) et Houkou, les Alphas des Lycans, se disputèrent violemment pour savoir quel clan restait.

C'est à ce moment-là que Erèbe, exaspéré, leur cria de se calmer s'ils ne voulaient pas dire « bonjour » au cachot et autres salles de torture. Voyant la fureur de leur Prince, les deux Lycans se rassirent et se turent, se jetant de temps à autres, des coups d'œil assassins.

De son coté, Aria ne disait rien, se contentant de triturer une vieille bague à son doigt. Erèbe lui jeta un regard pénétrant, puis tourna la tête pour s'adresser à l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Membres du Conseil. Je sais que cette guerre en ennuie plus d'un, car nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'intervenir dans les mœurs humaines. Mais il s'agit là de combats de premières importances, puisque cet affrontement se soldera par notre liberté ou… Notre mort. (des frissons parcoururent l'assemblée, pendue aux lèvres de son Prince) Albus Dumbledore est, j'ignore pourquoi, devenu fou. Dément, dingue, totalement et irrémédiablement timbré. Un génocide ne le dérangera pas outre mesure. » Erèbe eut un sourire amer. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, lui aussi réagissait comme ça. Cette vie le changeait, peu à peu. « C'est pourquoi je vous le demande. Je ne vous l'ordonne pas, il s'agit d'une simple requête.

Battez-vous. Défendez la vie de l'Empire. Ou alors ce sera la fin. »

« La fin de quoi Erèbe ? Que risquerons-nous si nous perdons cette bataille ? » Demanda Houkou.

Le Prince lui jeta un regard vide. Vairon contre ambré, ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques minutes avant que Erèbe ne se décide à répondre, nonchalant.

« La fin du monde magique. »

Ils suffoquèrent lorsque résonna ce serment.

Erèbe tenait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

« Je suis é-pui-sé ! » Articula Erèbe en claquant sa tête contre la table.

Tom lui jeta un regard amusé. Les conversations avaient repris de plus belle après le discours du Prince, et trois heures durant, ils s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège dans un enchevêtrement de conviction politiques. Tom n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir fini. Surtout que les regards que lui jetaient la reine des Succubes lui donnaient des frissons. Tantôt haineux à un point qu'il ne comprenait pas – même les créatures méfiantes envers les humains l'avaient à peu près accepté – tantôt aguicheur. Pire que Bella. A donner des sueurs froides.

« Courage » Murmura-t-il « Plus que mes Deatheaters. »

« C'est censé me remonter le moral ? »

Et Tom se dit qu'effectivement, après réflexion, c'était presque aussi inquiétant que ces dernières heures.

Car, et il avait tendance à l'oublier ces temps-ci, son allié était quand même _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Les chuchotis résonnèrent dans l'immense salle qui accueillait les servants du Dark Lord. Des murmures pressants.

« Maître… Maître… »

Lord Voldemort – puisque telle était son titre – se tenait sur une estrade et à ses cotés était Erèbe, visage dévoilé, menton levé, regard fier. Si Bellatrix et Fenrir Greyback étaient au courant et grinçaient des dents, la plupart des autres serviteurs croyaient que leur Maître avait enfin réussi à avoir _Potter _!

Seul Peter Pettigrew, tremblant de terreur, voyait la lueur cruelle qui dansait des les prunelles vaironnes.

Et seul Yaxley, deatheater de bas-rang, se rendit compte que Severus Snape manquait à l'appel.

Tom avança, lançant un léger coup d'œil à Erèbe – un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres – et lança un « Sonorus » afin que tous l'entendent.

« Deatheaters ! Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres ! Nous avons désormais la quasi-certitude de remporter la guerre que nous menons depuis tant de temps contre Albus Dumbledore et son maudit Ordre du Phénix !

Car aujourd'hui, je vous présente Harry Potter, le légendaire Garçon-Qui-Refuse-De-Mourir ! »

Des acclamations retentirent dans toute l'immense salle. Pour tous les Deatheaters, leur Lord avait – enfin – réussi à capturer son éternel ennemi. Pour tous, leur guerre était gagnée. Laissant durer l'événement, Tom ricana en voyant que Erèbe arborait un air de plus en plus agacé.

Certains suivants allaient se faire trancher quelques membres.

« Ce n'est pas tout » Reprit-il enfin, « Je vous demande également d'accueillir nos nouveaux alliés. Ces Créatures sombres ont été rejetées et ont grandi dans les Ténèbres. Comme nous, elles veulent la liberté et le pouvoir d'agir comme elles le souhaitent. Elles se sont jointes à nous pour la dernière bataille qui nous opposera à Dumbledore !

Voici les Créatures des Enfers, Sujets d'Erèbe, le Prince de l'Ombre ! »

Arrivèrent les généraux, drapés dans leurs armures étincelantes et affichant la même morgue que les Sangs-Purs. Elfes Noirs, Démons, Lycans, Vampires, Harpyes… Tous se tenaient droits et fiers, attendant le bon vouloir de leur Prince. Les Deatheaters les reçurent avec moins d'enthousiasme mais tous tournaient la tête, essayant de deviner laquelle des Créatures était le légendaire monstre assoiffé de sang et de tueries.

Aucun ne regarda vers « Harry Potter ».

* * *

Peter Pettigrew n'avait jamais été une lumière. Faible et peureux, il suivait toujours ceux et celles qui lui apportaient le confort et la sécurité. Mais cette fois-ci, il regretta d'avoir trahi James et Sirius. D'avoir été responsable de la mort des Potter.

D'avoir attiré l'attention de leur fils sur lui.

La lueur démente qu'il observait parfois dans les yeux carmins de son maître s'était peu à peu atténuée et à présent, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas disparue.

Moins de Crucio, moins de chantage.

Seule sa puissance était restée la même. Il lui semblait que cela datait de sa rencontre avec les Créatures. Mais lorsqu'il regardait les étranges yeux du fils Potter.

Il voyait le regard de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. De ceux qui, pour ce qu'ils souhaitent, son près à tuer et à détruire.

Ou qui l'ont déjà fait.

Potter n'était pas un innocent. Et i n'était pas un prisonnier de guerre.

Il était un allié. Un égal.

_« Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… »_

Lorsque le silence se refit enfin, et que quelques regards interrogatifs fixèrent le Lord Sombre, celui-ci se décida enfin à écarter un bras, invitant Erèbe à le rejoindre.

Mais Erèbe, non content de venir à ses cotés, le dépassa, descendit de l'estrade, adressa un clin d'œil à Draco (marqué depuis juillet dernier) et aux jumeaux Weasley qui le regardaient d'un air abasourdi et s'arrêta finalement devant Pettigrew.

Il se fichait éperdument de Lily et James Potter.

Il n'avait rien à faire de Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

Mais « Harry » était son ancien lui et il méritait la vengeance.

Parce qu'il était mort cette nuit d'Halloween.

« Pitié » Couina Peter, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elles coulaient déjà sur ses joues sales.

« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les traîtres. Surtout pour les tueurs d'enfants. » Répondit Erèbe, stoïque.

« Je n'ai jamais tué d'enfant ! » S'exclama Wortmail.

« Oh si. Même si tu n'en as pas conscience. Tu l'as tué. Tout est de ta faute et celle de Snape. Et tu sais quoi ? Snape pourrit en ce moment dans les cachots. » Rétorqua Erèbe. Il sourit de ce sourire particulier qui accompagnait ses massacres. Léger sourire presque tendre.

Mais irrémédiablement annonciateur de mort.

« Tu salueras Harry de ma part. Quoique non. Il est heureux aux Champs-Élysées, ce que vous, humains, appelez Paradis. Toi, tu finiras au Tartare, là où vont ceux qui ont trahi. » Erèbe prit doucement le menton du petit homme dans sa main et enfonça ses ongles tranchants dans sa peau. La brûlure fit gémir de terreur le rat qui ne pouvait se dérober.

Cette fois, la fuite signifiait la mort.

Les Deatheaters ne savaient comment réagir. Leur Maître ne bougeait pas, observant seulement avec un semblant d'ennui la scène. Cependant, il avait réagi aux derniers chuchotements.

Comment ça « Harry » était mort ?

Erèbe sentait les regards de Tom sur lui. Il faudrait lui fournir des explications. A Draco et Ginevra aussi. Et peut être aux jumeaux. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps qui se tortillait de douleur par terre. Il n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence pour ce stupide humain. Mais il devait cela à « Harry ». Ce pauvre petit n'avait pas mérité de mourir. Lui n'était qu'un parasite qui s'était installé dans son corps moribond.

C'était peut être mieux pour « Harry » de ne pas avoir vécu cette vie. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait toujours d'avoir dérobé la seule innocence restant à cet enfant.

* * *

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Ta mort._

_Ah._

_Tu ne réagis pas plus que ça ?_

_Je devrais ?_

_En principe, oui._

_Je ne suis pas comme les autres._

_Je sais._

_Tu vas me tuer ?_

_Tu es déjà mort._

… _?_

_Le soir d'Halloween._

_Ah._

_La présence de mon âme t'a permis de survivre. 16 ans._

_C'est déjà trop pour moi._

_Peut être._

_Ca fera mal ?_

_Je souffrirai pour deux._

_C'est gentil._

_Je ne suis pas gentil._

_Je trouve que si._

_Pour toi __**tout**__ le monde est gentil._

_Non. Dumbledore ne l'est plus. Et Voldemort ne l'a jamais été._

_C'est ton âme-sœur._

_HEIN ?_

_Vous vous ressemblez. Spirituellement je veux dire. Physiquement aussi._

_Tu as bu ?_

_Je suis immatériel, je ne peux pas boire sauf si tu le fais._

_Quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans ma boisson alors. Je délire._

_C'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ?_

_C'est censé me rassurer ?_

_Non._

_Tu n'es pas si gentil finalement._

_Tu vois._

_Voldemort n'est pas mon âme-sœur_

_Lui non. Tom Marvolo Riddle, si._

_Il a soixante ans de plus que moi !_

_Cinquante-quatre très exactement._

_Six ans, ça ne change pas grand-chose._

_Pour les âmes, une éternité ou une seconde, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_Tu parles comme si elles avaient une conscience._

…

_Tu ne dis plus rien ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans vos stupides écoles d'humains ?_

_Beaucoup de choses._

_Futiles._

_Hey ! La magie n'est pas futile !_

_Tu fais de la Magie sans baguette ?_

_C'est possible, ça ?_

**Bien sûr**_. Idiot !_

_Méchant !_

_Tu es un gamin._

_Je profite de l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu._

…

_Quoi ?_

_On ne dit pas quoi, mais comment._

_Réponds !_

_Je les tuerai._

_Qui ?_

_Ta dernière famille sanguine._

_Inutile. Je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Tu es mon hôte. Tu en _**vaux**_ la peine. Et j'ai déjà du sang sur les mains._

_C'est triste._

_Epargne-moi ta pitié, morpion._

_Révise tes insultes quand tu seras dans mon corps. Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierai de me voir en train de dire « morpion » à quelqu'un. Merlin ! C'est bizarre de dire ça !_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_La ferme._

…

_Minuit moins le quart._

_Des dernières volontés ?_

…

_Ca m'a échappé._

_Pas grave. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu veilles sur Ginny. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi._

_Ginny ? La petite Weasley ? __Je devrai pouvoir m'en occuper._

_Et aussi… Eloignes-toi de Hermione et Ron. Ils ne comprendront pas et m'en voudront, mais ils souffriront moins quand… Quand ils sauront._

_Si c'est ce que tu veux. De toute manière, les humains m'indiffèrent, ce sera moins dur que tu le crois._

_Merci._

_Ne le fais pas. Je te dois bien ça._

_Parce que tu prends mon corps ?_

_Non._

_Pourquoi alors ?_

_Je dois vraiment répondre ?_

_Minuit moins dix._

… _Parce que tu ne me traite pas de monstre._

_Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

_J'en suis un._

_Moi aussi alors._

_Non. Toi, tu es l'innocence incarnée._

_Hey !_

_C'est un compliment crétin !_

…

…

_Tu n'as pas répondu à la première question._

_Tu en as posé beaucoup._

_Qui es-tu ?_

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

_Oui. Je veux savoir qui je dois remercier pour me permettre de rejoindre ceux que j'aime._

_C'est idiot comme raison._

_S'il te plaît !_

…

…

_Arrêtes de faire cette tête devant le miroir, c'est stupide._

_Dis-moi alors !_

_Je suis le Prince des Créatures de l'Enfer. Erèbe._

_Oh._

_Comme tu dis !_

_Qui est-ce ?_

_Idiot._

_Ils m'en voudront ?_

_Je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'ils t'attendent avec impatience pour s'excuser de t'avoir laissé._

_Tu _**es**_ gentil._

_Ferme-là._

_Minuit moins un._

_C'est l'heure. Paré ?_

_Non. Mais on fait avec._

_Bonne chance._

_Bonne chance à toi ! Et merci._

…

_Erèbe ?_

_De rien Harry._

_

* * *

_

Erèbe secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de sa première – et dernière – conversation avec « Harry ». Le garçon était vraiment charmant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le sauver. Il vit Peter se relever, lui jetant un regard noir de panique.

Erèbe rit.

Les Deatheaters frissonnèrent, les plus intelligents d'entre eux commençant à réaliser _qui_ était vraiment Potter. Il n'était pas un prisonnier. Il n'était pas un esclave. Il n'était plus un ennemi.

Il était un allié. Un allié fort.

Pettigrew hurla.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre._

(1) Fenrir : Loup de la mythologie nordique. J'ai hésité à le prendre parce que Rowling avait déjà employé ce nom (sans doute pour les même raisons : c'est un loup, quel meilleur nom pour un loup-garou ?) mais je n'en ai pas trouvé de meilleur, alors j'ai finalement choisi de prendre celui-là. Ils sont juste homonyme, il ne s'agit **pas** de Fenrir Greyback.

Ah, j'aime les personnages qui deviennent « vivants »… Mais Harry exagère. A l'origine, il était censé être mort, point final. Pas rendre Erèbe encore plus gentil…

Enfin, j'aime bien leur dialogue. Je le trouve émouvant. Mais ce n'est que mon avis…

Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'interlude.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	12. Rest your spirit in Forgetting's Kingdom

22 pages pour vous ! Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit – excepté peut être le trois… Bref ! Je ne m'attarde pas davantage !

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !

_Chapitre 10 – Repose ton esprit dans le Royaume de l'Oubli_

« C'est absolument hors de question. » Dit calmement Tom.

« Mais je veux être marquée ! Erèbe a donné son accord ! » Geignit Ginevra. Elle était prête à se jeter à genoux. Mais elle _voulait_ montrer son allégeance au monde. La rune de l'Ombre était gravée sur sa nuque. Ne manquait que la Marque.

« Je suis d'accord avec le Lord » Remarqua Draco « Nous sommes Slytherin, presque toute notre maison suit le Lord donc ça ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes dans les dortoirs ou les douches. Mais toi, Gryffindor, tout le monde pense que tu es du coté de Dumbledore. »

« Le vieil homme sait que j'ai trahi. Mes… Parents… L'ont mis au courant cet été, après que j'ai surpris une réunion où il expliquait qu'il fallait tuer « Harry » après la défaite de Tom. Ah ! Pardon… »

« Aucune importance. Etant la personne qui a été en possession de mon journal, tu es ce qui peut le plus se rapprocher d'une personne proche. Je suppose que, de toute façon, Erèbe parle de moi comme « Tom » avec toi et ses gardes… » Répondit le Dark Lord en haussant les épaules.

Plus il était utilisé, plus il se rendait compte qu'il se fichait de son prénom. Lorsque Albus Dumbledore l'employait, cela le mettait dans une colère noire mais Erèbe… Et même la petite Ginevra…

« En effet Tom ! Je n'aime pas les titres de mes amis. » Dit joyeusement Erèbe.

Depuis que le rat était au cachot en sursis, sa bonne humeur durait. S'en était presque dérangeant.

« Et plus si affinités n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua Ginevra avec un clin d'œil à un Erèbe cramoisi.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de relations poussées, il perdait tous ses moyens. Tom trouvait cela très mignon. Il appuya sa tête sur sa main, observant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes gens se chamailler. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur Erèbe, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, son visage presque androgyne, ses yeux vairons fatigués, sa couleur pâle de peau, pareille à la lune. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'une légère rougeur la colora à nouveau quand le prince se rendit compte de l'attention du Lord. Décidément très mignon.

« Au fait Erèbe, pourquoi en veux-tu autant à Pettigrew ? »

La question, tombée comme un couperet, fit se figer les personnes présentes, et le silence s'appesantit. Erèbe jeta un regard courroucé à Pansy qui, par son indiscrétion, venait de faire monter de la tension. Sa magie crépita un instant au souvenir de « Harry ». Il ferma ses yeux, se remémorant une nouvelle fois leur dialogue. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fixa d'un air las la jeune fille et répondit :

« Parce qu'il a tué mon hôte. Parce qu'il est responsable de la mort de « Harry ». »

Ginevra déglutit. C'était la première fois que Erèbe parlait librement de la mort de « Harry » la première fois qu'il disait ce qu'il en pensait. Tout le petit groupe, Tom, Ginevra, Draco, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Alycia et Marie, était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant un semblant d'explication.

Il ne furent pas déçus.

« En réalité, le sortilège de mort qu'a reçue « Harry » a bel et bien eu raison de sa vie. Mais j'étais là, depuis sa naissance, l'aidant à survivre en le rendant plus fort que n'importe quel autre humain. Petit à petit, j'ai fusionné nos âmes, ne gardant que le strict minimum séparé. Quand le maléfice nous a touchés, j'ai simplement fait en sorte que l'âme qui absorbe la magie soit la mienne.

Ca a plus ou moins marché. Sans t'en rendre compte, Tom, tu as mis une partie de ton âme, déjà bien mutilée, dans le corps « d'Harry » déjà surchargée. En échange de seize ans de vie pour « Harry », j'ai pris ce morceau là. Au lieu de dévorer l'âme de Harry dès le jour de sa mort, j'ai attendu ses dix-sept ans, qu'il ait pu se faire une idée de la vie.

Malheureusement, plus il grandissait, plus je m'attachais à lui. Cet enfant était d'une bonté impressionnante malgré les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait. Toujours prêt à aider qui que ce soit, incapable de haine ou d'envie de vengeance. Mon opposé même. C'est pour ça que dans les derniers temps de sa vie, j'ai pris contact avec lui. »

« C'est possible ? » S'écria Ginevra, stupéfaite.

« Tout est possible avec la Magie. La seule limite est l'imagination, et je n'en manque pas. Bref. J'ai discuté avec lui. Et devinez quoi ? Il m'a remercié. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama – encore – Ginevra.

« Si tu continues à m'interrompre, je ne finirais jamais. » Dit Erèbe, amusé malgré lui. Cette petite était touchante avec son enthousiasme.

« Désolée. »

« Mh. Donc, c'est à cette occasion là – je n'avais jamais parlé à mes anciens hôtes. Il était le premier – que j'ai décidé de le venger. La haine qu'il n'avait pas, je l'utiliserais contre les responsables de sa mort. Pettigrew parce qu'il a vendu sa famille, Snape – peu importe son camp – Dumbledore pour ne pas l'avoir suffisamment protégé et l'avoir envoyé chez des tuteurs incompétents, les Dursley… »

« C'était toi ? » Cria Pansy, incapable de se contenir.

« Uhu. C'était bien moi. »

« Pardon de t'interrompre, mais tu répètes depuis tout à l'heure que « Potter » n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse. Je croyais…

« Mal. Tu croyais mal. Il dormait dans un placard, faisait toutes les corvées de la maison, n'avait pas de nourriture suffisante, était battu par son cousin, ignoré par sa tante, et insulté par son oncle. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. »

« Ca me rappelle mon propre passé. » Dit pensivement Tom « J'ai tué mon père et mes grands-parents pour avoir abandonné ma mère juste parce qu'elle était sorcière et j'ai assassiné froidement les dirigeants de l'orphelinat dans lequel je vivais pour m'avoir mal-traité toute mon enfance. Mais j'ai laissé les enfants en vie. Je ne les aimais pas, mais ils avaient subi la même chose que moi, après tout. » Rajouta-t-il après les regards étonnés qu'il reçut.

« Tu n'es pas si cruel alors » Le taquina Erèbe, souriant narquoisement « Tu as plus de gentillesse en toi que je ne le supposais. Le Choixpeau aurait du t'envoyer à Hufflepuff. »

« Tu vois un mage noir venant d'Hufflepuff ? Nonon. Ce n'est pas très crédible. C'est pour ça que je me suis fait envoyer à Slytherin. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je me suis fait envoyer à Gryffindor. Un héros de la Lumière à Slytherin, ç'aurait fait désordre. »

« Toi à Slytherin ? T'en as d'autres comme ça ? » Enonça lentement Théodore.

« Plein. Je suis déjà allé à Hogwarts juste après sa fondation. Et Salazar et Godric étaient secrètement en couple. Et si Salazar est parti de l'école, c'était juste parce que Godric voulait le faire dormir sur le canapé après une dispute au sujet de lui passer la sauce salade à table. Question de fierté si j'ai bien compris. »

« PARDON ? » Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Erèbe éclata de rire. Il adorait casser les mythes des humains.

* * *

« Avons-nous réussi à contacter ses parents ? » Dit Poppy Pomfresh avec découragement.

La petite Madgat était toujours dans le coma. Il y avait trois chances sur mille qu'elle en sorte.

« Non pas encore. Les hiboux ne réussissent pas à les trouver. Albus fait une recherche au ministère pour voir s'il trouve leur adresse. Pour l'instant, aucun résultat. »

« Merlin. » Soupira l'infirmière. « Pauvre petite. Torturée comme elle l'a été, je payerais cher pour avoir les coupables sous la main pour leur faire regretter d'être venus au monde. »

Elle ne mentait pas.

« Apparemment, » Répondit Filius Flitwick « Personne n'a rien vu. Ni les fantômes, ni les portraits, ni les armures. Si seulement nous avions encore le pouvoir de communiquer avec le château. »

« Pensez-vous que nous devrions en parler aux élèves » Murmura Minerva McGonagall « Albus est pour mais… »

« Surtout pas » Coupa Poppy « S'ils apprenaient qu'un psychopathe se promène librement dans le château, ce serait une véritable panique. »

« Et si c'était un élève ? » Dit soudain Filius.

Un long silence suivit sa remarque. Aucun enseignant ne pouvait envisager un élève capable de telles tortures. Même si, manifestement, le coupable détestait les vampires, la petite fille n'avait en apparence que treize ans.

Elle n'avait que treize ans.

* * *

« Pourquoi Crystalla est-elle restée à Hogwarts ? » Demanda Ginevra, observant pensivement la neige tombant sur les montagnes alentours.

Ils étaient partis à la demande d'Erèbe – et à la proposition de Tom – en vacances en Suisse. Ils se trouvaient dans un ancien refuge, abandonné des Muggles, que Marie avait découvert, au fil de ses errances pour le Prince. Ginevra et Alycia avaient demandé si elles pouvaient venir, Marie avait des combats à préparer en tant que général de bataille, et – Draco mis à part – les élèves de Slytherin avaient du rentrer chez eux, discuter de la nouvelle alliance avec Harry-Potter-Plus-Vraiment-Potter. Les Malfoy avaient permis à leur fils de rester avec sa fiancée – ils étaient moins choqués puisqu'ils allaient déjà marier leur enfant unique à une ancienne Weasley, leur ennemi héréditaire – et Draco en profitait pour cajoler sa bien-aimée dès qu'il le pouvait.

A cette occasion inespérée, Erèbe lui avait confié les bagues de fiançailles de ses parents – les vrais. Celles de mariages seraient fournies par les Malfoy, mais Erèbe avait insisté, avec un argument très convaincant : Le métal des deux alliances était spécial et permettait à l'une de toujours retrouver l'autre. De plus, leur couleur blanche noircissait si l'autre moitié était en danger. Si la bague était brisée ou si le conjoint mourait, alors elle devenait noir charbon. Ginevra avait protesté devant tant de défaitisme mais Erèbe l'avait fait taire en lui disant ces mots :

« Tu n'es pas immortelle. Les Veelas vivent autant que leur moitié, mais sont aussi vulnérables que les humains. Et nous sommes en guerre. Contrairement à lui avec ses instincts, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir s'il va bien s'il est capturé. Cela t'évitera des inquiétudes inutiles. »

Elle n'avait plus objecté et avait pris la jolie bague argentée. A présent, elle ne le regrettait pas, sentant toujours la chaleur rassurante de l'anneau autour de son doigt. Mais, alors qu'ils observaient tous, la neige tomber autour du chalet, bien au chaud au coin du feu (un elfe de maison – ou de chalet ? – était même occupé à préparer une fondue à la muggle) elle avait posé cette question qui la titillait depuis un certain temps.

« Elle est restée surveiller Dumbledore et répandre les rumeurs. »

« Mh… Elle me manque un peu. » Dit Ginevra en se lovant un peu plus contre son fiancé.

« Tu parles de Crystalla Madgat, la nouvelle de troisième année ? Celle qui se distingue par ses incroyables connaissances de l'Histoire de la Magie ? » Interrogea Draco.

« Celle-là même. Elle est une vampire et la première protégée d'Erèbe. » Acquiesça Alycia. « C'est vrai qu'il est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue avec nous mais le Prince a ses raisons n'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Pour une raison que Tom ignorait, la jeune fille se montrait très proche du Prince de l'Ombre. Et cela l'agaçait _fortement_. Il lui semblait qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'agacer (ce qui était faux, Alycia ayant d'autres raisons au combien plus importantes que Tom ignorait) et justement, plus elle réussissait, plus il s'énervait. C'était un cercle sans fin.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se leva pour proposer une promenade dans la neige avant le souper (« Nous sommes en Suisse, autant parler comme eux » Avait décrété Erèbe, dès leur arrivée. Et Tom ne voulait _surtout pas_ le contrarier.) il lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui comprit que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

Ginevra, comme tout bon chat qui se respecte, était bien trop à l'aise, assise contre le torse de Draco, la tête d'Aglar sur ses genoux, et Draco ne voulait pas la priver d'un bon oreiller. Aussi, Erèbe fut-il le seul à se lever pour profiter du bon air frais et vivifiant de la montagne.

Sans voir les sourires narquois que s'envoyaient les membres de la maisonnée lors de leur départ.

* * *

Le vent soufflait, refroidissant peu à peu le crépuscule. Erèbe souffla et sourit de ses lèvres gercées lorsqu'un petit nuage s'échappa de sa bouche. Puis il frissonna lorsque, à nouveau, la bise entra dans ses vêtements, le faisant grelotter.

Il hésita un instant à se transformer en incube. Puis le nouveau coup de vent le fit se décider. Il s'arrêta et rassembla sa magie, appelant à lui la transformation.

_Mon petit Erèbe… Si tel est ton désir… Mais n'oublies pas les particularités des incubes !_

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en entendant l'avertissement de la Magie. Les incubes avaient deux particularités. Tout comme les Lycans, ils avaient une température très haute, bien plus qu'un humain normal. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré se transformer en Loup, mais la lune était haute et d'autres pouvaient roder. La seconde, et plus ancienne, était l'étrange charme qui, à l'instar des Veelas (qu'Erèbe soupçonnait d'être une branche secondaire des succubes) attirait irrémédiablement les personnes alentours. Mais Tom saurait se contrôler – son bras droit était Veela après tout – et ce charme n'agissait pas si Erèbe se tenait tranquille et se contrôlait.

Il en avait oublié une. La plus importante.

* * *

Erèbe n'avait pas prévenu Tom qui marchait derrière lui, et celui-ci fut donc stupéfait de voir une étrange fumée couleur lave sortir du corps de son allié. Sa peau prit une teinte plus brillante, ses dents blanchirent et ses canines poussèrent, ses oreilles s'effilèrent légèrement – plus qu'un humain mais moins qu'un elfe – son corps s'amincit, il grandit de quelques centimètres et son œil vert émeraude devint bleu. Bleu glace.

Fasciné par ce spectacle, Tom ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait avancé la main. Oh ! Juste histoire de vérifier si cette peau satinée était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, si ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient aussi agréables au toucher de ses doigts qu'à celui de ses lèvres.

Son index rencontra la lèvre inférieure et l'effleura.

Lentement, une langue rose sortit et s'enroula autour du doigt. Tom en resta coi.

Les yeux avaient une lueur prédatrice qui dansait.

La principale particularité des incubes comme des succubes est que, dès lors qu'ils désirent quelqu'un, ils font tout pour l'obtenir.

* * *

Erèbe ne savait plus vraiment à quoi il pensait. Ou plutôt, il savait que l'adorable humain en face de lui, était un humain tout à fait désirable.

Et q'une partie de son âme criait après lui.

Il retira le doigt de sa bouche alors que Tom, figé par tant de séduction, ne bougeait plus. Puis, il s'approcha félinement, passant ses bras autour de la nuque du Dark Lord, ses doigts s'enfouissant avec volupté dans les mèches ébènes. Sa langue se mit à tracer la mâchoire, passant sur l'arrête du nez, chatouillant les pommettes et les tympans pour finalement caresser la lèvre supérieure.

Une autre langue, calme et dominatrice, se joignit à la danse et elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, tantôt à l'extérieur, tantôt à l'abri, bien au chaud dans l'une des deux bouches. Elles découvraient leur environnement : le palais, l'intérieur des joues, les dents blanches. L'une des langues se coupa légèrement sous l'une des canines acérées du Prince, et le liquide carmin se dilua bien vite dans la cavité buccale, aspirée avidement lorsque les deux bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre, la passion les entraînant de plus en plus loin. Le goût métallique ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir, leur raison disparaissait peu à peu, la conscience d'Erèbe, lui hurlant de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège, s'éteignait, bercée par les gémissements qui passait au travers du baiser.

Ils ne virent pas la nuit tomber. Là ou on s'aime, il ne fait jamais nuit(1).

Tom, dont seule la bouche participait activement, se réveilla dès lors qu'il sentit la douleur de la coupure, quand sa langue toucha la dent tranchante. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aller plus loin, et peu sûr de ce que désirait son compagnon, il choisit, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, de faire passer les désirs de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens.

Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer, l'incube comme l'humain ayant le besoin vital de respirer pour survivre. Sitôt qu'il eut repris son souffle, Erèbe enlaça Tom, fourrant son nez et ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant çà et là la peau tendre. Tom, pourtant bien parti pour perdre la tête, s'obligea à se séparer de l'adolescent incube qui gémit de mécontentement.

Tom soupira.

Erèbe n'était pas lui-même.

« Erèbe, tu regretteras plus tard. » Dit-il doucement, comme à un animal sauvage – ce qu'était Erèbe d'une certaine manière. « Tu ne devrais pas. Et puis, il fait trop froid. » Rajouta-t-il, voyant que ses précédentes paroles n'avaient que peu d'effet.

« Alors, laisse-moi te réchauffer… » Ronronna Erèbe, entièrement soumis à l'incube qu'il avait fait ressortir.

Tom mit ses mains en coupe sur le visage d'Erèbe. Le jeune homme avait les yeux dilatés par le désir et il haletait légèrement. Un filet de salive coulait sur son menton, dû à leur précédent échange. Tom frissonna.

Il était l'image même de la sensualité.

Ou bien perdait-il la tête. « Potter » avait toujours été à même de l'amener aux plus extrêmes émotions, que ce soit la haine ou le désespoir. La passion n'en était qu'un de plus.

Il avait détesté « Harry » avec passion.

Il aimerait Erèbe de la même façon.

C'est pourquoi, avec dans l'idée de se répandre en excuses et remords plus tard, qu'il fondit sur lèvres rouges, cherchant du coin de l'œil, un refuge pour la nuit à venir.

La courte nuit.

* * *

Ginevra regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre, observant les gros flocons qui tombaient et cherchant à distinguer dans la masse blanche, deux silhouettes humaines – à peu de choses près. Puis elle pouffa, comprenant en voyant l'heure qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre.

« Ils ne reviendront pas ce soir » Affirma-t-elle à l'assistance.

Assistance qui, à son tour, ricana comme des hyènes venant de trouver de la viande fraîche.

« Paris ? » Proposa Draco, en bon Slytherin.

Les rires résonnèrent dans la petite cabane en bois.

* * *

Erèbe grelottait. Non pas de froid, mais d'un plaisir immense, comme seuls savent en donner ceux qui nous aiment.

« Ah ! Tom… Aah… Haa… »

Bien sûr, perdu dans les limbes blancs de la jouissance, il ne réalisa pas ses pensées.

Pas tout de suite. Actuellement, il avait mieux à penser de l'emplacement de la bouche de Tom – à mi-chemin entre les jambes et le ventre – et celles de ses mains – l'une s'était perdue dans sa bouche, l'autre sur sa poitrine et jouait avec l'un de ses tétons. Lorsque que deux doigts particulièrement vicieux le pincèrent, au même moment où la bouche enserra son pénis avec force, il ne put retenir un cri, le plaisir le forçant à fermer les yeux, les serrant alors qu'il voyait des étoiles à travers ses paupières.

« Ooh ! T… Ugh… Tom… Je vais… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'orgasme le prenant de plein fouet dans un spasme, et déversa son sperme dans la bouche de Tom, qui eut la chance de s'écarter à temps pour ne pas finir étouffer – peu glorieux comme mort pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres – et qui avala en grimaçant le liquide au goût amer.

Alors qu'Erèbe calmait ses battements de cœur effrénés dus à la satisfaction, Tom défit son bas et prit en main son sexe, ne cherchant pas à profiter plus de son compagnon.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il s'en voulait. Erèbe avait été dominé par l'incube et lui en avait profité, sachant parfaitement que le Prince ne voulait pas nécessairement coucher avec lui – quoique cela ne soit pas encore fait, Tom avait assez de contrôle pour ça… Tant que le garçon ne venait pas s'asseoir sur ses hanches bien sûr – et il préférait en rester là, son self-contrôle déjà mis à rude épreuve par un Erèbe complètement abandonné à ses caresses. Comme s'il voulait plus, bien plus.

Tom se masturbait de plus en plus vite, fermant les yeux et cherchant la vision satisfaisante d'un Erèbe gémissant et suppliant sous ses coups de butoirs, implorant plus, plus fort et plus vite, et lui, le satisfaisant, accédant à ses demandes. Tout à ses désirs, il ne vit pas la lueur affamée dans les yeux vairons, ni la démarche discrète que Erèbe entreprit, se rapprochant de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'ajoute à la sienne, qu'un membre à nouveau dur se frotte contre le sien et qu'une bouche ne recouvre la sienne, dans un baiser impérieux et quémandeur. Leurs langues bataillaient, cherchant à savoir qui dominera l'autre. Erèbe se retrouva à cheval sur le Lord, caressant de plus en plus vite leurs deux verges, cherchant satisfaction. Une plainte s'échappa de l'adolescent lorsque Tom descendit dans son cou, entreprenant de le marquer comme sien. Erèbe exposa son cou un temps, alors que les deux mains se liaient.

Tom ne se maîtrisait plus, il _voulait_ le Prince, il le désirait plus que tout. Plus que l'immortalité, plus que la mort de son traître de père, plus qu le mort du vieux fou, plus que la victoire. Il relâcha la peau rougie et cette fois, ce fut la tête du Prince qui plongea. Un grognement d'excitation lui échappa lorsque des dents pointues vinrent titiller sa propre nuque, la langue traçant la jugulaire.

Lorsque leur excitation atteignit le paroxysme, Erèbe ne put se retenir.

Il mordit Tom. De toutes ses forces.

N'étant pas sous sa forme « vampire » le geste n'était que symbolique, mais pour Erèbe, il voulait dire quelque chose.

La dernière personne à qui il avait offert cela, l'avait trahi quelques mois plus tard.

Et elle était morte ensuite.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Erèbe sentit, alors que l'inconscience de sa seconde éjaculation lui ouvrait les bras, un étrange pressentiment le prit.

Et il pensa à Crystalla.

* * *

Le lendemain, Erèbe se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation de devoir prendre un bain chaud au plus vite. Il s'était endormi sans se retransformer et sa chaleur corporelle avait suffi à les réchauffer malgré la température extérieure, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à se nettoyer, trop épuisé par leurs actes.

Erèbe était donc à moitié nu et couvert de son sperme. Peu reluisant comme situation de réveil. Il soupira et jeta un sort rapide qui les nettoya.

Il se crispa en effleurant la trace de morsure sur le cou du Lord. Il passa son ongle dessus, pensivement, alors que des souvenirs embarrassants lui revenaient en tête. Il n'avait pas honte, pas vraiment. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas pensé aller aussi loin quand il avait décidé de laisser aller son désir.

Il aurait préféré ne plus mordre personne.

Il sentit un mouvement contre lui, et tourna la tête vers les yeux écarlates qui papillonnaient doucement.

Dehors, le soleil se levait sur les monts enneigés.

* * *

« JOYEUX NOËL ! » S'écria une Ginevra folle de joie.

Elle reçut en réponse des regards moroses et des geignements plaintifs de la part de ses compagnons. En effet, les jumeaux Weasley avaient débarqué à une heure du matin, chargés d'alcool, muggle ou non, et les avaient entraînés dans une immense fête de Noël – le terme « beuverie » étant le plus approprié, mais Ginevra était une princesse – et le retour à la réalité, accompagné de fortes migraines et nausées, se chargeaient de les faire dessoûler. La jeune femme soupira en constatant ce fait, et secoua la tête.

Les Jumeaux ricanèrent en se tenant mutuellement afin de ne pas tomber. Draco se frotta le front, comme si ça pouvait faire partie sa lancinante migraine. Alycia se leva et se mit à ranger sans un mot, mais avec un sourire qui en disait autant que n'importe lequel discours. Ginevra rit un peu, grimaçant lorsque sa tête protesta, et se mit, elle aussi au travail pendant que Draco allait chercher des potions contre la gueule de bois.

Ils en avaient vraiment besoin après une nuit d'insomnie à se griser grâce à l'alcool.

* * *

Alors que le soleil approchait de son zénith, deux silhouettes familières se profilèrent à la fenêtre. Tom et Erèbe, après s'être rhabillés et – dans le cas d'Erèbe – re-transformé en humain, avaient repris la marche vers le chalet. Sauf que… Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du chemin à prendre ! Pris par l'urgence du désir, ils s'étaient précipités à la recherche d'un refuge sans regarder où ils allaient.

Ils s'étaient complètement perdus.

Après avoir erré pendant des heures, la Magie leur avait rappelé leur condition de sorcier/créature et ils avaient _enfin_ pensé à utiliser un sortilège de « pointe au Nord » pour retrouver la route. Et après diverses disputes pour noyer le poisson, ils avaient finalement réussi à retrouver le chalet.

Dans la honte.

Erèbe ne disait plus grand-chose. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, leurs désirs les pousseraient à ce genre d'action – et il n'était pas prude que diable – mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir été si loin aussi rapidement.

Peut être « Harry » aurait-il pu répondre à la question. Quoique non. Erèbe l'idéalisait un peu. « Harry » n'avait aucune expérience. Il aurait rougi et serait resté silencieux.

Pire qu'Erèbe en somme.

* * *

« Aah… Arrête… Ough… Pa… Par… PITIE ARRÊTE çA ! » **(1)**

Les yeux exorbités par la douleur, Pettigrew haletait, les traits déformés. Erèbe retira lentement sa main du bras mutilé et cessa d'appuyer sur les blessures à vifs. La jambe tordue dans un angle étrange tressaillit lorsque le Prince s'y assit, prenant une moue pensive pour répondre, un rictus aux lèvres.

Pettigrew hurla.

« Que j'arrête ? Pourquoi ? Ta trahison a coûté la vie à mon hôte, a coûté la vie à Harry et l'a privé de bonheur. Et je devrais avoir pitié ? »

Un nouveau cri lui répondit alors que ses doigts couverts de rouge détruisaient la peau et s'enfouissaient dans la plaie abdominale. Avec délectation, il écarta les chairs de ses griffes, arrachant à sa victime des exclamations de souffrance.

Il élargit son sourire.

Puis, fatigué d'entendre les gémissements plaintifs et pitoyables du rat, il enfonça sa main dans sa gorge et lui arracha tout ce qui passait à portée de ses doigts, aidé de la magie. Un rire lui échappa alors qu'il contemplait le petit homme se vider de son sang. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre, et il allait se faire plaisir en les lui rendant insupportables !

Il léchait l'hémoglobine qui coulait sur son bras quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Tom, qui grimaça en voyant l'état de son allié. Erèbe avait les yeux écarquillés lui aussi, une flamme délirante dans le regard vairon. Un peu de sang suintait de sa bouche et l'on voyait ses dents rougies. Ses mains griffues tremblaient d'excitation. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, et une immense déchirure ruinait son tee-shirt autrefois blanc.

Tom soupira et prit doucement la parole, veillant à ne pas effrayer l'animal fou qu'était devenue son âme-sœur :

« Erèbe, il est temps de repartir à Hogwarts. Ginevra et les autres t'attendent impatiemment, et tu n'as pas vérifié tes valises pour voir si tu n'as rien oublié. »

Le prétexte était stupide mais Tom n'avait rien de mieux en tête quand il voyait le torse blanc et les traînées carmines qu'il avait envie de lécher. Erèbe l'observa un long moment, les pupilles réduites à des fentes. Puis, lentement, il hocha la tête, ne perdant pas le contact visuel. Il se leva et s'approcha de la sortie, essuyant machinalement ses mains en les traînant contre le mur déjà empli d'éclaboussures cramoisies.

Tom sourit en constatant ce fait et passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son futur amant. Jetant un regard méprisant pour le corps défiguré derrière eux, il chuchota :

« Tu comptes le laisser comme ça ? »

Sous-entendu, m'en laisseras-tu ? Erèbe ne répondit rien et lui fit un immense sourire sarcastique. Puis il l'embrassa légèrement, tachant la bouche et le menton du mage qui se lécha les lèvres, sentant le goût de fer qu'avait le sang humain.

Dans le cachot, Peter soupira de soulagement, grimaçant en sentant le liquide chaud dans ses oreilles. Un petit couinement le fit sursauter, tiraillant ses blessures. Il tendit l'oreille et en perçut un autre. Puis un autre. Encore un. Il sentit un mordillement contre sa joue. Il baissa les yeux.

« ! »

Lorsque la salle se vida des énormes rats noirs aux yeux écarlates, il ne restait plus rien. Grâce aux bons soins d'Erèbe, ils avaient fait un festin de roi.

Même s'ils avaient mangé l'un des leurs, tout était bon pour leur survie.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent des cachots, beaucoup de courtisans s'écartèrent en regardant avec une crainte et un respect nouveau pour le Dark Lord humain : Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à raisonner le Prince, encore moins à réussir à l'approcher. Les créatures s'étonnaient de les voir ainsi, côte à côte, comme deux amis, où quelques choses s'en approchant. Les succubes levaient le nez, méprisantes devant ce dédain qu'ils avaient, perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Lentement, Erèbe se laissait faire, laissait approcher Tom, le laissait s'emparer de son âme et de son cœur. Il ne s'en rendait probablement même pas compte, et la Magie riait de sa naïveté, tout en se désolant de ce qu'il lui avait fait fermer son esprit à tous sentiments amoureux. Heureusement, peu à peu, Tom apprivoisait Erèbe, effleurant sa main lors de leurs promenades, l'embrassant de plus en plus en dehors de leurs séances de plaisir.

Parfois, il lui disait des mots doux, promesses d'éternité à ses cotés, mais seulement lorsqu'il dormait, pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais Erèbe allait mettre en place la dernière partie du plan et Tom se sentait déchiré de devoir le laisser s'éloigner. C'est pourquoi il l'entraîna dans un couloir moins fréquenté. Erèbe lui jeta un regard à la fois, étonné et réprobateur – il l'avait sorti de sa séance de torture quotidienne et l'avait obligé à raccourcir la vie d'un traître pour ne pas arriver en retard et il se permettait de les éloigner de leur chemin initial ? – et croisa les bras, attendant l'explication.

Qui ne tarda pas.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » Dit le Lord, sans préambule.

Le Prince en resta bras ballants, bouche bée. Non il ne savait pas. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.

« Ne dis rien. Je n'attendrai rien de toi pour l'instant. Juste la promesse que tu y réfléchiras. »

Erèbe ne put qu'acquiescer, incrédule.

Etait-ce vraiment la réalité ou était-il encore dans l'un de ses cauchemars ?

Ceux où Tom lui avouait son amour et où, peu après, il mourrait.

* * *

Un rire résonna dans le dortoir où Draco, Ginevra, Théodore – nouvellement petit-ami de Blaise – le-dit Blaise et Erèbe s'étaient réfugié dès qu'ils étaient revenus à Hogwarts. Bien sûr, Erèbe avait d'abord pris soin d'avertir Dumbledore de la _disparition mystérieuse_ de leur professeur de Potions.

Et il l'avait cru, ce vieux fou.

Ginevra ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à nouveau en re-songeant à l'affolement d'Erèbe lorsqu'il lui avait avoué la déclaration de Tom. Elle releva pensivement sa manche, observant la marque noire ondulant sur la peau. Après de nombreuses plaintes comme quoi ses deux frères l'avaient, un petit chantage affectif sur Draco pour qu'il la soutienne, et deux crises de nerfs de la part – respectivement – du Lord et de son Prince, elle avait finalement eu gain de cause. Elle était à présent fière du joli tatouage qui ornait son avant-bras gauche. Et Erèbe lui avait jeté – avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté – un sortilège pour que les gens ne puisse le voir sans son accord.

Draco passa son bras autour de sa taille, et elle glissa sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, poussés par leur lien – et par les sous-entendus des autres aussi. Les voyant faire, Erèbe détourna les yeux, le rose aux joues. Il tomba alors sur des roucoulements agaçants venant de Blaise et Théodore.

Consternant.

Il se leva et, avec grâce, prit congé. Pansy n'était pas encore revenue d'Islande, où elle avait passé la dernière semaine des vacances, et il avait la vague idée d'aller voir Crystalla pour prendre des nouvelles de sa petite protégée.

Il heurta Luna Lovegood qui le regarda d'un air… Triste ?

« Je suis désolée Harry. Ou qui que tu sois. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant.

Erèbe eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le même que le jour où les elfes avaient été tués.

* * *

Mrs Pompfrey s'essoufflait. Garder la petite en vie s'avérait de plus en plus difficile. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu réussir à faire en sorte que ses « parents » - ou au moins son créateur. Mais impossible de retrouver la trace de la famille de l'enfant.

Et Albus suggérait qu'elle soit seule au monde.

Si seule.

Poppy Pomfrey savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Et avec la rentrée, il allait falloir avouer la vérité aux élèves. Il allait falloir mettre fin aux jours du vampire.

Poppy Pomfrey ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir son échec.

Celui qui la hanterait toute sa vie.

* * *

Erèbe n'avait pas trouvé sa protégée et il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait suite aux paroles de Luna. Cette humaine avait toujours fait preuve d'une clairvoyance dérangeante et il savait qu'il lui faudrait l'interroger, dès que possible. Il soupira, observant une nouvelle fois le peu de personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient revenus, puisqu'il ne restait qu'un jour avant la fin des vacances et que la plupart préféraient revenir avant pour avoir le temps de ranger leurs affaires ou pour pouvoir vérifier et corriger leurs devoirs de vacances.

Mais Crystalla n'était toujours pas là alors que le dîner commençait.

Il claqua sa tête contre la table et les Gryffindor l'observèrent avec suspicion, la plupart croyant déjà que leur « Sauveur » présumé était fou.

Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux, la joue contre son assiette – vide – et croisa le regard inquiet de Hermione. Il fut tenté de lui sourire – les vieux réflexes de ce corps sans doute – mais il se rappela à temps les derniers souhaits de « Harry ». Il soupira à nouveau et dit, la lassitude transparaissant dans sa voix :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger ? »

« Te parler. Plus tard. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna et s'assit à coté de son rouquin de petit ami qui adressa à Erèbe un regard indéchiffrable. Le Prince remarqua la balafre ornant sa joue, rouge. Il tourna la tête vers le directeur et fronça les sourcils.

Allons bon, que mijotait-il encore ?

La compréhension lorsqu'il vit d'autres élèves boiter ou faire une grimace à certains mouvements, lui vint : un entraînement.

Albus Dumbledore entraînait ses élèves pour en faire une armée.

Un grondement de rage le secoua et ses camarades l'observèrent inquiets.

Le professeur Flitwick se mit debout sur sa chaise, se raclant la gorge pour obtenir de l'attention.

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Durant les vacances, un grave crime a été commis : Quelqu'un a violemment agressé une de mes élèves de Ravenclaw. Elle est actuellement entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie. Nous ignorons encore qui a perpétué cette attaque mais soyez bien sûrs que les coupables seront punis. »

Il reprit son souffle et ajouta, un air désolé sur le visage.

« L'élève en question est la petite Crystalla Madgat, de troisième année. »

Un grand bruit à la table des Gryffindor le fit sursauter lorsque Erèbe et Ginevra, se levèrent brutalement et coururent vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Sans hésitation, Alycia, Draco, Blaise et Théodore se redressèrent et les rejoignirent dans un concert de murmures.

Chez les griffons, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et à leur tour, partirent vers l'infirmerie.

Juste pour manifester un soutien.

Parce que Erèbe pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, l'amitié ne se contrôle pas.

* * *

« Oh, Merlin… » Chuchota Draco, effaré.

« Crystalla ! » S'exclama Ginevra, en pleurs.

Elle voulut s'élancer au chevet de la pauvre fillette, mais Alycia retint son bras, impassible malgré les tremblements de rage qui la secouait. Erèbe ne dit rien, se contentant de s'approcher, posant sa main sur le front glacé. Un soupir lui échappa et il dit, sa voix grondante de fureur mêlée de tristesse :

« Va-t-elle-s'en sortir ? »

L'infirmière, bouleversée de cet attachement, répondit sans retenir ses pleurs, et annonça la sentence :

« Non. »

Erèbe se détourna d'elle, murmurant des syllabes sans sens pour les personnes présentes, s'adressant à Crystalla dans la langue de la Magie, dans la langue des morts. Une bénédiction pour son esprit, une malédiction et une promesse à la vengeance pour ceux qui l'avaient tuée.

« Cela sera fait, je t'en fait la promesse, Abigaïl. »

Aucun n'osa contre-dire le Survivant, dont l'aura s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que sa colère se dévoilait, dissimulant son visage dans un masque de haine et de rancœur.

« Qu'ont-ils fait précisément ? Que lui ont-ils fait subir ? »

« Mr Potter, je ne sais si… »

« Répondez à la question. »

L'infirmière déglutit. Le ton était si froid qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait la geler.

« Elle… On… On lui a cassé les côtes, sans doute à coups de pied, et on l'a martelée de coups de lame blanche… On lui a planté des croix dans ses quatre membres et appuyé un crucifix contre son bas-ventre. Son… Son buste a été marqué au fer rouge. Et on l'a maintenue consciente. Tout ce temps. (Elle hoqueta, arrivant à la partie la plus marquante) Et… Et aussi, on l'a aspergée d'eau… D'eau bénite par un druide. Son visage en a été gravement brûlé et ses… Ses yeux… Ils ont été arrachés. Alors qu'elle était encore consciente. Alors qu'elle était encore en vie et qu'elle… Qu'elle… »

Sous le regard dur d'Erèbe, l'infirmière éclata en sanglots. Elle en avait vu des tortures, et parfois des plus cruelles. Mais qu'elles aient été perpétuées sur une enfant à l'apparence de treize ans la choquait plus que tout.

Elle craquait parce que la fille était condamnée.

« Vous dîtes « on » a fait ça… Qui ? Qui a osé poser la main sur elle ? »

« Nous… Nous l'ignorons toujours… » Répondit Flitwick d'un air embarrassé.

« Avez-vous seulement essayé de chercher ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'indigna Mrs Pompfresh. « Bien sûr que nous avons essayé mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Personne n'a rien vu… »

« Qui l'a trouvé ? »

« Je… Je l'ai vu devant ma porte, il y a de cela une semaine. »

Erèbe la fixa un instant. Puis, lentement, il leva la main, paume ouverte, vers lui. Arrivé devant son visage, sa main décrivit un arc de cercle et, lentement, magiquement, défit le bandeau qui cachait l'œil vermeil.

Le tissu tomba au sol, dévoilant à tous ceux présents le regard vairon.

D'une voix glaciale, le Prince de l'Ombre annonça à l'assistance :

« Ceux qui ont fait ça mourront. Parce qu'on ne tue pas l'une de mes protégées impunément. »

Avec douceur et tristesse, il caressa le front, puis, tendrement, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres alors qu'il murmurait la formule d'adieu des vampires.

Le corps de Crystalla, sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance, jaunit légèrement, puis se transforma en poussière, l'existence de la petite vampire s'évanouissant dans le Néant, là où elle avait trouvé la vie.

_Reposes ton esprit dans le Royaume de l'Oubli._

Le lendemain, le corps défiguré de Severus Snape était crucifié sur la Grande Porte de Hogwarts.

_Fin du Chapitre._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu – je rougis encore en songeant à cet… Espèce de lime… Cette chose… Beuh, je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai fait ! Enfin…

Dans une semaine, je poste l'interlude.

La semaine suivante, viendra le chapitre onze.

Alors heureux ? (Et on entend en bruit de fond, la télé qui répond « Très heureux ! ») Oui, oui, j'arrête mes délires.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	13. Interlude

Interlude - Abigaïl Crystalla Madgat

**Chansons conseillées : **« Break » de Three Days Grace

« Home » de Three Days Grace

Hm. Voici donc, le récit de Crystalla. J'en ferai peut être d'autres, qui sait ? Sur Alycia, je pense. Les autres attendront la seconde partie puisque leur passé est lié à celui d'Erèbe, lequel sera révélé uniquement dans la deuxième fiction.

Huhu.

Ah, petite explication sur les chansons. Ce n'est pas pour l'ambiance (si vous préférez une chanson en rapport avec celle-ci, choisissez plutôt du triste) mais les paroles correspondent parfaitement à l'histoire. Je n'ai pas fait de song-fic puisque plusieurs chansons correspondaient mais disons que je conseillerais d'écouter d'abord « Home » puis « Break ».

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Crystalla sentait la douleur des coups, le fer rouge à même sa peau. Quand les humains – l'étaient-ils encore ? – lui enfoncèrent des pieux un peu partout et lui arrachèrent les yeux, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule chose.

Le passé.

Elle se remémorait son désespoir, sa vie en Amérique.

Elle se rappelait sa famille. _Famille_.

Alors, avant que la mort ne l'emporte, elle décida de rappeler à elle l'histoire. _Son_ histoire.

Parce que c'était toujours moins douloureux que de se laisser mourir.

* * *

Abigaïl était une fillette obéissante. Née en 1850 à Washington, elle avait appris très tôt les notions de respect, de silence aussi. Elle savait qu'étant une fille différente des autres, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

C'était pour ça qu'elle se taisait. Et observait.

Oui, elle aimait regarder les autres, avec un air impassible. Les voir, se tortiller, mal à l'aise, sous son regard rouge. Souvent, son père lui disait de ne pas le regarder lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Il avait peur d'elle et de sa différence.

Crainte de son regard. Effroi de ses cheveux – si blancs que la neige en paraissait grise – qui virevoltaient. Parfois, quand son cousin passait près d'elle, il accélérait le pas, par inquiétude de toucher sa peau pâle.

Parce que, tous, ils avaient peur d'elle. Ils étaient terrifiés.

Et elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son père et sa mère étaient normaux. Elle ignorait bien sûr qu'en réalité, s'ils portaient tous deux, le gêne de la maladie, n'en étaient pas malade.

C'était à l'époque.

* * *

La douleur devint tout à coup plus forte. Un coup plus puissant que les autres.

Elle suffoqua.

Le fil de ses pensées se perdit. Lentement, elle réussit à se calmer, alors que la torture continuait. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

Elle ne devait pas oublier.

* * *

Un jour, quant elle eu onze ans, ses parents furent tués. Un attentat alors qu'ils quittaient le Sud, après des vacances.

La guerre avait éclaté.

Le reste de sa famille ne voulait pas d'une albinos. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Elle fut confiée à un tuteur, temporairement.

Elle en aurait ri si seulement elle savait ce que signifiait le mot « rire » !

Quelle hypocrisie avait-elle pensé en voyant l'homme – un vieux soldat à la retraite dont la principale raison de vivre était l'alcool – car sa vie de jeune fille ne pouvait décemment se passer comme celle des autres !

Sa vie n'était qu'une longue répétition des même scènes. Comme une pièce de théâtre. Elle restait confinée dans une chambre miteuse. La bonne lui apportait ses repas, lui jetant des regards effarés. Etait-ce à cause de sa condition où de son apparence, Abigaïl ne l'avait jamais su.

Elle s'en fichait en fait.

Ses parents ne l'aimaient peut être pas, mais ils avaient été bons envers elle. Et ils étaient sa famille.

Famille.

Ce mot ne voulait plus rien dire.

* * *

Elle sourit dans la souffrance. Un grognement de colère résonna et un coup de poing dans les côtes le lui retira bien vite.

Pourtant, alors que doucement, la mort accueillait sa conscience, elle souriait toujours.

Souvenirs chéris.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle eut treize ans, en 1863, elle réussit à s'enfuir. La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir était la petite lucarne qui lui permettait de voir les étoiles. Elle les trouvait si belles, si brillantes… Elle aurait voulu être une étoile pour ne plus être « différente ». N'être qu'une partie de la lumière. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était échappée.

Car c'était le point culminant.

Le vieil aigri, non contente de l'enfermer, avait décidé de la fiancer. Sans le lui dire. Ou plutôt en lui jetant l'information après avoir bu plus que de raison.

Alors elle était partie.

Brisant les derniers liens avec son ancienne vie.

Ou avec sa vie entière.

Malheureusement, la malchance poursuivit l'enfant qui avait dans l'idée d'aller se réfugier au Canada – pays libre de toute guerre. Mais son physique aidant, elle fut vite retrouvée et elle dut se mettre à fuir, non plus seulement son tuteur, mais bien, une bonne partie de la police.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle ne savait plus ce que signifiait ces mots – peur, terreur, crainte, effroi, inquiétude – parce que pour elle le courage était de l'inconscience.

Elle aurait voulu mourir plutôt que de retourner chez eux.

Parce que ce n'était pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas sa maison.

* * *

Encore un peu.

Elle cracha du sang. Son sang.

* * *

Elle se savait mieux seule.

_Elle avait toujours été seule !_

Elle tomba, au cours de sa fuite, sur une querelle entre une réserve d'Indiens et des sorciers américains. La querelle dégénéra en bataille.

Le temps était à l'affrontement et à la mort.

Alors qu'elle tentait de partir du site, elle se retrouva prise entre deux feux. Une nouvelle fois, sa physionomie lui joua des tours. Les Indiens la prirent pour une sorcière et la visèrent de leur flèches acérées.

Les sorciers quant à eux, ne firent aucun effort pour l'aider.

Elle n'était qu'une étrangère.

Le secours vint de l'extérieur.

* * *

« Elle va bientôt crever ! Autant la laisser là ! »

Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, c'est à peine si Crystalla distingua les paroles. Le flot de son sang ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse, lui indiquant sa mort prochaine.

Encore un peu.

Elle ne sentit pas qu'on la soulevait. Elle était déjà partie.

* * *

« Ça va aller, jeune fille ? » Murmura son sauveur.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'écarter et de hocher la tête. L'inconnu se retourna vers le combat qui faisait toujours rage, quelques mètres plus loin et soupira :

« Il semblerait que mes affaires avec le chef indien soit compromises. Moi qui pensais aller vite et repartir à la maison. J'ai même le temps de sauver de petites humaines. »

Abigaïl frissonna en entendant le mot « maison » - qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? – et tourna la tête avec une lueur d'étonnement en écoutant les parles suivantes. Elle eut le courage de demander :

« … Humaine… ? »

« Oui. Toi. » Répondit-il avec un sourire amical.

Elle ne sut si c'était la pression, ce sourire ou simplement autre chose, mais elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à pleurer dans ses bras.

De rage ou de bonheur.

Erèbe la berça doucement, tendrement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, s'asseyant à même le sol pour mieux la consoler, alors que d'un geste, il faisait taire les interrogations de Marie et Alycia venues le rejoindre.

Cette fillette possédait un pouvoir brut, incroyable.

C'était même étonnant que personne n'en ait fait une sorcière. Mais lui, ne commettrait pas la même erreur. C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, il lui proposa de rester avec lui.

Abigaïl hésita.

Elle ne savait quoi choisir, même si cet homme semblait digne de confiance. Elle ne savait quoi dire aussi. Pourquoi elle ? Sa différence ne lui faisait pas peur ?

Sa réponse fut simple et courte.

« J'ai besoin de gens puissants. Différents ou non. »

Elle finit par hocher la tête. Lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, comme pour se persuader elle-même.

Faisait-elle le bon choix ?

« Viens » Dit-il simplement.

Elle lui prit la main et ils disparurent.

* * *

Crystalla était allongée sur un lit.

Infirmerie.

Tout en ayant conscience de son environnement elle se sentait détachée de tout. Elle sentit – ou vit ? – l'infirmière et des professeurs arriver. La révélation de sa condition vampirique ne la surprit pas plus que ça.

Les humains n'étaient pas forcément stupides.

La révélation suivante fut juste la confirmation des pensées de Crystalla – son esprit.

« Elle ne s'en sortira pas. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle découvrit le palais, Abigaïl ressentit à peu près les même sentiments que ressentirait Ginevra, des années après.

De l'émerveillement.

De la méfiance.

Et elle redécouvrit l'appréhension.

Erèbe était gentil et un hôte agréable. Il lui révéla la vérité. Toute la vérité. Son passé. Ses vies. Sa nature.

Son destin.

Elle accepta tout et lui en fut reconnaissante quant, à l'inverse, le Prince ne lui demanda rien sur elle. Elle ferait le premier pas

Peut être.

Il la conduisit dans une chambre, lui indiquant que ce serait la sienne. Puis, doucement, il posa un baiser sur son front. Pour lui dire « Bonne nuit ».

Cette nuit-là, Abigaïl rêva qu'elle restait avec eux pour toujours.

Comme une famille.

* * *

Lorsque Erèbe déboula dans la pièce, un air malheureux sur le visage, Crystalla regretta presque de ne pouvoir lui parler.

Presque.

C'était nécessaire pour qu'il réussisse. Et il lui restait Ginevra. Et Alycia. Et Marie, toujours présente depuis sa naissance. Sa première.

Elle n'était pas indispensable.

Elle ne l'était plus.

* * *

« Veux-tu rester avec moi ? »

La question était tombée comme ça. D'un coup. Et Abigaïl – ou Crystalla, comme elle préférait se faire appeler, à cause des étoiles, qui ressemblaient à du cristal – ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Etait-ce réellement possible ? Qu'il veuille d'elle ?

Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Pourtant, l'air plein d'espoir d'Alycia et le regard tendre de Marie la convainquit que non.

Elle avait trouvé sa famille.

Erèbe la transforma de la même manière qu'il transformerait Ginevra. En douceur. Et lorsqu'elle devint un vampire, c'est son sang qu'il lui offrit en premier. Parce qu'il était son créateur, son maître.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Son Souverain.

* * *

Crystalla – son esprit – aurait bien voulu adresser une dernière parole à son Prince. Mais elle ne put.

Elle s'évanouit dans les airs avant. Lorsqu'il la réduit en poussière.

Née de la Poussière, tu redeviendras Poussière…

Qui avait dit cela déjà ?

Et puis, après tout… Quelle importance puisque son esprit était lumière.

Merci pour tout…

_Abigaïl « Crystalla » Madgat_

_Dors parmi les étoiles que tu aimais tant._

_

* * *

_

Et bien voilà... Tiens, une question : avez-vous remarqué quel auteur français a eu une influence sur moi lors de la rédaction de cet interlude ?_  
_


	14. Without undergoing the consequences

Alors ? Avez-vous compris pourquoi Crystalla était l'heureuse élue pour l'interlude – je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse parler d'heureuse mais bon…

Merci pour vos review qui me font toujours chaud au cœur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 11 – Sans en subir les conséquences._

Le jour où l'on trouva Severus Snape fut également le jour où les derniers élèves – pour la plupart partis en vacances à l'étranger – revinrent à l'école. Le même jour, Albus Dumbledore convoqua son élève favori afin de lui demander des explications.

A son grand étonnement, « Harry » se contenta d'un regard – moitié forêt, moitié volcan – méprisant avant de quitter son bureau, adressant un geste à son phénix. Albus sortit l'un de ses bonbons et se mit à le suçoter, pensif.

Que se passait-il dans la tête de son « Survivant » ?

* * *

Les élèves chuchotaient d'un air inquiet, montrant discrètement du doigt la place vide à la table des professeurs ou celle, moins remarquée, de Crystalla. D'autres – particulièrement à Gryffindor – remarquaient avec beaucoup d'appréhension, l'absence de l'Elu et de sa « cour » comme disait Seamus Finnigan et son grand ami, Dean Thomas. Celui-ci observait d'ailleurs Seamus avec inquiétude. Le jeune homme était devenu distant, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, presque apathique. Connaissant son ancien tempérament railleur et joyeux, c'était un changement drastique et alarmant.

Dean soupira et changea de point de vue, pour ne pas donner l'impression à son meilleur ami – assez pointilleux sur ce coté-là – l'impression qu'il le fixait (ce qu'il faisait pourtant il n'y pas deux minutes).

Il tourna son regard vers les portes où une intéressante altercation se déroulait. Erèbe parlait avec véhémence à Luna Lovegood – qu'on avait pourtant jamais vu sortir de ses gonds – qui lui répondait avec moins de violence mais autant d'ardeur. Bien que personne ne puisse entendre la conversation – les sortilèges de silence de Luna étaient très efficaces – il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion… Importante.

« Je ne sais _pas_ qui a fait ça Erèbe ! Je… Même si je savais, pourquoi voudrais-je te l'avouer ? »

« Parce que ça te permettrait de rester en vie ! » Grogna Erèbe, poings serrés. « Parce que justice doit être faite et que tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi ! Même les Moires, ce clan de voyants et de devineresses, savent cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui je suis depuis que tu as vu cet œil, tu sais ce qui arrivera aux coupables ! Voudrais-tu subir le même sort Luna ? »

La tirade fut suivit d'un silence où, reprenant son souffle, Erèbe ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour calmer la Magie.

_Il nous faut punir cet affront mon Prince ! Cette enfant ne méritait pas de mourir par son existence !_

La colère de la Magie Mère attisait tout autant sa haine et il sentit ses barrières de self-contrôle céder peu à peu. Dans un accès de rage incontrôlée, il leva la main et, violemment, gifla la Ravenclaw.

« Parles, humaine ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes… »

Luna posa sa main blanche sur sa joue cuisante et souffla. Le Destin prenait le chemin le plus sanglant et horrible depuis que Erèbe avait fait son choix. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à son hôte, le dilemme était résolu et il n'y avait plus de place qu'aux carnages et à la guerre. Si sa résolution de faire payer ne diminuait pas…

Alors la guerre serait perdue.

« Va voir Padma Patil. Milicent Bulstrode. Susan Bones."

Erèbe était sur le point de s'éloigner lorsque, une larme roulant sur sa joue, elle dit le dernier nom :

« Et Seamus Finnigan. »

* * *

« **Bravery** » Murmura Erèbe, ses yeux fixés sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait pivota et la Salle Commune des Gryffindor se dévoila à son regard furieux. Il la parcourut rapidement, scannant les personnes présentes et, lorsqu'il constata l'absence de celui qu'il recherchait, il hurla de rage

Crystalla serait vengée. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Peu importe le nombre d'humains qu'il lui faudrait tuer pour cela.

* * *

« OU EST-IL ? ! REPONDS ! OU EST SEAMUS FINNIGAN ? ! » Hurla Erèbe, projetant Ronald contre le mur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, magie flamboyante et destructrice, les septièmes années de Gryffindor les attendaient de pied ferme. Depuis la déclaration de Luna, les présumés coupables avaient disparus mais, si Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin cherchaient activement les disparus, Gryffindor montrait son entêtement et sa loyauté envers les siens : Ils refusaient de chercher Finnigan. Pire encore, ils semblaient savoir où il se cachait avec ses complices.

Impardonnable.

Les Hufflepuff s'étaient ralliés aux Ravenclaw, qui eux-même comptaient des Deatheaters – ou des futurs – dans ses rangs. Slytherin n'avait plus à montrer sa fidélité, et ne manquait plus que les Lions pour unifier Hogwarts sous l'étendard du Survivant.

Du Prince de l'Ombre.

Comme les créatures sombres avant cela !

Mais les griffons ne se montraient pas très coopératifs. Erèbe fronça les sourcils, exaspéré par cet agaçant dévouement envers un traître sans âme. Il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il y a un parjure, on le tue. On le supprime. On le fait disparaître.

Ronald gémit, la pression sur sa gorge l'empêchant peu à peu de reprendre son souffle. Avec rage, Erèbe le projeta contre le sol, où le garçon entreprit de respirer correctement, suffoquant. Derrière, la salle ne ressemblait plus à un agréable salon, mais à un champ de bataille pongé dans le Chaos.

Erèbe baissa le regard et le plongea dans le regard bleu terrifié.

« Dis-moi où il est, et je te laisserai en vie, Weasley. »

Ronald ne répondit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Avec Neville et Hermione, ils étaient les trois Gryffindor les plus proches de « Harry ». Par amitié, ils vendraient leur âme. Parce qu'il était leur sauveur. Parce qu'il était leur meilleur ami.

Parce que Ron et les autres, savaient parfaitement que Seamus n'était plus lui-même.

* * *

Ginevra s'amusait follement. Après avoir expérimenté quelques malédictions de son crû, elle s'essaya aux sortilèges conseillés par les Jumeaux pour embarrasser grandement la victime – autant au niveau physique que psychologique – sans tomber dans la « Magie Noire ». Mais la Magie Sombre avait de multiples facettes et de nombreux maléfices n'entraient pas dans la catégorie « noir » alors qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi dangereux.

La Magie mal-employée pouvait être très instable.

Cet équilibre précaire était parfaitement maîtrisé par la jeune princesse qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Derrière elle, Théodore, amusé par les pratiques muggle, traçait sur ses victimes de fines arabesques sanglantes avec une dague qu'il faisait léviter. Vers la droite se trouvait Draco qui se cantonnait, aidé par Blaise, aux enchantements malveillants qu'ils connaissaient, sans tomber dans le danger des Impardonnables. Pansy (mise au courant des derniers évènements) donnait libre court à sa fureur de voir une innocente – Crystalla n'était pas si innocente mais son apparence abusait facilement et Erèbe en avait profité pour attiser les rancunes – ainsi sacrifiée pour une cause désuète.

Elle ne pouvait pardonner à ceux qui cachaient les assassins.

* * *

« Vas-tu répondre à la question maintenant que tes… _Amis_ sont à ma merci. Ronald Weasley. Ose dire que tu ignores la réponse à ma question. Où est-il ? »

Ronald déglutit. Voyant que l'indignation et la violence ne servaient à rien devant le silence buté des adolescents – on pouvait reconnaître Godric Gryffindor en eux, Erèbe l'avouait – le groupe de vengeurs avait entrepris de menacer les meneurs. Sans résultat jusqu'à présent.

« Je… Nous… Seamus a changé. Profondément. Mais il… Il ne ferait pas _ça _! » Balbutia Dean Thomas, fidèle défenseur de son ami de toujours.

« J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance. Mais il ne m'intéresse pas de te convaincre de sa culpabilité, mais de le trouver. Dis. Où. Il. Est. » Répondit Erèbe, sans quitter des yeux le roux.

« Mais… »

« Arrêtes Dean. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais comme moi qu'il en serait capable aujourd'hui. Tuer quelqu'un l'a toujours répugné mais… On peut voir que les changements peuvent atteindre l'âme même de la personne » L'interrompit Ronald, fixant Erèbe, et plus particulièrement son œil.

« Bravo Ronald. » L'applaudit Erèbe avec un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres, dévoilant ses dents de loups « Maintenant, obéis. »

Ronald allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Minerva McGonagall furieuse, un Albus Dumbledore déçu et trois Aurors (dont le nouveau professeur de Défense qui n'avait pas vraiment fait parlé de lui depuis le début de l'année. A vrai dire, il était tellement _normal_, qu'Erèbe en avait presque crû qu'il survivrait à l'année A tort visiblement). Aux baguettes sorties.

Erèbe se releva lentement, les yeux fixés dans ceux de sa directrice de Maison. Quant il _les_ vit.

Bulstrode, Patil, Bones.

Et Finnigan.

* * *

« C'EST INJUSTIFIABLE ! **INEXCUSABLE** ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS **PU** AVOIR UN TEL **COMPORTEMENT** ? INADMISSIBLE JE VOUS DIS ! AVEZ-VOUS **UNE SEULE SECONDE** REFLECHI AUX **CONSEQUENCES** DE VOS ACTES ? » Rugit Minerva.

La femme si impassible avait laissé place à la lionne qui sommeillait en elle et invectivait ses étudiants avec équité et justice. Ils prenaient la même dose de beuglements pour bataille contre d'autres étudiants, tentative de torture (bien que rien ne puisse être prouvé sur ce point-là), usage abusif de la magie, et bien d'autres encore.

Le décès du professeur Snape privait les Slytherin de Directeur de Maison, aussi, ce furent les Aurors qui se chargèrent d'enguirlander Draco et ses amis. Les élèves grimaçaient alors que les résultats de leurs petits amusements assombrissaient la fin de leur année.

Erèbe ne disait rien, se contentant d'un sourire insolent montrant bien que ce n'était pas terminé. Il aurait sa vengeance et de toute manière, l'école n'était plus rien pour lui à présent que les Maisons étaient enfin alliées. Certains, tels que Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown ou Zacharias Smith refusaient encore l'autorité du Survivant mais ça ne durerait pas. D'autres comme Ronald Weasley, Habbot Hannah, Hermione Granger et Dean Thomas restaient fidèles à Dumbledore, tout en se posant des questions sur le Sauveur.

Lorsque viendrait le combat, d'aucuns changeraient de camp.

Et c'était une excellente nouvelle.

Erèbe, souriant toujours, tourna son regard vers ses cibles. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat dément lorsqu'il croisa le regard vide de Seamus.

Il ferait payer à Dumbledore cet outrage à la Magie.

Si l'Alchimie était interdite depuis l'époque de Merlin, c'était pour une bonne raison.

* * *

Les Créatures étirèrent leurs membres endoloris. La Transformation les laissait souvent fourbus et leur Maître ne tolérait pas qu'Elles soient faibles au combat. Leur mission passait avant tout. Même leurs vies.

Surtout leurs vies.

Dans un sursaut d'intelligence humaine et de conscience, l'une d'Elles gémit plaintivement. Le Chef grogna et tournant brutalement sa gueule vers le pleureur, il lui mordit le museau, enfonçant ses crocs dans la peau sertie d'écailles et de fourrure. Une nouvelle plainte , de douleur cette fois, retentit dans la clairière où ils s'étaient réunis pour accomplir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus au monde.

Tuer. Encore et toujours tuer.

Un hurlement de loup.

Le sifflement d'un serpent.

Les cris silencieux des licornes.

* * *

« **STUPIDES **CREATURES ! » Cria Albus Dumbledore.

Ses marionnettes lui échappaient. Leurs pouvoirs lui avaient servi à détruire les elfes pour accuser Tom mais les _Licornes_ ? ! Aucun fou ne tuerait toutes les licornes.

Ce serait aller à la mort.

Et ces idiotes de créatures alchimiques ne lui avaient pas obéis. Elles avaient tué une nouvelle race, risquant de mettre encore plus en colère le Prince de l'Ombre.

Sans compter Harry.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, Albus ne comprenait plus son Golden Boy. L'enfant ne lui obéissait plus, il devenait insolent, il disparaissait Et voilà qu'il se mettait à torturer. Encore que ce n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais Albus avait vu le regard qu'il jetait à ses créatures. Il avait trouvé les meurtriers du vampire.

Tant pis. Il avait assez d'élèves pour une nouvelle expérience alchimique.

Devrait-il essayer d'autres races ou rester au loup et au Basilique ?

* * *

Remus Lupin traversa à grands pas le Hall. Il voulait voir Harry. Il devait le voir. Parce que ce qu'on lui avait dit à son propos était choquant.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry change.

L'enfant de treize ans qu'il avait rencontré, il y avait de cela cinq ans, était devenu un homme. Un homme dont l'innocence s'éteignait peu à peu. A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà éteinte ?

Remus ne pouvait y croire.

« Harry ! » S'écria-t-il en voyant l'adolescent, riant en compagnie de Ginevra, de Malfoy jr et d'autres Slytherin que Remus ne connaissait pas.

L'alliance entre les maisons ennemies.

Remus l'avait rêvée alors qu'il voyait ses deux amis torturer et humilier les Slytherin. Chaque soir, avant de fermer les yeux, il pensait à une amitié inter-maison. Il avait longtemps crû que celle de Lily et Snape survivrait. Mais ses espoirs avaient été ruinés lorsque le garçon avait insulté la jeune femme.

Quand il avait rejoint les Deatheaters.

« Remus » répondit stoïquement Le Survivant en lui faisant un signe de tête.

« Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis… Plus d'un an maintenant. »

« Vos missions pour l'Ordre je suppose. Et mes propres obligations. »

Merlin, pourquoi le garçon était-il si froid ? Remus serra les poings, rejetant la souffrance d'une nouvelle trahison. D'un nouveau rejet.

« Erèbe, je crois que nous devrions retourner à nos chambres. » Informa Draco.

Depuis peu, Erèbe reprenait son véritable nom. Histoire de faire passer l'information de la vérité. Il était temps de se révéler.

« E… Erèbe ? » Balbutia Remus « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Erèbe tourna vers lui un regard indifférent, lui faisant bien plus mal que toutes les insultes qu'il aurait pu dire. Le jeune homme continua, impassible, distillant le poison de sa haine :

« Vous savez Remus, Ginevra m'a mis au courant d'un certain plan, cet été… Un plan fomentant ma mort, après celle de Voldemort. Un plan mettant Dumbledore comme chef de l'Angleterre… Un plan que je me ferais un plaisir de contrer. »

Remus haleta. Le Loup en lui hurlait la vérité, la réalité. Qui était Harry, finalement ?

« Je vous déteste Remus. Vous m'avez trahi. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Pettigrew. Et j'ignore si vous le savez, mais ça ne lui a pas porté chance. Vous ne gagnerez pas. Au contraire. C'est moi qui vous vaincrai. C'est moi qui mettrai fin à la folie qui vous emporte dans rêves de gloire et de pouvoirs. »

C'est moi qui sortirai gagnant de cette guerre.

Remus tourna les talons, retenant des larmes d'incompréhension.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ?

Etait-il encore Harry ?

* * *

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais Erèbe ? Il pourrait être un bon allié… » Avança Draco.

« Sa fidélité à Dumbledore est trop forte pour qu'il songe à le trahir. Et il rend Tom et Bellatrix responsables de la mort de Sirius Black. Ce qu'ils sont par ailleurs. Même si je ne leur en veux pas parce que je sais ce que la guerre implique. » Il esquissa un sourire mélancolique puis continua « Je ne veux pas d'un élément instable dans ces circonstances. »

Son ton devint dur alors qu'il détournait son regard.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre pitié. Pas avec de tels ennemis. »

Draco acquiesça, le regard sombre. Alors qu'Erèbe s'éloignait pour passer à la bibliothèque, il prit la parole, scellant leur pacte d'amitié.

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Erèbe. Foi de Draco Malfoy, Veela de Sang-Pur. Quoi qu'il se passe. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Erèbe tourna la tête, fixant son regard dans les yeux gris.

« Merci Draco. »

* * *

Ronald écoutait pensivement le discours du directeur à propos de ce qui était arrivé à la petite albinos. Depuis deux jours, il leur répétait les même choses alors que la majorité des élèves savaient parfaitement la vérité.

Ronald avait confiance en Dumbledore.

Pourtant, il pouvait s'empêcher bien souvent, de songer à Harry, se demandant la raison de sa colère. Hermione l'avait raisonné, lui parlant longuement de leur passé commun.

De leur amitié.

Avait-il réellement perdu son meilleur – et premier – ami ? Il ne pensait pas. Harry lui avait toujours pardonné. Même quand Ronald l'avait trahi et rejeté par simple jalousie, alors qu'ils avaient quatorze ans. Ils étaient jeunes. Ronald était jeune et con. Très con.

Ce n'était quand même pas pour ça qu'Harry ne lui parlait plus ?

Si ?

* * *

Aria marchait d'un pas furieux, sa robe pourpre volant autour d'elle. Son beau visage parfait était figé dans une expression mi-agacée mi-souriante. Elle s'était assurée la fidélité d'un des clan principal de Lycan et en était très satisfaite même s'il lui avait fallu user de ses charmes et céder un territoire pour y arriver. Malgré tout, l'une des servantes du Prince de l'Ombre s'acharnait à la suivre.

Aria savait parfaitement pourquoi. Le serpent du Prince avait été tué et l'Anneau de Morgane, volé. Mais pas le Tartare, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas _responsable_ de l'incident. Même si elle féliciterait le coupable d'avoir rendu le Prince aussi furieux.

Ce n'était pas qu'Aria n'aimait pas Erèbe.

C'était qu'elle ne pouvait lui pardonner d'être en vie quand Hypnos ne l'était plus.

* * *

Erèbe soupira, passant sa main devant ses yeux. Une nouvelle tuerie. Les licornes cette fois. Bien sûr, les créations d'alchimie étaient _instables,_ et pire, _incontrôlables_.

Albus Dumbledore aurait vraiment dû détruire la Pierre Philosophale.

Avec elle, il avait manipulé les âmes de certains élèves – Erèbe ignorait son mode de recrutement – et les avaient modifiés de manière à pratiquement supprimer leur conscience. Ils n'étaient plus que des marionnettes, à la limite de l'état dans lequel se retrouvaient les victimes des Dementors. Un état pire que la mort.

Et, plus grave encore, Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de faire la même chose que lui. Mélanger les ADN. Former des hybrides enter la sauvagerie du loup et la ruse des serpents.

Erèbe ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Jamais.

Il avait toujours haï l'Alchimie.

* * *

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda Ginevra avec un air froid peint sur son visage d'ange.

Hermione hésita, semblant chercher ses mots. La « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » était un comportement qu'elle pouvait difficilement arborer devant la rousse et elle commença à bafouiller, s'entortillant dans sa gêne maladroite.

« Viens-en aux faits ! » S'impatienta la jeune princesse avec un geste de la main.

« Hum… Je… Je voulais dire que… J'étais… Désolée pour… Pour tout… Et aussi… »

« Ginevra ! » Appela la voix de Théodore, « Erèbe te demande. »

« J'arrive » répondit Ginevra, sans un regard pour la fille rougissante à ses cotés.

« … Erèbe ? Qui… ? »

« Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard Granger. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes jérémiades lassantes. » Rétorqua Ginevra d'un air arrogant.

Hermione voulut saisir son épaule pour la retenir mais la chatte se déroba à une vitesse impressionnante et tourna vers la brune, un regard noir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Ce serait bien si tu restais à ta place pour une fois, cela t'éviterait sûrement des ennuis, stupide fillette ! » Cracha-t-elle en rejoignant l'adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

Au bord des larmes, Hermione tomba à genoux et griffa le mur, s'arrachant le ongles et la peau des doigts contre la surface rappeuse.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Du sang goûta de son bras. Vivement elle l'essuya, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu faire. Elle remonta sa manche et grimaça en constatant l'ahurissante plaie qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras.

« Aïe. »

* * *

Dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, une trentaine d'élèves – qui devaient avoir entre quinze et dix-huit ans – se tenaient assis en cercle, au milieu de l'immense pièce. Ils écoutaient avidement le professeur Dumbledore, dont le discours les encourageait et leur remontaient le moral, au plus bas depuis les dernières attaques. Il leur disait ces mots, les exhortant à la colère :

« Harry ne réussira pas seul ! Il a peur, peur de vous voir disparaître, vous, ses camarades. Il nous rejette, comme il a rejeté sa famille d'accueil, par peur de les voir mourir. Il a besoin de vous. »

« Pourtant » hasarda l'un des élèves, un adolescent au visage lunaire, marbré de cicatrices récentes. « Harry s'est beaucoup rapproché des Slytherin de notre année, comme Malfoy et Zabini. Il est toujours avec Ginny Weasley, sans compter sa réaction à la… Mort de Crystalla Madgat. Et aussi… »

« Ne m'interrompez pas M. Longbottom ! Vous ne savez rien de cette guerre ! Rien ! Ni de M. Potter ! Vous serez le cobaye pour les deux prochaines semaines. » S'écria Dumbledore, avec un air furieux sur le visage.

Les enfants frissonnèrent et murmurèrent entre eux, d'un air affligé pour leur camarade. Quand on y regardait de plus près, ils étaient tous plus ou moins blessé certains boitaient, d'autres avaient de multiples foulures. L'un avait u bandeau sur l'œil, le suivant, un bras en écharpe. Aucune des blessures n'était refermée, et le sol autour d'eux était taché de sang frais.

C'était pour ça qu'être cobaye était horrible. C'était une punition. Une horrible punition.

L'AD n'avait plus rien de ce que « Harry » lui avait donné ?

C'était l'Armée de Dumbledore.

* * *

Erèbe planta violemment sa fourchette dans le steak – bien saignant – qu'il avait pris comme déjeuner. Sa colère ne s'était pas éteinte, parce que non seulement il n'avait plus accès à la Tour Gryffindor – on lui avait attribué, avec ses « complices » un dortoir abandonné et certainement insalubre – mais en plus, on leur donnait leur repas dans les cuisines.

Certains professeurs voyaient d'un très mauvais œil cette punition, arguant qu'une enquête devait être ouverte sur l'action d'Erèbe et de ses amis. D'autres, comme Flitwick et Pomfresh, soutenaient que Erèbe avait fait cela sous le coup de la colère, mais que très certainement, cela avait un rapport non-négligeable avec l'attaque de la petite Madgat.

Erèbe avait donc plusieurs ennemis et alliés chez les professeurs. Mais sa fureur restait intacte, alimentée par l'idée de la détresse des tuteurs de Crystalla. Il ne savait comment leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais avait déjà envoyé Acharn dans les Enfers, dans leur royaume. Crystalla avait été adopté par un couple de vampires de sang-pur ou presque, ce qui faisait que leur pouvoir et leur rang était très élevé. Pourtant, Crystalla n'avait jamais réellement accepté sa nouvelle famille, restant plus que de raison auprès de son Prince. Peut être parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de ces humains ? Peut être parce qu'il était son créateur…

Erèbe l'ignorait, mais regrettait l'absence de la petite albinos.

Il en avait assez de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le ministère plus tôt ? ! » Braillait le ministre, furieux.

Ses mains s'envolaient, de gauche à droit et de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait à chasser des mouches. Parfois, il passait sa paume sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui gouttait sur ses tempes. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse du corps recouvert d'un drap blanc à Albus Dumbledore. De furieux, son regard passa à las, même s'il conservait toujours un voile vitreux.

« Nous aurions peut être pu endiguer cette catastrophe ! Comment vont réagir les gens quand il vont apprendre qu'un meurtrier sévit à l'école ! »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois M le Ministre » Rétorqua Lucius Malfoy, « A ce que je sache, de nombreux incidents ont eu lieu chaque année. Du moment que Harry Potter se trouve à l'école en fait. »

« N'exagérons rien, Lucius. Il est souvent accompagné de votre fils, de messieurs Zabini et Nott et de Mrs Parkinson, Cartney et Weasley. Cela ne prouve rien. »

« Ginevra a été émancipée et porte désormais le nom de Neko-Malfoy. Je vous prierai de respecter ce fait, M le Directeur. » Dit la voix traînante du blond.

« Calmez-vous messieurs. Il ne vient à l'idée de personne de vexer qui que soit ici. Nous devons voir qui a tué Severus Snape et Crystalla Madgat. » Intervint Pomona Chourave

« Madgat ? Qui est-ce ? » Dit la voix hystérique du ministre « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une seconde victime ! »

« Première en fait. Elle est morte peu avant qu'on ne trouve Severus. Elle était à Ravenclaw en troisième année. Je soupçonne un crime raciste : c'était une vampire. »

« Une VAMPIRE ? Mais à quoi pensiez-vous Albus ! »

« Le problème, M le ministre n'est pas d'accueillir un vampire. Après tout, le directeur est connu pour aimer jouer les bons samaritains. Des loups-garous, des demis géants, des centaures, et _autres_ constituent après tout, la population de ce château. Mais il me semble que M Dumbledore n'a pas _essayé_ de protéger l'enfant. Or, elle n'avait rien fait. Le sang lui était fourni par mademoiselle l'infirmière ici présente.

Un silence suivit cette tirade alors que tous assimilaient avec difficulté l'insinuation de Lucius Malfoy.

« Vous m'accusez d'avoir voulu que cette petite meure ! » Explosa enfin le vieil homme.

« Loin de moi cette idée » Réfuta le blond avec une voix mielleuse. « Simplement, il est étrange que le ministère soit prévenu si tardivement. Les parents de la victime n'ont d'ailleurs pas été prévenus, il me semble. Sans oublier l'absence d'enquête. Vous aviez même _oublié_ de nous parler de cette première victime. Pour ma part, je n'ai été informé que de la mort de Severus. »

« Oui, moi aussi » Acquiesça le ministre avec un rictus de colère. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous Albus ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre droit en nous cachant des informations ! »

Minerva McGonagall était restée sans rien dire, mais elle ne put se retenir à cette accusation. Elle explosait souvent ces derniers temps, songea Albus.

« Comment OSEZ-VOUS dire cela ! Si le monde a eu un certain temps de paix grâce à est-ce ? Le professeur Dumbledore ! Vous lui devez tout alors que le ministère accueillait des Deatheaters à bras ouverts à leur sortie de prison ! Alors qu'il se terrait en bégayant que Voldemort n'était pas de retour malgré ce que clamait le directeur ! »

Elle soufflait avec force, évacuant sa colère. Elle vrilla ses yeux dans ceux, froids, de Lucius Malfoy qui siffla avec dédain.

« Vous oubliez quelques petites choses. A chacun son camp. Celui du Dark Lord est le mien et je n'en ai pas honte car il est revenu plus humain et droit qu'avant (« S'il l'a jamais été », murmura Tonks à Maugrey) ! De plus, notre temps de paix durant dix ans n'a été possible que grâce à une seule personne. Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore n'y a été pour rien. Sauf bien sûr, si l'on considère que placer le Survivant sans l'accord des Services Sociaux Magiques, chez des muggles qui plus est, et sachant qu'ils le maltraiteront est une marque de défense de la paix. Personnellement, je remercie plutôt Merlin que le Survivant n'en ai pas tiré une haine de la Magie.

Pour finir, je rajouterai que le vénérable directeur n'a pas fait grand chose pour appuyer Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci affirmait le retour du Lord Noir. »

Sur ces mots, Lucius Malfoy se retourna et, dans un grand mouvement de cape, quitta la pièce. Albus le regarda partir avec fureur. Il ne s'était décidé à contacter le ministre qu'avec répugnance, car il savait que le nouveau ministre, qui avait succédé à Scrimgeour après que celui-ci soit tombé lors d'un raid, était on ne peut plus fidèle à Tom. Quel que fut le moyen de sa loyauté, ce n'était pas pardonnable.

Malheureusement, Harry, peu à peu, lui échappait, et comme il avait pu le constater, avec lui le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les sorciers ! Ainsi, la plupart des professeurs s'interrogeaient sur l'identité du ou des criminel(s) de la vampire que sur la raison des actes de vengeance du Survivant. Egalement sur l'absence d'enquête.

« Directeur, ce n'est pas tout. » Intervint l'infirmière, restée jusque là silencieuse. « Harry Potter se conduit étrangement ces derniers temps, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. »

« Oui Pompon. J'ai pu le voir. Viens-en aux faits. »

La vieille femme s'arrêta, étonnée d'être traitée si durement puis reprit, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux :

« Mis à part son étrange regard vairon, dont je n'ai pu trouver la cause – à ma connaissance, le seul sorcier aux yeux rouges est Vous-Savez-Qui, mais c'est à cause des nombreux rituels de Magie Noire qu'il a pratiqués et Harry n'aurait pu le faire sans qu'on ne remarque d'autres changements physiques. Je disais donc que le jour de la mort de Crystalla Madgat (son regard s'assombrit à ce souvenir) il a embrassé le front de l'enfant et a murmuré des paroles dont je n'ai pas compris le sens. Ensuite, le corps de la petite est devenu poussière. »

« C'est impossible ! » Dit le ministre, « Seul le créateur peut faire disparaître le corps d'un vampire. Sinon, le corps reste éternellement comme le jour de sa mort et l'esprit du vampire ne trouve pas le repos. »

A nouveau, le calme revint dans le bureau du directeur d'Hogwarts. Tous réfléchissaient aux conséquences que cela impliquaient d'imaginer que le Survivant ait pu basculer du côté des Ténèbres.

Poppy Pomfresh eut un doute. Elle pâlit brusquement et s'excusa, disparaissant de la pièce pour courir à son bureau. Sur la table trônait une lettre rouge sang. Jurant étrangement, une écriture soigneusement calligraphiée de couleur vert émeraude traçait les mots révélateurs.

_On ne touche pas à l'une de mes protégées sans en subir les conséquences._

_Vous l'aurez compris j'espère, humains._

_Je me suis appliqué à reproduire fidèlement les blessures que vous m'avez décrit Poppy Pomfresh. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié le tableau de ce cher Severus Snape. Il aura appris à ne plus douter de son maître, le Dark Lord. _

_Avec les compliments d'Erèbe, le Prince de l'Ombre._

Suivait la Rune de l'Ombre, tranchée par un signe qui fit se crisper l'infirmière.

Un éclair vert, luisant tel l'Avada Kedavra.

_Fin du chapitre_

_

* * *

_

Fou ! Dix-neuf pages ! Je crois que je mérite une review sur ce point-là !

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans deux semaines, mais comme je pars à la Japan Expo, puis en vacances je ne sais pas si je pourrait le poster à temps. Sinon, je le posterai le **11 juillet 2010**.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	15. As if that did not matter

Hello ! Merci de vos reviews !

Ce chapitre est malheureusement assez court (les explications sont au bas de la page)

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 12 – Comme ça n'importait pas.  
_

_

* * *

_

Au grand soulagement d'Erèbe, le week-end approchait et avec lui, la perspective de revoir Tom. Erèbe savait qu'il s'était dévoilé à Mrs Pomfrey en lui envoyant cette lettre mais il savait aussi qu'elle, M Flitwick et Mrs Sprout n'étaient pas vraiment favorables à la politique de Dumbledore. Il pensait donc que son étrange sentiment d'être observé venait du fait qu'ils le surveillaient. Il réprima un sourire et cacha son visage dans ses bras, alors que le regard absent du professeur fantôme passait sur lui.

Ces trois-là lui étaient acquis.

L'horreur de voir que leur patron ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça de l'agression de ses élèves, que la seule chose qui lui importe soit la victoire, peu importe le nombre de sacrifices nécessaires. La guerre encore et toujours.

Albus Dumbledore était vieux. Et il ne voulait pas que les gens se rendent compte que sa puissance et ses aptitudes à diriger Hogwarts diminuaient de plus en plus. Le pouvoir l'aveuglait, comme il en avait aveuglé d'autres comme Gellert Grindelwald ou Mordred. Erèbe n'avait pas connu la guerre contre Grindelwald, trop occupé pour observer les humains, mais il se souvenait de la lutte sanglante contre Mordred et ses sbires. Le fils unique de la Grande Enchanteresse, Morgana – ou Morgane – et son premier disciple. Sa soif de pouvoir n'avait d'égal que son don pour la magie, et il n'avait pas pardonné à sa mère quand elle avait refusé qu'il se fasse instruire par Merlin, l'Enfant de la Magie lui-même. Sa rancœur s'était encore attisée lorsque Erèbe, dernier élève de Merlin avant sa mort, s'était vu accepté comme apprenti par Morgane.

Mordred avait alors volé l'Anneau de sa mère et, prenant la tête d'une armée, avait marché sur Camelot, lieu de magie et château du roi Arthur. Arthur, sage souverain, connaissait très bien Merlin et possédait plusieurs de ses écrits et possessions. L'enfant maudit avait donc en tête de prendre au roi sa capitale et d'en profiter pour améliorer ses compétences magiques.

C'était à cette époque que Erèbe avait découvert son lien avec la Magie. Il avait voulu apprendre avec les humains pour la même raison que Mordred, pour la puissance absolue, mais Merlin, lucide et vaillant vieillard, l'avait raisonné. Le puissant mage s'était évanoui dans la Magie, usant de trop de l'énergie de la Magie pour protéger Avalon et sa bien-aimée, l'éclairée nymphe Viviane. Celle-ci s'était ensuite retirée. Des trois grandes forces magiques, il n'en restait donc qu'une. Morgane, seconde Enfant de la Magie, se sacrifia pour que son fils adoré échoue dans sa quête et revienne à la raison.

Il mourut en même temps qu'elle, d'un coup d'Erèbe.

Puis Erèbe avait pris conscience de la longueur de son existence.

* * *

_« En es-tu sûr Erèbe ? »_

_« J'ai vécu trop longtemps. Plus longtemps que la plupart des vampires. Et je sais que, pourtant, mon rôle n'est pas encore terminé. Mais je suis si las Marie. Je voudrai pouvoir mourir enfin. Me reposer dans le Royaume de L'Oubli. »_

_« … Je comprends. »_

_« Je n'en suis pas si sûr Marie. Il est difficile de me comprendre. Je suis certain de mon choix. »_

_Erèbe récita donc la formule interdite. Le sort qui arracha une nouvelle fois son âme à son corps, la condamnant à errer sans fin, prenant possession des corps d'enfants faibles, mais à la magie puissante. Sans jamais repasser par la Source de la Magie pour vider sa mémoire et reposer son énergie psychique._

_Erèbe resterait vivant jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa mission._

_Ou jusqu'à l'épuisement de son esprit, s'écroulant sous le poids des vies._

_

* * *

_

Erèbe sourit d'un air absent à Théodore, venu lui faire son rapport sur l'avancée du plan. Le jeune homme brun le considéra avec inquiétude. Depuis la mort de sa protégée, le Prince n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux vairons ne brillaient que de haine et d'envie de sang. D'autre part, il manifestait une certaine excitation à l'idée de revoir le Dark Lord, mais c'était tout.

Comme s'il avait compris que cette guerre n'était pas si importante que ça. Comme si ça n'importait pas

* * *

« Que penses-tu de la guerre ? Qui suivrais-tu entre Tu-Sais-Qui, le directeur, et Harry Potter ? » Demandait, à plusieurs élèves, Ginevra.

Les réponses étaient peu diversifiées, les rumeurs allant bon train.

* * *

« Potter sans aucun doute. » Assura Ernie Macmillan

* * *

« Je ne fais pas confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le professeur Dumbledore agit étrangement ces derniers temps… » Dit Parvati Patil avec un air inquiet.

* * *

« Ce n'est même pas la peine de poser la question ! Harry peut compter sur nous ! » S'écrièrent avec enthousiasme les frères Crivey

* * *

« Hm… Je ne sais pas trop… Je pencherais plutôt pour notre directeur… Potter est étrange, ces derniers temps. Et comme je suis né-muggle… » Répondit un Justin Finch-Fletcher hésitant.

* * *

Lisa Turpin observa rapidement autour d'elle avant de dire en chuchotant :

« Ma fidélité va à mon Lord, tu le sais Ginevra, tu as vu mon intronisation ! »

* * *

Greengrass Daphné se contenta de montrer avec nonchalance son avant-bras gauche puis partit en courant à son prochain cours.

* * *

Erèbe hocha la tête, une lueur satisfaite dansant dans les yeux. Un sourire un peu fou étira ses lèvres et il pencha la tête sur le coté en observant Ginevra, Draco et Théodore.

« Parfait. Tout va pour le mieux. »

* * *

Les quelques élèves encore dehors malgré la neige qui tombait dru, riaient en se lançant des boules de cette poudre blanche. Des exclamations parvinrent au groupe hétéroclite que formaient Erèbe et ses… « Amis ».

Il lui était difficile d'apprécier vraiment ce mot à sa juste valeur. Il avait toujours été seul et s'en contentait avec une résignation amère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il observait les différentes personnes qui l'entouraient dans cette vie, il n'y avait que ce mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Ginevra et son esprit aiguisé, ses répliques acérées.

Draco, son sens de l'honneur – l'on peut être Slytherin et savoir défendre ses amis ! – et son instinct de protection attendrissant.

Blaise et sa joie de vivre (semblable à celle de Ronald par moment… A noter qu'il prendrait cette comparaison très mal si par malheur il l'apprenait.)

Pansy et son sens très pointu de l'habillement. Il était passionnant de parler de mode en sa compagnie. Enfin, une fois qu'on l'eut convaincu que _non_, il n'y avait aucun souci pour elle de sortir avec son amoureux de Ravenclaw, Draco s'en fichait éperdument, il était trop occupé à regarder Ginevra.

Théodore, ses mimiques amusantes et son intelligence impressionnante. Il aurait dû finir à Ravenclaw.

« Au fait Erèbe. Que penses-tu de la réaction du personnel de Hogwarts à propos de tes yeux ? » Demanda Théodore, toujours curieux du savoir.

Le susnommé prit un certain temps de réflexion, réunissant les diverses réponses qu'il pouvait y avoir.

« Albus Dumbledore prouve que son talent et son intelligence ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Il est parfaitement connu que les vampires ont les yeux rouges. De plus, la disparition de Crystalla aurait dû l'amener à réfléchir à propos de ma nature. Sans oublier qu'il est connu que le Prince de l'Ombre est un vampire… Entre autres choses. »

« Donc tu penses qu'ils ne réaliseront rien ? »

« Pas avant qu'on ne lui tende une perche suffisamment évidente, et cela ne saurait tarder. L'Alchimie n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, je saurais le lui rappeler. »

« Tu as raison Erèbe. Ils sont stupides de ne pas penser. »

« Certains sont au courant désormais, mais ils me sont acquis. Le comportement de notre directeur est bien trop ambiguë pour satisfaire les professeurs dont le sens de la justice est assez aiguisé. »

Oui, Erèbe avait un cercle d'amis intéressants et aux caractères tous plus attachants les uns que les autres. Même si parfois il pouvait être éreintant de rester avec eux… Avec leur curiosité à son propos. Même Alycia, pourtant plus au fait du caractère peu avenant du prince dès qu'il s'agissait de son passé, ne cessait de le titiller à ce propos.

« Erèbe, tu sais pratiquement tout de nous. Ne pourrais-tu pas nous en dire plus sur toi ? »

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Pansy qui devait posséder quelque don de divination ou au moins de télépathie pour intervenir au plus mauvais moment. Il grogna, mécontent :

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Pansy. _Je_ n'ai rien à dire. »

« Erèbe ! Tu as tes secrets comme tout le monde mais… Tu pourrais au moins nous dire d'où tu viens, si tu avais des frères et sœurs… Ce genre de choses ne t'engage à rien ! »

Le Prince de l'Ombre soupira et fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers sa dernière protégée. Ginevra n'avait pas tort… Et elle méritait bien cela pour son dévouement.

« Très bien… Je vais vous parler un peu de moi. Dès que nous serons assis ! »

Les adolescents se dirigèrent donc à travers les flocons blancs, luttant également contre la bise glaciale. Après quelques pas dans le village enneigé, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du plus célèbre bar d'Hogsmeade, les Trois Balais. L'intérieur, éclairé et accueillant, leur renvoya une image de chaleur qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir, dans le château glacial.

S'asseyant à une table un peu éloignée dans la salle, ils commandèrent des Butterbeer (Bièraubeurre) et installèrent un sort d'intimité, afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Erèbe souffla un moment, et commença :

« Mon histoire personnelle ne concerne que moi et je ne compte pas vous raconter mes secrets les plus intimes. Je ne vous dirai que le strict minimum, par… (il hésita un instant) Amitié. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Les jeunes gens, pendus aux lèvres du Prince, acquiescèrent sans même se concerter mutuellement. Erèbe soupira, agacé de devoir dévoiler son ancienne vie, qu'il préférait révolue.

_Ne te voiles pas la face, mon enfant adoré._

« Je suis né pour la première fois à la fin du Vème siècle avant celui qui fut nommé Jésus Christ. Mon père, Laïs, était l'un des Alpha Vampire des plus puissants et son influence grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. A l'époque, les sorciers grecques – ma patrie d'origine – venaient à peine de prendre conscience de notre existence, à nous créatures de l'ombre, et ils avaient commencé à nous chasser. Mon père était l'un des guides qui découvrirent les Enfers, et qui ramenèrent la paix parmi nous. Il rassembla au fur et à mesure de son long règne les vampires sous sa seule autorité, alors que je n'étais qu'un bambin.

Ma mère, Victoria me mit au monde peu après l'installation du royaume. Je n'ai donc jamais vu la lumière du Soleil avant ma seconde vie. Je remplaçai mon père à sa mort (Erèbe sourit un peu, carnassier, à ses paroles) à la fin de l'Antiquité. »

« Tu es donc l'un des plus vieux vampires ! » S'exclama Ginevra, effarée, « Je te savais âgé mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point ! »

« Il existe une vieille technique, aujourd'hui oubliée qui était couramment utilisée par les vampires qui s'ennuyaient et voulaient attendre le prochain siècle. On l'appelle l'Eternel Sommeil. Il consiste à endormir le vampire durant des années, voire des siècles. Je m'en suis servi après l'épisode des Renégats. »

« Qui sont les Renégats ? » Demanda Alycia. « Marie et la Reine Aria ont déjà fait des allusions à ce groupe, mais je n'ai trouvé nulle trace d'eux dans les Archives Royales ! »

« C'est tout à fait normal, mon père a fait effacer chaque épisode de rebellions durant son règne, par peur de voir son autorité décroître. Aujourd'hui, peu de personnes se souviennent des Renégats. Il y a Marie, qui me suit depuis ma naissance et… Aria. »

« Aria et Marie sont aussi vieilles que toi ! Mais… Tu t'es réincarné plusieurs fois ! C'est… » Ginevra n'en pouvait plus d'être abasourdie de nouvelles.

« L'Eternel Sommeil est très utile n'est-ce pas ? Marie ne se réveille que lorsque je reviens. Quant à Aria… J'ignore à quelle fréquence elle se réveille, je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Nous en étions aux Renégats. Il s'agit d'un groupe de vampires qui refusait la soumission des Créatures magiques. Il faut savoir que les chefs ont refusé des pertes inutiles contre les sorciers, aux pouvoirs supérieurs aux nôtres à l'époque. Les Renégats insinuaient que nous étions lâches et voulaient à tous prix revoir la lumière du Soleil, malgré les conséquences fâcheuses qu'elle avait sur nous. Notre séjour prolongé dans une dimension d'ombre et de ténèbres nous avait rendus sensible aux rayons et tous ceux qui tentèrent de passer outre les avertissements… En subirent les conséquences. »

« Co… Comment ça ? » Déglutit Pansy, sensible au ton mordant que le Prince avait pris pour parler de son passé… Et des Renégats.

« Ils ont tous péris brûlés. Et ceux qui on survécus étaient si désespérés qu'ils ont essayé de tuer mon père et que, dans leur précipitation, ils ont tous échoués. C'est ce jour-là que le clan de Marie a été massacré. Les Chasseurs, anciens esclaves des sorciers, n'étaient pas très appréciés par les Renégats. Cela ressemble un peu à vos histoires de Sang-Pur. Pour eux, les humains n'étaient que des inférieurs, des insectes à écraser, à soumettre. Pour eux, c'était de la nourriture et des esclaves. Je n'étais pas loin de penser pareil… Avec un peu moins de violence, je vous rassure.

Leur tentative d'insubordination a lamentablement échouée et ils ont tous été exécutés les uns après les autres. Mon père n'était pas réputé pour sa clémence. Il leur a fait couper la tête dans une exécution publique pour les humilier et a fait brûler les corps avant des disperser les cendres dans la région la moins charitable des Enfers : celle que les grecques appelaient « Tartare ». »

« Mais… Le tableau dans la salle du trône, ce ne serait pas… » Dit Ginevra.

« En effet. Mais contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas un tableau, la peinture n'existait pas à cette époque, il s'agit d'une création magique. Pour ne jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… »

Le regard d'Erèbe se fit lointain. Le remord teinta son regard vairon et Ginevra se prit à regretter d'avoir insisté tant insisté. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cher prince et serra un peu, manière celui prouver sans effusions qu'elle comprenait. Erèbe resta atone quelques secondes de plus avant de secouer la tête et de fixer sa boisson, comme s'il pouvait changer le passé juste en la regardant.

« Je suis mort au combat lors de cette première vie. Après avoir vendu mon âme pour pouvoir perpétuellement me réincarner en absorbant l'énergie vitale de mes hôtes. C'est pour cela que je me réincarne ainsi, même si, à l'époque, je n'avais pas pris conscience de la portée de mon geste. Je me suis condamné seul à revenir sans fin, à la vie, jusqu'à ce que la Magie me consume. Mais j'ai pu ainsi instaurer la crainte chez les Créatures Sombres et ma seconde vie a été consacrée à propager mon autorité. Et à dialoguer avec les Créatures Blanches pour le convaincre que je n'étais pas dangereux. Pas pour elles en tout cas. »

Erèbe jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que au vu de l'heure, ils pouvaient se permettre de repartir chez Tom. Un frisson d'anticipation à l'idée de revoir le Mage le traversa. Il n'avait pas répondu à la déclaration de Tom, et il lui tardait de pouvoir le revoir.

* * *

Tom faisait taper ses doigts en un geste impatient. L'arrivée d'Erèbe et des autres élèves d'Hogwarts avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, mais il n'avais pu aller voir son cher amant, pris par une réunion à propos de la Bataille Finale.

La salle de réunion était grande en longueur et se distinguait des autres pièces du manoir Malfoy - où les Deatheaters et leur Maître logeaient pour la plupart - par son absence de décoration. Les murs étaient peints en noir, le sol carrelé de blanc et les seuls meubles présents étaient la longue table en bois clair et les chaises où étaient assis le Dark Lord et ses sbires.

La réunion s'éternisait, les Deatheaters n'en finissant pas de parler de choses sans importance et les haut-gradés tels que Lucius ou Bellatrix sentaient leur baguettes les démanger. Fenrir sentait la colère de son maître et son impatience à rejoindre le Prince de l'Ombre et grognait sa désapprobation. Il avait toujours détesté ce Prince, trop avide de pouvoir, pensant pouvoir contrôler la race supérieure que créait Fenrir en mordant le plus d'enfants possibles. Ses grondement s'intensifièrent quand il sentit la présence de l'être honni derrière la double porte.

Il tuerait ce petit arrogant.

Et prendrait la place du Dark Lord par la même occasion.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Un court chapitre de transition (la vérité étant qu'ayant fait un stage dans une librairie, j'ai perdu mon avance sur les publications et j'ai préféré faire un court chapitre plutôt que de retarder le moment de la publication...)

Autre mauvaise nouvelle : Je pars en vacances dans deux semaines et je ne pourrai sans doute pas avoir accès à un ordinateur (ou sans internet vu l'endroit où je serai située...) Le chapitre suivant sera donc publié **V****endredi 23 Juillet** au lieu de dimanche. Et je vous enverrai le chapitre suivant à mon retour en août (je n'ai pas la date exact par contre...)

Des reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	16. It's just a game Et I'm a winner

Bien, bien, bien... Voici donc le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 13 - C'est juste un jeu. Et je suis gagnant.  
_

« Aa ! Tes réunions sont de loin plus agréables que les miennes » Soupira Erèbe en se jetant sur son lit à baldaquin. « Au moins, tes Deatheaters ne s'opposent pas à _toutes_ tes décisions, et ils ne se battent pas entre eux dès qu'un désaccord vient. »

Tom soupira et passa une main pâle dans les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis. Le Prince, allongé sur le ventre sur les draps noirs semblait nonchalant, presque endormi. Ses yeux vairons, à demi-fermés, fixaient un point invisible sur les murs rouge grenat. Les fines traces beiges, comme des éclairs, éclairent un peu la pièce dans une douce lueur et Tom se dit que son Prince avait bon goût. Sa main toujours égarée dans les mèches sombres tressaillit alors qu'un rire amer secouait Erèbe, laissant voir ses canines pointues.

« Dis-moi Tom… Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne de personne qu'on aime habituellement… On me craint ou on me déteste. Ou on cherche à me manipuler… »

Le ton froid et acerbe piqua au vif la curiosité du Mage sombre qui ressentit un mélange de jalousie et de colère : qui avait abusé ainsi de la confiance d'Erèbe pour qu'il pense ainsi être si haïssable ? Mais il se rappela l'âge de l'adolescent - en apparence seulement - et se dit qu'il avait dû avoir, comme lui, son lot de trahison. Finalement, il répondit, murmurant presque, alors qu'il se couchait aux cotés de son amant, plongeant ses yeux carmins dans ceux bicolores de son homologue.

« Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Jusqu'à il y a peu, je considérais l'amour comme une chose inutile et ennuyeuse, presque avec dégoût. Je ne me savais même pas capable d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine ou de la colère. »

« Tous les humains éprouvent autre chose » Remarqua Erèbe, « De la tristesse ou de la joie par exemple. Et je me souviens que lors de l'évasion des prisonniers, tu _étais_ heureux. »

« Tu as raison. Mais l'amour est tout de même un peu plus complexe. De ce que je sais, j'aime beaucoup chez toi. Dans ton caractère comme dans ton physique. (son regard se modifia alors qu'il disait cela) J'aime tes cheveux, ta parfaite représentation. Souples mais rebelles. J'aime ton visage : ton front (il l'embrassa), ton nez (nouveau baiser), tes joues (encore), tes lèvres… »

Il les embrassa plusieurs fois, alors que ses mains partaient dans la chemise blanche de l'uniforme de l'école sorcière. Il déboutonna lentement le vêtement, chuchotant toujours son amour :

« J'aime aussi ton mental… Ta force de caractère, toujours prêt à me défier, ton courage, et ton innocence que tu conserves malgré les combats et les épreuves. Et bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup aussi tes sarcasmes et ta ruse… »

Erèbe se laissait faire, passif alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient en une danse douloureuse… Bien sûr. Tom n'était pas son âme-sœur, il le savait. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi était-ce si déchirant d'entendre son amant parler d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien, d'un caractère qui appartenant à l'enfant qu'il avait tué ?

_Je suis navrée mon enfant… Navrée de tes souffrances…_

Erèbe ne pouvait plus pleurer. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, il avait de cela bien longtemps. Pourtant sa détresse se vit dans ses yeux et son expression, car Tom s'arrêta, inquiet.

« Erèbe ? »

Le son tendre de son nom raviva l'indulgence d'Erèbe et il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à ses désirs.

« Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime. Ce serait mentir et j'ai horreur de cela. »

_C'est à toi que tu mens…_

« Mais je serai tien et je ferai de toi mon Roi lorsque cette guerre futile sera finie. Aujourd'hui, je te le jure, je serai à toi, autant que ton amour te pousse à être à moi. »

Il se releva, rajustant son col, et se dirigea vers la commode de ses trésors, là où il conservait ses plus chères possessions. Il posa un instant son regard sur la petite image posée à même le bois, prenant la poussière au fond du tiroir. D'un geste sûr, il la poussa et sortit deux pendentifs noirs qu'il glissa sur deux chaînes argentées. Il retourna vers le lit où s'était assis Tom.

« Ces deux objets sont de la même matière que les bagues que j'ai offert à Ginevra et Draco. Je ne me marierai jamais, je m'y refuse, mais considère ceci comme une marque de possession. Ma mère me les avait fait faire pour ma fiancé et moi. Elle est morte avant que nous n'ayons pu officialiser le mariage… »

Il esquissa un sourire mélancolique et Tom sentit une nouvelle fois le tiraillement de la jalousie.

« Tu l'aimais ? Est-ce pour cela que tu refuse le mariage ? »

« Non ! Elle était l'une de mes plus précieuses amis, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments pour elle. Elle non plus d'ailleurs… Quant à mon refus sur les épousailles, c'est, disons, une conviction personnelle. »

« Hm. Je vois. »

« Mais je ne suis pas contre profiter de la nuit de noces… »

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Voldemort qui fit basculer le Prince de l'Ombre sur la couverture, plaquant ses mains contre le matelas, au-dessus de sa tête. Il susurra, pareil à un serpent…

« Et la lune de miel ? »

Erèbe fit mine de réfléchir malgré le sourire identique qui adoucissait son visage et il rit un peu, soufflant sa réponse contre les lèvres désirées :

« Pourquoi pas… ? »

Tom rit franchement et appuya sa bouche contre celle de son amant, son cher Erèbe. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation apaisante de la langue de Tom tournoyant avec la sienne dans un baiser passionné et ignora la plainte de la Magie.

_Ne te fais pas souffrir inutilement Erèbe…_

_

* * *

_

« Ma reine… Je vous en prie, reprenez-vous. »

Aria était furieuse, encore une fois. Ces temps-ci, elle perdait souvent son calme. Mais tout ceci était de la faute d'Erèbe !

Ce gamin arrogant qui voulait tout.

Un grognement de colère s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans sa paume dans une tentative douloureuse de se calmer. Sa servante personnelle lui épongea le front, couvert de sueur, et soupira, paraissant peinée de sa colère.

« Altesse, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Aria était trop perdue dans son indignation pour réagir aux étranges paroles de la fillette et à son expression triomphante. Elle saisit la boite d'un geste saccadé et l'ouvrit machinalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenu et hoqueta.

« Que… ? »

« Alors mon cadeau vous plaît-il ? »

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur la face de la Reine des Succubes et Incubes.

Elle était gagnante.

* * *

« Han, faire l'amour est quand même la manière la plus agréable de se détendre » Sourit Erèbe en étirant ses muscles endoloris.

Tom ne releva pas la remarque, mais le prince rougit quand même, gêné de l'appellation qu'il avait laissé échapper. Heureusement, son amant semblait plongé dans son travail, penché sur le bureau en bois de cyprès, l'arbre des Enfers. La lumière de la lampe magique qui éclairait son visage de profil lui donnait un air surnaturel presque effrayant et Erèbe sentit un léger soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres gonflées de baisers. Son amant était définitivement beau et s'il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir offert la virginité de ce corps, il songeait avec remords à « Harry » et à l'amour que lui portait Tom, inconsciemment.

« Tom ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Je réfléchis à des plans de bataille pour notre dernier combat contre Dumbledore… »

« Oh. Je pense que tu ne dois pas t'en faire… Mes armées sont puissantes et nombreuses. Jamais je n'ai encore été battu dans une guerre. Et puis, il y aura tes Deatheater les plus puissants. Contre une maigre armée d'aurors, l'Ordre du Phénix dont la puissance décroît en même temps que celle du directeur et une poignée d'élèves, qui désignerais-tu comme vainqueur ? »

Tom se retourna vers Erèbe, le regard agacé de tant de légèreté.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Erèbe ! Je dois vérifier que mes hommes ne mourront pas inutilement ! »

« Ce ne sont que des humains ! Mis à part Lucius Malfoy et sa femme et la nouvelle génération que mes soldats protègeront, il n'y aura que des pertes sans gravité… »

Tom ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer qu'il était aussi humain (au contraire de ce qu'il avait affirmé tant de fois auparavant, comme quoi, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis) mais le Prince de l'Ombre, retrouvant sa morgue et son indifférence au sort des insectes lui coupa la parole :

« Tom, n'oublies pas qui je suis. J'ai donné ma parole à « Harry » de mettre fin à cette guerre, je le ferais, par égard pour lui, et pour toi. Cependant, penses à ce que je t'ai dit tantôt. Je ferais de toi mon égal, mon Roi. Respecte ça et songe que mes Créatures ne voudront pas d'un Roi faible ou trop laxiste avec les humains. Je ne peux pas tous les contrôler… Et la plupart détestent les humains même si toi tu as gagné leur respect. » Dit-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Un silence suivit sa tirade avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, souriant cette fois-ci, narquois et cruel.

« Et puis… Tom. Je suis le Prince de l'Ombre. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu dont je ressortirai gagnant. »

Pour la première fois, Tom réalisa vraiment qui il avait en face de lui.

La plus dangereuse et imprévisible de Créatures Sombres.

La plus folle aussi.

* * *

Dans le grand Hall du manoir Malfoy se tenait une assemblée, afin de savoir qui restait dans la monde des Humains et qui repartait aux Enfers. L'immense salle aux murs et au sol argentés était emplie de personnes et de créatures en tous genres. Se côtoyaient tous ceux qui allaient participer de près ou de loin à la bataille. Erèbe réfléchissait, choisissant mentalement ceux qui repartiraient pour finir les préparations et les premières lignes qui s'installeraient quelques semaines au manoir, avant la Bataille Finale.

Tout d'abord, une quinzaine d'Elfes Noirs, affiliés à la fois aux attaques à distance et à l'espionnage, deux dizaines de Harpyes, quelques Démons de rang supérieur, les Lycans de Houkou, une douzaine de vampires et des Bersekers. Oui, tout serait parfait ainsi.

« Marie, tu resteras ici, pour surveiller les soldats. Qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux humains surtout. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alycia, je trouverais une excuse pour Hogwarts, rentre protéger le Palais. »

« A tes ordres, Prince. »

« Pydë, tu voulais me parler ? »

« En privé s'il vous plaît, Majesté. »

« Bien. Suis-moi. »

Erèbe l'amena dans un vestibule, vide de toute présence et protégé par des sorts d'intimité. Il se tourna vers la reine des Elfes Noirs, l'une de ses plus anciennes amies, et sans doute l'une des Créatures qu'il respectait le plus. Il porta son regard vers le miroir qui faisait office de mur et lui demanda la raison de sa demande.

« C'est à propos de Dumbledore. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que sa folie a été créé par sa trop grande confiance en lui, son amour inconsidéré pour Gellert Grindelwald et… Un sortilège de ce dernier. »

Erèbe tourna la tête et fixa les yeux gris de sa général. Il y vit la sincérité et détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« Continue. »

« De plus, la Pierre Philosophale qu'il possède est bel et bien celle de Nicolas Flamel, la seule à ce jour. Il devait la détruire lorsque ce corps avait onze ans mais il est évident qu'il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il compte en faire ? »

« Créer des soldats ultimes. Il se sert des enfants humains comme cobayes. Et c'est bien lui qui a ordonné le meurtre de votre protégée. »

Erèbe serra les poings et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour évacuer sa rage. Il fit un signe de tête à Pydë pour qu'elle continue malgré la violence qu'on pouvait observer dans ses traits figés.

« Il semblerait qu'il songe à faire la même chose que les sorciers portugais d'autrefois. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de nouveaux hybrides comme Marie ! Quel imbécile de jouer ainsi avec les âmes ! Au moins, les portugais n'avaient pas enlevé trop de leur libre-arbitre aux Caçador ! »

« J'ai également la liste des nouveaux élèves dont il a trafiqué l'ADN. » Rajouta la Reine.

Il saisit le papier blanc qu'elle lui tendait et parcourut avidement la liste des yeux. Il se crispa devant sa longueur. Ce n'était plus quelques élèves par-ci, par-là, mais une véritable armée.

« Salopard. »

* * *

Albus relut une nouvelle fois sa liste d'esclave et sourit avec satisfaction. Fawkes lui jeta un regard qui lui sembla teinté de tristesse et de déception mais il n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur ses nouveaux jouets.

_Belbie Marcus - Ravenclaw_

_Bones Susan - Hufflepuff_

_Brown Lavande - Gryffindor_

_Bulstrode Millicent - Slytherin_

_Finch-Fletchley Justin - Hufflepuff_

_Finnigan Seamus - Gryffindor_

_Goldstein Anthony - Ravenclaw_

_Kirke Andrew - Gryffindor_

_Patil Padma - Ravenclaw_

_Robins Demelza - Gryffindor_

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout, mais c'était ses « généraux » comme il se plaisait à les appeler. Ils étaient les premiers après tout, à avoir été transformés. Il avait été si facile de les convaincre, si facile de les détruire. C'en était jouissif, cette puissance que lui offrait la Pierre. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Il les avait juste convoqués, les uns après les autres et leur avaient offert une tasse de thé drogué. Une fois endormis, il lui avait suffi de les ensorceler pour qu'il ne bougent pas pendant l'opération, douloureuse, de destruction de leur âme…

Ca avait été si simple qu'il en voulait encore.

* * *

Erèbe se dirigea vers Lord Madgat et sa femme. Les deux vampires de Sang-pur n'étaient pas aussi vieux qu'Erèbe - personne ne l'était - mais ils avaient à leur actif quelques siècles puisque lorsqu'ils avaient accueillis Crystalla comme leur fille adoptive, ils étaient mariés depuis cent ans et des poussières et cherchaient à avoir un enfant. Chez les Vampires, seuls les Sang-Pur pouvaient avoir un enfant, puisque la transformation par la Morsure empêchait le Nouveau Né de grandir et que les femmes ne pouvaient avoir de grossesse dans leur corps figé par le temps.

Cependant, la Magie des Sang-Pur était spéciale par bien des points et la grossesse vampirique en était un. De plus, la Morsure des femmes Sang-Pur sur un enfant permettait au nouveau vampire de grandir jusqu'à ce que son corps se stabilise, après l'adolescence. Malheureusement, Lady Jillian Madgat n'était pas tout à fait une Sang-Pur, empêchant de ce fait la grossesse ou la transformation.

L'arrivée de Crystalla les consola largement, même si la petite n'était pas très chaleureuse et même si sa croissance s'était stoppée lors de son changement, la condamnant à rester à ses treize ans pour le reste de sa longue vie. Ils s'étaient accommodés avec son caractère et avaient même accepté de quitter leurs Terres pour rejoindre le Prince à se capitale afin de faire plaisir à leur fille. Jillian et Terrel aimaient profondément Crystalla, ne l'appelant jamais par son vrai prénom - synonyme de souffrance - à sa demande.

Mais ce bonheur n'était plus. Brisé.

Erèbe adressa un regard réconfortant chez les deux parents éplorés et leur demanda à mi-voix, le brouhaha du Hall s'atténuant à présent que les créatures partaient soit par le Portail, soit vers les chambres qui leur avaient été attribués :

« Pourriez-vous venir à Hogwarts pour anéantir un peu plus un réputation de Vieil imbécile heureux de Dumbledore. »

« Je plongerais volontiers mes crocs dans sa chair pour ce qu'il a fait à ma fille, oui, je le ferais. » Répondit Terrel, grondant.

« Retiens-toi Vampire. Il est ma proie et celle de Lord Voldemort. » Répondit Erèbe en refroidissant sa voix.

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent puis se retirèrent, attendant leur heure. La voix d'Erèbe résonna une dernière fois :

« En revanche, rien ne vous empêche de vous amuser au dépens de ses nerfs. »

* * *

Le lundi arriva comme le glas pour les élèves de cinquième et de septième année d'Hogwarts. En effet, février arrivant, les révisions pour les examens commencèrent et plus une seule minute de repos ne leur fut apporté. Même leurs distraction préférée, le Quiditch, ne put suffire, puisque la saison se terminait bientôt.

Le seul instant de paix qu'ils eurent fut lors de la pause de dix heures, quand Harry Potter arriva accompagné de deux personnages - nobles, vu leur port altier rivalisant avec celui des Malfoy - au teint pâle et à l'air pincé. A leur dents, blanches et pointus, et à leur charme presque malsain, Albus Dumbledore reconnut en eux des vampires. Il déglutit.

La confrontation avec les parents de la jeune fille arrivait.

« Tu peux te retirer mon garçon. » Dit-il sans regarder Harry.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant et en bougea pas. Le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie tourna enfin son regard vers son Golden Boy et tomba dans les yeux vairons. Il y distingua de la haine, de la colère et une once de pitié. De l'indifférence aussi.

Et dans son esprit, une lumière s'alluma.

A quand remontait le changement de son protégé ?

Au retour du Prince de l'Ombre.

* * *

« PAS D'ENQUÊTE ? CCOMMENT CA PAS D'ENQUÊTE ? QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? VOUS OSEZ INSINUER QUE NOTRE FILLE, PARCE QU'ELLE N'ETAIT PAS COMME _VOUS_ PEUT MOURIR SANS QUE PERSONNE NE S'EN SOUCIE ! »

« Calmez-vous madame. Je n'insinue rien du tout, je dis simplement les faits. Le ministre de la Magie n'a pas jugé utile d'ouvrir une enquête sur la première victime... En revanche, la seconde... »

« Tout le monde sait que le Prince n'a pas pour habitude de laisser ses sujets se faire tuer sans réagir. Même votre ministre stupide doit savoir cela. Le Prince a juste vengé notre petite Crystalla » Renifla le père d'un air méprisant « D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il doit venir vous dire deux mots à propos de quelque chose comme la sécurité des élèves... »

Erèbe sentit un sourire naître sur son visage. Un sourire vainqueur. Il susurra, par défi.

« Et puis, le ministre m'a pourtant interrogé lorsqu'il est venu, pour savoir si je connaissais bien Crystalla. Il m'a assuré qu'il enquêterait... Et il n'a pas menti. »

Albus Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre avec rage. Ce sale...

« Vous en entendrez parler, Albus Dumbledore. Cela ne restera pas ainsi, humain. Les Vampires ne laisseront pas les sorciers s'en tirer. » Assena avec haine la femelle.

Echec au Roi.

* * *

Draco soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des missions en solo – comprendre sans mentor à ses cotés pour le guider et lui éviter de se faire tuer – et même la présence de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore ne suffisait pas à le rassurer entièrement. Bien sûr, étant un Malfoy, il ne le montrait pas.

Un Malfoy ne montre jamais qu'il a peur, il reste toujours impassible.

Le Lord comptait sur eux, et leur mission était très importante. Il leur fallait vérifier que le terrain pour la Bataille Finale serait propice à la sortie des Créatures et qu'il ne serait pas trop dur de se battre dans ces conditions. Pour cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi plusieurs plaines et autres et leur avait ordonné d'aller voir chaque terrain. Bien sûr, les professeurs fidèles à Erèbe excuseraient leur absence...

Draco jeta un regard vers ses compagnons. La mission exigeant la discrétion, ils étaient seulement accompagnés de deux Lycans et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il frissonna. La belle femme aux Crucio dévastateurs n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la tournure de la relation entre le Prince et le Lord. Si elle ne craignait pas tant la réaction des Créatures, elle aurait conspiré depuis longtemps contre Erèbe.

Draco pria pour qu'elle ne rencontre jamais Aria.

« Draco ! Attention ! »

Draco leva la tête et aperçut Bellatrix qui lui montrait quelque chose, derrière lui. Il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Noir.

* * *

Ce mardi-là, Ginevra se leva tout guillerette. Draco rentrerait sans doute dans la soirée, et il lui avait promis de la voir avant d'aller dîner. Elle frissonna d'impatience à l'idée de le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle devenait mièvre.

« Ginevra, depuis quand porte-tu des bagues noires ? » Lui demanda l'une des filles de son année.

Ginevra fronça les sourcils et observa ses doigts.

Toute couleur quitta son visage.

* * *

L'armée s'avança, lentement. Forces sombres s'avançant vers le Palais. Aria regarda en ricanant ses soldats et guerrières en marche. Sa vengeance allait enfin s'accomplir. Caressant tendrement la bague à son annulaire elle murmura :

« Je te tuerais… Pauvre microbe… Je vengerais Hypnos et tous ceux dont tu as pris la vie par ton existence Erèbe ! PRINCE DE L'OMBRE JE TE TUERAI ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'élança, suivit par ses troupes armées jusqu'aux dents. Les yeux brillaient de haine et, avides de représailles, d'autres races se joignirent au peuple de la Reine Infidèle.

A son front brillait l'améthyste de Morgane.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer de couper là alors que c'est le jour où je pars en vacances... Haha (s'éloigne en parlant)

Ne m'en veuillez pas... Je n'aurais sans doute pas accès à Internet - montagne je te hais - mais il y aura un ordinateur et je pourrai donc écrire !

(gouttes de sueur sur le front et rire nerveux)

A dans trois semaines...

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	17. Half a week to make stop this masquerade

Hello ! Je suis rentrée (enfin). Je vous poste donc ce nouveau chapitre et reprends un rythme régulier. Comme je rentre en 1ère, je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer comme ça, mais vu qu'on approche de la fin... Enfin, vous avez encore de la marge !

Merci de vos review (et de ne pas m'avoir trucidée) même si je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 14 – Une demi semaine pour faire cesser cette mascarade_

MARDI

**Mission accomplie. Pas de survivants.**

**F.G.**

Albus sourit. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Il plongea la main dans un des pots remplis de bonbons et en sortit une pastille au citron, ses préférés, ceux un peu acidulés.

Harry payerait pour lui avoir menti.

Le Prince de l'Ombre, hein ? Et bien, il allait entrer dans la Lumière et ce serait Albus qui lui assènerait le coup de grâce.

Un hurlement déchirant brisa le silence de Hogwarts.

* * *

Le directeur était particulièrement heureux. Le mardi était un jour de bon augure pour lui et la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin-là achevait de lui donner un contentement durable.

Et puis, la réaction de Ginevra Weasley était tout simplement jouissive.

Ses cris et plaintes avaient ébranlé le château des heures durant et ses créatures lui avaient assuré qu'elle était sous calmant, à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il s'assure de la fidélité de Pompom. Il savait qu'elle avait un fils, il devrait être simple de lui faire un bon vieux chantage.

Ce serait amusant.

Une lettre noire apparut soudain dans la Grande Salle, faisant paniquer les élèves qui prenaient tranquillement leur déjeuner. La voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort tel qu'il était à sa renaissance susurra les mots de la Howler (Fr : Beuglante).

« Voilà ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on me trahit… Draco Malfoy et ses amis n'auraient pas dû tenter un double jeu… »

Un sourire calculateur apparut sur les lèvres du directeur de Hogwarts.

La partie était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Erèbe regardait – ou plutôt fixait – le corps gémissant de Ginevra. La jeune fille avait un filet de salive qui descendait sur son menton, les yeux écarquillés qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait à intervalles réguliers sans laisser passer aucun son.

Il serra la mâchoire et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. D'abord Crystalla, puis Draco. Et par son intermédiaire, Ginevra.

Dumbledore _savait_.

Erèbe ferma les yeux. Il était temps. Il aurait préféré la manière douce mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ceux qu'il aimait souffrir au point d'en devenir fou. Parce que si Ginevra ne réussissait pas à tenir, c'était bien ce qu'il l'attendait. Il rouvrit sa vision, les sourcils froncés et porta son regard vers Ronald qui sanglotait avec Hermione. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Les avait-il mal jugés ? Etaient-ils prêts à se battre pour lui après cela ?

« Je jure que je tuerai Vol… Voldemort pour ça ! Même la Fouine ne méritait pas ça ! » Hoqueta Hermione.

Apparemment non.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria l'infirmière, horrifiée. Elle venait de soulever la manche de Ginevra, dont l'esprit troublé ne maintenait plus l'enchantement.

Et merde.

« Stop ! » S'écria Erèbe.

_A tes ordres_

Le cours ne se stoppa pas, la Magie n'avait pas ce pouvoir, car ce n'était pas naturel, mais elle pouvait le ralentir suffisamment. Hermione se figea dans son exclamation, Ronald dans son geste pour se lever et courir. Ginevra dans son… Son geste. Et l'infirmière regarda autour d'elle avec confusion et culpabilité. Elle n'imaginait pas la petite marquée et ça l'avait surprise. Elle observa avec attention le Prince pour voir si sa cruauté légendaire allait se manifester mais il se contenta d'un sortilège d'Amnésie sur les deux jeunes gens.

Heureusement, l'infirmerie était vide de patients et la famille Weasley ne viendrait que le lendemain. La popularité de Ginevra avait largement baissé avec ses fiançailles, aussi aucun élève n'avait osé venir. Alycia n'était pas là et les autres… Les autres étaient vraisemblablement morts.

Le cours du Temps reprit son cours et Hermione retourna à ses larmes en voyant la catatonie à laquelle était réduit la petite sœur de son petit ami. Son amie, aussi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ginny ? Pourquoi Ginevra ?

Erèbe baissa ses yeux vairons. Son œil gauche rougeoyait plus que jamais et sa colère flamboya de plus belle. Son œil droit s'assombrit et il semblait qu'il ait un œil noir plutôt que vert.

« Je suis navré Ginevra. »

Son chuchotement se répercuta sur les murs blancs de la petite infirmerie. Ginevra ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et murmura, chaque mot lui coûtant.

« Pas… Ta faute… Pardon… J'irai… Bien… »

Erèbe leva les yeux vers le plafond gris et plongea dans sa magie, dans son sang, dans son âme.

Pour les sauver, il était prêt à se perdre dans sa folie.

Il ouvrit la bouche et vida l'air de ses poumons dans une clameur pleine de ressentiment et de rancœur.

Ginevra sourit dans sa peine.

* * *

Le déjeuner se terminait. Albus Dumbledore avait finalement réussi à calmer la cohue qui s'était formée après le _message_ du Dark Lord.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais envoyé de tel message.

Le vieux mage eut un sourire sardonique. C'était lui qui avait organisé tout cela avec son nouvel espion. Bien sûr ! Qui soupçonnerait Fenrir Greyback, le plus sauvage des Loups-garous de travailler en fait pour la camp de la Lumière ? Personne !

Personne ne saurait, sauf lui.

Un petit rire le prit, faisant encore une fois douter Minerva de l'effet bénéfique des bonbons sur sa santé mentale. Il la rassura d'un sourire et fronça les sourcils en voyant Filius le regarder avec désapprobation. Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce nain ? Il força ses yeux à pétiller de son air de papy gâteau et il lui fit un sourire plein de gentillesse factice.

Filius détourna son regard.

Un cri à en briser les tympans rompit le brouhaha agréable qui s'était installé dans cette fin de repas. Albus sursauta et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il réfléchit un moment puis une petite lumière se fit dans sa tête ridée.

Erèbe. Harry.

* * *

MERCREDI

Les Weasley étaient tous venus. Arthur, quoique réticent, Molly en jouant la mère poule comme si elle n'avait pas abandonné lâchement sa fille, Bill et sa femme, Charlie, Percy et les Jumeaux. Il étaient venus malgré leur brouille avec le reste de leur famille. Bill s'occupait de Fleur, enceinte et même s'il aimait sa sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle l'avait mérité, Charlie préférait ses dragons à un quelconque être humain – pas si humain que ça – mais il était venu et il était Deatheater après tout, et Percy passa en coup de vent pour ne pas prendre du retard dans son travail au ministère.

Les parents, eux, auraient préféré qu'elle meure.

Erèbe s'était cloîtré dans son dortoir, dans l'aile où on les avait mis après leur petite _dispute_ avec les Gryffindor. Il ne parlait à personne, malgré les supplications de Luna, dont la vision de la Fin s'était rétrécie.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette Fin.

Malgré tout, le Prince restait enfermé à graver des runes sur son corps. Les multiples cicatrices, reflet de son traitement chez les Dursley, brillait d'un éclat noirâtre qui donnait au Prince un air malveillant et angoissant. Ses yeux brillants d'une fièvre névrosée étaient fixés sur ses griffes couvertes de sang vermillon qui traçaient méthodiquement des cercles et des signes de protection et de défense.

La salle délabrée avec ses murs décrépis, ses lits aux rideaux déchirés et ses meubles tombant en morceaux, renforçait le lugubre de la manœuvre.

Et la Magie l'exhortait, s'élevant par volutes de fumée noire autour de lui

_Vengeons !_

_Tuons !_

_Meurtriers qui méritent que les Erynies s'abattent sur eux !_

_Détruisons !_

_Brisons !_

_Que notre colère les anéantisse tous !_

L'envie de massacre luisait dans la lumière tamisée des bougies de cérémonie et l'ombre de la Mort planait dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront sur mon passage… Parce que je suis un monstre. »

Et le Prince de l'Ombre sortit de son antre.

* * *

« Comment va ma petite fifille ? Comment va Ginny ? » S'époumonait Molly Weasley avec un semblant de chagrin.

Poppy Pomfrey comprenait à présent pourquoi le Prince n'aimait pas l'idée que la famille Weasley rende visite à leur fille. Ils l'avaient renié, mais ils osaient encore jouer la comédie ? Ils osaient se faire passer pour inquiets alors que l'attitude de Molly était clairement feinte ?

Quelle hypocrisie !

Les seuls à paraître vraiment anxieux étaient les jumeaux, Fred et Georges qui scrutaient leur petite sœur, endormie depuis peu à l'aide de multiples potions. Elle était réellement gavée car, au grand souci de Poppy, les potions de sommeil n'avaient que très peu d'effet. Par Merlin, elle avait dû recourir à deux doses de la Goutte de Mort-vivant ! Pour une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans ! De plus, à chaque réveil, elle semblait de plus en plus violente, griffant l'air et ses bras, montrant les dents comme un animal acculé, se débattant dans ses cauchemars…

Poppy ne supporterait pas qu'une autre de ses patientes ne meure.

Alors elle espérait.

« Mrs Weasley, votre fille dort alors cessez de crier, c'est inutile. Les potions de sommeil ont enfin fait effet et je ne doute pas qu'elle ne se… »

« Quelles potions avez-vous utilisé ? » S'enquirent les jumeaux avec une étrange expression.

Les créatures magiques ne supportaient pas les potions humaines.

« J'ai tout essayé ou presque. C'est à ni rien comprendre, mais elle réagit à peine aux somnifères les plus puissants. »

« Les chats dorment peu. Et je vous avais dit de ne _pas_ utiliser de potions, Humaine. »

La voix grave et le ton froid fit se retourner toute la petite famille, ajoutée de Hermione et Ronald venus aux nouvelles. Devant eux se tenait… Un Erèbe en assez mauvais état. Ce n'était pas qu'il était malade ou blessé. Plutôt qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme mais une tenue déchirée et couverte d'un liquide sombre ressemblant au sang qui gouttait d'un peu partout sur son corps, de son visage à ses jambes, en passant par sa nuque, son torse…

Hermione étouffa une exclamation. Voir ainsi son meilleur ami recouvert de sang et d'habits dont le nom « loques » conviendrait bien mieux était assez choquant.

« Que… ! Harry mon chéri, mais qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? » S'égosilla Molly Weasley, dont le meilleur moyen de communication semblait les cris.

Arthur se contenta d'observer d'un air dédaigneux le brun à la cicatrice, ses yeux se posant avec mépris sur les restes de tissu et sur le sang qui coagulait sur la peau pâle. Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard inquiet, Charlie tenta de s'approcher, mais l'aura menaçante du jeune homme l'en dissuada, de même que Bill. Un grondement s'échappa de ses lèvres et un filet d'hémoglobine coula sur son menton. Un murmure horrifié secoua l'infirmière qui venait de comprendre l'enjeu de ce jour.

Ils étaient Mercredi et le Survivant, l'Elu, venait d'enlever son masque.

« Epargnez-moi vos paroles humaine, je n'ai que faire de vos divagations. » Cracha Erèbe.

Il s'approcha de Ginevra qui gémissait dans son sommeil plaça ses doigts froids sur le front couvert de sueur. Il souffla et chuchota avec tendresse, ses yeux scintillants de magie et de pouvoir :

« Pardon de te tirer de ta dépression mais j'ai encore besoin de toi pour la dernière bataille. »

Les témoins incongrus de cette scène touchante ne mesurèrent pas à quel point ces paroles étaient inquiétantes. Seule Hermione haleta alors qu'elle comprenait petit à petit _qui _était son ami.

Ginevra ouvrit ses yeux, voilés par la douleur.

« Je suis prête à la bataille. »

* * *

JEUDI

Les Weasley avaient été gentiment invités à rester à Hogwarts le temps que leur « fille » se remette de son étrange coma. Ginevra n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle suivait Erèbe comme son ombre mais ne réagissait quasiment plus. Même les provocations de Finnigan et des autres Créatures ne semblaient plus l'atteindre.

Le seul moment où elle avait réellement fait acte de présence fut la première fois qu'elle fut confrontée au directeur de l'Ecole. Elle était sortie de ses gonds, hurlant, crachant, laissant presque paraître sa véritable nature.

« MEURTRIER ! ASSASSIN ! SALOPARD ! » Hurlait-elle sans se soucier des regards.

La famille Malfoy qui l'avait rejointe dans son deuil, accompagnée des familles Parkinson, Zabini et Nott, acquiesçait doucement, pleurant en silence leurs enfants perdus.

« VOUS AURIEZ MIEUX FAIT DE MOURIR CONTRE GRINDELWALD ! »

Touché.

Dumbledore sentit son calme apparent partir en fumée.

« Silence petite effrontée ! _Je_ ne suis pas l'assassin de mes élèves. Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le responsable de tout ! »

« N'accusez pas sans savoir ! Vous ne savez rien, _rien_ de Tom ! Et jamais, JAMAIS, il n'aurait envoyé ses Deatheaters à la mort. »

Le silence s'était fait alors que chacun assimilait la complicité évidente de la jeune fille avec le Dark Lord. Arthur fulminait et, accompagné de Moody (Fr : Fol Œil), s'était mis à son tour à vociférer :

« Comment OSES-TU mettre en doute la parole de ce cher Albus ! Hein ? Pauvre sotte ! Ingrate ! J'avais dit à Molly qu'une fille nous apporterait des ennuis ! Vous êtes juste bonnes à faire la cuisine et à enfanter. » Ricana-t-il.

Une clameur s'éleva de la foule des élèves, choqués et en colère mais Erèbe coupa court en sifflant :

« Vous n'êtes pas mieux, stupide cancrelat visqueux. Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas naître ! Ou de mourir ! Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Que diriez-vous de mourir ? »

Un rire hystérique le prit alors qu'il répétait en une litanie les mots « mourir » et « tuer »… Le coup de grâce…

**_J'aurais préféré ne jamais te mettre au monde_**(1)

Les sorciers regardaient avec consternation l'Elu qui, s'il s'était changé, arborait toujours diverses cicatrices de runes un peu partout et le sang continuait de goûter. Hermione, en bonne intello, se demandait d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour ne pas tomber en anémie.

« Ha… Harry ? Mo… Mon ché… ri ? » Balbutia Molly Weasley.

« Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une infâme engeance qu'il vaudrait mieux exterminer ! je comprends mieux pourquoi vous placez sur les épaules d'un enfant, le poids d'un monde. Vous n'êtes que des couards, des êtres faibles d'esprit et d'âme ! Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi devrais-je tenter de vous défendre quand vous n'essayez même pas de vous protéger vous-même ? »

A nouveau un rire le secoua. Il roulait des yeux, laissant transparaître sa magie autour de lui, son _aura_ maladive. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, faisant trembler chacun de ses membres et lui rendant l'esprit confus.

« Vous me rendez malade. »

Il le faisait très bien tout seul songea Filius Flitwick. Il aurait été préférable de surveiller sa santé.

« Si vous voulez vraiment survivre, suivez mon conseil. Respectez la Magie et ses enfants. Craignez ceux qui possèdent le don de se faire entendre d'elle et de dialoguer. Et surtout, surtout… Cessez cette guerre inutile. » Articula finalement le Prince.

Personne ne trouva à répondre.

* * *

VENDREDI

L'état d'Erèbe s'aggravait. L'énergie qu'il utilisait pour maintenir Ginevra en état de se battre l'épuisait et l'excitation de la dernière bataille le gardait perpétuellement dans un rêve éveillé qui le rendait irascible et embrouillé. Son lien avec Tom n'arrangeait rien car la présence de son amant pulsait aux barrières de son esprit, le désarçonnant.

Plus qu'un jour.

Plus qu'une seule journée à tenir et cette mascarade cesserait.

« Harry ? Sors d'ici s'il te plaît… »

La voix de Hermione tira le Prince démoniaque de ses songeries. Il redressa la tête, le sang de son repas coulant sur son menton blême. Il ne voulait pas parler aux traîtres.

« … Harry ? »

« … »

« Je sais que tu est là. Luna me l'a dit. »

Effectivement, il ne pouvait nier qu'une Moire était toujours facilement au courant de choses qu'elle ne _devrait_ pas savoir.

« Je suis désolée pour ces morts. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. »

Evidemment. Elle avait toujours voulu tout savoir. La connaissance était son garde-fou, son repère. Si elle ne savait pas, elle était perdue.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Harry ? »

« Tu voulais que je parle, non ? Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Menteur. Leur mort te touche. Tu aurais voulu qu'ils vivent. Ça au moins, ça n'a pas changé. Tu as toujours eu le complexe du héros. »

« Je n'ai _pas_ de complexe. »

« Oh que si. » La voix d'Hermione était amusée.

« Laisse-moi. »

« Non. »

« Je suis un ennemi maintenant. »

« Même si nos camps sont opposés, tu es mon meilleur ami. Ronald aussi est ton ami. Nous t'aimerons toujours, qui que tu sois. »

Il se releva brutalement, pris d'un accès de colère et ouvrit la porte branlante, montrant à la jeune fille son apparence négligée, sa maigreur effarante, les cernes due aux insomnies, le sang qui maculait ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage.

« Le pourras-tu si je te disais qui je suis vraiment ? »

« Tu vois que tu as quelque chose à dire. »

Hermione avait un peu pâli en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami. Mais elle semblait s'être reprise. Erèbe grimaça, rendant son apparence encore plus effrayante.

« Je suis le Prince de l'Ombre. »

* * *

SAMEDI

Il avait suffi de quatre jours. Si peu de temps. Ginevra en était toute étonnée. C'était si facile de déclencher la guerre ? Deux phrases et le quotidien volait en éclat. Elle ne finirait pas son année. Elle ne passerait peut être pas ses NEWTS. Sauf s'ils réussissaient à prendre Hogwarts à Dumbledore.

Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle soit encore vivante.

Erèbe la maintenant vivante et à peu près en bonne santé avec l'aide de la Magie, et parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre encore une protégée, elle le laissait faire. Mais il avait Tom. Il ne savait pas, ce vide en elle, il ne voyait pas, ce lien coupé, il ne sentait pas, ce désespoir qui l'entraînait au fond du gouffre de la mort.

C'était douloureux.

Ça faisait si mal qu'elle voulait mourir, rejoindre son âme-sœur. Erèbe n'aurait pas compris. Il ne comprendrait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas seul dans son cœur et son âme, parce que la vie ne lui était pas assombrie et parce que Marie, Alycia et _Tom_ seraient là pour l'aider. Elle, personne ne pouvait écouter ses pleurs quand, la nuit venue, elle trempait son oreiller de larmes quand elle n'aspirait qu'au répit.

Elle en avait assez de la guerre et de ces morts.

Que sa famille la rejette, elle pouvait l'accepter. Qu'Erèbe perde un peu plus la raison et se perde dans ce pouvoir attractif qu'était la Magie, elle le pouvait aussi. Qu'elle doive partir de l 'école brusquement, à trois heures du matin, parce qu'Hermione a tout dit à Dumbledore et que l'Ordre du Phénix était là, à les attendre, elle pouvait aussi. Elle en était capable, elle était forte.

Mais la mort de Draco, non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Lucius et Narcissa avait essayé pourtant de l'aider. C'était gentil et appréciable de leur part mais elle ne voulait pas d'aide.

Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Qu'on la laisse mourir.

Mais ils n'étaient pas prêt à se passer d'elle, alors elle patientait. Elle attendait la fin de ce combat final. Ensuite, après les avoir vengé, après avoir pris sa revanche, elle se tuerait.

« Harry » avait été son premier amour et par respect, amitié et réminiscence de ce feu qui brûlait en elle autrefois, elle resterait en vie et se battrait. Et ensuite… Enfin, elle pourrait s'en aller parce que sa vie n'aurait plus de sens, parce que Draco était parti et qu'elle voulait être avec lui.

Erèbe n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

Parce qu'il avait Tom.

* * *

Juste une demi-semaine pour faire cesser cette mascarade. Ça avait été plus court qu'il ne le pensait. Beaucoup plus court. Albus ricana.

Il gagnerait le dernier assaut et il serait le maître de l'Angleterre tout entière.

Ou même du monde, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Au Palais Royal, Alycia observa avec affolement le portail. Le chemin jusqu'à la surface avait disparu depuis quelques minutes et impossible de le rétablir.

La connexion avait comme disparue.

Pourtant, à sa connaissance, seul l'Anneau Frontal de Morgane pouvait isoler ainsi une zone. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit la situation.

« Un piège. »

Appelant Eru, le loup d'Erèbe, elle l'enjoignit à contacter son maître par leur lien de familier. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir de Erèbe la réouverture des Enfers. Parce qu'il en était le maître et parce que l'Anneau de Morgane lui obéirait.

« Ne nous abandonnez pas maintenant, mon Prince, Marie… »

Un soldat hurla à la trahison, alors que sur la plaine désertique se profilaient des cohortes de combattants ennemis.

* * *

Erèbe sursauta alors qu'un appel résonnait dans son esprit. Il regarda autour de lui mais la salle était vide. Il secoua la tête et retourna à ses préparatifs. Il avait une bataille à gérer. Et puis…

Sa folie lui jouait sûrement des tours.

Il se mettait juste à entendre des voix.

* * *

(1) **_Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre au monde_** : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit compréhensible, donc je rajoute une note. Il s'agit d'une réminiscence d'un des passés d'Erèbe. En d'autres termes, on lui a déjà dit ça, et il ne l'a pas vraiment digéré.

_Fin du Chapitre_

Bon, voilà donc ce chapitre 14, pas vraiment joyeux et ça va pas en s'arrangeant. J'ai remarqué que vous restiez très optimistes par rapport à la fin. Malgré tous les morts qu'il y a... Allez-vous continuer à l'être maintenant que la guerre est enfin déclarée et que la plupart des masques sont tombés ?

A dans deux semaines, le **29 août 2010** (tiens au fait, ça fait un peu plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic... Ca fait bizarre...)

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	18. This is war

Eh non vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai fini la fiction !

Oui, vous avez bien lu, **j'ai terminé le premier tome.**

Par conséquent, la publication sera désormais hebdomadaire jusqu'à la fin de la fiction, puis je prendrai une pause pour me consacrer à l'avancée du tome 2. Pour info, le tome deux s'appellera Monarch's Time.

Je rappelle qu'il s'agira d'un HPOC slash et qu'il y aura un time travel.

Bonne lecture !

Les phrases en gras sont une traduction de la chanson « This is war » de 30 Seconds to Mars. Si jamais vous avez des modifications ou des critiques à ce propos, n'hésitez pas, l'anglais n'est pas mon fort - surtout en traduction.

_Chapitre 15 – C'est la guerre_

_

* * *

_

**Un avertissement pour le peuple**

**Le bon et le mauvais

* * *

**

Aria hurla de joie alors que son épée traversait encore et encore le corps d'une femelle vampire. L'exaltation qu'elle ressentait lui faisait oublier ses ennemis, ses alliés.

Juste tuer, tuer, tuer alors qu'une litanie dansait dans sa tête sertie d'un objet qui n'était pas à elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La guerre était si injuste. Elle prenait les vies et enfonçait les cœurs et les esprits dans les méandres des Ténèbres et de la Folie.

Hein, Hypnos ? Aurais-tu voulu ça pour ta si jolie et gentille fiancée ? Aurais-tu pensé qu'Aria en serait réduite à ça ?

**C'est la guerre

* * *

**

Mais c'était la guerre et comme Luna l'avait dit, le chemin pris par le Prince de l'Ombre était juste comme lui : couvert de sang, de démence, de désillusion et de larmes.

Et toi, Prince, qu'as-tu pensé quand on te retirait ton cœur, alors que les hurlements des Renégats te hantaient jusque dans tes nuits ? Qu'as-tu fait pour t'échapper de cette spirale de haine que ton père avait engendré ?

Tu as cessé de dormir, laissant les cernes prendre place sur ton visage blanc.

* * *

**Pour le soldat, pour le civil, **

**Le martyre et la victime

* * *

**

Après tout, ils n'étaient _pas_ des soldats. Avait-il eu tort d'intervenir ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Il était _si_ désolé.

Il aurait voulu pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait que les venger.

Crystalla. Draco. Tout ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés. Ou qu'on _avait_ sacrifiés.

Tous. Des victimes de sa stupidité. De son inconscience.

Non, il n'avait pas eu tort. Il n'avait juste pas assez réfléchi.

* * *

**C'est la guerre

* * *

**

Parce que c'était la guerre. Et qu'elle était sans pitié.

* * *

**C'est l'instant de vérité et le moment de mentir**

**Le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir**

**Le moment de se battre, le moment de se battre, se battre, se battre, se battre !**

**

* * *

**

Ginevra observa d'un air morne le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras. Ses griffes tachée de pourpre avaient tué une nouvelle fois. Elles avaient retiré la vie d'un otage.

Alastor « Mad-Eye » Moody mourut un jour de pluie, le 16 février 1997.

Il s'était débattu bien sûr, mais Ginevra avait oublié la peur en même temps que la vie. Et il n'avait aucune chance contre une Créature sans son âme-sœur, maintenue en vie par son mentor et frère adoptif.

Il ne servait à rien de nier la vérité et Ginevra le savait alors à aucun moment elle ne cacha ses intentions. Erèbe le comprit semble-t-il et Marie ferma les yeux, mentant en disant que tout irait bien.

A quel moment tout avait été bien ?

Aucun.

Et pourtant, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre le jour J.

* * *

**A droite et à gauche,**

**Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort**

**Jusqu'au bout du monde**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux du dernier au premier**

* * *

**A droite et à gauche**

**Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort**

**Jusqu'au bout du monde**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux**

**

* * *

**

Erèbe leva les yeux, observant sans un mot les étoiles brillant dans le ciel. Il frissonna alors que le vent frais passait au travers de sa cape.

Il frissonnait de fièvre mal-contenue aussi.

Tom et Marie s'inquiétaient, son état s'aggravait peu à peu. Sa vision s'obscurcit un instant, se teintant du rouge de l'excitation.

Il voulait tuer, il voulait sentir sous ses crics le liquide si précieux à la vie et se battre pour sa vie, celle de ses amis. Il voulait la mort de ses ennemis, et voualit que Tom gagne cette guerre, quel que soit le prix.

Il voulait un nouveau monde, où il n'aurait plus besoin d'intervenir, où il pourrait - enfin - se reposer.

* * *

**Un avertissement pour le prophète, le menteur, l'honnête**

**C'est la guerre**

**Pour le meneur, le rejeté, le victorieux et le messie**

**C'est la guerre**

**

* * *

**

Luna rejeta la tête en arrière, en proie à une nouvelle vision. Ses yeux révulsés se tournaient en tous sens dans leurs orbite et ses lèvres s'ouvraient en grand sans que sa voix ne sorte. Puis elle baissa la tête, des larmes rouges perlant au coin de ses yeux.

C'était la guerre.

* * *

Ronald et Hermione discutaient à voix basse dans la Salle Commune, juste au coin du feu. Ils parlaient d'eux, de Harry, du Trio d'Or, de Dumbledore et de Ginevra.

Ils parlaient de la dernière bataille.

Pour qui irait leur fidélité ? Leur ami ? Leur mentor ? Ils ne savaient pas. Ils hésitaient, comme toujours, entre le mensonge et la vérité. Entre écouter leur raison ou leur cœur.

Hermione regrettait d'avoir laissé Dumbledore découvrir l'identité d'Erèbe même si avec son œil et son comportement, tout laissait à croire qu'il _voulait_ être trouvé. Mais elle avait des remords, elle avait trahi son ami. Son meilleur ami.

Ronald se pensait mauvais ami, se trouvait incapable et avait peur, tout simplement. La crainte d'être rejeté l'emportait sur son envie de rejoindre Harry - non ! Erèbe - et de lui demander pardon.

Allaient-ils mentir ou être honnête devant leur directeur ?

Ils ne voulaient pas se battre, ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

C'était la guerre.

* * *

Tom ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Son amant se faisait distant et brisait le lien entre eux, ce lien que Tom avait mis tant d'efforts à construire. Le combat lui faisait-il peur ?

Pour tout avouer, c'était Tom qui avait peur.

Si Erèbe mourait, il reviendrait, mais il aurait oublié Tom. Tom était déjà âgé et il n'avait pas cette capacité à se réincarner. Même si faire des Horcruxes lui avait permit d'échapper maintes fois à la mort, ils avaient également altéré sa vision des choses, son esprit, son cœur, son corps et son âme.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Erèbe. Il ne voulait plus le voir mourir.

C'était la guerre.

* * *

Neville regardait avec peur autour de lui. Luna n'était pas là et sa présence loufoque lui manquait même si elle était devenue sérieuse et grave avec le conflit. Les Gryffindors le regardaient avec suspicion. Il défendait toujours Harry, le traître, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, malgré les menaces et les bagarres.

Malgré tout, il voulait rester fidèle à son ami.

Et il ne voulait pas l'affronter sur le champ de bataille.

Mais c'était la guerre.

Albus regardait avec jubilation ses pions se préparer à la confrontation. S'il s'inquiétait au début de leurs réactions, il n'y pensait même plus. Seul Lupin avait été problématique car il refusait d'y croire.

Albus y avait rapidement remédié.

Incroyable ce que le sort d'Imperium était utile et simple à lancer.

Il avait gagné la guerre.

* * *

Pydë fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Son Prince n'était que l'ombre de lui-même - une ironie assez triste quand on pensait à son surnom - et les Créatures voyaient en elle, son « second » un nouveau chef. Marie n'était que garde du corps et son statut d'hybride créée par les Humains l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

La Reine des Elfes Noirs s'en chargea donc.

« Je ne suis pas et en serait jamais le Prince. Malgré sa… Maladie, il reste votre chef. Respectez-le. »

Elle n'aimait pas être l'envoyé du Prince. Mais elle pouvait le supporter un temps.

Car c'était la guerre.

* * *

**C'est l'instant de vérité et le moment de mentir**

**Le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir**

**Le moment de se battre, le moment de se battre, se battre, se battre, se battre !  
**

**

* * *

**

Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Lucius Malfoy. Devait-il prévenir le Lord de l'état alarmant dans lequel était le Prince ? L'amour rend aveugle dit-on, et Lucius devait en convenir, il oubliait souvent l'air pincé de sa femme devant les mondanités qu'elle devait supporter, il effaçait de sa mémoire les reproches et les disputes parce qu'il aimait sa femme.

Mais ne pas voir que celui qu'on aime est en train de se laisser mourir d'une dépendance à la Magie, c'était aberrant.

Lord Voldemort était-il sûr de ses sentiments ou ne se souvenait-il pas que son amant était Erèbe ?

« Battez-vous Prince de l'Ombre. Vous devez ça à Harry et aux victimes de ce carnage. » Murmura-t-il.

Il devait ça à son fils.

* * *

**A droite et à gauche**

**Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort**

**Jusqu'au bout du monde**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux**

**Du dernier au premier

* * *

**

Erèbe ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce ressemblant fortement à l'infirmerie. Il réfléchit et se souvint des derniers événements avec difficulté. Il se vidait facilement de ses forces ces derniers temps et sa magie propre commençait à faire une chûte vertigineuse.

_Tu te tues à la tâche ! N'oublie pas qui tu es Erèbe !_

« Je n'oublie pas. » Dit tout haut le Prince.

_Ils ont encore besoin de toi._

« C'est vrai. Mais je suis fatigué de me battre jusqu'à ma mort, sans possibilité d'être enfin en paix. Pourquoi à mes réveils, la guerre est à mes portes avec son lot de souffrances, de trahison et de morts ? »

« Je ne sais pas Prince, mais je sais que vous êtes en train de mourir. Vous devez survivre pour vaincre et aider au nouveau monde. »

Ce ne serait pas une nouveauté.

Il devait constamment survivre, comme « Harry ». Et il voulait vivre.

Ou Mourir.

* * *

**A droite et à gauche**

**Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort**

**Jusqu'au bout du monde**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux**

**C'est un nouveau monde courageux

* * *

**

Mais personne ne pouvait vivre, pas tant que c'était la guerre.

_Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_

_

* * *

_

_Fin du Chapitre_

Bien, les choses ne s'arrangent pas, ça continue sur la lancée et moi, je me demande si je suis censée mettre « tragedy » avec tous ces morts…

En même temps, comme le dit la chanson, c'est la guerre. Une guerre sans morts, sans blessures physiques et psychologies… Ce n'est pas une guerre !

Du moins, c'est mon point de vue de pessimiste et défaitiste qui voit le verre à moitié vide…

Huhu, allez, un petit défi ! Celui (ou celle) qui postera la 150ème review avant la fin de la fic (en comprenant les review du dernier chapitre) obtiendra des informations exclusives sur le tome deux.

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	19. That masks fall !

Voici le seizième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A propos, est-ce moi ou il y a de moins en moins de reviews ? L'annonce de la fin imminente vous fait déprimer (à moins que ce ne soit la rentrée…) ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 16 - Que les masques tombent !_

Était-il possible de se tromper entièrement de voie et de partir à la dérive dans un choix de vie irrémédiablement inutile ? Fenrir Greyback pensait qu'oui.

Il aurait vendu femme et enfants pour du pouvoir, et des enfants à dévorer.

Et il avait choisi de se battre aux cotés du Dark Lord, pensant obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait écopé d'une dizaine d'année à Azkaban, avait été rabaissé au rang de Loup-Garou, cette descendance d'humains maudits par la lune, quand il était un Lycan, une race à part entière. On lui avait supprimé tous ses pouvoirs, et le Prince de l'Ombre, attaché va savoir pourquoi aux bambins, lui interdisait de dévorer des enfants. Et par souci de garder sous contrôle le nombre de Loups-Garous et Lycans, il ne pouvait pas transformer ces mêmes gamins.

Alors oui, il regrettait son choix.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait tué sauvagement, les gosses de Sang-Pur, qui le prenaient de haut et qu'il s'était allié avec le pire ennemi du camp Sombre.

Il s'était allié avec Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Le corbeau fondit sur l'ennemi. Un peu plus loin, Eru tentait de joindre Erèbe avec leur lien télépathique. Des fois, l'oiseau regrettait de ne pas avoir un lien aussi privilégié. Mais là, il n'avait pas le temps, il devait détruire le plus possible de succubes. Ses yeux rouges parcoururent le champ de bataille et trouvèrent une cible facile. En un clin d'œil, il fut sur elle.

A tort.

Il ne vit pas venir le rayon. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit la vie le quitter. Il était un corbeau après tout. Son intelligence était plus présente que les autres animaux, mais il restait un oiseau normal. Il eut juste le temps d'atteindre Eru et de déposer devant lui le drapeau de leurs ennemis. Un drapeau qui ne pouvait plus cacher les rebelles aux d'Erèbe. Si toutefois ils arrivaient à le joindre.

Aria ne pourrait bientôt plus se cacher.

* * *

Erèbe voguait dans un univers sombre, celui de l'inconscience. Il avait encore surestimé ses forces et s'était évanoui après avoir conjuré de nouvelles armes ensorcelées pour ses armées. Il sentit un lien se tendre, puis se briser, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Pourtant, quand il s'éveilla enfin, la Magie pulsait dans ses veines, le poussant dans une nouvelle crise.

_Un nouveau mort !_

_Encore un familier !_

_Tant de morts !_

Il tenta d'ignorer cet appel à la tuerie, avec difficulté, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de détruire un peu plus de personnes en tuant des innocents. Et pourtant…

Acharn était mort. Son messager, son intermédiaire était mort.

C'était étrange.

Erèbe ne prit pas conscience de l'urgence de la situation, appelé par Ginevra pour la dernière réunion avant le dernier combat.

_Erèbe ! Ne vois-tu pas ce que cela veut dire ?_

_EREBE !

* * *

_

La salle de réunion était remplie, une fois n'est pas coutume. Y fourmillaient les nombreuses créatures en attente d'ordre, leurs familiers, des Deatheaters qui patientaient jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur chef…

Ils attendaient leurs dirigeants.

Quand Erèbe entra dans la salle, le silence se fit et chacun se tourna vers le légendaire Prince. Les Créatures Sombres s'écartèrent pour se mettre en rang et les Deatheaters se regroupèrent en le regardant avec défiance.

Le regard hagard, les cheveux sales, les habits froissés et le teint blême, Erèbe avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Le suivant, comme à son habitude, Ginevra entra, pâle comme un zombie, et au regard vide. Aglar, le jaguar familier, trottinait à ses cotés, la fourrure mate et le poil tombant. L'animal gémit plaintivement et se colla contre les jambes de sa maîtresse adorée qu'il ne pouvait consoler. Elle passa sa main sur les oreilles, les grattant d'un air absent.

Marie entra à son tour, tenant sa blessure obtenue lors d'un raid qui avait mal-tourné, des Créatures Alchimiques les attendant. Ses deux sabres qu'elle garait perpétuellement dans son dos étaient couverts de sang qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer.

L'effervescence régnait, car la Dernière Bataille arrivait.

« Il est temps, soldats ! » S'écria Tom en entrant lui aussi dans la salle, entouré de Lucius et d'un Fenrir boitillant.

Une ovation répondit et, pour la première fois, Ginevra grimaça. Les bruits forts étaient la seule chose qui la faisait réagir. Puis elle se figea. L'odeur de Draco et de son sang flottait dans l'air, une flagrance qui la grisait autant qu'elle la mettait dans une fureur sans limites.

Le tueur était là.

Discrètement, sans donner de signes de vie, elle renifla l'air ambiant. Aucune des Créatures ne portait _son_ odeur et elle passa aux Deatheaters. Tom avait l'odeur d'Erèbe et Lucius sentait presque comme Draco mais ils n'avaient pas la bonne.

Fenrir Greyback, le seul survivant de l'attaque, si.

Il avait l'odeur de Draco. Il en était imprégné et pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il le voie, il y a peu ou qu'il… Ou qu'il le dévore.

« Meurtrier. » Gronda-t-elle.

Erèbe lui jeta un étrange regard, entre la folie et la tristesse et posa nerveusement la main sur l'épaule de la rousse. Sa main tremblait.

« Traître. » Dit-elle un peu plus fort, son regard ne quittant plus le Lycan.

Il finit par remarquer l'attention dérangeante dont il était l'objet et tourna ses yeux vers la jeune princesse. Il aperçut le jaguar au pelage hérissé et eut une moue dédaigneuse. Un _chat_. S'en fut trop pour Ginevra, qui bondit toutes griffes dehors, l'écume au bord des lèvres et crachant sa haine.

« Vous les avez tués ! Vous êtes le meurtrier ! Vous l'avez dévoré ! Assassin ! Traître ! »

La compréhension se fit dans l'esprit embrumé d'Erèbe et il secoua sa main, ordonnant silencieusement aux Elfes de saisir le délateur. Il s'approcha et murmura :

« La trahison a toujours fait partie de mes vies. Il semblerait que je ne puisse accorder ma confiance à quiconque sans qu'elle ne soit bafouée. »

Le rebelle hurla des insanités, crachant au visage du Prince et se débattant dans les bras de ses futurs bourreaux. Pour toute réponse, Erèbe le gifla et ricana :

« Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Tu as tué mes amis et le fiancé de l'une de mes protégés ! Tu as vendu des informations pour de la puissance et des enfants à mordre ! Comment ose-tu redresser ainsi la tête, alors que sur tes épaules pèsent bien plus de crimes que sur les nôtres ! ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit avec autant de haine dans la voix que de fiel :

« Ton châtiment te sera offert par Ginevra, celle à qui tu as retiré son âme. Puisse-tu moisir dans le Tartare et y regretter tes actes immondes ! »

Il s'écarta et ordonna aux Elfes de le conduire dans une salle isolée où la princesse aurait tout le loisir d'exprimer son courroux. Puis il se tourna vers son amant. Voldemort avait suivi, interloqué, l'échange et la sentence, voyant l'un de ses meilleurs Deatheaters être en réalité un traître. Il se reprit et s'assit sur l'un des sièges accolés à la longue table rectiligne.

« A présent, il est temps de commencer la réunion. Prenez place. »

L'ordre se refit et tous obéirent à l'injonction.

Plus que trois jours.

* * *

Aglar se faufila silencieusement hors des murs de la forteresse de Voldemort. Il avait une mission.

Il devait contacter les Créatures Blanches.

Il portait, attaché à son cou, une lettre bénéficiant de la Rune de l'Ombre, demandant pour la Bataille, une alliance contre Albus Dumbledore. C'était d'une importance capitale, et c'était pourquoi Ginevra avait accepté de se séparer de lui.

Il n'avait que trois jours.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, les Dryades et les Banshees luttaient contre les Succubes et les Incubes. Et Erèbe qui était coincé dans le monde des humains. Eru, avec l'énergie du désespoir, envoyait constamment des signaux de Magie à son maître, tout en se battant. La bataille finale n'allait plus tarder, et la garde rapprochée du Prince n'avait pas le temps d'ouvrir un portail pour rejoindre leur Prince. Les Succubes, eux, n'avaient aucuns scrupules. Explosions, tueries, elles se battaient pour tuer, non pour vivre. Nombre d'entre elles tombaient en emportant leurs ennemis avec elles.

Eru hurla pour rassembler les troupes. Le loup noir gronda, et se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Les succubes avaient moins d'incertitudes qu'eux et elles étaient plus nombreuses. Un coup de griffe lui ouvrit le ventre. Il saignait. Beaucoup même. Une morsure à l'œil l'empêchait de voir ses adversaires.

Les Alliés tombaient comme des mouches. Une dernière fois, le loup hurla.

* * *

_ Le jeune homme était entré avec le vendeur dans l'arrière-boutique. Le louveteau le regarda, craintif : il dégageait tant de magie…Mais il avait un air triste et seul. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis !_

_ Le louveteau se retrouvait dans lui. Il jappa, pour remonter le moral de l'adolescent. Celui-là, il n'était pas plus humain que lui._

_« Tu m'as l'air bien seul petit… Veux-tu venir avec moi pour m'aider et me protéger ? »_

_ A nouveau, il jappa. Il le voulait bien. Il avait déjà protégé. Sa meute avait fait de lui un tueur d'humain pour aider ses frères et sœurs. Et sa mère. Jusqu'à l'incendie qui avait décimé leur forêt._

_« Je m'appelle Erèbe. Et toi, ce sera Eru, jeune loup. Cela signifie meurtre. Montres-toi-en digne et tues pour moi. »_

_ « Eru » remua la queue. Si son nouveau maître le voulait, il irait jusqu'à se tuer pour lui._

_Pour sa meute.

* * *

_

Il s'écroula, épuisé. La douleur lui coupait le souffle. En plus de son ventre à présent, des coupures traversaient son dos, sa queue, et son museau. Il en avait tué beaucoup pour Erèbe. Maintenant, il devait se reposer. Oh ! Juste un peu, puis il reprendrait le combat.

Son souffle s'éteignit. Il ne restait plus aucun survivant.

_Good Night Eru.

* * *

_

Dans le monde des Humains, Erèbe se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur il dit, un sourire triste aux lèvres…

« Merci petit loup… Et navré… »

* * *

La mort de son familier avait eu au moins le mérite de réveiller Erèbe. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle son cher louveteau était mort, mais nul doute que ce ne devait pas être dû au hasard, alors que l'échéance se rapprochait. Tous ces morts le lassaient et il n'imaginait pas perdre à nouveau des êtres chers.

Tom y compris.

Il avait cessé de se voiler la face. Après tout, l'âme de « Harry » était en lui. Et puis, on pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que son âme-sœur. Sans oublier que la sienne était morte. Depuis longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant sa vieille douleur s'éveiller à nouveau. Seules pouvaient comprendre Marie et… Aria. Elles étaient les seules à être encore vivante, les seules de _cette_ époque de souffrance, de mensonge et de trahison.

Il avait survécu, et il voulait oublier, enfin, tout cela.

Tom serait son Roi, serait celui à qui il offrirait son âme et son cœur en plus du corps qu'il avait déjà. Erèbe était prêt à tourner la page, mais il voulait d'abord finir cette mascarade, finir le jeu et pouvoir ranger les pièces.

La pièce allait se terminer.

* * *

Ginevra aiguisa une nouvelle fois ses griffes et s'observa dans le miroir, l'œil morne. Lys l'aurait sûrement gentiment grondée de ne plus prendre soin de son apparence. Mais pour qui ?

Erèbe ? Non. Il n'y ferait pas attention.

Draco était mort, et son monde avait disparu avec lui. Sa vengeance accomplie envers Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra savait déjà qu'elle allait partir. Après tout, Erèbe s'était repris et revenait vers Tom, craintivement.

Ginevra soupira, puis se dit que, pour le dernier jour, elle pouvait bien être coquette. Une jolie tenue de combat, une coiffure agréable et propre. Cela ne la tuerait pas.

Elle se releva de son siège et se tourna vers la baignoire blanche, qu'elle remplit d'un sort.

* * *

Il était prêt. Erèbe était prêt.

Il portait sa tenue de combat préférée, à savoir une tenue en peau de magyar à pointes, de couleur brune. Le cuir lui collait à la peau agréablement, et le protégeait de manière plus sûre qu'une armure. Les enchantements empêcheraient les sorts mineurs de le toucher, et les sorts majeurs seraient absorbés par sa propre puissance pour être renvoyés à l'envoyeur.

Il n'y aurait qu'une manière de le tuer.

Ses éventuelles blessures guériraient en quelques minutes, dix au maximum et son sang de démon détruirait les poisons. Les sorts seraient arrêtés et la Magie le protégerait.

Sauf des sorts de son pays natal.

La langue grecque possédait des sortilèges extrêmement puissants, autant que les sorts latins, et certains d'entre eux s'attaquaient non pas au corps, mais à l'âme. Si ses adversaires connaissaient certains d'entre eux, particulièrement à tête chercheuse, alors il était mort.

Il ricana. Aucune chance.

Deux jours avant le Combat.

* * *

« Tom ? »

Erèbe entra avec une timidité qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, observant avec admiration les peintures faites à même le sol, les murs et le grand miroir qui constituait le plafond. Le manoir Malfoy était vraiment magnifique.

Dommage qu'il n'ait plus d'héritier.

Narcissa était stérile, et Lucius, contre la tradition, refusait de la répudier pour prendre une femme plus jeune. Son fils était mort, mais il était prêt à offrir à Ginevra, sa belle-fille, le manoir et ses autres possessions.

Une générosité qui ne leur rendrait pas le bonheur perdu.

Le Dark Lord tourna la tête vers son aimé et lui offrit ses beaux yeux écarlates. Leur couleur était plus foncée que celle de l'œil d'Erèbe et leur éclat n'était pas ou peu, ternie par la folie. Il sourit, heureux de voir le Prince chercher sa compagnie.

« Erèbe ? »

Erèbe se mordit la lèvre, perçant la fine peau de ses crocs qu'il ne quittait plus. Son apparence inquiétante terrorisait ses ennemis et en cette époque, il valait mieux qu'il ne quitte plus son apparence réelle. Ou presque réelle. La vraie les tuerait tous. Alliés comme ennemis.

« J'ai… Quelque chose à te demander. »

Tom pencha la tête, interrogatif. Erèbe qui hésitait ? Que Ginevra n'accompagnait pas ? Voilà une chose bien étrange.

« Et… ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hum. Je désirerais être marqué. »

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux. Marquer le Prince de l'Ombre ? ! Etait-il en train de rêver ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai l'esprit (à peu près) clair ! » S'agaça Erèbe.

« Excuse-moi. Disons que c'est inattendu. Quand je te l'ai demandé, tu as refusé net. »

« Les choses ont changé et le scénario a dévié, Tom. Je veux être certain de pouvoir enfoncer Dumbledore plus bas que terre. La folie n'excuse pas tout. »

Tom posa sa main sur la joue d'Erèbe, les yeux brillants.

« Je suppose que ma simple marque ne te suffira pas ? »

« Exact. Garde ta tête de mort. Mets donc un phénix – mon symbole – à la place. »

Tom rejeta la tête en arrière et rit joyeusement. Les occasions étaient rares, mais Erèbe restait une source de sourire et d'allégresse inépuisable.

« Très bien mon amour. »

Erèbe sourit et l'embrassa.

Plus qu'un jour.

* * *

L'armée se tenait devant les portes d'Hogwarts, devant leur destin. Certains Deatheaters, affrontant pour la première fois l'Ordre, tremblaient de peur et d'excitation à la fois.

L'heure était venue.

Erèbe sautillait presque d'exaltation morbide à l'idée d'affronter enfin ses ennemis, ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort de « Harry ». Son ivresse était contagieuse car une lueur de vie dansait dans les yeux de Ginevra dont les mains griffues tremblaient. Tom, lui, était impassible, mais un léger frisson le prenait parfois.

C'était la fin.

_la Faucheuse va se régaler d'innocents et de meurtriers…_

Les paroles de la Magie révélaient à quel point il était temps, car même les enfants de l'Ecole avaient perdu leur naïveté, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre pour leur vie et leurs convictions malgré le danger, malgré la mort.

Malgré leur terreur.

Erèbe se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tom, murmurant à son oreille :

« Après… Après, j'aurai à te dire quelque chose d'important. »

Si Voldemort s'en inquiéta au début, le sourire retrouvé de son amant le rassura. L'air malicieux autant qu'impitoyable, Erèbe sortit le Bâton de Merlin, prêt à invoquer la Porte des Enfers, d'où sortirait le reste de ses Créatures Noires. Le combat serait inégal et mis à part la violence des Jouets Alchimiques de Dumbledore et le directeur lui-même, ils n'auraient aucun problème à gagner.

Gagner la guerre.

* * *

Alycia souffla, observant avec désespoir la Porte restant fermée malgré ses supplications. Elle s'adossa à l'Arche de Pierre et grimaça en comprimant sa blessure au ventre.

Ils avaient perdu.

Erèbe n'avait pas prévu la défection d'Aria, qui tombait au plus mauvais moment. Avec ce qui restait de l'armée, Erèbe avait une chance de vaincre, mais bien plus minime de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Et Aria les avait vendus.

Elle avait donné à Dumbledore le moyen de tuer le Prince, elle avait offert au fou le moyen de renverser le cours de la Bataille. Alycia ignorait pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais elle ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Les Créatures Sombres allaient périr, détruites par cette succube avide de revanche caduque.

Sa vue se brouillait et Alycia plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer le tourbillon bleu qui la mènerait au Prince de l'Ombre. Ce furent deux silhouettes sombres et floues qui se dressèrent devant elle. Elle gémit de douleur, compressant un peu plus la plaie.

« Tu as perdu, Démon. »

Cette voix…

« Pauvre de toi, si triste. Erèbe ne te le pardonnera pas. »

C'était celle…

« Qui sait, peut être se taira-t-il, comme tes défunts parents. »

Alycia se crispa à la mention de ses géniteurs abhorrés. Mais elle avait compris, malgré la faucheuse s'approchant à grands pas.

Aria allait trahir une nouvelle fois.

Elle allait envoyer à Erèbe son armée presque intacte. Elle allait renverser une nouvelle fois l'ordre établi.

Erèbe et Tom ne s'en remettraient pas.

« Je… Je suis… Navrée… Mon Prince… »

Une lame s'abattit sur sa gorge, et sa dernière vision fut celle du sourire triomphant de la servante.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Je songe sérieusement à mettre "Tragedy" au lieu de « Drama »…

La suite dimanche prochain, **le 05 septembre** (oh, joie, la rentrée... Bouhou... snif)

Review ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	20. Missing

Bien le bonjour, chères lectrices (lecteurs ? Y en a-t-il dans la salle ?) Voici le second et dernier interlude de cette partie. Le passé d'Alycia Cartney, enfin révélé (je me crois dans une série télé) !

Au fait, bonne rentrée ? Bons profs ? Bon emploi du temps ? (personnellement, je réponds oui aux trois questions, mais certains n'ont sans doute pas la même chance que moi…)

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter. Bonne lecture !

_Interlude - Disparue_

**Chanson Conseillée : **Missing de Evanescence

* * *

Le premier nom d'Alycia était Malfoy. Pour autant, elle n'en avait jamais été réellement une. Elle était la première née, mais elle était une femme.

Elle était rousse, comme les Weasley.

Elle n'avait pas d'apparente magie.

Alors elle était en trop, une enfant inutile, que sa mère cachait et que son père ignorait. Elle était une squib, une honte.

Et une enfant.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'elle était une inutile.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi  
Mais je ne rentrerai plus à la maison  
Peut être un jour vous réveillerez-vous,  
Et à peine conscients, vous ne direz à personne :  
« N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ? »

* * *

**

« Dis, pourquoi Papa, il me parle jamais ? »

Elle avait posé la question à sa gouvernante une fois. Mais la réponse l'avait laissé dubitative. Dans un sursaut de conscience, la jeune femme avait juste souri et lui avait dit qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Pour essayer, elle était partie, toute seule. Elle avait quitté la maison.

Et elle était revenue deux jours plus tard.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

C'était là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'existait plus - ou n'avait jamais existé.

« Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? » Avait-elle hurlé, deux ans plus tard.

Mais son père l'avait observé silencieusement, s'attardant sur ses cheveux roux et son teint hâlé. D'un geste méprisant, il avait tourné les talons et avait laissé sa fille, les larmes aux yeux, dans leur riche salon.

* * *

**Vous ne pleurez pas pour mon absence, je le sais  
Vous m'avez oubliée depuis longtemps  
Suis si peu importante ?  
Suis-je si insignifiante ?  
N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ?  
N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?

* * *

**

Le jour des ses huit ans… Elle avait craqué une nouvelle fois.

« Dis-le-moi… Maman… Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? »

Sa mère n'avait rien dit, femme indifférente, poupée sans vie et juste bonne à être exhibée lors des soirées. Elle n'était plus rien, plus vivante.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Supplia Alycia, larmes coulant, désespoir visible.

Sa mère sortit de la pièce, sans mot, sans bruit, comme une ombre. Alycia s'écroula, pleurant, hurlant.

Je vous en prie…

S'il vous plait…

A nouveau, elle hurla, et son père vint la faire taire, à coups de fouet et de silence, ce silence qui la tuait lentement.

* * *

**Même si j'étais sacrifiée  
Vous n'essayerez pas pour moi, pas maintenant,  
Alors que je mourrais pour savoir que vous m'aimez  
Je suis toute seule.  
N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?

* * *

**

Elle s'était peu à peu, résignée à son sort d'élément du décor. Sa mère et son père avaient eu un fils, un enfant blond, pâle comme la neige, et aux beaux yeux gris.

Ils étaient une belle famille, unie et heureuse.

En apparence.

Et Alycia mourait, tout doucement. Elle s'éteignait, sans un bruit, dans ce silence qu'elle détestait tant.

« Dîtes quelque chose… Par pitié… »

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi  
Mais je rentrerai plus à la maison  
Je sais ce que vous vous faîtes  
Frissonner profondément et pousser des cris :  
« N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ? »  
« N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ? »

* * *

**

C'était lors d'une fête, et elle avait murmuré, depuis les cuisines, alors qu'elle voyait son frère rire, sa mère parler et son père sourire.

Un tel calvaire…

« Je vous en supplie… »

Elle avait baissé la tête et s'était réfugiée dans la chambre, en criant, en frappant les murs jusqu'à ce que ses points saignent, jusqu'à ce que les traces rouges coulent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit plus forte que son mal intérieur.

Si mal…

Elle voulait mourir, disparaître ou parfois, hurler jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise de se taire, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui parle enfin.

* * *

**Même si j'étais sacrifiée  
Vous n'essayerez pas pour moi, pas maintenant  
Même si je mourais pour savoir que vous m'aimez  
Je suis toute seule.  
N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?

* * *

**

Et elle s'était enfuie, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, alors qu'elle se savait être une nuisance, elle voulait juste partir, se reposer, et sentir enfin la souffrance s'en aller.

Elle était montée sur la tour, la tour de Londres tout en haut. La tour des tortures. Elle avait observé, de là-haut et elle avait crié, le plus fort possible, toute sa haine et toute sa souffrance.

« PARLEZ-MOI ! »

Des dizaines de corbeaux s'étaient alors envolés, lui jetant de leurs yeux rouges, des regards réprobateurs. Certains avaient même poussé des cris aigus et s'étaient jetés sur elle, lui piquant la peau, le crâne, lui arrachant ses vêtements.

Elle s'était mise à saigner et, observant le liquide rouge qui coulait, elle avait souri doucement. Elle s'était mise à chantonner, une chanson qui ne voulait rien dire, juste par souci de ne plus se taire alors que les corbeaux s'éloignaient.

Elle tomba.

L'inconscience lui ouvrit les bras, et elle rêva d'une fête foraine, de chants et de rires.

D'une famille heureuse.

* * *

**Et si je saigne, je saignerais  
Sachant que cela vous indiffère  
Et si je dors juste pour rêver de vous  
Et me réveille sans que vous ne soyez là  
N'y a-t-il rien qui manque ?  
N'y a-t-il…

* * *

**

« Je sais que tu es réveillée petite sorcière. »

La voix moqueuse avait achevé de rendre confus l'esprit embrumé d'Alycia. Qui était-ce ? Un démon venu de l'Enfer pour la tourmenter ? était-elle morte ?

« Tu n'es pas - encore - morte et je ne suis pas seulement démon… Mais d'une certaine manière tu as raison. Mon corps actuel est un démon. Tu as une bonne intuition petite sorcière. »

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière… Je suis une squib dérisoire… »

Les yeux d'Alycia s'étaient fixé dans le troublant regard vairon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et au teint hâlé - l'inverse presque exact de ce que serait Harry Potter - abordait continuellement un sourire narquois et il avait toujours un sarcasme aux lèvres.

Alycia, d'emblée, avait décidé de le détester.

Et pourtant…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que ses blessures étaient guéries, qu'elle pouvait repartir ou mourir, à sa guise, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas. Cet adolescent ne se taisait jamais en sa présence. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et savait à quel point le silence la détruisait.

Et il avait l'air si seul.

Alors, gentiment, elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avait murmuré, comme un secret…

« Je voudrai rester ici… S'il vous plaît. »

Et il avait accepté.

* * *

**Même si j'étais sacrifiée  
Vous n'essayerez pas pour moi, pas maintenant  
Même si je mourais pour savoir que vous m'aimez  
Je suis toute seule.  
N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?**

**N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque…

* * *

**

« Tu es bien plus puissante que ces misérables crevettes humaines… Il faut juste révéler le potentiel en toi, ma chère Alycia… Le veux-tu ? »

Silence. Horrible et ténébreux silence. Puis la réponse.

« Oui. Plus que tout. »

Et Alycia Malfoy était devenue Alycia Cartney.

Le premier acte en tant que démon, avec été de tuer ses parents, ceux qui auraient dû être sa famille, mais n'avaient été que ses bourreaux. Elle avait laissé, après un dernier regard, son petit frère qui n'avait après tout jamais été que l'arme de ses géniteurs et leur adoré enfant. Pourquoi devrait-elle le tuer ?

Sa famille, c'était Erèbe.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

* * *

**Je vis ma vie, je suis VIVANTE**

_Fin du Chapitre

* * *

_

Pour information, la dernière phrase en gras vient de l'ending de l'anime de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) « I'm Alive » de Becca.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le passé d'Alycia vous plaît-il (ou bien vous avez envie de me trucider parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la suite ?)

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	21. There will be no survivors

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère vous qu'il satisfera chers lecteurs…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 17 – Il n'y aura pas de survivants_

Albus Dumbledore s'avança, ricanant de sa victoire prochaine. Il savait que Erèbe se croyait plus puissant, mais la révolte qui allait lui tomber sur les bras l'occuperait suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace. Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette, en même temps que Tom et il admira un instant le Bâton de Merlin que tenait fermement le Prince. Dommage qu'un humain ne puisse s'en servir sous peine d'implosion…

Mais après tout, il n'était pas un humain normal !

Il était le propriétaire de la plus puissante forme d'Alchimie, la Magie interdite ! Il trouverait certainement le moyen de posséder l'artefact le plus puissant de la planète. Et, par la même occasion, il déroberait les deux autres. L' épée de Viviane, l'épée légendaire, celle qui aurait tué Mordred, le fils de Morgana.

Il s'avança, préparant son discours empli de menaces et de sarcasmes et prit la paroles d'une voix doucereuse :

« Rendez-vous… Vous n'avez aucune chance, chers enfants. »

Un crachat sur le sol fut la réponse.

* * *

Erèbe frissonna d'agacement quand le mot « enfant » résonna dans le parc. Un enfant ? Lui ? Il n'en avait même plus le physique, paré dans sa tenue guerrière. Il était un tueur, une Créature folle et impitoyable. Le bâton blanc surmonté d'un phénix rouge, scintillait d'une lueur dorée tandis que des veinures pourpres se créaient et pulsaient à la manière de véritables veines. L'épée apparue dans sa main droite tremblait de pouvoir contenu et son pommeau transparent luisait de la sueur de la paume. Sa lame avide de sang et de vengeance brillait, argentée.

Il ne manquait que l'un des trois objets légendaires, et la trinité serait complète. La question était de savoir qui l'avait volé, mais Erèbe savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le découvre. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Prince de l'Ombre ? L'Anneau de Morgana lui revenait, et ce ne serait qu'une formalité pour que l'outil revienne à son véritable propriétaire.

Lorsque Dumbledore leur parla, il n'obtint d'autre réponse qu'un crachement de Ginevra, haineuse. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Prince, un sourire nostalgique. Il aurait préféré que cela ne se passe pas ainsi, que la guerre fasse moins de victimes, mais même lui ne pouvait influencer le destin.

Luna avait tenté de le prévenir, en vain.

Le Futur n'avait jamais été plus sombre.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mon prince…_

Moi aussi Magie… Pensa Erèbe, fermant les yeux en savourant les derniers instant de paix. La Bataille était lancée.

Il leva son bras gauche, invoquant l'une des Sept Portes des Enfers.

* * *

Aria éclata de rire alors que le tourbillon se mettait enfin en marche. Elle avait désactivé juste à temps le pouvoir de l'Anneau. Erèbe n'aurait aucun soupçon avant de voir la vérité. Elle allait le vaincre, elle allait le tuer, elle allait venger Hypnos, son cher Hypnos.

Sa servante sourit, elle aussi, plus discrète, mais tout aussi malveillante.

Plus rien n'empêchait le Chaos, à présent.

* * *

Le Roi des Sirènes observa le jaguar avec parcimonie. Sa méfiance envers les Créatures Noires ne tenait plus vraiment alors que la Bataille la plus sanglante du millénaire depuis la Chasse aux Sorciers allait se dérouler à quelques mètres du lac. Pourtant, malgré son dégoût pour les sujets du Prince Monstrueux, il aurait bien voulu accepté son offre d'alliance.

Mais pas sous ces conditions.

Pas aux prix des vies d'enfants, pas au prix de la liberté sorcière.

Non, ça il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Aglar poussa un gémissement plaintif. Les Sirènes avaient refusé. Comme les Nymphes, comme les Fées, comme les Centaures.

Personne ne comprenait, personne n'acceptait la vérité.

Alors, dans un dernier espoir, il voulut sauter à la gorge du menteur, du meurtrier. De toutes ses forces, il abattit sa mâchoire mortelle vers le crane du vieil homme.

Dans sa tentative de se racheter auprès de sa maîtresse bien-aimée, il fit disparaître, avec lui, la dernière bribe de raison de Ginevra. Dans sa mort.

« AGLAR ! »

* * *

La guerre avait été des plus sanglantes et mortelles. Plus tard dans les annales, on en aurait parlé comme de l'équivalent sorcier de la Seconde Guerre Muggle. Pour la folie des meneurs et pur les victimes innocentes terrassées lors des nombreux raids.

Pour les tortures.

Pour les meurtres gratuits.

Pour l'innocence envolée.

Pour les morts inutiles.

Pour la terreur régnante.

Pour les famille détruites.

Pour tous ceux dont la vie avait été, en quelques mois, anéantie.

_Il n'y aura pas de gagnants. Juste des morts et de la désolation._

**Il n'y aura pas de survivants.**

_Es-tu sûr ? Maître du Temps..._**  
**

C'était le Chaos.

* * *

Le vortex, oscillant entre noir et bleu nuit, était ouvert. La Porte laissait entrevoir le monde détruit et sombre qu'étaient les Enfers. Leur Chef avait toujours le bâton levé et le sourire aux lèvres.

Attendant Alycia, sa fidèle servante et son armée.

Pourtant, ce fut une autre silhouette que celle d'Alycia qui se profila sur la plaine. Une silhouette plus adulte, plus grande, à la poitrine plus plantureuse, aux cheveux plus noirs, aux dents plus pointues, aux yeux plus bleus, au sourire plus séduisant, à la peau plus blanche.

Aux yeux plus fous.

Aria.

Dans sa main, la tête d'Alycia.

* * *

Erèbe resta figé en voyant la Reine des Succubes avec la tête de l'une de ses plus proches servante. Les cheveux roux étaient serrés dans la main griffue. Le sang coulait du cou tranchée, de la tempe éraflée et des yeux arrachés.

« Alycia… »

Le murmure horrifié des Démons parvint à peine aux oreilles bourdonnantes du Prince. Plus que la colère, plus que tout, c'était la vengeance qui primait. La mort de Crystalla avait été le déclencheur de la guerre, mais la trahison brutale, exprimée de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il soit, le tétanisait de répugnance.

Sa seule idée dans son cerveau embrumé d'horreur, était de récupérer Alycia.

A peine s'il remarqua le regard désolé de Tom, à peine s'il vu le sourire triomphant de Dumbledore, à peine s'il entendit le cri de Ginevra, à peine s'il aperçut l'Anneau sur le front d'Aria.

Il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer, malgré ses malversations.

Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait encore à elle, mais avec Marie, elle représentait le dernier lien avec son passé. Et il s'en voulait, pour Hypnos, pour le gâchis des Renégats.

Tout avait été de sa faute, il était prêt à payer.

Mais Alycia était étrangère, elle n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire, obsolète, de leur passé. Alors pourquoi la tuer ? Pourquoi la faire souffrir au point que les larmes de sang continuaient à couler même après sa mort ?

C'était injuste.

Erèbe ne bougea pas, cillant légèrement, sentant des tremblements parcourir ses membres crispés. Il attendait le bon moment, qu'Aria se relâche, qu'elle parle, qu'elle se vante.

C'était son caractère depuis toujours.

* * *

« Tu as perdu Erèbe. »

Les mots coulaient dans sa bouche purpurine, une bouche faite pour les baisers, non pour la haine. Dans ses yeux bleus l'animosité dansait avec la démence, alors qu'il aurait été tellement mieux que la tendresse combatte l'amour. Sa voix cristalline se délectait des mots de guerre, quand son chant pouvait apaiser.

« Mon armée a vaincu la tienne et avec ta petite avant-garde, tu ne pourras rien. Mes alliés et les sorciers te détruiront et… Je te l'avais dit. Je t'attend en bas. J'ai ga… »

Sa phrase ne se finit jamais.

Excalibur plantée dans son abdomen, les griffes d'Erèbe dans sa gorge, les mots moururent, en même temps qu'elle. Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, que toute lueur s'éteignit, un seul souvenir s'alluma dans son esprit.

Erèbe. Hypnos. Aria. Aither.

Il avaient été si heureux. Pourquoi, comment, tout avait été gâché ?

« Pardonne-moi, Aria. »

Elle ne pouvait - ne voulait - plus parler, mais son sourire, doux, et sa main déjà froide caressant la joue d'Erèbe, parlèrent pour elle.

Hypnos ? M'attendras-tu dans l'autre monde ?

* * *

Erèbe retira lentement la lame ensanglantée du corps de la Reine déchue. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de prier pour le salut de son âme, qu'elle retrouve son bonheur perdu aux Champs Elysées. Après son recueillement, il arracha l'Anneau scintillant et le ceignit sur son front blanc. Il rouvrit ses yeux, brillant d'une puissance nouvelle et se tourna lentement vers Dumbledore.

« Ne nous oublie pas si vite Prince de l'Ombre ! Nous, sujets d'Aria, te combattrons pour avoir tué notre unique Reine ! »

Un léger coup d'œil du Prince vers les Créatures rebelles acheva de conforter Albus dans son contentement. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la succube se ferait tuer si rapidement mais après tout, il pourrait ainsi se débarrasser des autres encore plus vite.

« Il est temps, Prince Maudit. »

* * *

Luna leva la tête vers le ciel, murmurant pour elle-même.

« Il va pleuvoir. Le sang giclera et la Terre se couvrira du Noir de la Création. »

A ses cotés, Neville lui jeta un regard soucieux. Inquiet, il passa sa main dans les lourdes boucles blondes, frôlant la joue.

« Il n'y a plus de Futur. »

La main se figea.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas de vrai signal. Ils étaient tous à se contempler patiemment, attendant que l'ennemi fasse le premier pas. Puis, un Incube se jeta sur un Démon, lequel se défendit.

Ce fut la débandade.

Un véritable désordre régnait, peu savait qui était ses alliés, qui étaient ses ennemis. La seul règle était de survivre à tous prix. Les morts jonchaient le sol par centaines, peut être par milliers.

Et le château d'Hogwarts surplombait la scène avec pitié.

Erèbe observa un instant le vieux bâtiment, avec nostalgie, tandis que son épée tranchait des bras, des jambes, des têtes, des corps. Il se rappelait, le temps où tout allait bien dans ce parc, quand Salazar et Godric se courraient après (sans beaucoup de dignité d'ailleurs) et que Rowena et Helga les observaient avec une tendresse maternelle.

Et puis, tout avait dégénéré, malgré eux.

Pourtant, l'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs mais au présent, un présent qui se consumait, lentement, au rythme du sang qui battait aux oreilles d'Erèbe, alors que son inquiétude croissait.

Ils étaient en train de perdre.

* * *

Pydë observa avec dépit se soldat mourir un par un. Elle regrettait leur mort, ils avaient été de fidèles serviteurs et l'avaient aidée de nombreuses fois. Mais tout a une fin, même la vie - surtout la vie - et celle des elfes ne faisait pas exception.

Mais elle avait des remords.

Quand elle voyait ce qu'était devenue sa cousine des Elfes Blanc, quand elle voyait que la guerre tournait en tuerie et en massacre, quand elle voyait son Prince tuer même des enfants innocents.

La guerre était une chose pitoyable qui rendait les gens fous et monstrueux.

Même si le Prince avait déjà fait des actes hautement répréhensible, Pydë l'avait connu quand il était perdu, misérable et sans espoir. Il avait évolué, avait rencontré des gens et cette vie, plus que les autres, l'avait changé.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il était prêt à tout pour gagner.

Tout à ses réflexions, l'Elfe Noire avait relâché son attention, se détendant imperceptiblement. Pourtant, quand une Créature Alchimique lui sauta à la gorge, visant sa carotide, elle reçut trois flèches, à une vitesse surhumaine.

La Reine des Elfes Noires ne mourrait pas si facilement, même si elle était la dernière de son peuple à rester debout.

* * *

Nirar était un vampire tout à fait respectable et malgré la présence du Prince, vampire d'origine, son autorité restait importante au sein de son peuple. Alpha principal, il siégeait au conseil depuis le quatorzième siècle et il en était très fier.

Pourtant, il avait toujours connu la paix.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était un lâche ou un faible, c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais été au combat, privilégiant les planifications et les stratégies. Il était plus à son aise devant un bureau.

Mais ce soir-là, dans la lueur sanguine du soleil couchant, il ne regretta pas son premier, et dernier combat.

Alors qu'il envoyait paître un énième ennemi, un sorcier s'approcha. Il portait une cape d'invisibilité et un sort inodore, mais le vampire sentit le mouvement. Trop tard cependant.

Par manque d'expérience, ou parce qu'il était occupé à lécher le sang sur sa dague.

Le pieu se planta dans sa gorge, traçant un sillon sanguin sur sa gorge alors qu'il la traversait de part en part. Puis, l'arme décrivit un arc de cercle, tranchant la gorge.

« _Incendio maxima_ »

Le corps s'enflamma alors que les cris de souffrance retentissait, ne parvenant pourtant pas à dépasser le hurlement déchirant qui résonna longuement, faisant se figer quelques personnes.

* * *

Hermione était une sorcière brillante, tous ses professeurs le disaient. Mais, confronté à des Créatures qu'elle ne voulait pas combattre, affaiblie par des blessures antérieures à la bataille, reflets des humeurs de leur directeur, elle ne pouvait rivaliser.

Alors elle utilisa la technique la plus lâche qu'elle connaissait.

Elle fit la morte.

Bien sûr, pour les Créatures, il n'y avait aucune différence, elles sentaient parfaitement sa respiration, les battements rapides de son cœur, et voyaient le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras fraîchement coupé par une Succube en colère.

Mais Erèbe leur avait dit de ne pas la toucher.

Elle comme Ronald Weasley avaient toujours aidé « Harry », même si leurs actes seraient jugés, ils ne méritaient pas la mort.

Alors elle était protégée, ne voyant pas les rebelles se faire tuer par ses défenseurs.

Elle serrait violemment sa plaie au bras, luttant contre l'anémie et l'inconscience. Elle rêvait à une vie meilleure, là où il n'y aurait pas de guerre, pas de morts, pas de blessures, pas de douleur.

Une petite maison avec deux - peut être trois - enfants, tous roux. Ronald lirait le journal en mangeant salement, elle le réprimanderait et il rirait un peu avant de recommencer. Ginevra viendrait manger le midi, au bras de Draco Malfoy, rieuse, souriante, elle-même.

Et puis Harry - ou Erèbe - viendrait lui aussi.

Avec Tom peut être, il l'aimait après tout, cela se voyait si clairement. Elle, elle avait vu, pendant les raids, quand ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, ils se jetaient des regards inquiets, se protégeaient et se souriaient. C'était mignon.

Et puis, les pendentifs runiques, se balançant à leur cou, avant la Bataille, étaient très beaux.

Elle cessa sa rêverie, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Elle chercha du regard Ronald, ne le trouva pas et, avec une grimace, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis la droite.

Elle vit les cadavres de Seamus, de Dean - sur lui, comme pour le protéger - la gorge ouverte, de Parvati, tranchée en deux, de Neville, une plaie béante au thorax.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle voulut crier, mais sa voix ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Cordes vocales cassées, elle avait oubliée.

Pourquoi tant de haine quand ils n'étaient que des enfants pleins d'espoir ?

Pourquoi vouloir détruire chaque parcelle d'avenir ? Hein, Erèbe ? Pourquoi ?

Tant bien que mal, elle se releva, serrant dans sa main valide, sa baguette.

* * *

Ronald recherchait désespérément Erèbe. Il avait perdu Hermione et l'avait cherchée, mais il s'était résigné. S'il voulait la retrouver, il faudrait attendre que tout cela se finisse.

Pour autant, il ne voulait pas renoncer à retrouver son meilleur ami.

Ronald avait toujours été dans l'ombre, même avec Harry. Pourtant, quand Erèbe s'était reculé, le laissant à la tête de leur maison, il avait compris que la célébrité, il n'en voulait pas. Il n'était pas un leader, il était un stratège, il était celui qui reste, toujours, aux cotés du chef de bande.

Erèbe était ce chef et Ronald ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Alors, il courrait, jetant des sorts au hasard, des sorts défensifs ou idiots, juste histoire de se protéger un minimum - parce qu'il ignorait qu'il était protégé par les Créatures, lui aussi - et de tenter quelque chose d'utile.

Il ne trouva pas Erèbe, mais il trouva la personne qui pourrait l'amener à lui.

Du moins, si elle survivait jusque là.

* * *

Luna n'était pas très combative, les Moires n'étant guère destinées à ça. Elle avait d'abord compté sur Neville, puis sur une Créature qui n'avait pas donné son nom, restant juste près d'elle et la défendant des attaques ennemies…

Ennemi ?

Cela avait-il encore un sens ? Dans ce carnage, c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait, sans laisser d'espoir de survie à quiconque hésitait un seul instant. Le Futur n'était plus, le Chaos régnait à nouveau et les perspectives de victoires d'un camp ou de l'autre étaient minces, très minces.

« Nous sommes à la fin d'un monde, le Renouveau n'existe plus et personne ne pourra plus nous sauver. »

Alors, d'un sort vert, de deux mots, elle tua son accompagnateur, le regardant mourir avec une tristesse teintée d'indifférence. Elle avait échouée, elle, la dernière Moire.

Alors, elle n'avait plus qu'à couper le fil.

La Créature la faucha sans qu'elle ne vit le coup et, avec le sourire absent qui la caractérisait, elle sombra dans les Ténèbres de l'inconscience, apercevant juste une chevelure rousse.

Elle aurait bien aimé dire à Neville qu'il était son chevalier, qu'elle voulait bien lui donner son mouchoir, qu'elle serait sa dame et qu'il lui ferait la cour. Elle aurait voulu, dans un futur perdu, chasser des Ronflaks Cornus, pêcher des Plimpy ou se faire piquer par des Billywig. Ça aurait été très drôle de voir Neville en lévitation. Peut être aurait-il été plus doué qu'en vol à balais ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elle aurait repris le magazine de son père, lui serait devenu botaniste et ils seraient restés ensemble, un couple sans en être un.

L'amour courtois.

Il aurait peut être trouvé une petite amie, elle aurait fait sa jalouse et il l'aurait quittée.

Et puis, elle l'aurait embrassé, un jour, comme ça sans prévenir.

Il lui aurait dit « je t'aime ».

Ils auraient eu des enfants ou un chien. Ou un Pygmy puff.

Et puis, elle aurait dit, un jour, sans y penser : « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Luna ! Luna ! Dis-moi où est Erèbe ! Je suis certain que tu le sais ! LUNA ! »

* * *

Marie usait avec dextérité de ses deux sabres courbés. Le sang coulait de ses blessures mais elle en s'en préoccupait pas, son organisme était prévu pour les batailles de ce genre.

Les sorciers portuguais, quand ils avaient créés les Caçador, savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Presque.

L'Alchimie était déjà une science interdite à l'époque et même si leur but - faire pourchasser par leurs cobayes, les Créatures Noires et les détruire - était louable à l'époque, ils s'étaient quand même fait tuer. Leurs créations alchimiques s'étaient faites détruites sans exception.

Enfin, toutes sauf sept.

Les ancêtres de Marie, qui s'étaient faits recueillir par le grand-père d'Erèbe, en fuite. Après plusieurs années de cavale quand le vieux vampire s'était fait tué, son fils aîné avait pris la relève. Il avait cherché, seul, sans relâche et avait fini par trouver, avec son frère, une terre de l'ombre, caché par des boucliers magiques naturels.

Ce monde était difficilement vivable, mais les Créatures magiques n'étaient pas difficiles et cette terre d'accueil fut vite acceptée. On distribua à chacun un morceau de territoire et les Créatures se séparèrent à nouveau pour se réunir des centaines d'années plus tard, sous l'autorité d'Erèbe.

Pour remercier la famille royale vampirique, les Caçador avait « offert » les services de Marie et de sa sœur jumelle. Marie avait été affecté au Prince Héritier, passionné de runes et particulièrement timide. Pourtant, une fois sa confiance donné, il ne la retirait que rarement et était un excellent ami. Marie apprécia plus que tout la vie qu'elle mena, durant son enfance, avec lui.

Puis le drame des Renégats arriva.

Sa famille fut décimée, Erèbe, blessé intérieurement, se referma sur lui-même et sa vie s'effondra comme un château de cartes, morceaux par morceaux. La lueur de vie dans ses yeux s'effaça pour ne laisser place qu'à une poupée froide et meurtrière, entièrement vouée à son Prince et aux missions de Chasseuse qu'il lui confiait.

Tuer les Loup-garous trop libertins.

Les Vampires aux dents trop aiguisées.

Les Démons Mineurs qui se faisaient invoquer et refusaient ensuite de partir.

Ensuite, Pydë, Crystalla, Alycia, et enfin Ginevra firent reprendre vie au Prince, et par son intermédiaire, à Marie. Sa vie recommençait mais c'était une vie de guerre et de tuerie. Alors, quand le vieil homme sorcier lui jeta un sort mortel, le sort alchimique destiné aux créations ratées, elle ferma juste les yeux, murmurant une excuse à Erèbe.

Des larmes cristallines s'échappèrent de ses yeux brillants.

Leur lueur, doucement s'éteignit.

Marie quitta le monde des vivants, sans un mot autre que « Merci » aux lèvres.

Merci Erèbe.

* * *

_Tu sais Marie, je te fais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui. Si tu venais à me trahir, je ne m'en relèverais pas cette fois._

_Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi._

_N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_

_Tu sais Marie, Alycia est une gentille fille. J'ai du mal à croire que ses parents aient été si aveugles pour ne pas voir ce pouvoir._

_Hum, oui, tu as sans doute raison. Ce n'étaient que des sorciers sans intérêt. J'ai bien fait de les tuer.

* * *

_

_Tu sais Marie, je crois que j'aime Tom. Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour me sortir de là ?_

_Me déclarer ? Nan mais ça va pas ?_

_Après la dernière bataille alors. De toute façon, tu seras avec moi pour me soutenir, n'est-ce pas Marie ?_

_Marie ?

* * *

_

Erèbe sentit un violent frisson le traverser. Ils perdaient, il s'en rendait compte, mais il était comme ça, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Comme « Harry », il était un battant, l'un de ceux qui ne lâchent même au bord de la mort.

C'était une qualité, la majorité du temps.

Mais savoir renoncer pouvait être bien aussi, il s'en rendait compte, essuyant le sang de sa tempe. Une large balafre traversait désormais son œil gauche alors que sa colère fondait en une profonde indifférence, celle qui lui était coutumière.

Celle qui précédait ses plus célèbres massacres.

Ces humains, ces sorciers, ces Créatures, ces Monstres Alchimiques, Tous, ces insignifiants insectes inutiles qui ne devraient même pas fouler la même terre que lui. Ils n'auraient pas dû respirer le même air que lui, et ces cafards allaient payer au prix forts pour l'avoir autant agacé dans une seule année.

Léchant le sang qui coulait sur son visage, grondant, les babines retroussées, le teint rougi par la sang et le soleil levant.

Le combat avait duré la nuit entière, il était temps de le terminer.

« Erèbe ! »

* * *

L'assaut avait bien commencé du point de vue de Tom. Si l'on exceptait le tragique incident avec le Démon - qui avait donné des envies de meurtres à son amant apparemment - tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Ou presque.

La trahison de la Succube et la destruction de l'armée n'avait pas été envisagé.

Mais Tom était satisfait de la lutte qui, globalement, restait égale. Les Créatures Alchimiques avaient toutes été détruites en priorité et mis à part les restes de l'armée de la Reine déchue, la reddition ne tarderait pas du côté des magiciens blancs.

Il s'en réjouissait.

Pourtant, un pressentiment restait, le maintenait inquiet, gardant ses incertitudes. Il manquait une information. Il manquait un point capital.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il si mal tourné du jour au lendemain ?

Pourquoi était-il si sûr de sa victoire ?

Sûr de sa théorie, il se dirigea avec méfiance vers le vieil homme qui tuait à coups de sorts alchimiques les personnes lui passant sous la main. A la manière d'un ancien mage noir, d'une manière que Tom connaissait pour l'avoir vu exécuter lors du célèbre duel de 1945.

La spécialité de Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

Ginevra avait toujours été très consciencieuse, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore Princesse. Parce qu'elle était princesse à présent, il lui fallait l'être encore plus. Ses longs cheveux roux flottait, brillant étrangement sous le soleil qui se cachait sous des nuages noirs.

La nuit avait été étrangement courte mais le soleil sanglant qui se levait à présent, voyait arriver avec inquiétude des nuages noirs et grondants, à la manière de chiens enragés. Pourtant, avant que ne vienne le moment où il disparaîtrait, il révélait un paysage désolé et dévasté. Le château n'était plus que souvenirs et ruines.

Détruit en une nuit ce qu'il avait fallu des années pour construire.

Ginevra détourna son regard de ce qui avait été son foyer et retourna à ses meurtres propres et net. Un coup de griffes dans la gorge, juste à la jugulaire. Sanglant mais efficace, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Même totalement déphasée, son caractère lui restait, comme une seconde peau.

Et, malgré son air vague et ses yeux vides, elle restait une formidable combattante au corps à corps, et s'en sortait plutôt bien avec les sorts de son espèces - les sorts des « Yôkai » Japonais - qui lui assurait une certaine défense en attaque à distance.

Mais contre Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait pas grand chose.

* * *

Hermione avançait tant bien que mal, titubant parfois, trébuchant, tombant même, mais se relevant toujours. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, rejoindre Ronald, Erèbe et Ginevra et les pousser à fuir. Tom aussi, parce qu'il ne méritait pas la défaite qu'il allait recevoir.

Elle avait vu la puissance de Dumbledore avec cette pierre.

Il n'avait plus rien du vieux grand-père un peu gâteux, mais toujours serviable et agréable, proposant du thé et des bonbons au citron. Il n'était plus leur directeur. Quand avait-il changé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, peut être vers le milieu de leur sixième année.

Et puis, quelle importance ?

Quand elle aperçut Ginevra, il était trop tard et elle ne put que jeter un maigre bouclier avec ses dernières forces. Pourtant, peut être par son amitié, ce fut ce qui sauva Ginevra, avec son cri.

« Erèbe ! »

Hermione s'écroula, sous le regard confus et reconnaissant de Ginevra et celui, méprisant, d'Albus Dumbledore. Il fit un léger geste, comme pour chasser un insecte et pensa tout haut :

« J'aurai du la tuer cette idiote. »

* * *

Erèbe se précipita en entendant le cri, et se plaça, accroupi, à cotés d'une Ginevra un peu déboussolée. La magie n'agissait plus, elle était sortie seule de la dépression dans laquelle la mort de Draco l'avait plongée. Elle était tirée d'affaire.

Enfin une note positive.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et tout l'amour fraternel qu'il avait pour elle et elle lui rendit son sourire, timidement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Je suis content de te retrouver Ginevra. »

« Moi de même mon Prince »

Elle lui fit une légère révérence, un peu moqueuse et on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une lutte contre leurs ennemis, qu'ils étaient dans leur bibliothèque ou dans la salle du trône, que personne n'était mort et que Crystalla allait venir poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Erèbe, pour dormir un peu, qu'Alycia discuterait avec Ginevra ou Erèbe et que Marie lirait, en souriant discrètement.

Mais non, la tête d'Alycia était perdue, Crystalla reposait dans les étoiles et le corps de Marie pleurait quelque part dans le parc.

Et ils étaient en guerre, et Draco était mort et d'autres aussi. Beaucoup.

Leur deux sourires disparurent en même temps et leur regard se fit déterminé. Erèbe serra un peu l'épaule de sa dernière protégée et il voulut se retourner.

Les yeux de Ginevra s'agrandirent soudain, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler.

Un autre le fit à sa place.

« EREBE ! NON ! »

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Bien, j'espère qui vous a plu (ne me tuez pas pour cette fin) et j'espère surtout que vous me ferez part de votre avis ! C'est important, les avis surtout si on veut s'améliorer ! Alors, même négatives, vos critiques me feront plaisir !

L'épilogue arrivera dimanche prochain, le **19 septembre 2010**.

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	22. To have kidnapped of us what was dearest

Voilà donc l'épilogue. Je ne vais pas m'étendre inutilement, juste vous remercier de vos reviews.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le début de la seconde partie, j'en suis seulement au chapitre 3 et j'aimerais pouvoir avancer un peu plus. Début octobre peut être…

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Épilogue – Pour nous avoir enlevés ce qui nous était le plus cher_

Ils les avaient vus tomber. Tous, les uns après les autres. Et il n'avait rien pu faire contre. Absolument rien. Encore une fois, il avait échoué à protéger ce qui lui était le plus cher.

* * *

_En ce jour en cette heure_

_J'invoque les pouvoirs supérieurs

* * *

_

Lorsque Crystalla était morte, il avait crû qu'elle serait la seule à tomber, la seule à disparaître. Mais non. Elle avait juste été la première d'une longue série.

Pas vraiment la première d'ailleurs.

Le premier avait été « Harry », le plus martyrisé par la guerre, la victime de cette horreur inutile. Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'il était si heureux de partir.

Oui, sans doute.

* * *

_Que par ma seule volonté_

_Cet instant soit effacé

* * *

_

Crystalla avait eu la malchance d'être torturé pour sa race et son apparence. Il aurait peut être dû la tuer au lieu de la transformer; de faire d'elle une de ses protégées, de la maudire à jamais en la changeant en Créature Infernale.

Ou peut être avait-il eu tort de la mêler à ça. Si au moins, elle avait survécu.

Mais non.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui Dieux Anciens_

_Que ce temps qui est mien

* * *

_

Ensuite, il y avait eu le meurtre de Draco et de ses amis, le meurtre de Bellatrix. Ces assassinats avaient été de ceux qui, plus que la colère, avaient déclenché la fureur et l'envie de meurtre et de sang.

Parce qu'ils l'avaient accepté et en avaient payé le prix.

Il avait, plus que tout, voulu les venger. Pour Ginevra, et pour lui. Pour Tom, Lucius et Narcissa. Pour leur cause. Mais surtout pour lui.

Par égoïsme. Encore.

Il avait toujours été comme ça, égoïste. Ne pensant qu'à lui en premier. C'était pour ça qu'Aria voulait le tuer, et elle aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Ne soit que souvenir enfoui_

_Obéissez à mon cri

* * *

_

Il y avait eu les Créatures Alchimiques aussi. Elles avaient tué les Elfes Blancs et les Licornes. C'était si cruel.

Mais encore une fois, voyant le désastre, il ne pensa qu'à lui, songea à tout détruire.

Puis, il se raisonna, pensant à Tom, à Ginevra, au plan. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait cédé à ses pulsions ? Et si…

Pourquoi se torturer ? Le Futur n'était plus.

Luna l'avait dit.

Une gentille fille, même si elle était Moire. Elle était presque touchante, dans sa folie douce et son détachement. Mais elle était morte, elle aussi.

Par la faute d'Erèbe.

Ils étaient tous morts par sa faute.

Marie, Luna Aria, Alycia, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, et même Neville, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, tous.

Alors, décemment, il ne pouvait accepter aussi facilement la mort de celui qu'il aimait.

« χάνομαι »

Le sort de Dumbledore était un sort que seuls connaissaient les plus anciennes Créatures Magiques. Sans doute Aria, dans sa haine, l'avait-elle donné à Dumbledore. Il signifiait « Mourir » en grec antique et portait bien son nom.

Il tuait avec le même effet qu'une bombe intérieure.

Le corps implosait, laissant jaillir autour de lui des trombes de sang et des morceaux d'os ou d'organes qui ne s'étaient pas dilués sous l'explosion. Erèbe connaissait bien ces effets, pourtant il n'avait jamais testé ce sort, bien que ce soit l'un des seuls qui puisse le tuer, car il détruisait aussi l'âme. Non, il ne l'avait pas reçu non plus.

C'était bien plus bête.

Tom venait de se placer devant lui pour recevoir le sort à sa place.

Erèbe avait juste eu le temps de lever un bras avant de recevoir les giclées de liquide carmin. Il observa un instant sa paume, fasciné malgré lui. Un murmure lui échappa, alors que le vide des âmes-sœurs se faisait sentir en lui, familier et différent à la fois.

« Tom ? »

* * *

_En ce jour en cette heure_

_J'invoque les pouvoirs supérieurs_

_Que cette destinée qui est mienne_

_Fasse disparaître cette haine_

_J'interromps le cours du temps_

_Pour retrouver d'anciens vivants_

_Par ma mémoire ancestrale_

_J'ordonne le Chaos abyssal_

_Déchaîne-toi en ce lieu_

_Aussi puissant que nos Dieux

* * *

_

« Non… »

Albus Dumbledore relevait déjà sa baguette. Après tout, il n'était pas si pressé. Le Prince était hors d'état de nuire, terrassé par la perte de son amant. Il entraperçut le jeune Ronald Weasley, rejoignant sa petite amie et sa sœur, les serrant dans ses bras dans une écœurante tentative de réconfort alors que le même air choqué se peignait sur leurs visages.

Voldemort était indestructible n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait mourir ?

Et bien, il semblerait que si, malgré tout.

Après tout, n'était-il pas bien plus puissant que lui ? Même Albus qu'il avait épargné par pitié en 1945, n'avait jamais réussi à le battre en duel !

Il était Gellert Grindelwald, que diable !

Et avec cette Pierre, il serait maître de tout ce qui existe, après avoir battu cet avorton de Prince Ténébreux.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux volutes de fumée noire qui s'échappaient d'Erèbe, ni à l'air alarmé des Créatures qui sentaient déjà la Fin arriver.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, le Prince de l'Ombre_

_Annonce la fin de l'hécatombe

* * *

_

« »

BOUM !

* * *

Il ne perdirent pas connaissance. Le Noir envahit seulement, peu à peu, le champ de bataille, prenant possession des corps et des vivants. Les combattants sorciers ne comprenaient pas. Ils virent seulement leur corps disparaître dans le Néant, en même temps que leur âme, leur cœur et leur esprit.

Certaines créatures voulurent s'enfuir mais le Noir avait déjà pris la planète entière. Il n'y avait plus que Dumbledore - ou Grindelwald -, Ronald, Hermione, qui venait à peine de s'éveiller, Ginevra, dans les bras d'Erèbe, et Erèbe lui-même, à genoux, souhaitant pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps.

Un moment, Dumbledore se débattit. Puis, il prit conscience que c'était peine perdue, qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cette chose rampante qui lui dévorait le corps. Alors, pointant un doigt tremblant de haine et de peur, mêlées, il cria, aussi fort que porta sa voix grinçante dans un infini qui avait déjà commencé.

« Sois maudit Erèbe ! Toi et ta magie, je vous MAUDIS ! »

Juste un chuchotement répondit, avec désespoir et un souvenir de moquerie :

« Bien sûr Albus. Mais je suis une malédiction. Et vous, pour nous avoir provoqués, vous êtes mort. »

Une dernière parole dans le Noir du Chaos.

« Pour nous avoir enlevés ce qui nous était le plus cher… Vous êtes mort. »

Puis, la main blanche disparut. Ne resta que le Noir. Juste le Chaos. Tout avait commencé par ça. Tout finissait. Comme un cercle vicieux.

Le monde venait de mourir.

Mais le passé existait encore. Et il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout soit différent.

« Je t'aime Tom. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te le dire avant la Fin »

21 juin 1997.

* * *

_The End_

J'espère que cette histoire – du moins sa première partie – vous aura plu. Je vous remercie d'avoir été avec moi durant cette aventure, et j'espère vous retrouver pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire.

(Il est interdit de lyncher l'auteur parce qu'elle a fait une fin triste.)

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


End file.
